Lupus Nocte
by Zireael-Rukia
Summary: La única esperanza de la Villa de Hápeto reside en las manos de la cazadora de bestias, la cual verá comprometido su mundo cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de la joven heredera de los Aell de Vellach. No debes mezclar nunca el trabajo con el amor, Herms
1. La Cazadora de Bestias

**Hola a todos. **

**Esta historia llevaba en mi mente ya largo tiempo en mi mente (aunque no con Ginny y Hermione), pero hace poco decidí que era inaudito no tener ninguna historia publicada de esta pareja cuando fue con ella con la que me inicié en el mundo del yuri. Así que la adapté y aquí está.**

**La verdad es que esta historia tiene un fuerte tinte de una de las novelas que más a marcado mi vida y mi estilo (aparte de Harry Potter, claro); La saga de Geralt de Rivia. No muy conocida (por desgracia), pero aún no he encontrado a nadie que se la haya leído y no le haya encantado. **

**Además, se puede decir que la cazadora es terriblemente similar a la figura del brujo Geralt. Al fin y al cabo dicen que la imitación es la mayor muestra de admiración, ¿no?**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Cazadora de Bestias<strong>

Los duros cascos impactaban estrepitosamente contra el lodo que resbalaba en el camino. La fría lluvia caía, furiosa, sobre jinete y montura. Una negra capa hondeaba ferozmente al viento. Un rugido, acompañado del batir de las alas, retumbaba a sus espaldas.

Las fauces del animal estaban abiertas y sus garras apuntaban directamente a su presa. Una vez habían salido del bosque ya nada obstaculizaba su vuelo. Su cuerpo cambió de sentido, un rápido deslizamiento lo colocó al lado izquierdo del jinete negro.

Un tirón de riendas hizo detener al caballo, alzándose sobre sus vigorosos cuartos traseros. Un relincho salvaje se vertió en el aire. La capucha cayó de su cabeza, dejando a merced del viento su cabello oscuro.

El giro fue rápido y elegante, calculado hasta en la más ínfima variación. Con los belfos henchidos del veneno mortal miró a su presa con movimientos bífidos, preparándose para el último acto.

Un brillo acerado rompió la oscuridad de la noche cuando la espada fue liberada de su vaina. Los ojos fijos en la serpiente alada. El caballo volvió a tocar tierra con sus poderosas patas delanteras. El jinete se colocó sobre la montura. Espada en ristre, se aventuró a acabar con aquella escena.

* * *

><p>Detrás del monte de Felden, a unas millas al sur del ducado de Lapuntu, situada a medio camino entre la ciudad comercial de Treyu y las fronteras de Trova, se alzaba la pequeña baronía de Hápeto. La villa, todo lo pequeña y pacífica que puede esperarse de un pueblo de leñadores, vinicultores y maestros cerveceros, se hallaba situada en las inmediaciones del único bosque que osaba emerger interrumpiendo en la estepa perpetua que caracterizaba el reino de Vigarde. Dicho bosque, como cualquier otro que se precie, se encontraba plagado de mitos y leyendas tenebrosas que hablaban de calamidades de ultratumba, destinadas a alejar a niños e ineptos de sus lindes. Todas ellas, eran a su vez creaciones de la mejor índole y, como tal, eran narradas con gran maestría en la nocturnidad de su posada.<p>

Por ello era natural que, cuando aquella mañana el oscuro jinete atravesó la plaza montado sobre aquel alazán imponente, arrastrando tras de sí el inerte cuerpo del demonio alado, saltara la alarma entre los vecinos.

Era una mujer. Las apretadas curvas que dibujaba sobre su pecho el jubón remachado no dejaban cabida alguna a la duda, y las exquisitas piernas que colgaban de su corto pantalón por debajo de las lustrosas grebas y las botas altas de cuero reforzado tan solo lo apuntillaban. La capucha negra de su capa de viaje, no permitía a los múltiples e indiscretos espectadores el reconocer su rostro. La espada que descansaba, enfundada, a su espalda, denotaba un acento peligroso.

La forastera pasó la plaza del mercado, y el barrio de los barrileros, siguiendo un rumbo demasiado exacto para tratarse de su primera visita. Llegó con resolución al barrio de los vinateros, doblando la esquina de la plaza menor, junto a la capilla de Benalébolos. Allí se detuvo, intercambiando algunas palabras con el encargado de la asociación mercantil y el maestro artesano de vinos.

-El precio acordado con antelación por el cuerpo de la bestia- habló con diligencia el encargado, alzando una bolsita de oro-. Es, como espero que lo encuentre usted también, una suma considerable al tener en cuenta tamaña actuación por vuestra parte.

-Tamaña tontuna te sus voy a dar yo a ti- bramó el viejo diligente vinícola, agitando sobre su cabeza un pesado bastón de cedro-. Pero si matadora es. Asesina de las tales bestias. Trabajo apenas sí le supuso. Y despilfarrar asín, tan tontamente, la jornal que se nos supuso tan trabajada a los que sí muvemos er culo allá en el campo, de totorotas y calvas peladas es.

-No se especificaba en el anuncio ninguna consideración a tener en cuenta sobre la profesión del ejecutor- respondió con paciencia la mujer-. Un trabajo no deja de serlo por fácil que este pueda ser. La vyverna ya está finada, y si tan bien otro podría haberlo hecho en mi lugar, entonces el anuncio estaba de más.

-De más, de más- repitió el anciano con su voz chillona.

-Descuide, señora mía, su recompensa será gratificante.

-Míralo desde este punto, viejo mentecato- negoció ella con maña-. Pagarás no sólo el trabajo, sino también por la pieza. Grata historia para las generaciones venideras y propaganda en tu vino. La cabeza de la vyverna en tu rótulo y su nombre en la etiqueta.

Cerrado el trato tras un firme apretón de manos y algo más de palabrería hacia el maestro, cuando la bolsa con el dinero, contado ante ella con anterioridad, calló sobre su mano se despidió al instante con un gesto forzado pero cortés para tirar de las riendas de su alazán fuera del barrio.

Ese era su trabajo, para ello la habían educado y entrenado desde que le alcanzaba la memoria. Cazadora de bestias, o asesina de monstruos o "mostruos" dependiendo del nivel de ignorancia de con quien tratase. Se encargaba de arreglar con maña y fuerza todo aquello contra lo que otros no podían enfrentarse. En definitiva, le tocaba el trabajo sucio.

No era tan malo el punto, pues gozaba de cierta inmunidad y una breve fama que le permitían discurrir por la vida sin severos percances. Pero, como guerrera hábil, singular y mortífera, era natural que su paso siempre sembrara cierto recelo y desconfianza, sobre todo por parte de aquellos que sentían amenazada su valía y virilidad, aquellos que solo querían ver a los que eran como ella como peligrosos e insensibles asesinos, enseñados a matar desde la niñez.

* * *

><p>La posada del Caldero Chorreante se encontraba en la plaza mayor, junto al templo y el ayuntamiento. Era un lugar reconocido y todo lo confortable que se pudiera esperar acostumbrada como ella lo estaba a los hostales del camino. Rebosante de gentes y barullo amontonado, donde por el aire embotaban los sentidos el fuerte aroma a cerveza, a sudor y a hierba, y el aroma dulzón del estofado de baifo y del mosto fermentado. Se acercó a la barra, observando como todos aquellos que se habían girado hacia ella volvían a sus anteriores quehaceres, salvo un tosco grupo de hombres que seguían observándola desde una esquina.<p>

-¿Qué se huele en la cocina, buen hombre?

El posadero, un maromo zafio y corpulento, de barba hirsuta y grasienta la observó bajo su espesa uniceja.

-Con las esquirlas por delante- advirtió él rudamente-. Estofado y sopa de berenjenas.

La mujer retiró la capucha, dejando a la vista una hermosa fisonomía, nada esperada por los presentes, en la que destacaban sus rizos castaños y sus jugosos y sonrojados labios. Solamente osaba interrumpir su juvenil belleza la ligera cicatriz trazada bajo el borde orbitario derecho, sobre el que reinaban unos estupefacientes ojos de insondable color miel que se fundían con la mirada. Sacó con deliberada lentitud un par de esquirlas de oro de la bolsa de monedas mientras un mechón rebelde se posaba en su rostro y las colocó ante la vista del posadero.

-Con las esquirlas por delante, espero que sepa tan bien como huele. Si sabe lo que conviene.

-Tamaña cantidad de esquirlas para estar en posesión de una mujer- habló otro hombre a su lado en la barra.

La cazadora no pudo más que ignorarlo con una mueca de hastío.

-Quizás tenga yo idea de cómo se las consigue la moza- bramó nuevamente, con el golpe del alcohol en el aliento-. Te sus puedo ofrecer un algo más.

El tabernero, que no se había puesto aún en movimiento con la mirada fija en las monedas que habían sido colocadas sobre la madera. De pronto vio eclipsada la posibilidad de hacer negocios con la mujer ante la interrupción.

-Déjate de tus tonterías, Zabini.

-Pero si sólo le ofrezco a la moza de su trabajo.

La mano callosa se cernió sobre el hombro de la morena, agarrando la tela de su jubón. Sintió el ligero jalón, notando que en él no había demasiada violencia, pero sabiendo que no dudaría en hacer uso de ella si la requiriera para satisfacer su lívido.

Cerró el puño, mirando apenas de reojo al hombre. En un movimiento preciso se giró sobre sí misma, sujetando el brazo que osaba tocarla, retorciéndolo sin contemplación, hasta casi romperlo. Al segundo siguiente, con el filo de una pequeña daga que había sido extraída de la parte de detrás de su cinturón, le amenazaba el cuello.

-No creo que fuera una buena idea el intentarlo conmigo- susurró con desdén la cazadora.

-¿Existe algún problema?- preguntó una voz varonil a su espalda.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco, antes de darse la vuelta hacia el desgraciado, preparándose para averiguar por qué este sería tan necio como para buscar pelea con ella. Pero antes incluso de ver quién era unas brillantes pupilas de esmeralda se le clavaron en la mirada. Una sonrisa deslumbrante se plasmó en su rostro. De un puntapié con el tacón de la bota se deshizo del malnacido al que amenazaba, causando que su cuerpo se estrellara contra la barra.

-¡Harry!- gritó de júbilo lanzándose sorpresivamente a los brazos del hombre- Qué alegría el verte, amigo mío.

-¿Algo te molesta?- dijo él mirando al hombre sobarse el brazo con una mirada de odio y orgullo roto.

-Ya no. Cuéntame, Harry. No tenía noticias tuyas desde la rebelión de las Tierras del Norte. Incluso llegué a escuchar que habías muerto. No lo creí ni por un instante.

Harry, el coardano, más conocido ya por ese tiempo como el niño que vivió, se alzaba erguido, radiante y solemne ante ella. Con su metro ochenta, una rebelde mata de pelo azabache y una bien recortada perilla bajo el labio. La armadura de viaje la traía bien puesta y lustrosa.

Su historia era, como en los buenos cuentos de héroes, grandiosa y compleja, y, como toda historia que se precie, esta empezaba de forma dramática. Hijo de familia noble y huérfano en la rebelión, fue educado desde niño por una prestigiosa orden de guerreros que lo llevaron a ser conocido en toda Tromania por el título de héroe.

-Me alegra ver que sigues siendo la misma. Defendimos las fronteras de Bálbein con uñas y dientes. Solo me llevé unos pequeños cortes- contestó con ánimo, señalando con el pulgar la cicatriz que le atravesaba el mentón en el lado izquierdo-. Ampliando la colección.

La extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, que le habían regalado los asesinos de sus padres, apareció tras los cabellos que le cubrían la frente, como si casi alardeara de haber sido la primera.

-¿Me acompañas, amigo mío? Tenemos tanto de qué hablar.

-¿Comida gratis? ¿Bromeas?

Se sentaron ante una de las mesas hacia el centro de la sala.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Te hacía en Spell o en Atnell. Desde luego mucho más al norte de aquí. No creía que volvieras a pisar Vigarde. Por lo menos en una buena temporada. No al menos después de lo que pasó con cierta heredera.

-No quiero volver siquiera a oír hablar de ese tema, además, los negocios siempre van por delante, Harry, eso tú y yo lo sabemos bien.

El hombre levantó su copa.

-Sea dicho. ¿He oído sobre negocios? ¿No estarás aquí por lo que se rumorea sobre "la bestia"?

-La verdad es que no había oído nada sobre ella, pero sigue hablando y veré si me interesa.

El guiso aguado de baifo sabía, a pesar de la falta de cuidado en su sabor, extraordinariamente mejor que la carne ahumada y los pedazos de queso con los que se había alimentado en los caminos. El héroe, más acostumbrado a platos con más gusto, pareció dar cuenta de su plato sin inmutarse, degustándolo con deleite.

-No sé gran cosa, la verdad. Llegué al pueblo hace poco más de una hora y por motivos ajenos al trabajo. Pero me asaltaron el alcalde y el consejo para informarme del deleite con el que recibían mi visita tras el apuro pasado con la tal bestia. De locos, Hermione.

-¿Vas a encargarte del trabajo? Tú no luchas contra monstruos. Ese es más bien mi papel.

-Lo sé, pero yo suelo preocuparme por defender la integridad física de los necesitados. O algo así me dijo el hideputa ese- rio él, revolviéndose el pelo.

- ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Eres todo un héroe- continuó ella con melodrama en la voz.

Harry había sido un gran compañero durante las largas travesías que habían emprendido juntos. Era un gran amigo, un gran confidente, un perfecto oponente y un mejor aliado, además de un gran amante. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la única persona a la que podía considerar parte de su familia.

-Dejemos el trabajo para la conversación de sobremesa, ¿te parece? Y si podemos para aún más tarde.

-Me parece- concordó Hermione-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí si no es el deber? Pensaba que volverías a Coar a visitar a Luna. ¿Cómo está ella?

La mirada de su amigo se ensombreció entonces con la ligera bruma de la pena flotando detrás de esas esmeraldas áureas. Se rascó el mentón y revolvió el pelo, antes de coger nuevamente su copa y mojarse los labios con el vino. Nadie diría que le incomodaba dicho tema.

-No me paso por esa zona en bastante tiempo. Ya sabes, he estado muy ocupado.

Hermione no contestó, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada escéptica sobre su propia jarra. Harry suspiró, sabiendo que ante la molesta perspicacia de su compañera nada podía ocultarse.

-No quiero tener que volver a despedirme. Ella espera que la próxima vez que vuelva sea para quedarme y nunca es así. Siempre, mientras me alejo, su mirada se cristaliza y estoy seguro de alcanzar a oír el crujido de su alma al romperse. Pero yo aún no puedo quedarme, Hermione. Aún me quedan demasiadas cosas por hacer. Demasiadas guerras y hambre, demasiado que demostrar. Quiero que cuando vuelva pueda casarse con el hombre que ella se merece.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, casi como si entre ellos se extendiera un hilo de pupila a pupila que unía sus pensamientos. Bebiendo el uno de la comprensión del otro. Hermione también había amado una vez, y también sabía lo que era abandonar a quien más se quiere.

-Eres un necio, Harry. Ella sólo quiere casarse con el hombre del que está enamorada.

-Ese hombre espera poder ser únicamente lo mejor para ella.

* * *

><p>La oscura yegua de la cazadora emitió un delicado relincho mientras avanzaba con su jinete sobre el empedrado suelo de la villa. Era un ejemplar hermoso, conseguido en una apuesta que había acabado en sangre en los puertos de Tres Ríos, hacía ya tres años. Sin embargo, no cabía duda de que la lealtad del alazán residía con terrible fuerza en la joven. La capa castaña muy oscura quedaba empañada únicamente por la calza que trepaba por la caña izquierda de sus cuartos anteriores hasta el inicio del corvejón.<p>

-Así que tu entrañable amigo pertenece a la noble familia de los Aell de Vellach.

El afamado guerrero avanzaba a su vera, manteniendo el paso sobre su propio corcel, un tordo ya casi blanco que levantaba la testa con orgullo.

-Ronald Aell de Vellach. Es el sobrino del duque de Lapuntu y su familia monopoliza estas tierras desde hace generaciones. Nos conocimos hace ya tiempo. ¡Qué demonios! ¡No podíamos tener más de dieciséis! Fue en mi primera batalla, creo que ya te he hablado de ella.

-¡Oh, sí!- suspiró ella simulando aburrimiento-. El pequeño muchachillo desconcertado que resultó ser todo un estratega.

-¡Vamos, Hermione! Tienes que admitir que desviar aquellos dos batallones por el flanco norte para cerrar en tijera fue una idea brillante.

-¿Sabes, Harry? Cuando me entrenaron me decían siempre: "Lucha sola, muere sola". Me hacían repetir a los cielos que la única persona a la que podía confiar mi vida era yo misma. Por eso mismo nunca entendí que estudiáramos táctica militar, por lo que nunca le presté la suficiente atención.

-En otras palabras; te aburre mi charla.

-En otras palabras- confirmó ella con una sonrisa mal disimulada-. No sabía que eras del tipo que viaja a visitar a los antiguos amigos.

-No soy del tipo que hace una visita, pero el camino me trajo por estas tierras y evitar el encuentro sería de mal gusto, ¿no te parece?

-Me parece, amigo.

La calle terminaba en un camino de tierra blanda que salía de las murallas y ascendía por un pequeño terraplén. En su cima, en una cercanía lejana, sobresalía un pequeño castillo de altos torreones.

-La casa de los Aell de Vellach es muy antigua y pertenece a la baja nobleza vigardeña, a pesar de eso casi acuñan mayor fortuna que muchos títulos de mayor rango.

-La casa de los Aell de Vellach- repitió Hermione azuzando a su yegua para comenzar el ascenso- ha regentado esta tierra durante innumerables generaciones. Y el centro de la industria vinícola se desarrolla en esta villa. Otra cosa solamente denotaría una paupérrima administración del capital recibido.

Los viñedos eran, durante medio año, calentados sobre la ladera del Felden, opacando de verde y morado la zona sur de la villa, las suaves uvas se tostaban delicadamente al sol y las barricas incubaban su afrutado néctar, yaciendo apiñadas en las bodegas subterráneas que habían sido excavadas directamente en la roca bajo la ciudad.

Era conocido, por todo el continente, que los vinos del ducado norte de Lapuntu eran, por sus matices perfectamente equilibrados y el gran dominio del cultivo de la vid en la zona, los elegidos por excelencia para coronar las mesas de los grandes banquetes de la nobleza, y si ese era el destino de las añadas de Lapuntu, siempre serían, sin albergar lugar a la equivocación, los vinos de la baronía de Hápeto los que se alzarían en las mesas reales.

El patio de armas, lo suficientemente amplio como para denotar la notable grandeza de la familia, los recibió una vez atravesaron sus murallas. Un par de pajes, ataviados con las libreas moradas, los acogieron con diligencia.

-¡Harry, amigo mío!- bramó con fuerza un fornido joven que apareció de improviso a la entrada de la torre del homenaje.

Sus cabellos rojos brillaban al sol de la tarde, cubriendo su nuca y su frente con abundancia además de una espesa barba perfectamente recortada. Se acercó al héroe de Coar para azuzarlo con un potente golpe en la espalda antes de envolverlo en un agresivo abrazo.

-Ron. ¿Cuánto ha ya? Ni siquiera te has molestado en hacerte notar.

-Las cosas han estado complicadas por aquí.

-¿Os referís al tema de la bestia?- interrumpió Hermione.

El noble centró entonces su vista en ella, como si hubiera reparado en la presencia de la mujer por vez primera. Sus ojos, de azul intenso, recorrieron su esculpida figura de arriba abajo, sin recato alguno. Luego devolvió sus orbes a los de la ella, sonriendo con descarada galantería. Tomó entonces su mano con delicadeza.

-Esa ha sido solamente la gota que ha colmado el vaso, señorita. A vuestra compañera no me la has presentado, viejo amigo- habló él depositando un beso en el dorso-. Soy Ronald Aell de Vellach Lupin Ilustre Barón de Hápeto. ¿Y le debo el honor…?

-Hermione de Lurgia, cazadora de bestias e indigna de tal recibimiento, señor Aell de Vellach.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, disimulando de mala manera su incipiente sonrisa ante la repentina muestra de educación, honestidad y escrúpulo de su amiga.

-¡Oh, mi señora! Desde hace demasiado poco que gozo de la condición de mi padre. Hacedme el favor de dejar que me acomode yo primero a los subterfugios de la nobleza.

El Ilustre señor de la villa de Hápeto tenía una sonrisa atrayente y un porte orgulloso y atractivo. El avivado y notorio interés del señor encendía una pequeña chispa juguetona en la chica, que se replanteaba si le interesaba el convertir dicho interés en mutuo, descubriendo que la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

-¿Vienes a traerme una cazadora de monstruos para que luche contra la bestia?

-¡Oh, no! Vine a visitar a un viejo amigo de batallas cuando me interceptaron las historias de miedo de estos dominios y me topé, por completa casualidad, con otra vieja amiga de los caminos.

El penetrante aullido que rayó con el viento el aire del patio de armas los distrajo. Los afinados instintos de la cazadora la obligaron a ponerse en guardia al instante. Un musculoso y ágil can cruzó la entrada de tres largas y potentes zancadas que lo depositaron grácilmente junto al grupo. La capa rojiza de su pelaje brilló con los rayos de la tarde mientras saltaba alegre entre los presentes. La experiencia le dijo a la mujer que se trataba de un rhodesian.

Lo siguiente fue un relincho suave y tan orgulloso como lo era la fina yegua isabelina que lo había proferido. Con sus crines blanquecinas ondeando sobre una capa de amarillo tostado.

-¡Norberto!- clamó una distinguida voz llamando al cánido.

El can era insigne, ágil y orgulloso, la yegua fina, austera y majestuosa, pero lo que en verdad hizo destellar los ojos castaños de belleza fue la figura que se alzaba sobre la montura. Sobre las crines de la yegua se batían con elegancia unas hebras más rojizas que las del podenco que brillaba ante los rayos solares. Debajo de esas guedejas lucían dos bellos orbes del color del cielo y, bajo ellos, unos labios de cereza. La tez pálida estaba salpicada por dulces y caprichosas pecas y las claras pestañas aleteaban acordes al porte refinado que la muchacha destilaba.

-Mi dulce hermana. Harry, te he hablado de ella en alguna ocasión, ¿cierto?

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella, cogiendo su mano la ayudó a bajar con delicadeza. La ropa que esta llevaba era cómoda y ligera, de tela suave y fresca en tonos ocres y marrones. Aún con todo, denotaba la calidad de la nobleza.

El guerrero hizo lo propio y depositó el pertinente beso en el dorso de la mano de la chica.

-Mi nombre es Harry, hijo de James de Coar y la dama Lily Evans. Es todo un placer dama Ginebra.

-El placer es todo mío. Sus hazañas han cruzado el continente entero. Me alegro profundamente de tenerte con nosotros- contestó ella con puntillosa educación y un deje de admiración en la mirada, con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

La joven se giró hacia la mujer que acompañaba a su hermano, inclinando la cabeza con cortesía.

-No tengo el placer de conoceros…

-Hermione de Lurgia. Cazadora de bestias- se presentó a sí misma.

La mirada de Ginebra se tornó neutra, con los ojos fijos en los de ella. La analizó con cuidado. Era una reacción a la que tiempo atrás se había acostumbrado, el recelo y la desconfianza que la posición de la joven le obligaba a ocultar tras un velo de indiferencia. El cruce de sus miradas se presentaba casi como una batalla dialéctica o un conflicto de intereses. El toque aniñado del rostro de la joven perdía casi toda su inocencia con la madura expresión de sus pupilas. Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, la señora de Hápeto saludó a su visita, con la mínima expresión de cortesía que el protocolo estipulaba.

-¡Tamaña casualidad! ¡Pero si aquí estáis!- bramó un vozarrón.

-Señor alcalde. ¿A qué debemos el honor?

-Señor Aell de Vellach, nos dirigíamos aquí para informaros de la llegada del héroe a la villa de Hápeto, pero veo que no os viene en falta.

-De hecho, dicho héroe está aquí por mi causa.

-Creo, amigo mío- habló Harry con diligencia- que sean cuales fueran mis intenciones iniciales no me queda otra que aceptar este encargo. ¿Qué te parece a ti, Hermione?

* * *

><p>Las caballerizas se situaban en el extremo este del castillo, junto a las dependencias de los criados. Hermione había decidido despejarse reconociendo las estancias. La charla llevada a cabo en la sala de reuniones con Harry, Ronald, el alcalde y los dos consejeros principales había sido larga y extensa, agobiante para quien, como ella, acostumbraba a la tranquilidad de la soledad y el camino escasamente compartido.<p>

Suspiró con pesadez, pensando que aquel encargo le iba a resultar un verdadero quebradero de cabeza. Dándole vueltas entró al picadero, esperando despejar la mente atendiendo a su yegua. Pero al entrar en las cuadras entendió que otra persona ya desempeñaba esa tarea.

-No es propio el ver a una dama ocuparse de los quehaceres de las caballerizas- dijo apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

La pelirroja dejó de cepillar a la yegua alazana con un ligero sobresalto. Después hundió sus ojos en la figura de la mujer.

-Me gusta atender a los caballos. Siempre me han gustado estas bestias. Tienen la nobleza que a muchos hombres les falta.

-Son magníficos- corroboró ella.

-Cierto. Lo son.

-Yo venía a encargarme de Salamanquesa, pero veo que no hago ninguna falta.

-Puedes dejarlo en mis manos. Es un ejemplar hermoso el tuyo. ¿De las llanuras de Bálbein?

-Desciende de allí, tienes un ojo excelente.

Ginebra sonrió con disimulo, aceptando el cumplido. Su padre nunca había visto con buen ojo su pasión por aquellos animales, él siempre había criticado su comportamiento, impropio de una dama de la nobleza vigardeña, solamente su tío había aceptado que ella no era una heredera normal y corriente que aceptara las imposiciones de un puesto de buen grado.

-Es evidente, con esos aplomos, firmes y robustos, la curva de la grupa, sus crines espesas... Además allí esta capa es muy común. Aquí casi todos son pintos, bayos y sabinos. Y en el sur predominan las capas claras.

La muchacha intentaba hacerse la entendida, o eso interpretó la cazadora, mirándola con un interés divertido. Aquella sí que se trataba de una conversación banal y carente de sentido práctico. Una conversación infinitamente más entretenida que aquella que le habían ofrecido en la torre de homenaje.

-Sorprendente.

La muchacha se sonrojó ligeramente, no por el comentario, sino por la penetrante mirada que la atravesaba con un brillo seductor sobre aquella sonrisa autosuficiente. Bajó los ojos, dubitativa.

-Me alegra que estés aquí- dijo finalmente con arrepentida osadía.

El brillo de los ojos de Hermione se intensificó, perfilado con un toque de asombro y picardía. Se acercó a ella con deliberada lentitud, tomando su mano, la cual se encontraba quieta sujetando el cepillo contra el lomo del animal, inmóvil. Tembló ligeramente, Hermione lo notó perfectamente bajo su piel caliente. La joven era unos centímetros más baja que ella, por lo que sus labios quedaron perfectamente acoplados a la altura de su oído.

-¿De verdad?- susurró con galantería- Antes no me dio esa impresión.

Comenzó a frotar a la yegua con la energía necesaria, sujetando firmemente el cepillo sobre la mano de la niña.

-No era esa mi intención. Me disculpo si le ofrecí una idea equivocada- se excusó con nerviosismo, colaborando en el trabajo.

-No has de preocuparte. Ya estoy acostumbrada a reacciones como esa.

-Mi disculpa es sincera, no tenía intención alguna de hacerte sentir incómoda- replicó ligeramente indignada.

El fuego azul de sus ojos le derritió la pupila. La complacida sonrisa de la cazadora se hizo evidente entonces. Se alejó de la muchacha, tomando en el camino otro cepillo, para encaminarse al costado contrario del animal.

-No lo dudo- contestó entonces, mirando bajo la curva del cuello de la yegua a la otra chica.

Durante los minutos que le siguieron mantuvieron un silencio pesado pero compartido, el cual les permitió a ambas perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Vas a ocuparte del caso del hombre lobo, entonces?- preguntó insegura la dueña del castillo.

-No creo que se trate de un hombre lobo- contestó ella tras meditarlo unos segundos sin descuidar su tarea

-¿No? Los asesinatos comenzaron tras la luna llena.

-Un hombre lobo, como muchas otras bestias, actúa por los influjos de las fases lunares, no sigue matando cuando se le apetece.

-Creía que los hombres lobo podían transformarse a placer- soltó la pelirroja con un deje de prepotencia.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Algo, en el fuero interno de la cazadora, vibraba con diversión. Le gustaba la actitud de la muchacha, confiada y decidida, como tan bien acostumbraba la nobleza, la prepotencia innata de la que hacía gala era sostenida por argumentos basados en el conocimiento, cosa que ya no era tan popular entre los pudientes. Pero, por otro lado, el cariz aniñado y la inocencia de su rostro contrastaban con su actitud de mujer, complementado con la voz de la inexperiencia que pujaba por salir a la superficie y satisfacer su necesidad. En otras palabras, le resultaba completa y sensualmente encantadora.

-Cierto, pero hacen falta muchos años de experiencia para conseguir tal cosa y un hombre lobo experimentado jamás actuaría de una forma tan descuidada. Saben que no deben llamar la atención de ese modo.

-Comprendo- murmuró ella meditabunda-. ¿De qué se trata entonces?

-Podrían ser tantas cosas aún. Necesito saber más. Mucho más.

-¿Qué necesitas saber?

La mujer profirió una risilla irónica.

-Todo.

La castaña acarició la testa del animal, rascándole la frente y los carrillos.

-Quiero ayudarte.

-¿Perdón?

Ginebra se irguió de pronto, soltando el cepillo. La mirada decidida que le lanzaba no le gustaba en absoluto. Un par de mechones se mecieron delante de sus mejillas, casi como si enmarcaran intencionadamente la rebeldía de su rostro.

-Lo dicho. Me gustaría prestarte toda la ayuda que me sea posible. Toda la que necesites de mí.

Hermione dio también por terminada la tarea de adecentar a su montura. La sonrisa sardónica que dibujaban las comisuras de sus labios se negaba desde hacía tiempo a abandonar su rostro. Avanzó unos pasos, hasta apoyarse en uno de los costados del animal. Colocó el peso en una pierna y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en una pose que se antojaba, ante todo, terriblemente seductora, miró a la muchacha con unos ojos chispeantes que siempre le habían funcionado con aquellos a los que había pretendido impresionar hasta el momento. El ligerísimo suspiro de sorpresa que escapó de los labios de la pelirroja le informó del éxito en su cometido. Una ceja se alzó juguetona.

-Ruego que me disculpe, ilustre señora, pero no veo en qué podría resultarme de utilidad la compañía de una jovencilla que carece por completo de experiencia en estos casos.

Para su sorpresa, la pelirroja hizo entonces alarde de sí misma, mostrándose con un porte altivo y terriblemente confiado.

-Déjate de pleitesías, el título de señor lo ostenta mi hermano no yo. Pero debéis tener en cuenta que sois nueva en esta villa, foránea, y a los hijos de viejas costumbres no les suele caer en demasiada gracia los extraños. Y este es un pueblo de viejos, todos con costumbres viejas.

La cazadora era apenas unos centímetros más alta, pero cuando se irguió sobre la menor supo sacarles toda la ventaja que estos le permitían. El suave temblor de la pequeña se lo demostró.

-¿Qué insinúas exactamente?

-Solamente digo que necesitas información, información de confianza- respondió ella lejos de amedrentarse-. Y yo conozco a cada persona de esta villa, y cada persona me conoce a mí. Aunque no esté versada en temas sobrenaturales sí puedo ser de utilidad.

-Meteros en esto no le caería en gracia a vuestro hermano.

-Ni a mi padre antes que a él- dijo recobrando la confianza-. Algo me dice, además, que no serán los únicos hombres ante los que me subleve. Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir por mí misma.

-¿Mayor?-rió la cazadora con cierto descaro- ¿Cuántos años tenéis? ¿Quince?

-Dieciséis- rezongó con dignidad.

Hermione bajó aún más la cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos chocaran directamente. El brillante azul pestañeó con incomodidad. A los dieciséis ella se había considerado una mujer hecha completamente, dispuesta a enfrentarse a la vida y al mundo, preparada para vencer toda adversidad que osara anteponerse. Se había equivocado tanto. Hoy lo sabía. A los dieciséis solamente era una niña con el cuerpo de una mujer, una necia que había creído que el mundo era igual fuera de las murallas a aquel que se había encontrado dentro de ellas. Y sabía, con absoluta certeza, que lo que había operado el verdadero cambio de la madurez había sido la capacidad plena para equivocarse. Y aprender de los propios errores. Todo aquello que le estaba pidiendo la joven. Solo un poco de experiencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por su tiempo. <strong>

**Espero que esta historia sea corta (por ahora 'solo' van en proyecto unos 10 capítulos ...T-T) y no pase como con Cuentos a la Luna... TT-TT'**


	2. Llámame Ginny

**Llámame Ginny**

-Los ataques empezaron en la pasada luna llena- hablaba el señor de Hápeto sobre su semental bayo-. Fue en el bosque. Un joven herborista que había salido de noche a recolectar alguna cosa.

-Rara costumbre la de coger plantas por la noche- comentó Harry.

-Raro, sí. La verdad es que no solía salir por la noche. Era un muchachillo mastuerzo y apocado. Le daba miedo solamente el acercarse a la linde del bosque pasado el ocaso. No sé qué hacía allí, para ello lo mejor será hablar con la boticaria, que era para quien hacía dichos trabajos.

Hermione escuchaba la charla de sus compañeros con parsimonia y dejadez, pero tomando nota metal de todo cuanto hablaban. El inicio del relato encajaba con la creencia del hombre lobo. Esa era, con mucho, la acepción más común, y otra cosa seguramente involucraría la magia de por medio, cosa que la cazadora prefería evitar, traía demasiados quebraderos de cabeza. Con magia de por medio, podía tratarse de cualquier cosa.

-No vi el cadáver, en esos instantes estaba yo en la capital, recibiendo los títulos de mi padre. El capital de Hápeto interesa de primera mano al rey. Tampoco lo hizo mi hermana. Ella conocía al chico y la hubiera destrozado. Pero dicen que el cuerpo no era más que un amasijo de carne rota encostrada de sangre. Arañazos claros y marcas de dientes al borde de toda la carne que faltaba. El médico dijo que no era, desde luego, su mejor visión, y supongo que no sería la peor en tu caso- añadió intentando incluir, fallidamente, un poco de humor.

-Pero volvieron los ataques- terció la mujer interviniendo en la conversación, mirando al pelirrojo directamente a los ojos-. Volvieron antes de lo que se esperaban.

-Así es, poco antes de que pasara incluso la semana. Yo había vuelto esa misma tarde, no acababan de contarme los detalles cuando sucedió el segundo. El médico me informaba de lo que había sacado de la autopsia, tomando algo en mi sala de reuniones y escuchamos el feroz aullido. Cortó el aire con un tañido gutural que helaba las venas.

-Y los hechos fueron los mismos; en medio de noche, alguien andando en solitario, mismas marcas de dentelladas…- dijo el moreno.

-Y ya nadie vaga de noche. Solo la guardia y puesta a buen recaudo- aclaró el barón.

-No podían ponernos esto fácil, ¿verdad?

-Eso no tendría emoción alguna, amigo mío- respondió Hermione.

* * *

><p>A las afueras del bosque, al borde de la vereda noreste que se adentraba en la espesura, comenzaba el claro que los leñadores habían ido dejando, con estudiado cuidado, en su labor.<p>

La rusticidad del hombretón corpulento que aporreaba con su hacha, desmenuzando un troco viejo, encajaba a la perfección con la descripción que le había dado Ronald. Bruto, de dentición dispar, un ceño demasiado poblado y una ligera cicatriz en el labio producto de una disputa de borrachos, la parte de la descripción que hablaba de la capa de sudor y mugre que envolví su cuerpo, podía saltársela, eso no descartaba a ninguno de los presentes.

-¿Marcus Flint?- preguntó con un halo intimidatorio.

Los ojos del hombre se alzaron de su trabajo durante un instante, durante el cual aprovechó para inspeccionar a la mujer con la atención propia de alguien de su naturaleza, deteniéndose, de forma completamente, natural, sobre el escote perfectamente ajustado bajo su jubón. Pero no soltó su hacha en ningún momento, ni se dignó a hablarle a la cara.

-Eso poco te importa, forastera, lárgate antes de que puedan hacerte daño.

-No creo que algo pueda hacerme verdadero daño en este momento- siseó con ironía.

El hombre dejó a un lado el hacha, frotándose el sudor de la frente con una tosca mueca y escupió una vez más hacia un lado antes de contestarle. Los ojos bastos viajaron por el cuerpo envuelto de metal y cuero de Hermione, con un algo de lujuria mal disimulada y un cargamento de testosterona y orgullo.

-¿A no? A las que son como tú aquí nos las cogemos y nos las follamos contra un árbol. Y por el culo le daría a todo el mundo lo que pasarte pudiera, forastera, así que cogersus las faldas y dejarme seguir con mi trabajo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, hastiada de la actitud del hombre aún sin escucharlo apenas. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, alzando una ceja y frunciendo ligeramente los labios, tomando una actitud amenazante.

-¿He de suponer que eliges hacer las cosas por las malas?

-¡A tomarsus por el culo, niñata! Saber debieras de usar esa espada.

Marcus Flint era conocido en el pueblo por su escasa paciencia, sus malas costumbres y por su notable problema de conducta, Ronald, barón de Hápeto, se lo había advertido con antelación, por ello, incluso antes de que el leñador se le viniera encima tras escupir con rabia hacia sus botas, ella ya estaba preparada.

-No preciso siquiera el desenvainar mi espada.

No levantó la vista cuando sostuvo el hacha sobre su cabeza y la descargó contra ella, simplemente giró el cuerpo, apartándose del alcance del arma, deslizando una bota frente a la otra, trazando una semicircunferencia perfecta en la tierra. La falta de técnica y cuidado del hombre hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio. Terminó de trazar la vuelta sobre sí misma, haciéndolo caer al suelo de una simple patada en la espalda. La tierra levantada difundió en sus fosas nasales, estallando en un ataque de tos e improperios.

La cazadora lo miró desde lo alto, decidiendo entonces que la joven noble había tenido toda la razón. Odiándola por ello, aceptó que era un pueblo de viejos, todos con viejas costumbres en la que aceptar ayuda de un extraño no encajaba en su sosegada vida.

El inquieto crujir de la grava y el follaje puso nuevamente sus sentidos en alerta. De dos pasos se alejó del camino trazado por otra hacha que bajaba directamente a su cabeza. Alcanzó sin problema alguno el costillar del nuevo atacante con el codo. Su cuerpo se dobló con violencia soltando la herramienta, la cual dibujó un pequeño arco en el aire. De un golpe de tacón sobre la pantorrilla cayó de rodillas y un puñetazo tendió el cuerpo entero sobre la hojarasca del bosque. El hacha cayó entonces al suelo con un tañido metálico.

Marcus Flint volvió a incorporarse, removió el rastro de polvo de su cara, escupiendo hacia un lado la tierra. Corrió armado solamente con sus puños. Esquivó el golpe con demasiada facilidad, golpeó su muñeca y contorsionó su brazo, torciéndolo sobre su espalda, obligando al hombre a arrodillase delante de ella. Sacó un fino estilete de la caña de su bota, con el cual amenazó su cuello, al borde de agrietar la piel.

-Los Aell de Vellach confían en que seré capaz de aclarar algo de este asunto, aunque eso no es lo verdaderamente importante ahora mismo, ¿cierto? Os aconsejo una respuesta, por simple consideración a vuestro señor. ¿Fuiste tú quién condujo al chico en el bosque la noche del ataque?

-¿Y qué si fui yo?

El filo acerado brilló cuando arañó suavemente.

-Yo solo hacía por lo que se me pagó, y ni eso. Con el jaleo, la llorera y tanta tontuna nadie acordose de pagar mi parte. ¿Y qué hacer? Con lo último no podíasele pedir a la vieja que recordara de hacer cobrar al desventurado que encontró el cuerpo- se quejó el hombre con ironía y miedo.

-Será mejor para ti el no volver a intentarlo- amenazó la mujer al segundo atacante, que apenas se levantaba del suelo intentando recoger su hacha-. Es un simple consejo.

-¡Déjate, Blaise, déjate! No enfademos a la señora.

-Supongo que fue un trabajo duro- se burló ella retomando el interrogatorio-. ¿Era habitual lo de aventurarse en el bosque en mitad de la noche?

-¡Nunca antes había hecho tal cosa! El bosque está infectado de bestias. Eso todos lo sabíamos de antes de que ese monstruo apareciera. Pero el tontorrón ese precisó el hacerlo. ¡Necio botarate! Por una florichuela de esas que el palometa se empecinaba en ir recogiendo cuan tontuela mozuelucha. Sólteme, señora, y hablemos de tú a tú.

La ceja interrogativa se alzó de nuevo y empujó al leñador. Lo vio escupir una vez más, hacia un lado, mirándola con recelo y orgullo herido. El terrible desprecio que desprendía aquel rudo hombre hacia el muchacho muerto hubiera revuelto sus entrañas si los años dedicados a su trabajo no hubieran convertido el tratar con gente como esa en costumbre.

-¿Una flor?

-Eso mismo. ¡Imagínate! Finado por una estúpida planta. El chico llevaba ya un año trabajando para la botica. ¡Menudo desgraciado! A la señora Sprout le va ser difícil encontrarle sustitución. Ya era difícil antes el convencer a algún bobo para que entrara porque sí en el bosque, ya por hoy será cosa imposible.

-Ese chico se aventuró en el bosque, un bosque que todos toman por maldito, en plena noche por buscar una simple flor.

-¡Qué abre en la noche!- interrumpió el hombre- ¡Únicamente en la noche!

-Sí…- respiró hondo- Por ello lo contrató. ¿Pero por qué? ¿No sabía él dónde crecía?

Marcus Flint estrujó sus manos con nerviosismo y se frotó el sudor atrapado en su descuidada barba. Sus ojos evitaron el contacto de los de la mujer, gesto al cual ya estaba acostumbrada, y escupió.

-Sí sabía, sí sabía. ¡Por supuesto! Sabía que crecía en el bosque. Y la zona, lo más cercano, lo sabía. Pero me pidió que lo llevara hasta aquel el lugar preciso. Para no perder el tiempo dando vueltas. Para deambular es siempre mejor dar con el cazador de la villa, pero en ese entonces estaba indispuesto. Se lo dije, lo llevé, pero él quiso que lo hiciera también en la noche. Era un miedica, era lo normal.

-¿Ha dicho que el cazador se hallaba indispuesto?- interrumpió ella en esta ocasión.

-Lo hubo atacado otro monstruo unas semanas atrás. Un ghoul dijo, pero ahora todos piensan que fue la tal bestia.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con la respuesta, miró al hombre aún con desprecio mientras su cabeza maquinaba estrepitosamente, en busca de una respuesta coherente. Miente, pensó Hermione, si no miente el cazador tendríamos más problemas de los que me parecían en un principio. Y ya terribles me parecían nada más llegar.

* * *

><p>Tiró de los bordes del fino jubón de seda celeste que se ajustaba a sus curvas con exquisita perfección, casi como si lo hubieran cosido esa misma tarde solamente para ella, y alisó la falda que quedaba perfectamente medida hasta debajo de sus tobillos.<p>

El barón de Hápeto había insistido en alojarlos él mismo en su castillo, a razón de su compañerismo con el joven héroe y como muestra de su gratitud por atender el terrible asunto que ocupaba la villa. Pero la cazadora no se sentía a gusto.

La puerta sonó con unos golpecillos secos y no esperó respuesta para ser abierta. Los ojillos azulinos enmarcados por hebras de fuego la miraron desde su cuidado marco.

-¿Estáis ya lista, señora? Mi hermano anhela la compañía de sus huéspedes.

-Casi por completo- respondió, mirándola a través de espejo.

La joven dama se acercó a ella, alzando las manos para cerrar los últimos corchetes que quedaban abiertos a su espalda y contemplando el reflejo de la mujer con detalle, admitiendo que a ella misma no le quedaba tan bien dicha prenda.

-Os queda realmente bien- exteriorizó sus pensamientos.

Los ojos castaños subieron por el cristal, encontrando esas pestañas rojizas. La mirada de la niña, en cambio, fue pillada bajando por el talle de su invitada.

-No tanto como estoy segura de que os quedaría a vos.

Ginebra se sonrojó de golpe, haciendo que su cabello y su fisionomía se confundieran en una misma cosa.

-¡Oh, no, señora!- respondió con estrépito, pero con una voz más firme de lo que apuntaba su rubor- Yo no soy capaz de llenar ese jubón como vos.

La mujer rió con ganas, en una carcajada burbujeante y sonora, pero que no dejó de ser agradable en los oídos de la joven.

-Llámame Hermione, señora Ginebra. Las cortesías y yo no compartimos simpatías.

-Muy bien, Hermione- respondió ella, confiada nuevamente, encaminándose hacia la puerta-. Mejor bajemos o mi hermano morirá de inanición, estáis a breves minutos de comprobar su devoción por la comida.

Ella siguió a la noble hacia el pasillo.

-No puedo permitir que mi anfitrión perezca por mi causa la primera noche de mi estancia- bromeó con soltura-. Estoy aquí para resolver problemas, no para causarlos.

-Sería inaudito, ciertamente.

-Pues adelante, mi señora, guíeme, si me hace el favor.

Las escaleras se abrieron paso ante ellas, extendiéndose con sus barandas de roble macizo y ribetes de oro.

La mujer la miró, con la misma sonrisa que su suave charla había dibujado en sus labios. La niña, con una terrible falta de reparo, los miró con detenimiento antes de subir a sus ojos de avellana.

-Un placer- dijo a medida que sus pies comenzaron el descenso al piso inferior.

* * *

><p>La mesa puesta en honor a la llegada de los invitados, la cual había sido servida con modestia aun sin reparar en gasto alguno, lucía ahora los rastros de una cena sublime. Encabezando el convite, como bien dictaba el protocolo, se hallaba Ronald, a derecha su hermana, a izquierda su estimado amigo. Hermione, en cambio, había reusado a la etiqueta colocándose al lado de la muchacha. También estaban a la mesa el alcalde y dos miembros del consejo.<p>

Uno de los camareros del servicio escanciaba su copa sin derramar gota ni palabra alguna. Por descontado, el vino servido era de la mejor calidad.

-¡Qué mozuelas aquellas!- bramaba el señor, embriagado de alcohol y entusiasmo- ¡Imagínate! Nosotros dos jovenzuelos ignorantones que por vez primera salían de bajo las faldas de nuestros mentores. ¿Recuerdas, Harry?

-Ni palabra, Ron. Nunca cuentas que amanecimos solamente con el calzón puesto a la mañana siguiente.

Los miembros del consejo rieron con el estrépito propio de su estado de ebriedad. El alcalde, sin embargo, se limitaba a atusarse su cana e hirsuta barba, mirando con ojos fijos pero ausentes al noble.

-Por favor, Harry. Que mi dulce hermanita está presente.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, ante lo cual la cazadora no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. La pelirroja alzó también su copa, sabiendo que su hermano se encontraba ya en un estado tal que no notaría que aquella era ya la tercera de la noche.

-¿Impresionada con las bravuras de tu aventurero hermano?- bromeó la morena.

La noble resopló divertida.

-Hastiada de escuchar anécdotas repetidas, de las cuales todavía cree que no tengo constancia.

-Es un hombre experimentado.

-Si no limitara sus asombrosas experiencias al sexo puede que incluso me resultaran interesantes.

-La entramada mente del hombre.

Ginny rio, con demasiado énfasis para su gusto, aunque la tonalidad bermeja de sus mejillas delataban en el número de copas servidas. Se inclinó en su silla, alongándose hacia la cazadora. Sus miradas volvieron a chocar con violencia, dibujando una sonrisa llena de tibieza en la morena. La expresión que adoptó entonces, le hizo saber que todavía contaba con la desconfianza de la pelirroja, la cual se alejó de súbito al notar la irrespetuosa cercanía.

-¿No es cierto, Hermione?

-¿Qué?- respondió con asombrosa calma- Perdonad, no estaba atenta a la charla.

Los ojos de todos lo varones se hallaban ahora fijos en ella, algunos con más interés que otros.

-Contaba nuestra aventura en la tierra de Saiga. Un puñado entero de guerreros atrapados con una velocidad pasmosa. Aquel hombre era una bestia, casi inhumano, pero a nuestra muchacha le costó poco más que una sonrisa coqueta, un par de besos y unas cuantas copas el sacarnos a todos de allí. Terriblemente divertido fue el ver al malnacido ese salir en cueros ante su propio ejército, con la punta de su daga hincada en el cogote y la sonrisa de esta mujer a su espalda.

-No pongo en duda la sensualidad de nuestra invitada- dijo Ron mirándola casi con codicia-. Es poseedora de una belleza inaudita.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y Hermione jugó su papel. ¿Un sonrojo inocente desestimando el tema? ¿Una pequeña chispa de picardía contenida en un sugerente comentario? ¿Tal vez algo descarado? Parecía la mejor opción. Un mensaje ambiguo.

-Tal que solamente es comparable a la rapidez de mi espada, tal vez me concedáis el honor algún día de poder demostrároslo, señor.

-¡Doy fe de ello!- apoyó su amigo, interpretando sus intenciones- Es un orgullo el compartir bando con ella.

-Mirad cuan curioso- intervino uno de los miembros del consejo-, no creía yo que fuera costumbre de cazadores de bestias el batirse al lado de los héroes en guerras de poder.

Hermione estaba ya demasiado acostumbrada a la indiferencia, la sátira hiriente, la desconfianza y el escepticismo, habiéndolas recibido a veces, incluso, en su total conjunto, como para inmutarse siquiera ante el reproche enmascarado en la curiosidad del hombre.

-No acostumbro, como todos los que son como yo, pero hay ocasiones en las que el camino elegido toma giros insospechados.

-¡Cierto es! ¡Cierto es! Miráis vos como que un día tomé yo un camino que no debiera, y fue, como en con todo, que di a parar con una moza, de muy buen ver, todo sea dicho…

-Así que la complejidad del entramado masculino, ¿eh?- susurró Ginny acercándose con disimulo al oído de la mujer- Viene a resultar que vuestras hazañas cuentan también con gran carga erótica.

Hermione sonrió, con un deje de culpabilidad en los ojos sin entender bien por qué no le agradaba el que la muchacha se hubiera quedado con esa impresión de ella.

-Nunca hay que despreciar las armas de una mujer- se defendió.

-Como en con todo- imitó en burla al hombre que narraba ahora su historia-, el hombre siempre va a dar con una moza. De muy buen ver, todo sea dicho.

La cazadora también se acercó, inclinándose de forma tal que sus labios respiraron sobre los de la más joven, divertida por el cumplido.

-La diferencia por mi parte, es que en lugar de dar conmigo, soy yo quien les da a ellos- susurró con bravuconería- en tantos sentidos como se te puedan ocurrir.

La señora de Hápeto respondió con un dulce sonrojo, el cual disimuló, vanamente, tomando de su copa una vez puso distancia.

-Descuide, dama Ginebra, no muerdo a aquellos a los que estimo- dijo ella con sátira-. A no ser que me lo pidan, claro está.

El brillo de sus mejillas se intensificó. No entendía bien por qué, pero le encantaba ver sonrojarse a la niña, sobre todo al saberse la causante. Pero esta vez la chica sonrió, mirándola primero por el rabillo del ojo. Y cuando sus ojos chocaron nuevamente, por completo, sintió una punzada de un algo que no entendía. Al sentir por vez primera una mirada sincera por su parte.

-Hermione- llamó con una voz cargada de otro algo que no entendía-, llámame Ginny.

* * *

><p>La luna se reflejaba en los cristales de la terraza de sus aposentos, brillando en tonos de delicada plata. Los ojos verdes de Harry le hacían compañía en la contemplación muda y pausada del astro. Miró al hombre sujetar su copa ausente ante el firmamento y rebajar su contenido a sorbos pausados.<p>

La misma pregunta le vino a la mente, ¿qué estaba haciendo Harry allí? Estaba segura de que los rumores de su muerte habían llegado también a Coar, hasta los oídos de su amada, y él retrasaba su vuelta voluntariamente, alargando su angustia. Sus ojos tristes, le decían que tampoco la distancia contentaba su alma.

-No digas nada, Hermione.

El ligero sobresalto que dio, fue casi imperceptible. Los ojos de esmeralda de su amigo parecían tenues y faltos de esa pequeña chispa que siempre le había caracterizado, aquella que brillaba a pesar de lo duro que le golpeara la vida. Lo había visto sonreír en la antesala de la guerra, antes de enfrentarse a la muerte y asumiendo la pena.

En cambio, ahora, cuando las cosas estaban tranquilas, la vida en su cauce y sólo peleaban contra una bestia que no amenazaba más su vida de lo que esta ya peligraba en el día a día, sus ojos no brillaban.

Pero ella, como la amiga íntima que jamás había encontrado en otra persona, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no tener que preguntar nada. Para saber cuándo era momento de callar. Habían sido demasiados los días de viaje y las noches de espera hasta el fin del mundo.

-No iba a decir nada.

También cogió su copa, justo después de acariciar su mano con cariño. Sus labios sorbieron pausadamente.

-La amo, Hermione- susurró él apenas unos minutos después-. He tenido múltiples amantes en mi vida, a lo largo de estos años de viaje.

Hermione alzó las cejas sutilmente, ocultando la sonrisa que sus labios se empecinaban en dibujar, bebió otro poco, con la intención de disimular. Habían sido demasiadas noches y demasiados días, como para conocer perfectamente a ese hombre.

-Cuando pienso en ella, algo me dice que se merece algo mucho mejor que yo. Cuando pienso en no volver nunca, sólo puedo verla en mis sueños, sonriendo como todas esas tardes que apurábamos juntos de niños, mientras ella estudiaba y yo jugaba con mi espada. Pero cuando vuelvo a casa y la veo, con esa sonrisa soñadora que me hace creer que todo es posible, me hace desear ser mejor persona, para ser digno de ella.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, con la dulce añoranza del recuerdo pintada en sus pupilas. Respaldándose en las sensaciones del amor hallado y perdido. La mujer se levantó y se acercó él. Bajó con lentitud pero con confianza, centrados el uno en la mirada del otro. Harry sonrió, con ligereza, justo antes de sentir los labios de la morena abrazando los suyos con dulzura, en un roce amoroso. Hermione hundió sus dedos en el desordenado cabello negro. Sus narices se rozaron cuando chocaron sus frentes.

-Los elfos tienen una palabra para ello, una palabra que coincide asombrosamente con la usada por los tarkíos- susurró sobre su boca-. Beulasia.

-El amor eterno.

-El amor eterno- corroboró volviendo a besarlo.

Un ladrido agudo irrumpió en la noche. Al principio su cuerpo se puso en alerta, de forma instantánea, pero el instinto le dijo que podía estar tranquila. La cazadora se levantó, dejando a sus ojos vagar por el patio interno al que daban sus aposentos.

-Silencio, Norberto.

Sobre el borde de la fuente, apoyada en su respaldo de mármol, se encontraba la hermana de su anfitrión. Con los mechones cobrizos atrapados en un recogido descuidado, mientras sus manos pasaban con delicadeza las páginas de un libro. El rhodesian parecía más entretenido en buscar un conejo invisible entre unos matorrales. Toda la escena, se hallaba teñida por el tinte argénteo de la luna.

Y se sumieron en un tangible silencio, mientras Harry se perdía, más relajado ahora, en sus recuerdos y la morena miraba hacia abajo con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla con el mentón sobre ellos. Fueron minutos, en los que Hermione fue midiendo poco a poco como la preocupación de su amigo se iba diseminando en una suave ensoñación.

-Es una niña muy hermosa, ¿no crees?- dijo ella cuando supo que era el momento.

-¿La hermana de Ron?

Hermione asintió, sin quitar los ojos de la joven.

-Lo es. Ciertamente.

-¿Qué opinión te merece?- preguntó tras dudarlo unos instantes.

Harry alzó las cejas, sonriendo divertido.

-¿Interesada?

-No creas que no podría- sonrió con picardía-. Pero me refería a en general. ¿Qué piensas de ella?

-Su hermano dice que tiene mucho carácter y si tiene el genio de Ron debe ser divertido verla discutir, siempre y cuando la cosa no vaya contigo- rió Harry-. Pero, por otro lado, dice que es muy juiciosa, además de instruida. Gusta de libros de conocimiento, ciencias y artes.

-Además de lo que te ha contado Ron, ¿qué opinión te merece a ti? ¿Qué ves en ella?

-Parece una muchacha llena de energía y entusiasmo. La oíste en la mesa, cuando preguntó por mis hazañas se centró en la estrategia y la técnica y no en las heroicidades, al contrario que otro alguien- insinuó hacia ella, causándole la risa.

-Denota una curiosidad desatada, muy impropia de alguien de su posición.

-Mucho más acorde con su edad. Al parecer fue la niñita consentida de su padre, al punto de que nunca se le dijo que debiera actuar como la futura esposa que se esperaría de alguien como ella. En consecuencia, se siente libre y con la fuerza suficiente como para comerse el mundo.

-Esas son las más interesantes- comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Seguro que no son intereses personales?

La niña ahora tenía el libro olvidado, abierto en su mano izquierda mientras con la otra dibujaba ondas en la superficie del agua. Hermione se cuestionó, por un momento, sí no debiera hacerse semejante pregunta ella misma.

-Esta mañana estuvo hablando conmigo. En las cuadras. Se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos. ¡Fervientemente, de hecho!

-No creo que a Ron le haga mucha gracia.

-Eso mismo le he dicho yo.

-¿Y qué respondió?

-Lo mandó un poco a la mierda, pero con mucho tacto.

Los brazos del hombre se escurrieron por sus hombros.

-¿No lo estarás pensando en serio, verdad?

-No- dijo sintiendo el aliento cálido en su cuello-. Al menos, no hasta que sepa a qué me enfrento.

Ambos siguieron mirando al patio. Al cachorro que ahora se había acomodado en el regazo de su dueña. A la pelirroja que miraba pensativa el brillo de la luna en la superficie cristalina.

-Creo que está interesada en ti- comentó distraída.

-¿Eso crees?

-¿No te da a ti esa impresión? ¿Viste su mirada cuando te presentaste? Eres, al fin y al cabo, todo un héroe. Tal vez piense que podrías ser su héroe.

Harry rió, suavemente, quizás sopesando cuánto interés podría despertar en él la muchacha.

-La verdad es que parece una niñita adorable. Muy cordial y educada.

Hermione se giró en los brazos del hombre, observando que la banalidad de la charla había hecho que el verde de sus ojos brillara en motitas de jade.

-¿Interesado?- preguntó ahora ella, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello.

-No creas que no podría- respondió bajando a su boca.

Pero los dientes blanquecinos relucieron, mordiendo el labio inferior del niño que vivió. Con fuerza, tal que por poco no había comenzado a sangrar. Harry se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo, relamiéndose el labio con sorna.

-Vete con tu niñita adorable- reprochó apartándose con una risotada.

El hombre rió con ganas, definitivamente más animado. Atrapó a la mujer por el codo, tirando de ella, hasta envolverla con sus brazos. Las manos de Hermione calentaron su pecho, y se acercó lo suficiente como para hablar sobre su aliento.

-Ella es una niña adorable- susurró con calidez-. Pero tú eres una mujer deseable.

La cazadora trepó a su cuerpo de un salto, alcanzando sus labios en un beso, pero en uno de esos besos en los que solamente reinaba la pasión. Sus piernas se enroscaron a su espalda y sintió como era llevada al interior de la habitación.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que habían disfrutado de una noche como aquella.

* * *

><p><strong>No era tan esperado este final, ¿no? Pero a mí personalmente me divierte y me parece que le da a este par un tono más íntimo y personal, la mejor forma de explicar el cariño que se tienen sin dar grandes rodeos.<strong>

**Espero que lo estén disfrutando, sé que es algo lento y pesado al principio, pero a partir de aquí Ginny tomará cada vez más un papel relevante.**

**Gracias por los Reviews que me han dejado, también estoy abierta a críticas ****constructivas (mi novia no tiene una visión muy objetiva) que estamos aquí para aprender y deleitar.**


	3. La Dama del Lago

****Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. ****

**Hasta ahora he ido introduciendo pequeños términos relacionados al mundo en el he ambientado la historia, pero en este capítulo a lo mejor se nota un poco más. Lugares, dioses, criaturas... Así que si alguien no entiende algo en concreto o quiere que especifique algo que no le ha quedado claro puede preguntarlo XD.**

**Con respecto a las criaturas he intentado utilizar aquellas de las que habla J. K. Rowling en su libro_ 'Criaturas mágicas y dónde encontrarlas',_ pero la verdad es que no muchas me pegaban en la historia así que he introducido algunas como el augurey o el gul, pero otras las he sacado del folclore tradicional como el wendigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Dama del Lago<strong>

Saltó de la cama animada, algo tarde para lo que acostumbraba aunque apenas tocaba el sol la cima del cielo. Harry se había retirado poco antes de despuntar el alba y ella había preferido dormir un poco antes de comenzar con la batalla del día.

Sus manos se aferraron al dosel trasversal de la cama de un salto, notando los músculos de sus brazos estirarse por completo. Su cuerpo, completamente desnudo, se flexionó y contorsionó mientras sus bíceps la impulsaban hacia arriba. Dos, tres veces. El chasquido del pestillo de la puerta sonó y no tardó otro segundo en llegar al suelo.

Habría sido capaz de alcanzar las sábanas de la cama y colocárselas por encima antes de que el intruso irrumpiera en la habitación, pero en sus pupilas ondearon unos largos mechones de fuego, y su fuero interno le recordó con una sonrisilla de malicia que no había nada que ocultar entre mujeres.

-Hermione…

El súbito mutismo de Ginny le informó de que, tal vez, no eran de la misma opinión.

-Señorita Hermione…-continuó al cabo la niña con el bermellón de sus mejillas, encontrando en el suelo un punto interesante. Dándose entonces cuenta, con rabia, de que no recordaba aquello que iba a decir.

Su piel cremosa, morena por las horas de viaje, brillaba caprichosamente ante los rayos del amanecer mientras se movía de un lado al otro de la habitación.

-¿Sí?

Pero no hubo respuesta. De pronto se sintió incómoda al ver el jubón que la chica le había prestado olvidado de cualquier manera en suelo. Movió los dedos y la prenda subió hasta su mano. La colocó sobre la cómoda de enebro y decidió que era hora de empezar a vestirse. Pero antes fijó la mirada en la pelirroja.

-Mmm…

-¿Deseaba algo, señorita?

-Yo… desearía… me preguntaba…

-Vamos. Sé que puedes ser mucho más locuaz- bromeó con una mirada traviesa.

Hermione se puso el protector de pecho que le habían ofrendado los tarkío, y la fina camisa de lino blanco, convirtiéndose en una visión más aceptable, aunque para Ginny seguía teniendo unas piernas demasiado largas bajos el borde de la tela. Agitó la cabeza, intentando evitar cualquier otra parte de su anatomía ajena a su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho. Pensaba que ya estarías despierta- habló con más firmeza de la que aparentaba.

-Estaba despierta.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja ardieron.

-Me refería…

-Sé a lo que te referías. Simplemente hacía demasiado tiempo que no dormía en una cama cómoda- contestó pensando que hacía tiempo también que no disfrutaba de tan buena compañía-. No me apetecía salir tan pronto de ella.

-Quería saber a dónde pensabas ir hoy.

-No pensaba salir del pueblo- mintió, intentando ordenar sus ideas-. Primero quiero saber la razón exacta por la que estaba recogiendo hierbas a esa hora. ¿Quién lo encargó?

Tras haberse atado el cordón del cuello se embutió en los cortos pantalones de cuero negro. Se subió las grebas ligeras y se calzó las botas, cerrando las hebillas.

-Eso lo sabrá la señora Sprout.

-¿La herborista? Precisamente con ella era con quién quería hablar.

-Pensaba que siempre había que empezar por la escena del crimen.

-La mejor escena del crimen que podría revisar sería ver el cuerpo del muchacho.

-¿Exhumar el cadáver?- exclamó algo alarmada por la idea.

-Esa misma cara fue la que me puso tu hermano cuando se lo insinué. Seguro que nuestra diosa nos lo perdonaría, porque Adbeca aboga ante todo por hacer justicia- dijo haciendo alusión a la religión-. Pero este es un pueblo viejo, de viejas costumbres.

Ginny sonrió, sin saber bien a qué debía atenerse con la mujer. Su fuero interno le decía que debía desconfiar de ella, que no podía fiarse de una cazadora que se ganaba la vida matando, pero su parte impulsiva, la cual, por designios de la evolución y la supervivencia, se hallaba en su momento álgido a causa de la pubertad, le instaba a indagar en su persona haciendo hincapié en su figura. Algo magnético, mágico la atraía hacia los misterios y encantos de la mujer.

Quizás fuera porque veía en ella un modelo casi perfecto de futuro. Porque ella era inteligente, despierta, aguda, y hermosa y completamente segura de sí misma. Poseedora de una sensualidad tan cargada de autoconfianza que podía convertirse en su arma más poderosa. Y todo ello, encerrado en una figura femenina, como muy pocas damas podían ser. Pero era un ser sumamente poderoso.

Y peligroso.

-Me centraré en la boticaria, entonces.

Se ajustó el jubón al cuerpo y cerró los cintos y las cinchas de sus armas. Se apretó los guantes y los brazales. El estilete a la caña de su bota. Una daga al cinto, a su espalda, bajo el jubón.

Ginny cogió la espada que descansaba enfundada sobre la cómoda. La sostuvo entre sus manos, admirando su empuñadura. Tenía un pomo brillante, en tonos dorados y acerados, dándole a entender que posiblemente se tratara de una compleja aleación de lurgia. Los motivos eran cuidados pero austeros. La espada de su hermano daba un aspecto mucho más trabajado y sofisticado, recargado, y el estoque con el que su tío le había enseñado el arte de la esgrima era mucho más fino y elegante. Pero incluso para su ojo inexperto era apreciable que se trataba de un arma de gran valor, un valor mucho mayor, para quien supiera apreciarlo, al que hubieran podido alcanzar las esmeradas espadas que su familia por entero hubieran podido empuñar alguna vez. Quizás sí la de Érihan el libertador, hacía ya catorce generaciones.

-Pensaba que… tal vez… podría acompañarte- soltó como de casualidad mientras la desenvainaba.

Las manos de Hermione se cerraron sobre la espada por los lugares exactos por los que ella la estaba sujetando, con un cuarto de su hoja fuera ya. Tembló ante el contacto de la morena, con un sobresalto por la sorpresa añadido al cosquilleo que le quemó el vientre y se hundió en su pecho. Sus ojos subieron con miedo, encontrándose con una mirada seria pero sonriente, cuando esperaba toparse con una de reproche por su osadía.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso.

Volvió a ser envainada con el chasquido típico, para después terminar de atar las cinchas de su funda en el cinto que cruzaba su pecho, acomodándola a su espalda.

-No va ser algo arriesgado… tal vez te vendría bien mi compañía.

-¿Por qué exactamente?

-Ya te lo he dicho. La gente de la villa no gusta mucho de los extraños.

-Eso ya pude comprobarlo.

-Conmigo no sentirán que te entrometes tanto. Aquí casi todo el mundo confía en mí.

-¿Casi todos?

-Los que no confían en nosotros nos temen lo suficiente como para respetarnos.

Hermione se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos. Antes de volver a ajustarse los guantes.

-Lo siento mucho, pequeña, pero yo trabajo sola.

-¡Puedo hacerlo!

-No lo pongo en duda. Pero es más fácil protegerme a mí misma que a alguien más. No es nada personal.

Los ojos de Ginebra centellearon de rabia, mientras la miraba con el claro brillo del desafío perfilado a fuego en sus pupilas. Hermione tuvo que desechar la pregunta que Harry le había echo la noche anterior sobre su interés personal nuevamente.

Se acercó a la chica, aprovechando nuevamente los centímetros que le sacaba de ventaja.

-Entiéndelo, Ginny.- dijo inclinándose sobre ella-. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

Y bajó, dejando a sus labios besar su piel. Cuando la cazadora abandonó la estancia, con mucha más ropa que en un principio, la noble no pudo más que volver a respirar. Veía el cuerpo alejarse por el pasillo, sintiéndose estática. La piel que había sido rozada por los labios de la mujer, peligrosamente cerca de su comisura, le ardía con placer.

Al fin y al cabo, aquel beso la había dejado sin aliento.

* * *

><p>La botica se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la calle del mercado. El señor Ronald le conducía entre comentarios entretenidos y banales.<p>

-La señora Sproud es una mujer adorable- reía el noble con su deslumbrante sonrisa-. Y sabe bien de su trabajo. Aunque las infusiones de diente de león que me recetaba para el estómago cuando era pequeño causaran que usualmente mojara la cama.

-¡Qué valiente eres amigo! Yo no hubiera admitido nunca un recuerdo como ese- dijo Harry.

-¡Uy, no creas! Resulta que la sirvienta personal que adecentaba mi cuarto era una muchachilla de muy buen ver, además de verdaderamente encantadora. Venía muy temprano en las mañanas para ayudarme a mantener el tema oculto y después me bajaba de la mano a desayunar a las cocinas. Pasaba, con la tontería, las mañanas enteras conmigo. Y yo de pequeñín ya era lo suficiente espabilado como para saber disfrutar de ello.

-Demasiado entusiasmo para sólo andar de la mano- continuó la broma la morena.

No entendía bien porqué, pero el señor Ronald Aell de Vellach despertaba en ella una confianza inusual de quien apenas era recién conocido. La cena de la noche anterior había sido el escenario de originales conversaciones sobre la vida, los viajes y las hazañas que habían dado paso a temas donde la banalidad de sus vidas le daba la chispa personal al intercambio verbal con total naturalidad. Al final de la noche, cuando ya el alcalde y los miembros del consejo habían abandonado la estancia y la chispa del vino ya endulzaba el carácter, se hallaban sumergidos en un profundo debate sobre los gustos personales en cuanto al tiempo que había que dedicarle al buen coito.

-No demasiado, créeme- murmuró él con una pizca de malicia-. La adorable muchachilla era aún una mujercilla núbil cuando entraba yo en la etapa de la pubertad. Las caricias en las manos de la infancia forjaron la confianza adecuada como para que me costara poco más de dos palabrejas y unos tontos arrumacos para convencerla de iniciarnos juntos en las artes amatorias.

-¿Y después?

-Dejó de ser núbil. Contrajo nupcias y ahora creo que vive al norte de Lapuntu. Pero es aún un recuerdo adorable.

Por la puerta abierta se escurrían ya los aromas, el ajenjo, la albahaca, el estragón y el laurel. Su interior se hallaba lleno de macetas cultivadas de aloe, de mandrágora, de artemisa, belladama y bergamota y estantes por entero adornados de briznas, ramilletes, raíces y pétalos de plantas como el acónito, la cicuta o el opio. También frutos y maceraciones, que contribuían a darle a la estancia un aura de brillos, olores y colores variopintos, que llenaban el alma de tranquilidad.

-Señorito Ronald- saludó la mujer con alegría.

La herborista, la señora Sprout, se trataba de una mujer ya entrada en años a la que aún no podía atribuírsele la ancianidad. Un horrible sombrero cónico de tela de saco y adornado de infinidad de hierbas le daba un aspecto extravagante. Se refregó las manos con un pañuelo antes de tomar las del pelirrojo.

Ron se quitó el sombrero de pluma con elegancia, en un gesto de amabilidad antes de estrechar las manos de la mujer.

-Espléndido día, señora. Lamento importunaros.

-¡Jamás, señor mío, jamás! Pero decidme que os trae hasta aquí- sus ojos se encontraron con la mujer que lo acompañaba, haciendo brillar de entendimiento su rostro-. ¿No digáis que necesitáis otra vez mi remedio de enebro, artemisa y ortigas?

Hermione tuvo que contener la risa, conociendo como conocía los principios de la alquimia y sus aplicaciones, sabía reconocer la utilidad de esos ingredientes en conjunto para el tratamiento de la gonorrea. Por cuestiones puramente teóricas. Nunca prácticas, por supuesto.

-¡No, señora! Descuide en eso- dio por respuesta el señor de Hápeto, tiñéndose de un rojo intenso-. Por desgracia, estamos aquí para hablar del chico muerto.

Una palidez mortuoria acudió pronta a cubrir el rostro de la señora. Esta vez, la mirada que le lanzó a la cazadora fue de incomodidad y desconfianza. Volvió a atrapar el trapo y secarse las manos en él. Una sombra de profunda tristeza y delicada nostalgia tiñó también sus facciones.

-Una pena lo del chico, una pena terrible. Era un amor de muchacho, exquisito. Aunque un poco cortillo pa' los temas del seso, era brillante para memorizar plantas y se le daba bien el cortarlas. Un amor. ¡Un amor!

-¿Qué andaba buscando, señora?- habló Hermione.

-Acónito-respondió con rapidez, afanándose de pronto en el trasplante un arbustillo a su espalda.

-¿Acónito? El leñador me dijo que la planta abría en la noche.

-Así es. Así es. Un acónito en una de sus vertientes mágicas. Con tu profesión sabrás, me imagino, de las invenciones de los magos por esas cosas, allá antaño. Y las malditas son terriblemente útiles. Pero caprichosas, terriblemente caprichosas.

-¿Sabéis de alquimia, señora?

La mujer se dio la vuelta, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Dejando la faena para responder.

-¡Nada! Esas cosas no son para mí. Yo sólo conozco propiedades, no indago en fórmulas de magia e investigaciones químicas. Yo aplico el saber, no busco el descubrimiento.

Hermione posó sus manos sobre el mostrador tomando casi sin conciencia uno de los múltiples ramilletes de muérdago que se hallaban sobre él. Miró la sala, una vez más, analizándola con su acostumbrado cuidado.

-¿Para qué el acónito?

-¡Oh, nada especial!- respondió limpiándose las manos- Estamos en época, nada más. Lindar con un bosque tan espeso como este en una tierra donde abunda la llanura da lugar a muchos viajeros interesados en hacer colección de estas plantas cuando se puede. Negocio.

-Suelen haber clientes habituales, supongo entonces.

-Los hay, sí. Muchos piden ese tipo de hierbas así que intento estar, por sobre todo, bien abastecida, como podéis ver. Me han llegado gentes de la capital, incluso de Escalhan o de las fronteras de Trova como Asire, Shantair y la aún más sorprendente Caprana, aun cuando está Treyu haciendo competencia. Intento hacer tratos con las gentes de Saiga, con la variedad de su vegetación. Tengo mis contactos en Tagaste. Y ocasionalmente alguna de las caravanas que salen de Coar se dan un paso por esta tierra.

-Pero en este caso no era para abastecer ningún encargo en concreto- habló esta vez Harry, entendiendo las intenciones de su amiga. Ofreció, como bien sabía ya, su más galante mirada de héroe.

-¡Uy, no, señor, no! Ninguno. Simple casualidad- dijo revoloteando las pestañas-. Por supuesto, nunca hubiera enviado al chico si supiera que algo malo fuera a pasarle. ¡Cuanta desgracia el pobrecillo! Jamás le hubiera deseado tal cosa. ¡Cuanta desgracia!

-Enorme- corroboró Ron, sintiéndose mal de súbito por la muerte del joven-. Por eso estamos aquí, señora Sprout, para evitar otra muerte y vengar a ese muchacho.

-Si lo huera sabido, señor mío. Si lo hubiera sabido- murmuró con la vista perdida en algún punto a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p>Casi estaban ya a las afueras del castillo. Los tres andando en silencio, casi sin darse cuenta, hasta ese momento.<p>

-¿Sacaste algo en claro?- preguntó Ron cuando hubieron entrado en el patio de armas.

Hermione vio al barón soltar algunas órdenes con naturalidad mientras lo atravesaban. Sonrió ante el porte altivo que denotaba en esas ocasiones, sin poder evitar preguntarse si la mirada de Ginny sería la misma en esas circunstancias. Agitó la cabeza, centrándose en el asunto del lobo.

No había decidido aun si se pudiera tratar de un hombre lobo o no, es más, se convencía casi por completo de que no era el caso, pero había optado finalmente en llamarlo lobo, puesto que no tenía otra cosa y era mucho más fácil que la gente colaborara cuando sabían a qué se enfrentaban. Nadie temía nunca ante la mención de un nagas, pero, eso sí, incluso los adultos eran capaces de llorar de miedo ante la mención del imaginario coco.

La gente es idiota y las masas son tontas, pensó ella.

-No mucho. Tengo la impresión de que aquí nadie está siendo claro.

-¿Por qué mentir? Descubrir la verdad es lo mejor para todo el mundo- dijo Harry.

-Forma parte de la naturaleza humana, unos tienen miedo de afrontar la verdad, otros temen salir salpicados en la refriega, algunos se sienten intimidados por gente como nosotros y otros, y te sorprendería cuantos pueden ser, no gustan de ver a otros triunfar donde ellos fallaron.

Hermione tomó su yegua del establo una vez se la hubieron entregado lista para su monta. De un salto, con un pie anclado en el estribo, subió sobre su lomo con elegancia, tomando las riendas.

-¿Qué tienes preparado ahora?- inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Inspeccionar el bosque. Buscaré el claro del que habló el cazador, después ya veré. Quizás busque la flor de la herborista.

-Nosotros nos reuniremos otra vez con los guardias- explicó el héroe-. Ellos son los que han estado viendo a la bestia a lo lejos, han estado viendo cosas, lo normal en estos casos, pero sus palabras no son muy versadas, tampoco.

-¿Y qué hay del cementerio?- preguntó el barón- Sería una parada rápida, está detrás del Santuario. Tenemos una ermita a Ralcor. No habría ni que salir de la ciudad.

- Me ayudaría el inspeccionar un cadáver no una lápida nueva. Quizás me interese tomar parte de la guardia esta noche, sin embargo- dijo ella frotándose el mentón con gesto pensativo-. ¿Qué hay del otro atacado?

-Está en la torre de la guardia, en los calabozos. La gente no se fía, no creen que no sea ya un hombre lobo. Estará allí, a buen recaudo, al menos hasta la próxima luna llena y se afirme o desmienta la sospecha.

Harry profirió un bufido sátiro.

-Hablé ya con el otro atacado y no creas que se puede sacar nada útil. A no ser que la descripción de: '¡Feo, feo, muy feo!' te sirva de algo. Pero tú misma, tu sabes qué buscar mejor que yo.

-Tal vez lo tome en cuenta- respondió azuzando al animal.

* * *

><p>Pero entre los entresijos y bifurcaciones del bosque era complicado moverse, sobre todo cuando no se sabía a dónde se iba. Hermione miraba a un lado y al otro, atenta a cualquier señal que pudiera suponer algún indicio de su búsqueda, rezando para que su agudo sentido de la orientación no le fallara en ese momento. Para colmo de males, Salamanquesa parecía haberse hartado del camino desde el principio, por lo que, encima, debía azuzar a la yegua a seguir avanzando a regañadientes.<p>

O no había un árbol muerto a la derecha, o había cientos. No encontraba el peñasco recubierto de un musgo anaranjado, pero un peñasco sólo, rompiendo el verde del bosque en solitario, ni la punta de flecha tallada en una corteza que señalaba al lado contrario a aquel que debía tomar. Y, definitivamente, no encontraba el maldito claro ni la maldita planta.

-Esto es una mierda, Salamanquesa- le dijo a su montura, la cual bufó casi indignada-. A este paso se nos echa la noche encima.

El camino, al menos, parecía llegar a alguna parte, un pequeño sendero que decidió seguir por no quedarse parada. Sólo un camino llevaba a la otra punta del bosque, y ese era mucho más ancho y señalado, por consiguiente, los demás senderos debían llegara a alguna otra parte.

-Pensándolo bien, casi sería mejor. De ese modo, con algo de fortuna, o desgracia según cómo lo mires, podríamos encontrarnos con la bestia. ¿Eso es agua?

Sin lugar a dudas, era el suave repiqueteo del agua rompía la escasa calma del bosque. Hermione cerró los ojos, aguzando los oídos con cuidado. Se distinguía el suave fluir del agua, tenue e inmutable, pero lo que había llamado su atención había sido un chapoteo, un chapoteo innatural.

Los ladridos la recibieron cuando llegó al claro. El agua cristalina del río avanzaba con suavidad. El curso se adentraba un poco más en la orilla a ese lado, dibujando un tranquilo remanso que protegía de la corriente.

Pero antes de ver el cuerpo que sobresalía en la superficie lo que delató su presencia fue la fina yegua isabelina con sus crines blanquecinas ondeando sobre una capa de amarillo tostado, que pastaba alegremente a un lado.

Los ladridos cálidos le dieron la bienvenida mientras el blanquecino cuerpo delicado y juvenil de la señora de Hápeto le mostraba una cremosa espalda que brillaba por la humedad. Se deleitó la vista un instante, cuando la niña se dio ligeramente la vuelta, dejando su perfil recortado en el paisaje. La punta de sus mechones se pegaban justo por debajo de su clavícula, escurriendo el agua por sobre su busto, el cual, a la castaña, se le antojó labrado en fino mármol. Contuvo el aliento, sin poder evitar el que una agradecida sonrisa le saltara a los labios, cuando siguió cómo una pequeña y osada gotita perlina se escurría de esas hebras de fuego y se deslizaba presurosa hasta caer de la punta erguida de sus senos al vacío.

El rabillo de sus ojos cerúleos captó el suave movimiento. Escandalizada, la muchacha se abalanzó a las profundidades del agua. Pasaron unos segundos, en los cuales Hermione se apoyó en el borrén de la silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el arzón y una ceja alzada, acompañando la sonrisa burlona de sus labios.

Ginny salió finalmente a la superficie, con los pulmones apunto de estallar. Sacó la cabeza, mirando con molestia y odio a la cazadora.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

El toque de histerismo colado en el tono de la pelirroja sólo la animó más.

-¿Yo? Sólo disfruto de las vistas. ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo?

-No hay nobleza en ese acto, no es propio de una dama.

-¡Oh, señora! Créame cuando le digo que no he visto nada nuevo.

Ginny se acercó a la orilla, dibujando furiosas ondas a su alrededor, quizás contagiadas de su enojo. Pero no salió del agua.

-Precisamente eso es lo que más me escandaliza- dijo la muchacha con un brillo raro en los ojos.

Y Hermione rio, en burbujeantes y sonoras carcajadas, divertida ante la insinuación de la más pequeña sobre sus experiencias sexuales. Se dio cuenta entonces, más alegre de lo que debiera tal vez estar, de que esa idea no parecía asustar a la noble en absoluto. Es más, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y su repentina tendencia a apartar la mirada le decía que dicha idea no hacía más que captar su atención.

¿Enserio, Hermione?, le recriminó su mente de improviso, al darse cuenta de que estaba divagando en torno a esa idea. ¿Es que no aprendiste nada de tu última aventura con la nobleza? La reina de Vigarde todavía busca tu cabeza. Además, ella no es tan guapa, las has tenido mejores. Mucho mejores. ¿Valdría de verdad la pena complicarse la vida de esa manera?

-Podrías al menos darte la vuelta para que pueda salir y vestirme- preguntó entonces Ginny.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse por escasos segundos, hasta que la niña retiró nuevamente la mirada.

¿Entonces por qué era tan cálido mirar esos ojos?

-Podría- contestó la morena, con la burla en las pupilas nuevamente-. Pero no creo que sea muy justo.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó con indignación.

-¡Oh! Ciertamente no sería justo si tenemos en cuenta lo de esta mañana. ¿No crees, mi señora?

-No pretendí en ningún momento…

-Pero vuestros ojos ciertamente repararon en mis senos.

Ginny boqueó un par de veces, con los ojos más amplios que alguna vez le había visto. Con las mejillas a fuego por la vergüenza y la indignación sacó el cuerpo del agua, tapándose el pecho con los brazos. Llegó a la orilla, hasta donde pudiera alcanzar la ropa sin exponer su vergüenza al aire.

-Dijiste que no saldrías del pueblo. Mentiste- reprochó la pelirroja.

-No mentí. No del todo. No esperaba tener que salir de la villa esta mañana- mintió ella.

-¡Oh!- bramó cuando se hubo puesto la camisa- ¡De verdad! ¿Podríais mirar para otro lado?

-Está bien. Pero pensad en otra cosa que subsane su falta, entonces- concedió Hermione.

Apartó la vista. Aparentemente. Captando apenas el movimiento del cuerpo que se delataba al fin, mientras se ponía unos pantalones. Pensaba que le costaría más deslizar el cuero por los muslos mojados.

-¿Cómo es que os atrevéis a internaros sola en el bosque con todo lo que está pasando?

Ginny profirió un murmullo maldiciente por lo bajo mientras se peleaba, en efecto, con la prenda de cuero.

-¿No te pedí que no me tratases de usted, Hermione?

-Muy bien, Ginny, discúlpame. ¿Me responderás?

-Llevo internándome en este bosque casi desde que recuerdo. Primero con mi hermano, luego sola. Conozco perfectamente esta zona. Y la bestia, lobo o monstruo jamás ha aparecido a plena luz del día.

-Eres valiente en cualquier caso. Los leñadores salen de su claro mucho antes del atardecer.

Ginny sonrió, atándose las botas.

-Norberto me alertaría de cualquier peligro, en cualquier caso.

-¿Y lo de bañarse en cueros es también una vieja costumbre de hermanos?

-¿Bromeas? Mi hermano no sabe que me sigo internando tanto en el bosque. Menos aún que los baños me los doy aquí. Este es un pueblo de viejas costumbres, Hermione, y todos los viejos están orgullosos de las lúgubres leyendas de su bosque de cuento. Mi hermano incluido.

-¿Y tu no las temes?

-¿Tendría que hacerlo?

Hermione sonrió por la audacia de la chica.

-Depende. Las bestias de cuento no son lo único que puede hacerte daño.

-Lo sé. Pero no me sorprenderá bestia que no haya aparecido ya, ¿no?

La cazadora bajó entonces de su montura. Estirando la espalda y los entumecidos músculos. Se acercó a la joven que había acabado ya su trabajo y la miraba desde los guijarros próximos a la orilla. La rivera, ante la que se abría un pequeño claro, estaba suavemente recubierta de tierna y brillante hierba, hasta llegar a la superficie empedrada que era delicadamente lamida por las ondas del río.

-No creo. Pero yo tendría cuidado de cualquier manera- respondió sentándose a su lado-. Al menos hasta estar seguros de a qué nos enfrentamos.

Ginny estaba todavía azorada por haber sido objeto del lujurioso examen de la cazadora. Miró a un lado, a la figura elegante de la mujer que ahora se sentaba allí, lanzando piedras al agua, haciendo carambolas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Busco el maldito claro que quería el chico- respondió tras dudar unos instantes-. Pero no hay manera.

-¿Algo peligroso?

Hermione miró a la muchacha, con una sonrisa divertida al interpretar sus intenciones.

-No voy a llevarte conmigo, Ginny.

Pero no respondió.

-¿Qué lo hace tan difícil? Creía que tendrías un mayor sentido de la orientación- bromeó ligeramente la niña pasado un tiempo.

La cazadora alzó la vista al cielo, calculando que les quedaba todavía unas tres horas de sol. Sonrió ligeramente.

-Nada importante. Se supone que debería encontrar un macizo de hierba de San Juan, sobre una roca solitaria. Después tomar el camino, ¡recto, recto! Hasta que en el camino encuentre un árbol muerto. ¡Uno único! Y entonces a la derecha. No. ¡A la izquierda!- satirizó las indicaciones del leñador- Hasta donde encuentre tallada la punta de flecha. ¡Fácil! ¿No crees?

Ginny rio ligeramente. Sabiendo perfectamente cómo podía llegar a ser la gente de su pueblo. Se entretuvo un rato mirando el rostro de la morena mientras esta seguí jugando a las carambolas. El brillo del sol de la tarde teñía sus ojos castaños de una miel ambarina y los mechones rebeldes de su cabello enmarcaban su rostro con ternura.

-¿Eres muy amiga de Harry?- peguntó de súbito la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a la cazadora.

Pensó por un momento en la intención de la pregunta, sin poder evitar sentir cierta molestia al notar el tono interesado en ella. Se suponía que la muchachilla sentía algo despertar en su interior por ella, ¿no era así? ¿Por qué tal ilusión por Harry entonces? No pudo más que recordar, sin embargo, la mirada de profunda admiración que le había lanzado al hombre el primer día, con la juvenil ilusión cargando sus pupilas. Así debía ser, y estaba segura de que así se lo habían enseñado; las dulces damas de la nobleza debían enamorarse, en la faceta más romántica de las historias, de un joven y apuesto héroe que llenara de orgullo su nombre, su casa y las hiciera felices para siempre.

Hermione sabía, por experiencia, que las cosas nunca eran así después, pero las dulces damas de la nobleza seguían intentándolo de todos modos. Suspiró con resignación.

-Hemos hecho mucho juntos. Compartimos demasiado en el pasado como para no ser así- respondió en cambio, con un tono completamente neutro.

-¿Cómo de tanto?

Hermione bufó divertida.

-Tanto que no hay persona que me conozca mejor, ni creo que muchos conozcan de él la mitad que yo.

-Y el confía plenamente en ti- a pesar de ser una afirmación, la mujer notó con claridad la carga de duda contenida en aquella frase.

-Pondría la mano en el fuego al afirmar que me confiaría incluso su propia vida- respondió ella mirándola a los ojos-. Y yo, en cambio, únicamente le confiaría mi vida a él.

Los ojos cerúleos siguieron fijos en ella, casi como si pudiera mirar tras los suyos con claridad. Pero la chica no podía hacer aquello, nadie era capaz de predecir sus acciones a partir de su rostro, de su expresión, porque su mente fría, inmutable y calculadora y el duro entrenamiento recibido le permitían permanecer con facciones impasibles ante casi cualquier situación. Y eso era, precisamente, lo que perturbaba a la heredera.

-¿Tienes acaso algún interés personal en nuestro amigo?

Ginny se sonrojó furiosamente, apartando por fin la mirada. No contestó.

-Es uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido nunca…

-No, yo no…- cortó la muchacha, azorada.

Se levantó con prisas, dejando el resto de la frase en el aire. Cogió una piedra, la más plana que pudo encontrar en medio de su nerviosismo apresurado y la lanzó, haciéndola rebotar en la superficie del agua apenas un par de veces. Hermione la observó divertida, viendo como la niña la miraba, sin poder evitarlo, por el rabillas del ojo, sabiendo que ese trabajo le estaba gustando mucho más de lo que acostumbraba. Y no por el trabajo, sino por la compañía a medios tiempos.

-Tú… tienes… - dudó la pelirroja- ¿tienes algo… con él?

-¿Algo?- dudó al responder.

Sin saber si era porque quería ayudar a su amigo o porque no quería que la niña pensara en ella de ese modo.

-Hemos tenido muchas cosas pero…

Entre el afanado ajetreo que se traía la señora de Hápeto rebuscando entre los guijarros y separando las piernas para tirar mejor, no pudo más que acabar trastabillando, perdiendo el equilibrio en la orilla mojada.

A la cazadora le tomó menos de un instante el reaccionar. Sus manos cálidas se enterraron en su cuerpo. Abrazó su espalda con un único brazo, mientras su otra mano tomaba con delicadeza su cintura. Notó la fría humedad que la ropa había adquirido al deslizarse por el cuerpo mojado, en pleno contraste con el calor que la piel desprendía.

La rapidez del movimiento hizo que no pudiera equilibrarse en pie, por lo que dejó que el peso de la chica callera sobre ella, hincando una rodilla en tierra. Las piedras acribillaron su rótula sin compasión, pero cuando Ginny alzó la vista, con su cuerpo envuelto en sus brazos, enterrado en su pecho, con sus rostros a menos de un palmo de distancia, decidió que no sentía ese dolor. Porque un dolor latiente en el pecho parecía ser mucho más profundo.

Para la pequeña de los Aell de Vellach, la sensación de verse inmersa en los brazos de la cazadora era poco menos que asfixiante. Pero era una asfixia buena, de esas de las que no te importa no salir nunca.

Los ojos índigos se clavaron en el tono miel que dibujaba el sol sobre esos irises de canela, cuando estos bajaron sobre la boca partida de la morena, esta no pudo más que sonreír con agradecido orgullo.

-¿Con ese alarde de agilidad pensabas acompañarme en mi aventura?- se jactó la cazadora, notando en su voz un tono de dulzura que escapaba de forma involuntaria.

Ginny alzó nuevamente la vista, de su boca a sus ojos, sin poder evitar que el regusto de la malicia y el regocijo trepar por su pecho con una fuerza cosquilleante y desgarradora.

-¿Sabes?- dijo mirando nuevamente a sus labios- creo que sé dónde encontrar un macizo de flores de hierba de San Juan.

Y Hermione no pudo evitarlo, sonrió con la misma mueca de malevolencia.

La niña al final se saldría con la suya.

* * *

><p>-Te dije que encontraría el camino.<p>

-¿Estás segura de que hay que seguir por aquí? Llevamos ya un tiempo girando sin rumbo.

-¡Sin mí no habrías llegado tan lejos! No tengas tanto morro.

Llevaban ya un par de horas al paso. Avanzando con calma sobre sus monturas, levantando ligeramente la grava del camino. Se desviaron un par de veces, pero la joven heredera parecía decir la verdad al asegurar que conocía buena parte de ese bosque de cuento.

-Pero yo no encuentro la punta de flecha.

-No recuerdo algo así por esta zona.

-No te tires rollos. No conoces tan bien este bosque.

Ginny apartó la mirada, ligeramente inquieta.

-Digamos que tengo un buen sentido de la orientación.

-Y mucha seguridad en ti misma- rio la morena.

-¿Estás segura de que esas eran las indicaciones?

Hermione miró en derredor, con atención y desconfianza. ¿Cuánto llevaban vagando por aquel lugar?

-¿Qué? Sí… sí, claro. Ginny, deberíamos estar volviendo ya.

-¿Qué? No hemos encontrado el claro todavía.

-¿No tienes miedo?- preguntó jocosamente, pero con la seriedad justa.

-¡No tengo miedo!- bramó con seguridad- Además, se supone que es tu especialidad. Deberías ser capaz de garantizar mi seguridad.

-Por mi propio bien, ¿no?- ironizó ella.

-Por tu propio bien, por supuesto. Mi hermano puede no parecer peligroso, pero cuando se trata de mí muta a un ser salvaje- rio la niña.

-¿Se convierte en una bestia?

Pero la mirada que recibió de la Aell de Vellach le indicó que la broma no le había parecido tan divertida. Azuzó a su yegua para hacerla retroceder, emprendiendo una tranquila retirada, preguntándose por qué la muchacha parecía tenerle tanta desconfianza a ratos.

-¿Has escuchado alguna vez el aullido de un hombre lobo?- preguntó Hermione, aguzando el oído. Notando un movimiento a su izquierda.

Y un aullido rompió entonces la calma, cuando en el cielo brillaban los tonos ocres y lilas del sol descendiente.

-¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?- fue la contestación de la pelirroja, la cual pegó a su yegua al lomo de la alazana, inquieta.

* * *

><p><strong>Son los carnavales aquí, así que a lo mejor tarda un poco el próximo porque no lo llevo tan adelantado como debería, pero intentaré que no sea así.<strong>

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los review! Intento cuidar mucho mi estilo, por lo que les agradezco todos los comentarios sobre mi modo de escribir.**

**Para los que tengan la suerte de disfrutarlos: ¡Felices Carnavales!**


	4. La Noche del Lobo

**El pitohuí existe de verdad (es naranja y precioso), sólo que en esta historia hay que imaginarlo mucho más grande y peligroso.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Noche del Lobo<strong>

Escrutó entre los arbustos. Sonaba cerca, pero no tanto. La cazadora bajó las manos a las riendas ajenas, asegurando a la menor a su lado.

-Eso no era un lobo.

-¿Entonces qué era?

¿Un wendigo? En el peor de los casos. Con suerte es algún kobold intentando asustarnos. Pero un hombre lobo no suena así, ni un lobisome.

-Si nos damos prisa en salir de aquí no creo que deba preocuparnos, suena lejos- contestó en un tono más bajo pero serio-. Lo que de verdad me preocupa es lo que está detrás de esos arbustos.

-¿Qué hay?- saltó la heredera con más alarma de la que pretendía dejar escapar.

Hermione desenfundó la espada, con el silbido del acero cantando al deslizarse sobre su vaina. El cantar agorero de un augurey, quebró el aire, añadiéndole sátira a la escena.

De la rama un árbol, cercano al canto del augurey, saltó una sombra de la nada, chillando un alarido agudo. El brillo de naranja chillón le dijo a la cazadora de qué animal se trataba. Soltó su arma, interponiéndola entre el pajarillo asustado y la niña en igual estado. El pájaro revoloteó, parando en seco, haciendo chirriar el acero entre sus garras, antes de retroceder nuevamente a su rama.

-¿Qué era eso?

-Un pitohuí. No es especialmente peligroso, pero es un ave venenosa, ten cuidado con tocarlo, duele mucho. Ahora salgamos, ese olor me dice que es un ghoul lo que nos ronda.

-Los ghouls son carroñaros. No nos atacará, ¿verdad?- preguntó siguiendo a la morena.

-Lo dudo. A no ser que esté hambriento y acompañado.

-¿Es el caso?

Hermione dudó un instante.

-Esperemos que no- contestó entonces, espoleando a su yegua para que emprendiera el trote.

Por suerte no habían salido del camino.

-¿Corre más un hombre lobo que un caballo?

-¿Te parece mejor si no lo comprobamos?

* * *

><p>Llegaban ya a la linde del bosque, donde se abría una pequeña estepa hasta las murallas de la villa. Las antorchas ya estaban encendidas sobre sus muros, en los puestos de la guardia. Y la luna ya hacía su camino en el cielo. En gibosa creciente.<p>

-Os llevaré al castillo, dama Ginebra.

Ginny bufó. Más que por enterarse que se iba a perder la diversión, por la vuelta al trato cortés que adoptó nuevamente la cazadora. Como si tomara tan enserio su trabajo que, cuando se adentraba en este, volvía a considerarla su jefa.

-Puedo ir sola. Nunca ha atacado nada más salir la luna.

-Muy valiente- reconoció viendo la sonrisa de la heredera en repuesta-. De valientes están llenos los cementerios.

Y la sonrisa se borró de un plumazo de su cara. Casi con resignación herida, la pelirroja desvió la mirada, de forma altiva. Y antes de que pudiera rebatir siquiera fue interrumpida.

-No lleváis arma alguna. Os acompañaré. Pero mejor por la ciudad.

Y las yeguas volvieron a avanzar con gracia, atravesando las puertas.

Las calles desiertas las recibieron, acogiéndolas en su seno con el duro repicar de los cascos en el pavimento. La anormal calma nunca respondía a algo bueno, sino auguraba la terrible inquietud de saberse desprotegido aún en medio de los muros de piedra y madera de las frías casas.

Porque todos allí sabían que las calles no eran seguras, que dentro de aquellas murallas nadie se encontraba a salvo.

-¿Ginny, cierran las puertas antes de que se ponga el sol?

-Justo tras el ocaso. ¿Por qué?

-Los ataques, tras ese primero, ¿fueron todos dentro de la ciudad?

-Lo fueron, ¿por qué?- preguntó la pelirroja, con nerviosismo evidente- Espera. Insinúas que está dentro de la ciudad, ¿verdad?

Hermione no respondió.

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo?- dijo Ginny tras un silencio tenso.

La cazadora frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuál es el sentido de esa pregunta?

-Te dedicas a…- dudó un momento, sin encontrar una forma delicada de decirlo- …matar.

-Mato criaturas. Eso a pocas personas le importa.

-A mí me importa.

Hermione simplemente sonrió, de forma disimulada, mirando siempre al frente. Sin bajar la guardia en instante alguno.

-La gente te teme- siguió la niña, no muy segura de a dónde quería ir.

-Eso no es novedad- soltó con un bufido sardónico-. Es demasiado fácil temer lo que no se conoce. Por eso tengo trabajo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Tu misma lo has dicho. Mato. Sólo es miedo, sangre y muerte. ¿Me gusta? Simplemente es lo que hago, para lo que fui entrenada. No obtengo placer alguno, pero jamás me ha temblado el puño cuando alzo la espada, ni podría imaginarme haciendo otra cosa.

-Mi tío me enseñó que la vida era un regalo valioso, sin importar de qué ser fuera.- declaró mirando al suelo, olvidando por completo que se hallaban expuestas al peligro- ¿Has perdonado alguna vez una vida?

El gran conde de Lapuntu, pensó ella con ironía, el maravilloso y grandioso conde, ¿cómo no? Se mordió el labio, con más fuerza de la que pretendía, pensando en el sarcasmo de aquella frase. La vida valorada por aquel que le había arrebatado la parte más importante de la suya propia.

-¿Perdonado?- rio ella- ¡Ginny, son monstruos! No tienen voluntad ni conciencia.

Pero la muchacha no contestó solamente colocó una mueca en desacuerdo, evitando la mirada de la cazadora. Casi parecía decepcionada, molesta.

-Perdonado- siguió Hermione-. Yo no soy juez ni jurado. No tengo derecho a juzgar acto alguno. Sólo me lucro de la muerte- miró a la niña, sin saber por qué sentía que tenía que excusarse con ella-. Son criaturas sin voluntad ni conciencia, sin culpa alguna de sus actos. Se limitan a vivir. Pero a mí me pagan por su muerte las mismas personas que deciden apuñalar a sus vecinos. Ayudo a las personas. Hago sus vidas más seguras. Pero la verdadera incógnita está en la sociedad misma.

-No sé si te entiendo.

-El rey de Trova oprime a su pueblo para subvencionar la guerra, a los balbenses los traicionaron sus propios hermanos, Coar comercia con los mismos contrabandistas que apoyaron a los reinos del norte. Y, sin embargo, temen a las criaturas porque son diferentes, y confían en los humanos porque son como ellos. ¿Pero quién tiene mayor culpa, el que actúa por instinto o aquel que daña por voluntad propia?

Ginny suspiró. Reflexionando en su fuero interno. Las facciones de la muchacha delataron sus pensamientos. Debatiéndose entre la aceptación y el rechazo. Hermione suspiró nuevamente.

-¿No te entiendo, Ginebra? ¿Por qué desconfías de mí? Tú pareces más inteligente que la gente que me juzga como otra criatura peligrosa.

-Eres peligrosa, Hermione- dijo ella simplemente, mirándola a los ojos por vez primera en esa charla.

-¿Porque tengo fuerza? Tú eres baronesa, perteneces a la nobleza. Tú tienes poder, ¿no te hace eso peligrosa? ¿Qué es eso?

-¡Las cornetas de alerta!

-¡Mierda!

Hermione frenó al animal de golpe. Concentrándose completamente en lo que las rodeaba. El chillido de las cornetas tronó por vez segunda. El sonido del viento irrumpía muy suavemente en sus oídos. La respiración agitada de Ginny también se mezclaba con el ambiente, y la terrible agudeza de su sentido le dijo que casi podía escuchar el desaforado latido de su corazón. Y las pisadas apresuradas a la distancia. Pero nada más.

Si el monstruo se le presentaba de aquella forma no tenía otro remedio que actuar. No sería la primera ocasión en la que se había enfrentado a un peligro desconocido. ¿Pero qué podía hacer con Ginny?

Las pisadas.

-Tu hermano me dijo que la guardia estaba a buen recaudo. ¿Dónde?

-Las torres de guardia de las murallas.

-Estamos cerca de la muralla oeste. Te llevaré a allí.

La niña se agarró el colgante que llevaba al cuello. Encerrado en su puño no pudo distinguir su forma. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de no haberlo visto antes, ni tan siquiera cuando la encontró desnuda aquella tarde. Ni cuando centró la mirada, precisamente, en su pecho.

¿Por qué será?, le preguntó su vocecilla interna con sorna, recordando la visión de una gotita atrevida en su camino de regreso al agua.

Los caballos, espoleados con insistencia, emprendieron la rápida retirada. Entre estruendo de los cascos sobre el asfalto Hermione no podía escuchar a la criatura aproximándose. Un nuevo aullido cortó la pesada sombra de la noche, esta vez no se trataba de un wendigo.

Una teja se deslizó de su sitio, animada por el golpe de una pata arisca que arañaba los tejados, la pieza de terracota cayó justo ante la yegua rubia. El animal se alzó sobre sus cuartos traseros, sorprendiendo a la niña, la cual se deslizó del lomo sin miramiento alguno, sin entender bien que pasaba hasta que no golpeó el suelo de espaldas.

El alazán hizo también intento de ponerse de manos, pero un fuerte tirón de la cazadora, dado con soltura, lo evitó justo a tiempo. Hermione saltó de su yegua de inmediato, y el empedrado de la calle silenció el sonido de sus pies.

El brillo acerado de su espada brilló a su espalda, con el pomo sujeto firmemente entre sus dedos. Sus ojos bailaron hacia los tejados y escrutaron el principio y el final de la calle. La yegua isabelina rompió a correr y Hermione se apresuró a alcanzar a Ginny, levantándola de un tirón firme del hombro de su camisa, sin bajar su arma un solo instante.

-¡Sube a Salamanquesa, Ginny! ¡Rápido!- ordenó empujándola tras de sí, hacia la montura.

-¡Está aquí!- bramó la niña, rayando la histeria.

-Lo sé, Ginny. ¡Corre!

Alcanzó las riendas de la yegua alazana, logrando poner un pie sobre el estribo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? No voy a dejarte aquí.

La cazadora giró la cabeza, para poder ver sus ojos antes de dejarla marchar.

-Ese es mi trabajo- le recordó, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de malicia hinchara sus mejillas.

Y el gesto murió igual de rápido, no le hizo falta darse la vuelta, un golpe seco le indicó que había llegado el momento. La mueca exagerada de la joven heredera y el aliento irregular y pesado que sonaba a su espalda no hicieron más que corroborar su certeza.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Corre, Ginny!

Separó las piernas para asegurar su equilibrio, en la posición adecuada para responder a cualquier movimiento, con cualquier contrataque. Alzó los brazos, firmes pero flexibles y no perdió un instante el contacto visual con los ojos amarillos que le devolvían la mirada.

Unos ojillos grandes para un ser humano, pero pequeños en contraste con el prominente morro que arrojaba los caninos al exterior y el basto y prominente cráneo. Extremidades largas y finas, acabando en mortíferas garras de alabastro. Todo él cubierto de un ralo pelaje de un feo gris ceniciento, enmarranado con densos terrones de tierra hedionda.

Forma de hombre lobo tenía, aunque no se podía decir que ella tuviera mucha experiencia con tales criaturas sí recordaba todo aquello que había leído en las montañas de libros que le habían hecho memorizar durante su entrenamiento. Pero de lobo menor, desde luego parecía menos imponente de, lo que recordaba, debía parecer. Tal vez una primera generación, o un hechizo mal hecho, tal vez algún experimento con un lobisome.

La cazadora dibujó un ocho en el aire, dándole vueltas a la espada con maestría, con la intención de que el movimiento persuadiera a la bestia. Como respuesta el lobo retrocedió, pero al instante siguiente sus ojillos bailaron sobre el espeso cabello castaña, sobre la yegua alazana que se batía en retirada. Con un salto asombroso se cernió sobre la mujer, que preparó su era a modo de estocada, pero el salto llevó al monstruo todavía más arriba, pasando sobre su cabeza sin rozarla siquiera. En el último momento silbó la espada arañando una de las patas traseras.

El hombre lobo cayó al suelo sin elegancia alguna, trastabillando a causa de la sorpresiva lesión. Pero la impresión le duró más bien poco y, con una última y dura mirada hacia atrás, se dispuso a seguir al animal a su mismo galope.

Hermione escupió al suelo una dura blasfemia, la cual involucraba a la madre del animal, mirando con impotencia como su objetivo se alejaba a velocidad de vértigo, y se alejaba persiguiendo a la misma muchacha a la que ella debía proteger.

¡Piensa rápido!, se gritó a sí misma. ¡Piensa!

La muralla oeste, si la niña era lista y seguía en la misma dirección por la que se había marchado, llegaría a la muralla oeste, donde se encontraba uno de los puestos de guardia. Si mantenía un rumbo fijo, tal vez ella pudiera atajar.

Miró en derredor, tomando nota mental de todo aquello que la rodeaba, buscando un plan de escape. Se precipitó sobre uno de los encalados muros, tomando impulso. Le sirvió para dar hasta cuatro pasos verticales por la pared antes de verse obligada a saltar hasta el alfeizar saliente de la casa opuesta. Con una velocidad casi inaudita se subió a él, al instante siguiente ya había alcanzado el tejado de la primera vivienda.

Las viejas tejas recibieron su peso con un tintineo alarmante ante el que detuvo un segundo, calibrando la situación, antes de romper a correr. El liquen pardusco que ennegrecía los tejados desde la incipiente llegada de las lluvias era tan resbaladizo como un calamar encaramado a las botas, dificultando peligrosamente su marcha.

A lo lejos, entre la maraña de tejados, tras la barrera de humo que habían formado las chimeneas encendidas, se alzaba el puesto de guardia de la muralla oeste. El camino por el que les había alcanzado el lobo no era recto, sino que bajaba, poco a poco, en dirección norte antes de llegar a una calle principal que subía y por la cual debían recorrer aún un buen trecho hasta desviarse hacia el oeste.

Si corría con todas sus fuerzas, tal vez, podría llegar a tener una oportunidad de alcanzarlos.

Algunas piezas de terracota cedieron bajo sus pies, mientras esquivaba con exquisita habilidad las manchas viscosas. Ya casi llegaba al final del recorrido, escuchando ya los relinchos ahogados de Salamanquesa. Estaba tan cerca que casi había cometido el error de convencerse de su victoria cuando su bota cedió sobre el liquen. La suela perdió todo contacto firme con cualquier tipo de superficie. Tocó duramente el tejado con el costado, deslizándose por él, haciendo saltar un montón de piezas, que crujieron y se desquebrajaron bajo su peso. Una de ellas encontró el espacio comprendido entre las cinchas traseras de sus grebas, cortándole el gemelo con saña.

Y se precipitó al vacío.

* * *

><p>La yegua alazana atravesó la calle a velocidad de espanto, con paso firme y potente, despertando a los vecinos con el traqueteo inquietante de sus cascos contra el empedrado y los relinchos salvajes. Pero no apareció ni un alma, ni siquiera a modo de sobra, recortada tras la ventana por la luz de una vela.<p>

El hombre lobo saltó, con un impulso desmedido, en un desesperado intento por alcanzar a la doncella. El filo de sus garras arañó la grupa de su montura. Salamanquesa brincó, se encabritó y soltó una coz directa al pecho de la bestia. Ginny cayó al suelo en algún momento del proceso. Con el coxis molido por el golpe por el nuevo golpe decidió que estaba harta de caerse de caballos por ese día. Intentó retroceder e incorporarse al tiempo, consiguiendo únicamente tropezar con muy poca gracia mientras el miedo no le permitía apartar los ojos del monstruo.

-No puede ser- se repetía viendo al hombre lobo intentar librarse del aturdimiento en el que la coz lo había sumido-. No puede ser.

Agitando la testa con violencia volvió su atención a la chiquilla asustada que se escurría entre los adoquines. Emitió un rugido gutural que le nació en lo más hondo de la garganta mientras se posicionaba sobre las cuatro patas, agachándose para tomar impulso.

La hoja silbó con maestría, cayó sobre el hombro, cortó la carne hasta llegar al hueso. Lo astilló. Hermione casi perdió el equilibrio cuando el peso de la caída provocó que un dolor agudo le mordiera la herida. La hoja perdió fuerza y no siguió bajando.

De un chillido desgarrador la bestia se apartó de ella. Lanzó al aire una zarpa poco acertada, que le sirvió al menos para apartar a la cazadora.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ginny?

Pero la niña no respondió.

Dibujó círculos muy marcados en el aire, intentando intimidar al monstruo antes de hacer algún amago de atacar, intentando demostrarle que era ella quien tenía el control de la situación. Pero lo cierto era que su pierna podía hacerle perder el equilibrio en el peor momento.

-¡Ven aquí, Salamanquesa!- llamó Ginny a la yegua que, sorprendentemente no había echado a correr.

Subió con agilidad a su silla y espoleó al animal. Hacia el hombre lobo.

La criatura, absorto por los movimientos de la cazadora, se percató en el último momento del movimiento del équido. Cuando las patas delanteras ya caían sobre él con brusquedad. Cuando ya era demasiado tarde para apartarse.

Retrocedió dolorido, evitando caer tendido en el suelo por poco. Trastabilló, hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, donde un balde de agua, estratégicamente colocado, se topó en su camino, salpicándolo todo con estruendo.

Sonaron en ese entonces las campanas de alerta, que pronto retumbaron entre cada uno de los muros de cada una de las calles. Entre aturdido por el golpe, mojado por el cubo y asustado por el estrépito, el hombre lobo emprendió su huida.

Hermione no se encontraba en condiciones para tratar de darle caza. Ginny había hecho gala suficiente de osadía por el día. Y los cuerpos de la guardia entraron demasiado tarde en escena.

El lobo tuvo la huida facilitada.

Por la puerta culpable surgió una señora, vestida con una pesada camisa de dormir de tonos verdes y marrones sucios y un picudo y extravagante sombrero, a quien Hermione logró identificar como la señora Sprout. Por supuesto, salió cuando la desaparición del hombre lobo estaba ya fuera de toda duda. El aire se llenó de pronto de un cargado aroma a muérdago.

-¡Ay, señora, ay, señora!- berreó con descomunal teatro- ¡Ay, señora! ¡Qué suerte que coloqué el barde de agua! ¡Qué suerte, señora, qué suerte!

-¿Colocaste un balde de agua contra el lobo?

-¡Contra el mal del hombre lobo, señora, todo el mundo sabe, que un barde de agua se ha de colocá en el umbral de la puerta, señora! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe, que aleja al monstruo del hogar!

La muchacha alzó una ceja, desconfiada de la veracidad de aquella afirmación. Miró a la cazadora, quien le sonrió con sátira, pudiendo leer en sus labios la burla y la frase: "todo el mundo lo sabe".

-¿Os encontráis bien, mi señora?

Ginny miró al guardia recién llegado con desdén y soberbia.

-¿Bien? ¿Parezco estar bien? ¡Bien estoy gracias a Hermione, no a mi guardia! ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados como burros atolondrados? Se ha ido por ahí, ¡por ahí! ¡Corred, tras él, corred!

-Pero, mi señora…

-¡A correr he dicho!

Hermione rio por lo bajo ante la marcha torpe y presurosa con la que se marcharon los guardias. Luego miró a la baronesa, erguida de forma orgullosa y solemne sobre su caballo. Mirando, con la barbilla bien alta, al mismo punto por el que se alejaba el último casco destartalado.

-Sabes que no lo van a encontrar, ¿verdad? Herido y asustado irá a esconderse al mismo lugar del que vino.

-Lo sé- resopló agotada, dirigiéndose a la morena con cara cansada-. Pero tenía que librarme de ellos. No creo haber podido soportar el papel de heredera en este momento. Sólo quiero sentare ante la chimenea con una buena taza de vino especiado antes de caer sobre mi cama y no volver a despertar nunca.

-Pues tu porte se me antoja lo suficiente orgulloso en este momento- comentó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No empieces a molestar, Hermione- dijo cansada-. Te lo suplico.

Ginny le tendió una mano firme para ayudarla a subir a la grupa. La cazadora la aceptó para no negar el capricho aristocrático, pero en realidad subió haciendo fuerza contra el estribo y aferrándose al borrén trasero.

La yegua, aunque extrañamente fresca para la noche que había tenido, no parecía tener intención de hacer el camino a una velocidad mayor que el paso. Hermione, incómoda por la situación decidió que no sabía que hacer con las manos. Era ella la que usualmente se colocaba delante y tomaba las riendas. Se agarró al fardón y al borrén, en una posición un tanto incómoda.

Esta vez fue Ginny quien rio para sí. Tomó la mano más próxima y la colocó sobre su cadera. En ese momento la cercanía de otro ser humano se le antojaba necesaria para alejar la opresión temblorosa de su pecho, la de cualquier otro ser humano, incluso aquella peligrosa cazadora que esa noche, irónicamente, le había salvado la vida. No la pasó por su abdomen, la velocidad no lo requería, aunque el estómago le cosquilleó con la idea.

Pronto fueron dos las manos que le acariciaron la cintura.

-Fuiste valiente.

La niña se estremeció sorprendida cuando el aliento caliente le acarició la nuca y se coló en su oído.

-¿Valiente? Eché a correr y te dejé allí sola- respondió con cierta pesadumbre.

-Porque yo te dije que lo hicieras. No, me refiero a atacar al hombre lobo con Salamanquesa.

-No podía dejarte otra vez. Y Salamanquesa es un buen caballo de batalla, sólo eso explica que no echara a correr asustada cuando me caí.

-No debiste hacerlo- le recriminó la cazadora con un deje dureza-. Fue muy peligroso.

-Pero…

-Yo no importo, por riesgos como ese van a pagarme una buena cantidad cuando esto acabe. Pero tú vales mucho más viva.

-¡Nuestras vidas valen lo mismo! ¿Qué importa un título en el valor de la vida? Son nuestros actos los que determinan cuánto valemos.

Hermione sonrió. Esa muchacha tenía la habilidad de sorprenderla a cada instante. Ahora demostraba estar también ilustrada en la filosofía vital de los elementalistas, apodados por algunos como 'los guardianes de la vida'. Una vida no vale más que otra, sea de quien sea, y, en la elección entre dos vidas, prevalecerá aquella cuyos actos determinen un valor mayor para la conservación de la vida futura.

-No discuto eso, pero este es mi trabajo. Creo que ya tuvimos una conversación incómoda sobre ello. No vuelvas a hacerlo. Cada vez demuestras mayor cultura y agudeza mental- añadió al notar la pesadumbre de la joven-. Vales mucho más dedicando tu linda cabecita a la ilustración que empleando tu cuerpo en la batalla. Vales mucho, Ginny, y siento decir, y me disculpo de ante mano, que eso es algo extraordinario entre la nobleza. Algo que deberías aprovechar.

Ginny sonrió profundamente, sin poder evitarlo. Su avidez por la cultura y las artes no había sido bien visto a ojos de su difunto padre. Miró al frente, con la cabeza muy recta, para evitar que la cazadora notara esa sonrisa. Pero Hermione era mucho más perceptiva de lo que esperaba.

-Así- comenzó la niña, cambiando de tema- que ya podemos asumir que se trata de un hombre lobo de verdad.

-Sí, podemos decir que sí- respondió al cabo.

-¿Y esa duda?

-Tiene algo extraño. No es un hombre lobo común. No son así, son más grandes y magníficos y majestuosos. Pero no era un lobisome ni un wendigo, era un hombre lobo. Tal vez hecho a base de magia no experimentada, me atrevo a conjeturar.

-¿Puede hacer eso la magia mal hecha?

-Sé de la magia lo que he de saber y he tenido mucho trato con hechiceros, en ocasiones más incluso del que me gustaría- sonrió la cazadora-, pero, desde luego, el suficiente como para saber que cuando se involucran en mi trabajo sólo pueden complicar las cosas.

-'La magia es impredecible, no es más, en esencia, que otra fuerza de creación, de poder indecible y conmensurable y, como tal, un mal juguete'- citó la muchacha con ligera pedantería.

-Principios de la Metafísica Aplicada- reconoció al instante Hermione, nuevamente sorprendida por los conocimientos de la niña-. Exactamente. Bathilda Bagshot refiere exactamente en su obra lo que digo. La magia es peligrosa cuando no sabe utilizarse. Y te sorprendería saber cuantos son aquellos que opinan que agitar las manos y recitar unas palabrejas mal leídas es suficiente para joderle la cosecha al vecino.

-Mucho trabajo para una simple cosecha, ¿no crees?- trató de bromear Ginny.

-No te creas, la ambición de algunos puede llegar a tal punto, aunque la mayoría de las veces puedes cambiar la palabra cosecha por mujer, puesto, herencia, poder o reino. Pero en su mayoría la mujer.

-Por joderle la mujer.

Los ojos de Hermione destellaron con una sonrisilla lujuriosa.

-Más bien por joderse a la mujer- apoyó la broma.

-¡Eres indecible, Hermione! ¿Se trata siempre de sexo contigo?

- En la vida siempre se trata de sexo.

-Este es un mundo gobernado por hombres, ¿no?- rio la niña, aceptando la afirmación.

-Precisamente porque está gobernado por hombres- habló la cazadora-, ¿no es la mujer que yace con el hombre quien gobierna sobre él?

-Un mundo de hombres gobernado por mujeres. ¡Eso es muy ambiguo! Pero lo acepto.

-Por supuesto que lo has de aceptar. ¿Cuántas guerras no habrán comenzado por desear a la mujer equivocada?

Ginny se carcajeó suavemente. Sin darse cuenta de que, tal vez, estaba disfrutando demasiado de una conversación tan vana e insubstancial, se dejó caer suavemente hacia atrás, apoyándose involuntariamente en el pecho de la mujer. Las manos de Hermione apretaron un poco más su cintura.

-¿Por qué contigo he de temerme siempre que hablas con la voz de experiencia?

-Siempre hablo con la voz de la experiencia- sonrió con malicia-, es lo que tiene la vida en los caminos. Y fui siempre lo suficientemente terca como para comprobar las cosas por mí misma. Digamos que siempre me ha gustado el método empírico.

A la aclaración le llegó un inesperado silencio, aunque breve, en el cual la muchacha se limitó a esperar, mirando, con el ceño fruncido en una pose pensativa, a la figura creciente del castillo en la lejanía. Después habló, y cuando lo hizo un matiz de nostalgia tiñó la frase, pero un matiz sutil, suficiente para pasar inadvertido.

-¿Habéis amado alguna vez a la persona equivocada, entonces?

Un par de nombres le vinieron a la cabeza, y las razones por las cuales esas personas podían ser clasificadas como prohibidas eran diversas y a cada cual más variopinta. La última, una princesa comprometida por la cual era ahora buscada por la reina de Vigarde, la cual quería, al menos, expresarle su opinión al respecto, pero no con palabras bonitas. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas personas se le hacía lo suficientemente importante.

Entonces un único nombre se le vino a la cabeza. Hermione se irguió en su silla, notando un ligero escalofrío atravesar su espina dorsal.

-Amar son palabras mayores, Ginny- murmuró incómoda-, además no tengo poder alguno para iniciar una guerra. Una reyerta o una pelea de bandos, a lo sumo.

-Mi tío dice que el amor es una fuerza poderosa. Seguro que lo suficientemente poderosa como para iniciar una guerra.

-Tienes razón. Supongo que enredarte con alguien de poder, como una princesa en compromiso con el reino vecino, puede acabar en desastre.

-¿Experiencia personal?- preguntó la niña alzando una ceja con malicia.

-No- respondió la cazadora con una sutil sonrisa-, un simple ejemplo. Las personas inteligentes saben evitar esas cosas. Se arriesga demasiado por muy poco.

Llegaron a las puertas del castillo, deteniéndose mientras esperaban a que estas se abrieran para ellas. La baronesa miró hacia atrás hacia la cazadora, con un tinte índigo en sus ojos a la luz de la luna.

-Buscamos seguridad en el amor,- casi susurró, sin poder evitar centrarse en los orbes ahora opacos de la morena- y, sin embargo, el mejor amor es siempre arriesgado.

-Eso es muy ambiguo- dijo con una sorna que rozaba extrañamente la ternura, devolviendo la mirada-. ¿Habláis con experiencia acaso?

La yegua emprendió la marcha, y la niña retornó su atención al frente. Un leve tinte sonrosado cubría sus mejillas.

-Soy baronesa, Hermione, se supone que se me permiten otras libertades y se me exigen otras obligaciones. Yo no elegiré a quien he de amar- dijo casi con burla y algo de pena-. ¿Quién podría ser el equivocado? ¿Un héroe enamorado de su trabajo? ¿Una cazadora de bestias de costumbres errantes, acaso?

Y la mencionada sonrió. Profundamente.

En el patio de armas las recibió un paje al instante. Con la preocupación en la cara pero el miedo del respeto por su posición le impidió dedicarles a las damas palabra alguna.

La señora de Hápeto lo prefirió así, seguía sin tener ganas de asumir la gala de la pleitesía. Cuando bajaron de la yegua su mano se pringó. Bajó los ojos asombrada al distinguir el tinte rojizo sobre sus dedos.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó mirando su pierna izquierda- ¡Estás sangrando!

-No es nada, mi señora.

-¿Cómo que nada? Entremos al castillo, la señora Winky nos traerá vendas y agua caliente.

-No hace falta, Ginny, en mi cuarto tengo unas hierbas que…

-¡Tonterías!

Bajó del caballo casi de un salto, intentando demostrarle a la muchacha que su herida parecía más de lo que era. Fracasó rotundamente.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo el dolor le laceró el gemelo con rabia, casi vengándose por su osadía en los tejados. La rodilla le cedió, no lo suficiente como para hacerla caer al suelo pero lo justo como para que la niña supiera que no estaba todo bien.

Ginny pasó un bazo por la cintura de la cazadora a la vez que apoyaba su brazo sobre sus hombros. Hermione cojeaba un poco, ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para permitirse el lujo de dejarse abrazar por la dama de Hápeto.

-Antes no cojeabas- murmuró la niña preocupada.

-Antes tenía los músculos calientes, eché una buena carrera por los tejados. Además, te dije que había tenido mucho contacto con la magia. Mi organismo segrega mucha más adrenalina de lo normal en situaciones de alerta.

-¿Por qué?

-Nos entrenan desde niños, para enfrentarnos día a día a peligros mortales, es normal que intenten mejorar nuestros organismos para adaptarnos a la supervivencia. Elixires, tónicos, vitaminas, extractos de plantas con principios activos muy concentrados... De otro modo, nuestra media de vida estaría en los veinte en lugar de en los ya prematuros treinta.

-¿Es por eso que eres capaz de dar esos saltos de vértigo sin romperte las piernas al caer? Fue sorprendente como le caíste encima al hombre lobo.

Hermione rio sonoramente.

-En parte. Pero ahí utilizo un truquito más. Más magia en mi vida. Pasé un tiempo en una torre de hechicería, poco después de comenzar a vagar sola por los caminos. Una…- dudó en la palabra apropiada- amiga, me enseñó a canalizar el maná por mi organismo.

-¿Sabes hacer magia?- preguntó sorprendida Ginny, con un brillo de grata sorpresa en los ojos.

Y Hermione volvió a reír.

-No. La magia se basa en la conversión del maná. A mí simplemente me enseñaron a utilizarlo como catalizador. Concentrando esa energía en las distintas partes de mi cuerpo puedo fortalecerlo. Hacerlo más fuerte. ¿Entiendes?

La muchacha asintió, escuchando con interés. Hermione decidió que parecía aún más hermosa cuando miraba con la avidez del conocimiento en las pupilas.

-De ese modo tengo fuerza suficiente para dar un mejor salto o parar una buena caía, aumentando la fuerza de mis músculos. Me ha servido también para no romperme todos los huesos en alguna ocasión, cuando a una mala bestia le ha parecido divertido el verme atravesar diez metros volando hacia un muro de piedra.

-Suena peligroso y escalofriante- susurró Ginny, mirándola con entusiasmo-, pero a la vez terriblemente emocionante.

-Yo difiero. Te acabas cansando del peligro, sobre todo de los golpes.

Entraron en la torre de homenaje. La tal señora Winky, el ama de llaves, que resultó ser una anciana muy curtida en la experiencia del servicio a palacio. llegó a ella con premura. Agitando mucho sus manos para mover al resto de la servidumbre, pero manteniendo en todo momento un gesto calmo en sus facciones.

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Salió con la guardia a buscarla, señorita Ginebra. A mi suponer debe estar ahora ofreciéndoles apoyo a sus hombres en la búsqueda. Sabe bien usted que es un hombre de acción, no soporta quedarse en palacio mientras pasan cosas fuera del castillo.

-Asegúrese de que se ocupan bien de la yegua de Hermione y prepárele un buen baño, hay que limpiar esa herida. Mejor que sea Susan, o Marietta, saben bien cómo ocuparse de esas cosas. ¿Dónde está Justin? Necesito que envíe a alguien a informar a mi hermano de mi regreso. Que le digan que estoy bien, gracias a Hermione.

-No se preocupe, dama Ginebra. Me ocuparé de todo- respondió la señora Winky comenzando a dar órdenes para que se cumplieran todas las peticiones.

-Te subirán para bañarte, después te llevarán a mi salón privado para que podamos encargarnos de tu pierna.

-¿Darme un baño? No insinuarás que van a bañarme, ¿cierto?

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó extrañada, levantando una ceja.

-Yo no soy de la nobleza, no acostumbro a que manos ajenas y jabonosas me soben. Yo me baño sola.

-Aquí no, eres nuestra invitada. Te guste o no.

Hermione abrió la boca, dispuesta a argumentar en su defensa, pero, cuando las mencionadas Susan y Marietta, y una tercera muchacha cuyos enormes ojos verdes brillaban como las estrellas, irrumpieron en la sala meneando sus cuerpos terriblemente apetecibles aun bajo el recatado vestido que llevaban como uniforme, no pudo más que cerrarla de nuevo.

Las chicas se acercaron a ellas, inclinándose con devoción y un toque de inocencia que a la mujer se le antojó terriblemente apetecible. La cazadora, que hasta el momento no se había separado del cuerpo de Ginny, se soltó con presteza y tendió sus manos, mostrándose lícita a acompañarlas a su baño. Se dejó llevar entonces, sin mediar palabra. Se apoyó sobre la niña de ojos verdes cuando dio un paso con la pierna izquierda, dejándola ceder.

-¡Oh! ¿Se encuentra bien señora Hermione?- se apresuró a sostenerla.

-Deje que la sujete- agarró su cintura Marietta, por el otro lado.

-Sangra mucho, señora. ¿Está segura de que se está bien?

-No importa- comenzó la cazadora con voz solemne-. No es lo peor que he tenido. Un baño es todo lo que necesito. Largo y caliente.

-No se preocupe, señora Hermione. Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo- le dijo con dulzura y preocupación la niña de ojos verdes.

Quien quedó esta vez, irremediablemente, con la boca abierta fue la baronesa de Hápeto, quien observaba como la morena subía las escaleras, ahora con una amplia sonrisa de regocijo en los labios.

-Señorita Ginebra…- llamó la señora Winky.

La niña se mordió los labios.

-Prepárame un baño a mí también y pon a calentar algo de vino especiado. Se acercan las lluvias y el frío ya cala los huesos. Y sube queso y algo de fruta cuando ya esté acomodada- ordenó con un inusual tono de dureza.

Estaba enfadada, la señora Winky lo sabía. Y ella sabía que la señora Winky lo sabía, por lo que no se molestó en disculpar su actitud. Como señora de Hápeto se le permitían esas cosas de vez en cuando, sobre todo después de días como aquel.

Subió también los peldaños de la escalera, casi de tres en tres, al llegar arriba escuchó la inconfundible voz de Hermione en lo que sería, supuso casi con total certeza, un comentario lujurioso escondido bajo su usual cortesía.

Volvió a morderse los labios. Cierto que las jóvenes eran terriblemente atractivas, ella misma gustaba de dejarse hacer por ellas en una buena tina de agua caliente. Lo importante allí es que la había rechazado a ella. Se había separado de su abrazo. No era que tuviese interés personal en la morena, ni mucho menos, era que a la mujer no le había importado sustituirla con premura a la mínima oportunidad y eso, como dama de la nobleza que era, hería su orgullo, su estima y su condición.

No le interesaba el afecto de Hermione. En absoluto.

Pero tenía motivos para estar enfadada.

* * *

><p><strong>Me parece que este capítulo apenas ha avanzado en la historia pero creo que da un paso más en la relación, aunque el próximo capítulo será por fin para ellas.<strong>

**Espero que al menos no haya sido demasiado pesado.**


	5. Lo Ambiguo

**Una vez más se extiende la escena más de lo que pretendía, quería avanzar un poco más en la historia pero esto ha salido.**

** No me acaba de gustar el capítulo pero estoy en exámenes y es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora mismo. Por favor no me maten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo Ambiguo<strong>

Hermione se apretó la bata de seda que le habían entregado, tapando su desnudez con eficacia pero intentando evitar el mancharla de sangre. A pesar de su recelo y de su evidente malestar ante las manos ajenas recorriendo su cuerpo jabonoso, debía admitir que el agua caliente había sido reconfortante. Y las muchachitas jóvenes también.

Ahora la habían conducido hasta un amplio salón, no tan amplio como aquel en el que se había reunido con el barón y su consejo el primer día, pero innegablemente lujoso y confortable. La chimenea, que abarcaba casi toda la pared opuesta a la entrada, crepitaba con cariño, siendo, junto a unas pequeñas velas olvidadas sobre una cómoda cercana, la única fuente de luz de la sala, tiñendo la imagen de sombras anaranjadas. Dos amplios sillones de una plaza, cómodamente forrados apuntaban hacia ella. Entre ellos y la chimenea, se extendía una enorme alfombra de piel blanca, con la cabeza de oso apuntando dormida hacia las llamas. Desde luego, pensó Hermione, cumple con el estereotipo establecido.

-Aquí está la señorita Hermione, señorita Ginebra.

La niña, que había estado hasta el momento sentada sobre la superficie mullida, con las piernas semiflexionadas hacia un lado, apoyando su peso sobre una mano y apurando una taza de lo que Hermione intuyó que sería el afamado vino especiado, giró la cabeza hacia la entrada.

-Ven aquí, Hermione, siéntate a mi lado. Tráeme las vendas, Winky, hazme el favor.

El ama de llaves se acercó con ella, trayendo consigo una bandeja cargada y llevándose la taza de la niña. Servicial, abandonó la sala tras recibir un gracias por parte de su señora.

Hermione, hizo lo que le pidió. Se sentó a su lado con las rodillas recogidas, algo divertida por la escena. Ella siempre había sido autosuficiente. Más de una vez la habían echado de un pueblo casi a la fuerza tras cumplir un trabajo, aun estando tan herida que renqueaba hasta la salida, y luego había asumido la carga de sus heridas de forma eficiente, apestando a sangre en mitad de la noche a la intemperie del camino. Pero ahora, esa niña de dulces ojos azules la miraba casi como si estuviera apunto de romperse ante un mal movimiento por un simple corte en el gemelo que, aunque de considerable profundidad, sanaría sin apenas dificultad.

-Déjame ver- pidió con ternura.

Tomó su pierna, y la mujer se estremeció en el contacto de su piel fría contra los dedos fríos, pero no perdió detalle de sus manos deslizándose por su muslo. Colocó la pierna de lado, para permitirle la visión. La herida apenas sangraba ya, le habían aplicado una buena compresión antes y después de su baño, para intentar coagular la sangre. Atravesaba el gemelo casi verticalmente.

-Será más fácil si te acuestas boca abajo.

Se le ocurrieron al menos tres comentarios sugerentes, a cada cual más burdo, para dar en respuesta

-No hace falta, Ginny. De verdad, puedo yo sola- se limitó a decir en cambio.

-Tú me salvaste la vida hoy, Hermione, déjame hacer esto por ti.

-Tú lanzaste a mi yegua sobre el lobo cuando podías escapar.

-Hermione- insistió como si le instara a una niña pequeña.

Los ojos azulinos le acariciaron la mirada, enmarcados con una sencilla sonrisa de súplica muda. Las comisuras de la cazadora se arquearon ligeramente. Atendiendo a la petición.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada- respondió, a pesar de que ya se estaba recostando.

Se sintió extraña cuando se encontró tendida sobre la mullida alfombra, casi desnuda, con el cuerpo de la joven justo detrás suya. Había disfrutado antes de situaciones como aquella, repetidas veces, pero nunca de una forma tan banal y sincera, por supuesto.

Era casi algo cómplice y tierno, pero una ternura nada pasional.

Era algo definitivamente extraño.

Y extrañamente cálido.

-¿Significa eso que ya te fías de mí?

La muchacha se tomó un tiempo en responder, pasando antes un paño caliente sobre la herida. Hermione se incorporó sobre sus codos y arqueó la espalda, para poder mirar hacia atrás. Observó la bandeja que le había acercado Winky, el pequeño bol lleno de líquido donde Ginny había dejado el paño y después un espeso ungüento de color verde terroso que descansaba colocado ya sobre una compresa. El sutil aroma del romero y el nogal llegaron a su nariz, trayéndole a la mente los principios activos que tan bien había memorizado en su infancia y unos cuantos ingredientes de los cuales podrían estar acompañados. Después, poco a poco, volvió a alzar la vista, hacia los ojos de la niña. Pero estos no la recibieron, vagaron por sus piernas, subiendo hasta su trasero y bajando nuevamente, casi perdida en sus pensamientos.

La muchacha se detuvo un instante, con la mano congelada sobre la bandeja, antes siquiera de agarrar nada, y la miró por fin con una sombra de cansancio.

-Me gustas mucho, Hermione.

La luz ocre ocultó el rubor de sus mejillas, pero se delató al volver a desviar la vista.

Hermione sonrió, de una forma deslumbrante.

-Hay algo en ti que me atrae como el fuego. No lo puedo evitar- dijo retornando la mirada con valor y desafío-. Eres fuerte, fuerte y valiente. Eres poderosa y pasional. Una mujer que no teme a ningún hombre, una mujer como la que desearía llegar a ser yo. Eres atrayente como el fuego, pero el fuego es traicionero. Calienta, cobija y guarda, pero todos saben que no es bueno tocarlo, porque quema, arrasa y destruye.

El brillo cerúleo de sus ojos parecía haberse tornado en plata incandescente bajo las llamas de la chimenea, estos cayeron con fuerza sobre los irises de la mujer, los cuales, bajo aquella misma luz, parecían de suave caramelo. La cazadora se humedeció los labios, semitornados en sonrisa, haciéndolos brillar en una mezcla de rojo y naranja.

-Describes la vida misma, Ginny- susurró Hermione con cuidado-. Nada es blanco y negro, existe el gris, y el gris tiene una amplia gama de tonos. Y aún con eso, ni siquiera lo que es blanco es siempre blanco, ni lo negro siempre negro. La vida, por entero, se basa en tomar decisiones ambiguas y asumir consecuencias.

La niña quedó muda unos instantes, con los labios partidos en un ligero asombro, mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en los de la mujer, firmemente clavados. Una súbita oleada de resignación le hinchó los pulmones, abandonando su cuerpo en forma de suspiro.

Era una mujer terriblemente hermosa, como aquellas de las que había leído en los cuentos. Bellas, dulces y con un antojo apetecible. Hacía tiempo que la niña se había dado cuenta de que, en sus cuentos, gustaba más de la princesa en apuros que de aquel apuesto príncipe encantador, rompiendo una vez más el patrón común que una muchachita como ella debía seguir.

Las chicas del pueblo estaban bien, incluso alguna de sus doncellas, de las cuales, claro estaba, sólo daba buena cuenta su hermano. Pero Hermione era distinta, era diferente a todas aquellas por las que había desarrollado alguna vez una sana fijación. Ella era atrayente y seductora, deseable y con un dulzor seco y burbujeante, con matices afrutados, o ahumados, como un buen vino de la mejor añada. Pero era prohibida.

Y peligrosa.

Por desgracia, para las hormonas en plena ebullición de la adolescencia, eso no traía otra consecuencia que la de acentuar el deseo.

'El amor verdadero, mi dulce Ginebra', le había dicho una vez su tío ', empieza sutilmente, tan sutil que aparece de súbito un día y arrastra la cordura y la sensatez a lo más hondo de tu alma. El amor verdadero no obedece a imposición alguna, no tiene estatus, ni credo, no hay razas en el amor, ni existen fronteras ni gentilicios, no obedece siquiera al sexo. El buen amor es dulce y desenfrenado y el mejor amor es siempre arriesgado. Sólo sabes que amas de verdad cuando arriesgas algo al amar.'

Pero aquí no hay amor, se dijo la baronesa intentando sacar esas ideas de la cabeza, sólo, tal vez, una atracción basada en la curiosidad y la admiración, o el deseo por lo prohibido que alimentan las buenas historias. Es fácil con ella, todo lo que he oído por Harry ha sido expresado con un erotismo prosaico esculpido en la lujuria.

Y Harry parece conocer demasiado bien esa parte de ella.

-A eso mismo me refiero- murmuró apartando la vista una vez más, tomando la compresa con el emplasto-. Respondes mis preguntas sin decir en realidad nada. Sólo una contestación vana que ralla lo filosófico, pero que nada me dice de ti. No sé a qué he de atenerme contigo.

Estaba caliente, el potingue ese estaba caliente, y un ligero escozor comenzó a cosquillearle la herida. Las manos de la niña hicieron una presión ligera, para después comenzar a pasar los jirones de tela inmaculados por su gemelo, a modo de venda.

-Conmigo no tienes por qué atenerte a nada- respondió la cazadora al cabo, volviendo a mirar al frente, apoyando la barbilla en el dorso de sus palmas extendidas sobre el suelo. Con la mirada fija en ninguna parte-. Estoy aquí de paso.

-Ese es el problema.

Apenas había susurrado la menor en respuesta, muy ligerito y con los labios muy juntos, casi como queriendo que no se escapara.

Pero escapó, y Hermione lo escuchó tan claro como si se lo hubiera susurrado al oído. Tensó la espalda de forma visible apenas. Y decidió ignorarlo, simplemente porque algo, muy dentro de sí le decía que eso era lo correcto, porque tomarlo en cuenta sólo complicaría más las cosas.

-¿Qué me has puesto?- preguntó la mujer al cabo, de forma descuidada, solamente para distraer la conversación a un tema más firme.

-¿Duele?

-Pica un poco- notó a la niña dudar-. Es lo normal con los cicatrizantes y los antisépticos.

-Son curas preparadas para ocasiones como esta que la señora Winky sabe mezclar, tenía que ponernos muchas cuando éramos niños.

Hermione sonrió un poco, mirando todavía a la lejanía, imaginando a una pequeña baronesa que volvía llorando con las rodillas despellejadas hasta los brazos receptivos de una cariñosa señora Winky.

-Te he pasado un paño caliente con equinacea diluida. La cataplasma estaba compuesta por algo de aceite de romero, hipérico, milenrama, consuelda mayor y… nogal, creo.

Como si se desplegara mentalmente un tomo de herbología en su cabeza las propiedades de cada planta pasaron, hoja a hoja, a cada nombre escuchado. Cicatrizantes, analgésicos, anticépticos… Con la equinacea se podía hacer una pócima vigorizante con la cual, si te pasabas, podrías acabar una semana en el baño, el nogal favorecía la motilidad intestinal y el romero da un buen regusto a los caldos…

-A partir de mañana Winky te traerá una crema de aloe.

Es demasiado.

-Sano rápido, Ginny, ya te lo dije antes. Mañana podré correr como si no tuviera nada. No hay necesidad de seguir aplicando potingues.

-Aun así- respondió testaruda-. He oído que abusar de las propiedades regenerativas del organismo acaba desgastándolo. Ya puedes incorporarte.

Vivir desgasta, pensó la cazadora con ironía, dándose la vuelta sobre la alfombra. El candor causado por la cura en la piel sensible le agarrotó el músculo de forma inesperada, obligándola a emitir un ligero quejido.

La muchacha se centró en ella, preocupada en un principio, levantó la mano, de manera mecánica, para atender la incomodidad de la mujer, y sintió la piel tibia bajo sus dedos, con un estremecimiento. Los dedos se batieron en pronta retirada, pero sus ojos titilaron de forma involuntaria, danzando por la descarada luz de la llamas, incapaz por completo de apartarlos.

Hermione no lo notó al principio, no hasta que no alzó la vista y le llamó la atención el tono carmesí de sus mejillas y su boca ligeramente abierta. Al mirar allá donde se perdían los ojos de la dama encontró su pierna desnuda, estirada sobre la sedosa piel blanca de oso, y su bata abierta hasta llegar casi a la cintura revelaba una visión por la que muchos hombres habían caído en desgracia. El cosquilleo en la cara interna de su muslo revelaba donde se habían posado los dedos de la joven. Un cosquilleo, apenas un poco más arriba, se evidenciaba a razón del contacto, pero no por influencia directa.

Y Hermione sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, como siempre hacía para seducir a quien deseaba. Y desde luego la deseaba.

-No has visto nada nuevo- comentó con soltura, aún con la sonrisa impresa en los labios-. Diría que has visto más incluso.

-No seas descarada- espetó Ginny, con un enfado impropio pero desviando la mirada de manera delatadora.

Y la puerta sonó tres veces, como lo hacía cada vez que la señora Winky quería anunciar su entrada.

Hermione se incorporó, ignorando esta vez el dolor mordiente en el gemelo, y ató el cordón de su bata con fuerza, reacomodando la tela. Ginny apretó sus manos juntas, restregándolas con incomodidad, mientras se alejaba un tanto, de manera apresurada.

-Aquí está el vino especiado, señorita Ginebra- habló servicial.

En sus ojos no brilló la chispa de percepción, ni sacó a relucir la sonrisa sardónica que moría en su boca. Porque la fiel ama de llaves siempre sabía a qué atenerse cuando se trataba de su pequeña Ginny. Engalanada en su servicial figura, simplemente entró con la bandeja de plata y las jarras calientes de cristal.

-¿Se encuentra mejor, señorita Hermione?

Y la morena habría jurado que la mujer escondía un tono de burla muy sutil en aquella frase.

-Mejor, señora Winky. He de darle las gracias.

-¡Oh no, por los dioses, señorita! No a mí. A la señora Sprout por las hierbas, o a mi niña Ginebra en todo caso. ¿Me llevo ya la bandeja, señorita Ginebra?

Y la muchacha seguía ardiendo en vergüenza, más aún cuando sabía que el tono de la noche no había pasado desapercibido a ojos de su fiel sirvienta. Pero irguió la espalda y aclaró su voz, tiñendo sus ojos de una mirada solemne. Después de todo, ella era una dama.

-Claro. Muchas gracias, señora Winky. Puedes retirarte, por esta noche ya has hecho suficiente.

-¡Uy, quite, señorita! Que el señor Ronal no ha llegado todavía.

El silencio que envolvió la sala nada más cerrarse la puerta tras la espalda de la dulce anciana, se cernió sobre ellas de forma dura y pesada. El crepitar del fuego al lamer ansioso la madera les enredaba los tímpanos, sonando como truenos en aquel mutismo mortecino.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Ginny de forma distraída, pasando los dedos por la fruta que no recordaba haber mandado a traer.

-Estaría bien comer algo.

* * *

><p>-¿En serio?- preguntó Ginny, girando la cabeza para mirar a la mujer.<p>

-De verdad- contestó Hermione, bajando la vista del techo para encontrarse con los ojos de la niña.

Se habían ido recostando poco a poco, tras devorar la ligera cena con una incomodidad que fue cediendo con el pasar del tiempo, hasta encontrarlas acostadas sobre la espesa alfombra blanca, con en cuerpo trazando direcciones opuestas, con la cabeza de una al lado de la otra, mirando el techo y las llamas y, a veces, a los ojos de la otra.

Y la conversación pesada había soltado su carga, hasta encontrarse con las hazañas de la cazadora, y los oídos de una baronesa ansiosa.

-¿Y no se dio cuenta? No me lo creo.

-Estaba demasiado ocupada mirándome las tetas, Ginny, no es tan increíble.

-Y yo que pensaba que la metiste en tu cama por vicio- sonrió la niña con ligereza, intentando evitar el sonrojo ante la mención burda de la anatomía femenina-. Y resulta que tenías un plan.

-Yo siempre tengo un plan- fingió ofenderse.

-¿Pero usar a una lamia no es pasarse?

-Lo es. Pero la codicia del poder puede con muchos hombres. Con demasiados diría yo.

-No lo entiendo.

-Claro que no. Tú naciste noble, ya tienes poder.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?- bramó Ginny con desespero, colocándose de lado, apoyando la cabeza en la mano y el codo en el suelo para mirar a la mujer desde arriba- La baronía forma parte de la baja nobleza en Vigarde, y yo soy la hermana menor de un barón. El título de baronesa se irá cuando mi hermano se case y yo tomaré el título de aquel con quien me casen.

-Aún con todo, Ginny. La ambición es más fuerte en dos tipos de hombre. Los que piensan que son dueños de la vida por nacimiento y los que le guardan rencor a la vida.

-¿Y le perdonaste la vida?- murmuró desconfiada, con un ligero tono de reproche.

-Al segundo tipo de hombre debes saber perdonarle en ocasiones, Ginny. La vida no nos trata igual a todos. No todos tenemos las mismas oportunidades.

-Pero él había matado a mucha gente, Hermione. ¿No se supone que luchas por un bien mayor?

La cazadora rio con ganas.

-Cazo bestias, no soy una elementalista. Yo lucho para ganarme el pan no para hacer el bien.

La niña frunció el ceño, sin darse cuenta de que había comenzado a recorrer suavemente los rizos de la castaña con sus dedos. Y Hermione se centró en la boca partida de la niña, mientras la miraba con obstinación. Deteniéndose por un instante en el cosquilleo que le provocaban los leves tirones de la niña.

-No volvería a hacerlo, ¿para qué cobrarme su vida entonces?- siguió la morena- Además, ella no se merecía morir, sólo estaba enamorada de él.

-¡Pero era una lamia!

Hermione se incorporó sobre los codos, haciéndose más hacia la muchacha a la vez, acercando más sus cuerpos para que fuera más cómodo el mirarse a la cara.

El alboroto de la disputa había calado tan hondo en Ginny que apenas notó el gesto y se limitó a seguir frunciendo los labios ceñuda. De otra forma se habría dado cuenta al instante de lo terriblemente cerca que quedaban ahora sus rostros.

-No te entiendo, Ginny. Hace unas horas me diste un discurso sobre el valor de la vida y ahora te enfadas porque no lo maté. A veces la mejor opción es complicada de entender. Nada es blanco o negro. Todo es muy ambiguo.

Y la baronesa bajó la mirada, con el mismo gesto de terquedad en el rostro, como si intentara darle vueltas al asunto por lo bajo.

-Supongo que tienes razón. La vida es ambigua. Jamás pensé que un cazador pudiera dejar con vida a una criatura como una lamia.

En la mente de Hermione rondó la idea de contarle que había sido en parte por el buen servicio prestado en la cama, aunque una parte ligerísima. Sonrió.

-Es que besaba muy bien- se limitó a contestar.

La mujer rio con un cariño inevitable al ver el sonrojo abordar a la menor por sexagésima vez aquel día, y comenzó a preguntarse si era capaz de recordad esas mejillas en un tono más nítido.

La respuesta descolocó a la niña, haciendo que volviera a desviar su mirada. En parte aliviada, porque una parte pequeña y perversa en su interior, le había sugerido que quizás la respuesta que iba a darle la morena iba ser puramente sexual. Lo que Ginny no sabía, era que esa pequeña parte en su interior estaba comenzando a conocer muy bien a la mujer.

Y entonces no pudo evitar pensar en la hermosa joven de la que estaban hablando, recordando con claridad la quizás excesivamente detallada descripción que le había proporcionado la cazadora. Y un poco más allá, se imaginó la escena.

La lamia desnuda, encima de una cazadora desnuda, compartiendo ese beso que proclamaba Hermione.

El calor la atenazó de golpe, cuando levantó sus ojos y vio esos labios de cerca. Tan cerca que sus pulmones se colapsaron de súbito. Paso de su boja a sus pestañas, con el toque de miel que el fuego hacía danzar en sus pupilas.

Pero el verdadero golpe llegó cuando volvió su atención a sus labios, los cuales habían comenzado a inclinarse en una delicada sonrisa ante la reacción de la pequeña, y no pudo más que volver a recrear la imagen de esa mujer sobre la boca de otra, y no pudo evitar el intentar imaginar como sería su beso. Si estaría caliente y dulce por el vino y la fruta, o si sabría simplemente a ella. ¿Cómo sabría una mujer de mundo con la pasión tatuada a flor de piel? Tal vez como la fresa, que es ácida pero dulce, o quizás como una frambuesa que crece en el camino y refresca el paladar. O puede que te queme los labios y te haga temblar la lengua y notes todo su recorrido al bajar por la garganta como un trozo de hielo sin masticar.

'El amor verdadero empieza sutilmente, tan sutil que aparece de súbito'. Y de súbito le golpeó la cara con dureza, aturdiendo su mente dentro de la espesa neblina en la que la sumergía Hermione de Lurgia, cazadora de bestias.

-Pero aquí no hay amor- susurró la baronesa tan suavemente que apenas fue un suspiro que silbaba al atravesar sus dientes.

Y si el sentido de alerta de la cazadora no estuviera tan aguzado por los años de práctica en el arte de la supervivencia, no lo habría entendido. Y normalmente eso no le importaba, no le importaba no despertar algo en alguna persona, porque siempre había otra dispuesta a dedicarle completa atención, normalmente no le importara que no hubiera amor, se conformaba con la dulce dicha del romance fugaz, con su coqueteo descarado y su pasión, y el placentero toque de la picardía bajo las mantas. O un simple beso de quien sabía como darlo. Pero por algún motivo, esa frase se coló en su pecho, como un molesto pinchazo, que recorría su garganta atenazado de molestia y decepción ligera, porque, por algún motivo, Ginebra Aell de Vellach, baronesa de Hápeto no le hacía sentir como normalmente lo hacía.

-¿Perdón?

Pero la muchacha no repitió la frase. Agitó muy poco la cabeza para salir de la neblina de sus pensamientos, y aún tardó otro tanto en volver a hablar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- esperó una respuesta que no llegó, pues la mujer se limitó a mirarla-¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo es besar a una mujer?

-Es igual que besar a un hombre- dijo al cabo, tras sonreír con ligera malevolencia y ver las mejillas de la niña tornar en carmesí-. ¿Has besado a un hombre, Ginny?

Asintió. Porque no sabía si podría hacer otra cosa.

Y estaba muy cerca. Tan cerca que sentía su respiración en su boca, y esta sabía como el vino.

-Es igual sin el frufrú de la barba en tus labios y unos dedos usualmente más finos y delicados sobre tu piel.

Y se lo demostró, posó dos dedos calientes sobre su mejilla, apenas haciendo contacto. Y algo en su cabeza le decía que no debía besar a esa muchacha.

Porque no sería igual.

-Pero es igual.

-No- susurró apenas la niña, temblando, cerrando los ojos asustada por el cosquilleo que palpitaba en su mejilla, y el nudo apretado que presionaba la boca de su estómago y bullía por su pecho.

Cuando abrió los ojos seguía asustada, pero algo en su interior, esa fuerza que la atenazaba y apretaba, pujaba por salir fuertemente. Porque ella era, ante todo, valiente y segura, como todos los Aell de Vellach, como lo era la rama de los Lupin, y como descendiente de Érihan, el libertador.

-No puede ser igual- susurró, esta vez con decisión, mordiendo con fuerza el nudo de su garganta y tragándoselo sin prisas, con un fuego azul crepitando en sus pupilas-. No puede ser igual…

Hermione la escuchó suspirar hondamente, notando su pecho subir y bajar marcadamente, pero sin apartar un momento sus ojos de los suyos.

-… porque nunca he deseado besar a nadie como deseo besarte a ti. No puede ser igual.

La faz de la cazadora no vaciló un momento, no parpadeó ni acentuó la sonrisa, no tembló ni alzó una ceja, ni tan siquiera respiró por un instante. Pero si tembló su pecho, no por fuera donde podía ser delatado, sino por dentro. Mezcla por la sorpresa de escuchar tan osadas palabras en los labios de la muchacha, por el orgullo de mujer que se alzaba discreto cuando sabía que alguien la deseaba y mezcla por algo más, algo que hizo temblar su corazón.

Y Hermione lo sabía, sabía que no debía hacerlo. Había aprendido por las malas que no debía enredarse con la nobleza, y menos con una niñita dulce que no había experimentado antes el arte del amor.

-No lo entiendo, Ginny. Tú no confías de mí.

-Eres atrayente, Hermione- siguió ella, porque había empezado, y con lo que había costado encontrar la fuerza para empezar, no pensaba parar-, como el fuego.

-Pero el fuego es traicionero- repitió las palabras de la chica. Porque estaba jugando.

Pero la niña no estaba jugando, y tampoco vaciló al hablar. Por mucho que arriesgara al decir las palabras, por mucho que aterrara el enfrentarse por vez primera al rechazo, o peor, al amor.

-El mejor amor es siempre arriesgado.

La conciencia profunda y responsable le decía que debía alertar a la muchacha, decirle que esto no era un cuento, que el amor no llegaba de golpe y arrasaba con todo. Te hacía perder la cordura, cierto, pero casi nunca era en el buen sentido. Debía decirle que podían jugar, divertirse, tal vez bailar bajo una sábana, y deleitarse en la calidez de un abrazo y la pasión de un beso, pero que allí no habría amor. Porque ella era una baronesa, y ella misma se iría tras la próxima luna llena. Porque el amor no llegaba de súbito y menos para alguien que encontraba con quien jugar en cada pueblo.

Y debió de pasar más tiempo del que había pretendido en un primer momento solamente mirando los ojos de la señora de Hápeto, porque Ginny le regaló una sonrisa tímida, que estaba segura de que sólo empañaba el miedo en el que su silencio la envolvía.

La mujer sonrió, con ternura y ligera rebeldía. Y se inclinó sobre su boca.

-Eres ambigua, Ginny.

La niña dejó de respirar, pero no pudo más que devolver esa sonrisa.

Y Hermione lo sabía, sabía que no debía hacerlo.

-Como la vida misma- susurró Ginny sobre sus labios.

Pero lo hizo.

No era igual, definitivamente no era igual. Porque era consciente de cada milímetro de piel en contacto, de la suavidad de su boca, del dulce vaivén de sus labios. De la palma ocupando completamente su mejilla. La corriente que cosquilleó en su nuca se arremolinó en su mente con un zumbido quedo que alborozaba sus sentidos. Y era un poco de todo, era dulce por la fruta y el vino, y caliente por el crepitar del fuego y le quemaba los labios y hacía estremecer su lengua como el hielo. Y parecía que ese beso bajaba por su garganta, o al menos, una sensación extraordinaria pero asfixiante lo hacía.

No era igual, porque no quería que terminara.

Y cuando la punta de la lengua de Hermione le rozó los labios y no pudo más que contener un gemido ahogado, la puerta sonó de golpe.

Sólo un golpe, y después de abrió rápidamente, con fuerza y desespero. Y entró el señor de Hápeto arrastrando su lustroso porte, teñido de rabia y preocupación.

La niña se echó para atrás, con el corazón acribillándole le el pecho y latiendo en sus sienes con dureza. Mezcla por el pánico a haber sido descubierta, mezcla por el desasosiego y el deleite descubierto en el beso.

-¡Ginny!- gritó Ron, corriendo hacia su hermana- ¡Oh, por los dioses, suerte que está bien!

Se dejó abrazar por los fuertes y desesperados brazos mientras se incorporaba. El hombre no pudo más que apretarla como desahogo y hundir la cabeza entre sus hebras rojizas.

-Me encuentro bien, hermano.

Aunque no estaba bien, su cabeza todavía se encontraba sumida en una espesa niebla de confusión por lo rápido e inesperado de la situación, sin poder explicarse todavía qué había pasado y porqué había sido tan tonta de permitir que las cosas llegaran a donde estas habían llegado. Pero, definitivamente, ella y su hermano no se referían a lo mismo.

-Me contaron lo que pasó. No estabas en el castillo. Pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

-Me encuentro bien, hermano- repitió sin saber que más decir.

-Escuché que te topaste con el monstruo.

Ginny desvió la mirada una vez que Ron se apartó un poco de ella.

-Así fue. Pero Hermione estaba allí. No dejó que me pasara nada malo- y sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, hasta que la niña sintió que no tenía fuerzas para aguantarla-. Has hecho bien en encargarle el trabajo a ella, sabe bien lo que hace.

En otras circunstancias, sin el hermano mayor de la muchacha a la que acababa de besar mirándola fijamente y sin la niña apartando la vista con una cara en la que primara el miedo y el arrepentimiento, no podría haber hecho más que reír ante el comentario. En cambio tuvo que tragárselo, con incomodidad y el mismo remordimiento. Y este bajó haciendo burla, arañando su garganta. Porque no tenía que mirar a Harry, de pie ante la puerta, para saber que este la estaba observando, ligeramente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar en aquella habitación, con la decepción dibujada en la esmeralda de sus pupilas.

-Ve a dormir, Ginny. Ha sido un día muy largo para una dama, debes estar agotada- dijo Ron abandonando un beso en su frente antes de volverse a la cazadora-. Muchísmas gracias, Hermione. Nada significa más para mí que mi dulce hermanita. Me alegra comprobar que eres, como bien dicen, tan hábil como hermosa.

Y Ginny obedeció, abandonando la sala, dispuesta a marchar rumbo a sus aposentos, no porque su hermano lo hubiera dicho, ni porque el día pudiera con ella por ser una dama, porque hacía tiempo que intentaba dejarle claro a su querido hermanito que ella no era una simple mujer que debía limitarse a parecer delicada y atender a las peticiones de su hombre. No, hizo lo que le pidió sin lanzar siquiera un comentario sardónico, porque todavía encontraba su mente perdida en la infinidad de la boca de la cazadora y en ese momento, rememorando los labios que para ella serían oficialmente su primer beso, lo último que le apetecía era el escuchar a su hermano coqueteando con refinada galantería con Hermione.

Con su Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo.<strong>


	6. La Boca del Impío

**Cap. 6 La Boca del Impío**

El tacón de las botas tronaba con dureza en la piedra del pasillo, en contraste con el pesado silencio que abrigaba sus hombros. El paso sereno y constante que mantenía el héroe, con la coletilla final del tintineo metálico de las hebillas de su calzado, parecía sumirse sobre ella, agobiante y acusador desde que habían abandonado la sala, dejando atrás a su amigo, el barón.

Y el acusado mutismo de su amigo taladraba su sien el compás de sus botas, sobre la piedra y con el tintineo metálico. Porque ella era una mujer de acción, con la mente fría y despierta, con la mala costumbre de afrontar las cosas directamente, sin rodeos ni tapujos, ni esconderlas bajo la sombra del reproche mudo. Y sin embargo callaba.

Y el silencio roto la envolvía.

-Habla de una vez, Harry- pronunció al fin, cuando llegaban ante su puerta.

El hombre no contestó al principio y por un ligero instante temió que simplemente ignorara su petición y continuara la retirada hacia su habitación. Pero paró, a los dos pasos, y comenzó a responder mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a la cazadora.

-¿Acaso tengo algo que decir, Hermione?

En realidad no lo tenía, no guardaba derecho alguno a opinar sobre su vida, pero Harry era su amigo y, como amigo, se reservaba el derecho a juzgar aun cuando no se le hubiera pedido.

-Lo cierto es que no tienes, pero vas a opinar de todas formas.

-¿No tengo derecho a opinar como tu amigo?

-Dime que es lo que te muerde, no des más vueltas a la cuestión.

Entraron en su propio aposento, acompañados del mismo silencio. Y la mujer se volvió a sus ojos, y no vio más que el mismo reproche mudo.

-Es la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo.

-No me des lecciones de moral- contestó acercándose un poco, solamente para comprobar que su mirada no cambiaba-. No ha pasado nada.

-¿Nada?- preguntó él con ironía- ¿A qué llamas tú nada exactamente?

Harry no había visto el beso, ella lo sabía y él sabía que ella lo sabía. Pero también sabían los dos que, a pesar de no haber visto nada, era completamente consciente de lo que en aquella habitación había acaecido. Con una seguridad tal que casi podría decirse que había visto aquel beso.

-Hablábamos, Harry. Me herí la pierna salvándola y se sentía culpable. Eso es todo.

Pero seguía portando el mismo recelo en la mirada.

-Vamos, Hermione. Puede que Ron no se haya dado cuenta pero yo te conozco. Conozco esa mirada que se te pone cuando te interesa alguien. Cuando tus intenciones no son las que debieran.

-Que me interese y que vaya a intentar algo con ella son dos cosas muy diferentes- interrumpió ella-. Es una muchacha mona, ¿y qué?

-¿Y qué? Eres una sociópata moralista incapaz de mantener una relación más allá del aspecto físico. Tú no te acercas tanto a una mujer si no escondes otras intenciones. Además, esa niña no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza.

Una punzada de orgullo herido le acribilló ligeramente el pecho, pero Hermione no respondió, y tampoco bajó la mirada. La voz de Harry había ido subiendo gradualmente con cada frase, endureciendo su tono, a una medida que jamás había dedicado a la cazadora antes, diciéndole que, en el fondo, el pequeño sentimiento de culpa estaba justificado.

-Pensaba que eras más inteligente, que no cometerías dos veces el mismo error.

-No compares a esta niña con la princesa de Vigarde- bramó también ella, defendiéndose.

-¡No es cuestión de quien tenga más fuerza para patearte el culo después!- y la voz del hombre fue casi un grito esta vez- ¡Es cuestión de a quien vas a hacer daño!

-¡Tienes una amante en cada pueblo! ¿No te importa a quien haces tú daño en cada caso?

Ambos sabían que, de una manera disimuladamente retorcida, se trataba de un golpe bajo, de un ataque personal. Y a Harry le dolió, porque él había confiado en ella para contarle lo importante que era Luna. Y a Hermione le dolió, porque ella no le hacía daño a su amigo de manera intencionada.

-Vas a herir a tus amigos, Hermione- pronunció con más calma.

-No va a pasar nada, Harry.

Los envolvió el silencio y este no fue largo, pero fue terriblemente incómodo, porque ninguno estaba acostumbrado a sentirse incómodo con el otro, porque entre ellos las cosas siempre iban bien y ligeras, porque eran iguales y sabían bien lo que valía la palabra del otro.

-Siempre haces lo mismo. Tú no te enamoras, sólo juegas. Pero ella es joven e idealiza el amor. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-He dicho que no va a pasar nada- respondió dándose la vuelta.

Pero el héroe la sujetó por el brazo, quizás con más violencia de la que pretendía, obligándola a seguir encarándolo.

-¿Y por qué no te creo?- bramó demasiado cerca y demasiado alto.

'Porque me conoces', se rio con ironía una pequeña vocecilla en la cabeza de la mujer. Pero su orgullo fue más grande.

-Suéltame, Harry- dijo con voz seca pero amenazante.

Y el hombre la soltó, pero su mirada esmeralda no bajó de sus pupilas, manteniendo un combate amenazante en el que ninguno capitularía de su postura.

Harry suspiró, de manera pesada, intentando vanamente relajar la tensión. Respiró hondo después para calmar sus ánimos.

-Está bien. Pongamos que sigues adelante, que la seduces y que ella se deja seducir. Tú eres una gran amante, delicada, detallista y cuidadosa- comenzó, hablando esta vez con sosiego, enmascarando algo mejor su molestia-. Eres así, te gusta hacer que se sienta bien, querida, cuidada. Por supuesto, se lo dejarías todo claro, quién eres y cómo eres. Que no vas a quedarte ni a enamorarte. Pero pongamos, en el peor de los casos, que se enamora. Tú matas al lobo, ¿y después?

Hermione suspiró también.

-Déjame decírtelo, Hermione- continuó él-. Después, por supuesto, te irás. Porque eres una cazadora que no puede sentar el culo ni por un momento, porque esa es tu naturaleza. Y ella, por supuesto, se quedará, porque es noble, una baronesa que se debe a su gente.

-No saques las cosas de contexto. Como bien has dicho, el amor llega solamente en el peor de los casos.

-¿Pero no va a pasar nada, verdad?- preguntó elevando una ceja con suspicacia.

Pero no respondió, porque en el fondo ya había pasado algo, algo que ella no podía pasar por alto. Pues así era ella, estaba en su naturaleza. Porque deseaba a esa dama y ella no luchaba contra sus deseos, no cejaba de sus ansias por la duda moral o las normas establecidas, porque, en efecto, era una sociópata con un desdén pronunciado por el orden establecido. Si ella deseaba algo, ella lo tenía, si estaba mal, a ella no le importaba y si tenía que hacerle daño al final al menos intentaría que disfrutara del tiempo pasado.

Pero lo tendría, siempre lo tendría.

-Es una adolescente- siguió Harry ante su silencio-. ¡Por supuesto que se enamorará!

-Es una chica muy lista, Harry- resopló ella-. Sabe quién soy, lo que soy y cómo soy. Yo no le daría esperanzas de futuro. No me quedaré después del lobo, eso ella lo sabe.

-¡Sé que no eres tan obtusa, Hermione!- estalló el moreno, pues, al fin y al cabo, las palabras de la mujer acababan de delatar sus intenciones- ¡Por supuesto que se enamorará! Un adolescente no desdeña su primer amor. Y cuando piensa que no es tal cae en él con más fuerza todavía, y sabes bien que más dolorosa es entonces la caída. ¿Es que no te importa que sufra? ¿O acaso no recuerdas lo que sufriste tú cuando te dejó…?

-¡No te atrevas, Harry!- amenazó la mujer con voz en grito, señalando un dedo acusador al pecho del varón.

El silencio del héroe fue ligero, al ser cortado a media frase. Se limitó al mutismo educado mientras ella acababa su parte.

-¿Y quién eres tú para darme, de entre todas las misas, precisamente esa?- culpó ella con rabia- Tú, con una amante distinta en cada pueblo que pisa. Avaricioso de la pasión de una mujer dispuesta. Sin importar a quien haces daño todo ese tiempo. Aun cuando dices que esa persona es la más importante para ti. ¿Se merece eso Luna, Harry?

El duelo de miradas se mantuvo, cargado de coraje, desdén y orgullo roto, en una línea recta de fuego de topacio y malaquita. Un combate con una dureza tal, simplemente porque se establecía entre amigos. Amigos que eran capaces de darlo todo por el otro. Y ahora se habían hecho daño el uno al otro, tocando el único punto que ambos juraron traspasar jamás.

Y Hermione se sintió culpable en el instante mismo en el que de sus labios había brotado el nombre de Luna. El héroe había comenzado la acusación, pero aún con todo ella no tenía mayor derecho a cuestionar algo que para su amigo era tan importante.

Dio un paso hacia delante, dubitativo y pesado.

-Harry, yo…

Y el hombre lo retrocedió con presteza, alzando una mirada que ya no guardaba tanto desdén, sino una profunda pesadumbre. Porque la traición a la confianza es el mayor golpe que puede recibir un amigo.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Hermione. Yo ya he hecho lo que debía- se limitó a contestar a medida que salía de la habitación-. No quiero tener que elegir entre Ron y tú. Sobre todo si he de elegir porque tú estás siendo egoísta.

Y la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco.

* * *

><p>La discusión con Harry martilleó en su cabeza la noche entera, como un zumbido molesto que se te enquista detrás de la oreja, y a la mañana siguiente no aparecieron ni guerrero ni cazadora a la mesa del desayuno. Sin embargo, aquella tarde, tras una discusión compartida con el barón, decidieron, en un acuerdo mudo, con un breve roce de miradas y confianza mutua, ignorar la disputa.<p>

En cambio, durante los dos días siguientes la baronesa apenas dio señales de vida, para reposar la vergüenza y cultivar la decencia, como toda buena dama debía hacer. Sus encuentros se limitaban a los banquetes compartidos, en los cuales la niña se dignaba a sonrojarse cortésmente cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

Al tercer día la cazadora consiguió liberar algo de la tención contenida, cuando consiguió unirse a una charla informal mantenida entre el héroe y la baronesa en los jardines del castillo. Cierto era que poco le importaban a Hermione los nuevos impuestos sobre el pescado establecidos por el regente de Pontemar y sus intereses políticos en la guerra que se estaba cultivando en Lurgia, pero el encanto que desprendía la joven baronesa cada vez que hablaba con la pasión por el conocimiento fascinaban a la mujer de una forma abrumadora, viendo como brillaban sus pupilas como si el fuego azul de los tarkío prendiera en ellos.

Por supuesto, una vez pasados el susto por el lobo y la impresión del beso la pequeña de los Aell de Vellach volvió a pulular con ansias tras la cazadora, actuando nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellas.

Para el cuarto día ya había pasado la mitad del mes y esas escasas dos semanas para alcanzar el plenilunio se le antojaban demasiado cortas a la cazadora. Aunque, por otro lado, no podía negar que el ansia por una buena batalla comenzaba a instaurarse en su pecho. Había sido entrenada para el combate y, después de todo, solía ser mucho más fácil librarse del lobo cuando este no presentaba su forma humana ya que, la ironía de estos casos, solía radicar en encontrar a la persona más encantadora del pueblo tras la máscara del lobo.

* * *

><p>-¿Ruidos extraños?<p>

La cazadora afirmó emitiendo un ligero gruñido, sin molestarse siquiera en abrir la boca. La baronesa, tras ella, la seguía con un paso cada vez más dudoso, intentando disimular su nerviosismo restregando las manos por delante en un movimiento fanático.

-¿Vamos a entrar ahí porque te han hablado de unos ruidos extraños?- volvió a preguntar Ginny con mayor recelo.

-Eso he dicho.

La niña se paró un instante, mirando a la mujer con auténtica incredulidad.

-¿Por unos "ruidos extraños"? La descripción de ruidos extraños puede albergar cualquier cosa. Cualquier bestia horrible incluso. ¿No se supone que se deben evitar esos sitios?

-No cuando eres una cazadora de bestias- se limitó a responder Hermione.

-Pero debes buscar al lobo, no investigar la procedencia de unos ruidos extraños. ¿No pueden ser cualquier cosa? ¿Y si es un aparecido? ¿O tal vez un espectro o un espanto?

-¿Y si es el lobo?- rebatió con cierta gracia la cazadora, echándose para atrás los cabellos.

A Ginny le gustaba aquel gesto. Los dedos de la mujer se enterraban entre las hebras castañas que nacían sobre su frente y su mano se deslizaba con soltura, llegando casi hasta la nuca. Y mientras lo hacía, los rizos castaños le acariciaban las mejillas, justo antes de apartarse de su cara.

En esta ocasión, en cambio, la pequeña Aell de Vellach estaba demasiado ocupada observando la lúgubre entrada de la caverna en la que se disponían a entrar como para dejarse seducir la vista con tal simpleza.

-¿Espantos o aparecidos?- volvió a reír Hermione- ¿Le tenéis miedo a los fantasmas acaso?

Un vez más la baronesa no pudo evitar el sonrojarse. Claro que le tenía miedo a los fantasmas. ¿Acaso alguien no? ¿Cómo se puede no temer a algo que sabes que existe y no se puede enfrentar? Sólo la magia avanzada tenía una ligera cabida en esos términos, y Hermione le había dejado muy claro que ella no era bruja ni hechicera.

-¿Y acaso alguien no? No importa eso ahora. Los ruidos y las habladurías sobre la Boca del Impío son mucho más viejos que el lobo.

-Habladurías y aparecidos. Cuentos de abuela, ¿me equivoco? Apuesto a que son varias las historias que cuentan los viejos sobre esta gruta. Y apuesto a que lleváis oyéndolas desde muy niña. ¿Una grande y ostentosa?

-No muy grande, y bastante normalita. Bastante simple, supongo. Sin embargo es, como bien dices, vieja y variada. Y vengo escuchándolas desde bien niña, así que no veo porqué ha de haber algo nuevo que investigar aquí.

-El lobo, o aquel que sea el lobo, las llevará escuchando también desde bien niño. Si yo buscara algún lugar para esconderme, iría a aquel en el que buena parte de la ciudad no se atrevería a acercarse siquiera, ¿no crees?

Ginny pareció razonar su respuesta unos instantes.

-Aún con todo- murmuró la muchacha aún algo indecisa-. ¿El hombre lobo no se escondería en los días previos a la luna llena? No veo motivo para esconderse ahora.

-No se trata de un hombre lobo- corrigió la mujer, inspeccionando atentamente la entrada de la cueva-. No de uno bien hecho, al menos. Este sale haya o no luna, por lo que presumo que podemos encontrarnos con sus efectos en cualquier momento.

La Boca del Impío no era, a vista de la cazadora, tan sombría y aterradora como le habían contado. Parecía más bien una simple cueva colocada en la cara norte de un pequeño montezuelo. Presumiblemente, era el hecho de ser única cueva cercana a la pequeña villa de Hápeto lo que la había convertido en centro de leyendas de monstruos y fantasmas y no sus pequeños túneles usados seguramente en el pasado para guardar ganado o, si era lo suficientemente fresca, para almacenar las barricas de las primeras añadas de la ciudad.

Dio el primer paso dentro de la boca de la gruta, y las marcas de hollín en el techo le dijeron que la teoría del ganado sería la más acertada. La luz que se colaba por la entrada era suficiente para iluminar buena parte de los túneles en los que parecía desviarse ya desde su inicio.

-Vamos a entrar, ¿verdad?- dijo la muchacha con tono vencido.

Y Hermione emitió un pequeño bufido, divertido a la par que cansado.

-No sé por qué permití que me acompañaras- se quejó la mujer.

-No permitiste que te acompañara. Fue culpa tuya el no haberme detectado hasta la mitad del camino- respondió resuelta.

Por supuesto que la había detectado, desde el mismo momento en el que habían dejado atrás la entrada del castillo de los Vellach, había escuchado el crujir de sus botas tras la arboleda que recubría sendos lados del camino. Incluso antes, la había escuchado chocar contra un paje que cargaba una bala de heno junto a las cuadras. Y cuando dejó atrás a Harry y a Ron, frente a la cofradía de los barrileros, cuando estos se vieron invadidos por los rumores de un ladrón de tumbas que venía haciendo de las suyas desde noches atrás, sintió sus saltitos disimulados de esquina en esquina. Primero a su derecha, al tiempo a su izquierda…

Cuando la sintió brincar, adentradas ya en la llanura, por un pequeño animalillo que había osado asustarla, decidió que era más seguro mantenerla a su lado que a tres metros de distancia. Después de todo, monstruos no, pero la estepa de Vigarde solía estar invadida por grupos de asaltantes de cuando en cuando.

-Tendría que haberte dicho en el castillo ha donde me dirigía- se resignó la cazadora.

Ese era un buen punto, pero la dama no iba a resignarse a darle la razón.

-Quiero ayudar con el lobo. Esta es mi ciudad y mis gentes, también.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-¡Venga! Mi hermano jamás habría permitido que intentara hacer algo por ayudar.

-¿Y cómo me estás ayudando exactamente?

Ginny la miró suspicaz, levantando una ceja antes de responder.

-¿Con mi indiscutible apoyo moral?

-¿Me lo tienes que preguntar?- rio Hermione en respuesta.

-¡Con mi indiscutible apoyo moral!- afirmó esta vez, sin poder evitar sentir cierta vergüenza.

Lo había intentado, había intentado dejar pasar el incidente de la otra noche. Quería pensar que no había sido nada, que no tenía mayor importancia. Había sido un simple momento de debilidad y rebeldía, un simple deseo lujurioso típico de la edad e impulsado por el atractivo de las hazañas de la mujer y lo seductor del peligro.

Pero lo cierto es que en su mente solo había cabida para el pensamiento de perseguir a esa ardiente mujer durante su estancia en la villa. Y esos labios de fuego que quemaban como el hielo.

-Aquí hay huellas- comunicó la cazadora al desviarse por uno de los caminos-. Humanas.

Ginny notó el retintín de la burla en esa última frase aclaratoria.

-Con que no son de lobo, ¿eh?- rebatió la niña con una mueca.

Los labios de Hermione se torcieron en una sonrisa involuntaria, mirando a la pequeña un instante por el rabillo del ojo.

-Dale tiempo.

La pared de la cueva estaba húmeda, acorde a la aparición de las primeras lluvias de la estación una finísima capa de agua cubría casi por entero la piedra desnuda. Sobre la tierra que el viento y el tiempo habían depositado en el suelo estaban las huellas, no definidas pero distinguibles. La cantidad y falta de definición le dijeron a la mujer que no eran de una sola persona y que, quien quiera que fuera, había pasado múltiples veces, por un tiempo prolongado a esta parte.

Eso descartaba en buena parte la teoría del lobo pero, lejos de desistir en su empeño, como aventurera natural que era, la sana curiosidad por indagar en el asunto de la cueva la obligó a seguir avanzando.

-¿No vamos a llevar una antorcha?- volvió a interrumpir la voz de Ginny.

-¿No puedes ver en la oscuridad?- respondió con asombro fingido.

-Te has despertado graciosa hoy, ¿verdad?

Hermione sonrió, sin desmentir la afirmación. Alzó la mano derecha, chasqueó los dedos y colocó el anular, el pulgar y el índice de la manera que le habían enseñado, y entonces se prendió el aire y sobre su palma comenzó a flotar una tímida bola de luz azulada.

No era especialmente brillante, no había que adentrarse en la cueva para descubrir eso, pero parecía suficiente como para servir a su propósito. La cazadora no le dio tiempo a maravillarse y continuó avanzando.

-¿No decías que tú no hacías magia?

-Es un fuego fatuo, Ginny, no es una magia muy avanzada que digamos.

Tan sólo el crujido de la tierra acompañaba sus pasos. La luz que desprendía la bola dibujaba sutiles sombras sobre la roca.

-No parece muy potente- comentó Ginny, antes de darse cuenta de que podía pasar por un comentario mal avenido.

-Cuando te internas en una cueva que nadie pisa puedes encontrarte con cualquier cosa- explicó la mujer decidiendo no tomarlo como crítica-. Créeme, lo mejor es intentar no perturbar a ninguna de esas cosas.

Los siguientes tres minutos, contra todo pronóstico para Hermione, los pasaron en silencio. Se limitaron a seguir las huellas con calma, sin alterar nada. Las marcas en las paredes le dijeron a la cazadora que el propósito de la bodega había sido también contemplado como uso para la cueva.

Pero la fuerza y la profundidad de las pisadas decían ahora que ese no era el caso actual tampoco.

Tiró la mano hacia atrás, para atrapar la de la niña.

-¿Ginny?- se giró asustada al notar su falta- ¡Ginny!

La dama brincó sobresaltada, dejando caer lo que sostenía entre los dedos.

-¡Qué susto, Hermione! ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione apretó los labios, enfadada consigo misma, porque su corazón había empezado a latir furiosamente con la sola idea de poder perder a la niña. De pronto el haberla metido en una cueva inexplorada comenzó a sonar terriblemente estúpido en su cabeza.

-No te alejes de mí- ordenó con dureza-. ¿Qué parte de puede haber cualquier cosa no entiendes?

-Aquella en la que decías lo de los cuentos de abuela- se defendió con simpleza, recogiendo la pieza del suelo y volviendo a su lado-. ¿Qué es esto, Hermione? Es liso y afilado.

-Un diente de kobold- masculló tras un simple vistazo.

Con un chillido de asco volvió a lanzar la pieza ósea al suelo, restregándose las manos el jubón con saña. La mujer suprimió una sonrisa, mordiéndose los labios.

Contra cualquier pronóstico llegaron a una zona ya iluminada. Los tonos naranjas daban a entender que no se trataba de la luz natural colándose por una rendija. Hermione esperaba encontrarse una sala como esa, una sala usada como almacén, pero encontrar la luz encendida significaba siempre que había alguien en casa.

Un rápido vistazo. Vacía por el momento, pero otra de las entradas brillaba de la misma forma. Un rugido varonil llegó desde allí, acompañado de un golpe sobre madera y un tintineo. Y después volvieron los murmullos apagados que habían llegado tan solo un segundo antes de ver la luz.

-¿Qué es esto?- susurró apenas Ginny.

-Contrabando.

-¿En Hápeto? ¿Salvamadre?

-No hay gente suficiente para tal cantidad de droga en la villa- rio Hermione-. No, no creo que sea eso, además, al menos la mitad de esto tiene que estar aquí de paso. No se puede meter tal cantidad de nada en Hápeto sin llamar la atención.

-Pues hay que acabar con esto- bramó la baronesa, haciendo honor a su título.

Atrapó la mano de la muchacha con destreza mientras pasaba a su lado, obligándola a permanecer a su espalda con un tirón firme.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Están metiendo mercancía de contrabando en mi ciudad. No puedo permitir tal cosa.

-¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Plantarte ante ellos y decirles que eso está mal y que te ha disgustado mucho?- murmuró con ironía- Te serviría para una muerte rápida, o quizás se desahoguen contigo primero, sí sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¡Soy la baronesa!- profirió como si eso lo explicara todo.

-¡Oh, usted perdone señora!- imitó una voz masculina y desgarbada- Ese tipo de gente no tiene escrúpulos, Ginny. Con título o sin él no te considerarían más que una niña entrometida.

-Pero te tengo a ti.

-Yo no mato gente.

-Pero es nuestro deber.

-Mi deber ahora mismo es mantenerte a salvo.

-Pero…

-¿Ves esa zona de ahí?- cortó Hermione- La que no está iluminada. ¿Cómo se te da el escabullirte?

-Me detectaste a medio camino- fanfarroneó la muchacha.

Y Hermione se tragó una maldición.

-¿Por qué allí?- preguntó Ginny.

-¿Ves esas huellas? Esas no son humanas.

Se trataba de una de las esquinas de la sala, la cual se retorcía para formar un hueco que nada ocupaba, suspendida en la penumbra por la lejanía de la antorcha solitaria que se consumía sobre la pared contraria.

Cuando llegaron a ella se dieron cuenta de que la boca deba en realidad paso a otro pasadizo.

-¿Vamos a seguir?- susurró la niña con cierta angustia mal disimulada.

Hermione había apagado su llama y la oscuridad amenazaba con engullirlas.

-No. Tampoco son de lobo.

-¡Qué sus den por culo, Bôle!- gritó la voz - ¡Por culo he dicho! ¿Cuánto se pierde por esa maldita noche? ¡Eh! ¿Cuánto?

Hermione se apretó contra la pared de roca, asegurándose de que la luz no la rozaba en ningún momento. Mantuvo a la otra chica detrás, a su espalda.

-¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? - se unió otro hombre- Fue la noche del lobo. ¡La del muchacho! Y yo no cerré, la orden fue de otro.

-¿De quién demonios?

-¿Hermione?- susurró la muchacha apenas pronunciando las palabras.

-¡No yo! Fue el señoritingo, el tratante. ¡A tomar por el culo! Pregunta a Marcus, pero a mí mi parte me la das. Contante, sin esquirla alguna de menos, porque si no los huevos no van a colgarte de aquí en lo que se viene.

La cazadora se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con los ojos azules opacados por el temor y la oscuridad.

-¿Puedo ponerme delante?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida, y tardó unos instantes para que la razón la golpeara. Detrás de la muchacha estaba la entrada a otra gruta en la que acababan de concretar que se escondía algo no humano. La niña simplemente tenía miedo de darle la espalda a la oscuridad.

Hermione, con otra persona, en otro momento, hubiera encontrado esto desesperante o digno de la mofa, pero por alguna razón, la forma en la que Ginny se aferraba a su espalda con inquietud no le despertó más que simpatía.

Tomó su mano con delicadeza, para colocarla delante de sí. Lo hizo de forma lenta, procurando que los pasos sobre la graba no fueran marcados. Pero la niña estaba nerviosa y, en consecuencia, era torpe.

Volvió a sonar un golpe sordo, un bruto gruñido, y el sonido de la tierra al arrastrar los pies con violencia.

-¡A la mierda! No vale la pena- intervino una tercera voz-. Suéltale el cogote, Blaise, por los dioses.

-Apagarse las antorchas- ordenó el nombrado-. Nos faltaba no más que quemar lo que aquí hay.

Hermione se apretó contra ella con fuerza, para obligarse a permanecer a la sombra, pegándola a la pared que no daba a la sala. La pequeña de los Aell de Vellach se revolvió ligeramente, dándose la vuelta en el sitio. Se arrepintió casi al instante. Escucharon el chisporroteo del fuego al mezclarse con el agua y las luces que no se consumieron parecían comenzar a moverse, hacia la salida. Pero Ginny estaba demasiado concentrada para notarlo, porque las manos de la mujer se apretaban a ambos lados de su cabeza, con los dedos encrespados sobre la roca.

Se dio cuenta de la ventaja que le sacaba en altura cuando sus ojos subieron para encontrarse con el rostro de la cazadora, virado a la izquierda para escuchar mejor la retirada de los hombres. Le cosquilleó el pecho cuando vio la forma feroz con la que se mordía el labio inferior, dejando a la vista el fragmento blanco de sus incisivos, siguió subiendo por su fisionomía, llegó a la pequeña cicatriz que atravesaba el cigomático, justo debajo del borde orbitario derecho, una pequeña vocecita curiosa le dijo por dentro que algún día tenía que preguntarle por ella, y cuando se centró en sus ojos la mujer le devolvió la mirada, con unos orbes castaños que se oscurecían a medida que la última fuente de luz que quedaba se perdía por donde habían llegado. Y se dio cuenta de su cercanía entonces, cuando su aliento le soplaba la nariz.

Y se dio cuenta de que no debían estar tan lejos de una entrada de luz natural cuando la zona cayó en penumbra y se dio cuenta de que era capaz de distinguir la sombra de la mujer recortada en la oscuridad.

-¿Se han ido?- susurró Ginny, colocando las manos sobre el jubón de la mujer, justo por encima de su pecho.

Las muñecas, en cambio, reposaban sobre ellos, y subían y bajaban con cada respiración.

-Ujum- afirmó Hermione sin abrir siquiera los labios.

-¿Ya… ya estamos seguras?

Ginny bajó a los labios, pero no los vio, subió a sus ojos, pero tampoco pudo distinguirlos.

-Depende- susurró la cazadora, exhalando sobre ella, sin poder resistirse al juego.

La niña tragó saliva y no se dio cuenta de que sus dedos se apretaron más contra el cuero.

-¿Depende?

-Ujum- volvió a responder sin palabras.

Y el tono asustadizo y la respiración excitada de la muchacha se suspendían sugerentes en sus oídos. Porque Ginny, en un intento de mirarla, sin ver, a los ojos, había colocado sus alientos a la misma altura, y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo sobre su boca.

-¿De qué?

-De cuál sea tu definición de seguro.

'No beses a la niña, Hermione. No merece la pena', saltó la conciencia de la cazadora.

'Sólo fue un beso. Para probar, porque era divertido. Y no quieres repetirlo', recordó la dama que hablaba tras su título de baronesa.

Entonces la nariz de Hermione se chocó ligeramente contra la suya. Por instinto subió la cabeza, y rozó el límite de su labio superior con el propio.

E inmediatamente después llegó el beso. Sencillo, ligero y delicado. Y no supo quien lo había empezado, pero ahí estaba. No un simple roce ni una ligera caricia. Era un beso pleno, con la boca completa, pero lento, tan lento que la estaba matando. Tampoco se dio cuenta de cuándo había cerrado los ojos, porque todo seguía igual de oscuro que al principio, pero los tenía cerrados, porque sentía sus párpados apretarse con dureza, como si intentara retener dentro esa sensación apabullante que la envolvía por entero. Empezando por los labios.

Y Hermione podía decirte a ciencia cierta que fue la muchacha la que se había abalanzado hacia ese beso, una vez sus pieles hicieron contacto. Y sus ojos se cerraron desde el primer momento, porque había sentido con total claridad sus pestañas arañarle la mejilla.

Apretó el beso y abrió la boca, no para utilizar su lengua, simplemente para hacerlo más profundo. Y cuando el interior húmedo de su boca se cernió sobre los labios de Ginny, esta no pudo más que reprimir un gemido, y sus dedos agarraron con fuerza su jubón. Justo encima de sus pechos. Y Hermione bajó las manos hasta su nuca, y la atrajo por instinto.

Lo qué sí supo Ginny, con perfecta exactitud, fue el momento en el que sus párpados se volvieron a abrir, justo cuando la mujer se separó apenas de sus labios unos instantes. Y si se hubiera parado a pensar se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba nerviosa, porque por dentro sabía que si volvía a encontrarse con su boca notaría la lengua de Hermione en el siguiente beso, y ella nunca había besado así antes, y la copiosa experiencia de la cazadora le resultaba abrumadora. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar todo esto.

Lo supo con exactitud, porque en el momento en el que abrió los ojos otros la recibieron en mitad de las sombras.

Y eran dos grandes ojos, brillante y amarillos y demasiado redondos.

Pero no eran los de Hermione, estos se colocaban sobre la silueta de su hombro.

Y no pudo más que gritar, gritar tan fuerte como pudo.

* * *

><p><strong>Una vez más el capítulo es enorme y no llega a donde quería. Lo siento si este es lento y aburrido, a mí al menos me lo pareció, tenía pensado que fuera una pequeña parte de un capítulo con mucho más contenido, pero a lo hecho pecho.<strong>

**Por lo menos tiene uno de esos finales que odio cuando tienes que esperar al siguiente capítulo. XD**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus revie****ws. No saben cuanto animan a seguir con esto.**

**Espero que estén disfrutando de verdad esta historia.**


	7. La Erótica del Romance

**La Erótica del Romance**

El codo de la cazadora fue lanzado con violencia hacia atrás. Impactó de lleno contra el cuerpo al que pertenecían aquellos ojos, mientras un siseo ahogado fue silbado en su oído. Giró el mismo brazo, hacia arriba en un eje sobre su codo, y alcanzó la cara.

La muchacha no pudo más que escuchar el golpe sordo que soltó la criatura mientras caía de bruces en el suelo, cuando la mujer, en un giro extraordinariamente rápido, había enredado sus piernas con las propias para hacerlo caer. El frío muro de piedra le arañó los dedos por la fuerza con la que, involuntariamente, se había aferrado a él durante el breve trascurso de la batalla.

Hermione volvió a menear los dedos y la tenue luz azulada llenó nuevamente la zona.

En el suelo, extendido con torpeza y desgarbo, se desplegaba un cuerpo menudo y grotesco. La criatura tapó su cara contra la tierra, siseando y escupiendo polvo sin pudor alguno. Y la piel, lodosa y rugosa, lo descartaba como humano.

El acero de la hoja de su espada silbó en el aire al ser desenvainada.

-¿Qué es eso, Hermione?

-¡Humana estúpida! ¡Estúpidos humanos!- habló el ser con una vocecilla chillona e irritante.

-Es un kobold- respondió la cazadora-. ¿Qué quieres?

La criatura se incorporó sobre las manos, dejando relucir un morro reptiliano y unos ojos amarillos y relucientes, rasgados como la media luna.

-¡Largo, humana, fuera de aquí! ¡Cómo gustan de molestar los puñeteros! Como moscas en el hocico o ronchas en el culo. ¡Escupo! ¿Me oíste, humana? Escupo sobre ti y sobre los tuyos.

-¿Es peligroso?- los dedos de la niña se aferraron a su brazo con algo más de fuerza de la verdaderamente requerida.

Esos ojos grandes y redondos, amarillentos, se posaron de pronto sobre la heredera. Como si de pronto reconociera con quien hablaba. Hermione, por otra parte, dudaba de que entendiera sobre los títulos humanos.

-Este en especial no creo- alzó una ceja la mujer-. ¿Cierto, kobold? Tu raza se mueve en manadas, pero no creo que haya espacio ni alimento en estas galerías para algún otro. ¿Me equivoco?

-¡Sucios humanos! ¡Esta es mi cueva! ¡Esta cueva es mía! ¡Escucha! ¡Mía! Aquí estaba yo mucho antes que esos otros. ¡Nadie más se va a entrometer! ¡Ni hombre ni bestia!

-¿Ni bestia?- preguntó Ginny.

La criatura mostró esta vez los dientes al mirar a la baronesa, finos y afilados como púas. En uno de los laterales, en lo que ya debían ser los molares para los mamíferos, relucía la falta de uno de ellos.

Siseó con fuerza, a modo de amenaza.

Hermione alzó mejor su espada, mostrando su dominio sobre la situación.

-¡Criaturas de muerte!

-¿Cuánto han estado estos hombre aquí?

-¡El suficiente! Con sus olores y sus fuegos. Rompiendo e invadiendo. ¡Mi cueva! ¡Sal de mi cueva! ¡Es mía! ¡No me la arrebatarás! ¡Escupo, humana, te escupo!

La habilidad para escupir de los reptiles no iba mucho más allá del uso de la palabra concreta. En otras circunstancias, si la muchacha no hubiera estado demasiado ocupada tragándose el nudo que oprimía su pecho, habría aprovechado para reírse del ridículo intento de la criatura de expulsar saliva con escaso éxito.

-Si esta es tu cueva sabrás entonces de todo el que por ella pasa, ¿cierto?

-¡Cierto, humana! Engañarme no podrías siquiera.

-Contéstame algo entonces y te dejaremos en paz. Aquí con tu cueva- negoció Hermione, sin dejar de centrar su atención ni por un momento en la criatura-. ¿Has visto por aquí bestia alguna? Una con cierto parecido al hombre lobo. Sé que me sigues, kobold, así que no juegues al necio conmigo.

La repuesta se la ladró a la mujer y, en cambio, no apartó ni un momento los ojos de la muchachita aferrada a su espalda. Y esto a Hermione no le gustó ni un poco. La nobleza humana solía ser asociada al odio entre las razas inferiores, como culpables del mal del hombre.

-¡Oh! ¿Bestia lobo? ¿Hombre bestia? ¿Y amenaza tus pobres dominios?- profirió con arrogancia y acidez el ser, ya puesto en pie.

Dio unos pasos discretos. Hermione irguió su arma y tensó la espalda. Y Ginny se aferró apenas un poco más a ella.

-Solamente dime. ¿Lo has visto? ¿Ha estado aquí?

-¡Oh! ¡Oh, lo ha estado! ¿Verdad? ¡Lo ha estado! Y no sabes cuánto ni cómo ha estado. No tienes ni idea cazadora, tú y tu pequeña princesita de cuento, de lo peligroso que es este cuento concreto. ¡Fuera!

La criatura saltó con furia acompañando la fuerza de ese último grito. Con las afiladas garras apuntando a la garganta de la niña.

Hermione calculó, la distancia, la fuerza del impulso y el tiempo de reacción. De forma que apartó el cuerpo de Ginny en el momento justo, con un brazo y con suavidad. Colocó la hoja como barrera, arañando brazo y costado de la bestia. Con un molinete alzó la espada y la descargó sobre su espalda. No la enterró, sino que cortó. No de forma superficial, pero evitando que fuera mortal.

El ser cayó al suelo siseando con desespero.

-No vuelvas a intentarlo- advirtió la mujer con dureza-. No te daré otra oportunidad.

El kobold escupió la tierra con poca elegancia.

-¿Se oculta aquí el lobo?- preguntó la cazadora con amenaza en el tono.

-No se oculta tu bestia en una cueva. Se oculta bajo su propia piel. ¡Piel de cordero! ¿No es verdad?

-¿Hermione?- la voz de la muchacha sonó temblorosa.

-¡Vámonos, Ginny! Dejemos al ermitaño con su dolor.

-¡Un cuento, cazadora!– escucharon la voz chirriante a su espalda, acompañada de un matiz de dolor- ¿Sabes cómo terminan los cuentos? ¡Fuera!

* * *

><p>Los guijarros crujieron bajo su peso cuando se dejó caer sobre la orilla del lago.<p>

No habían llevado sus monturas consigo, pero Hermione pensó que la familiaridad de aquel pequeño lago y el esfuerzo del camino relajarían un poco a la baronesa.

-No sé por qué dejé que vinieras conmigo-pensó en voz alta, recogiendo una piedra lo suficientemente lisa del suelo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando el peso en la pierna derecha, y lanzó la piedra contra la superficie del lago. Planeó con ligereza, girando sobre sí misma, y se chocó contra el agua, una vez, y otra y otra, y otra más, antes de hundirse.

-No dejaste que te acompañaras- rectificó otra vez la pelirroja-. Yo te seguí.

Hermione resopló con sorna.

-Lo que tú digas.

Cogió otra piedra y la lanzó con igual gala.

Ginny la observó, apretando las rodillas contra su pecho. El camino hasta el pequeño lago se había desarrollado en un silencio incómodo pero natural. Algo propio de la experiencia compartida.

Ambas experiencias.

Y tras verse nuevamente inmersa en el recuerdo de los labios de la cazadora decidió centrarse en otra cosa, así que volvió a mirarla en la tarea de arrojar con ímpetu rocas al agua. Al poco, muy poco, se dio cuenta de la postura que debía tomar la mujer para desarrollar la faena. Aunque de forma ligera, dicha postura acentuaba con elegancia la anatomía trasera de su cuerpo.

La exacta anatomía trasera.

Con las mejillas cubiertas de su ya habitual coloración carmín, volvió a desviar los ojos a otra parte. Se centró en la piedra, eso estaba bien. Esta vez consiguió doce botes.

Recordó entonces lo mal que siempre se le había dado aquello, sus piedras eran eso, piedras, y se hundían como tal, de una y a la primera. Y no había importado cuanta gente la hubiera ayudado o corregido, intentando aprovechar las leyes de la aerodinámica para convertir la piedra en un planeador elegante que remontara el vuelo promovido por la fuerza de la tensión superficial del líquido. Sus piedras seguían siendo piedras que se hundían sin remedio desde el principio.

Y habiendo conseguido al fin distraer su mente exteriorizó sin poder remediarlo sus pensamientos.

-Nunca he sabido hacer eso.

Hermione lanzó otra y la miró con atención distraída. Ocho botes.

-¿Carambolas?

La muchacha asintió.

-No es tan difícil- habló la mujer-. Es cuestión de dejar que la piedra planee, de hacer que…

-Rebote perpendicularmente en el agua- continuó la Ginny, harta ya de las explicaciones-. Debe tocar el agua con toda su superficie y con la fuerza suficiente. Hay que conseguir tirarla lo más recta posible, con la parte plana siempre hacia abajo y bla bla bla. Lo sé. Toda la teoría la sé. Lo que no sé es hacerlo.

Hermione sonrió, entretenida con la banalidad del tema. Ginny sabía que ahora venía la corrección de la postura.

-Entonces en lo que fallas debe ser en la postura.

O en la forma que toma la mano cuando la lanzas, pensó la muchacha.

-O tal vez en como giras la muñeca al lanzar- siguió la mujer-. ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Por nada.

La dama se incorporó y tomó la mejor laja que encontró. Separó las piernas como le había explicado su padre e intentó mantener la muñeca recta como le había dicho Ron. Collin también le explicó una vez que no podía bajar la mano después de tirar.

Hermione paró su mano antes de soltar la piedra, y esta cayó el suelo. La recogió y la recolocó entre los dedos de la baronesa.

-Así no- tomó su brazo con ambas manos para poder dirigirlo-. No es como si lanzaras un hacha contra un árbol. Empieza desde atrás, dibujando una línea recta. Suelta la piedra cuando apenas hayas pasado la cintura, pero termina el movimiento, hasta alcanzar la cadera contraria. El brazo siempre recto.

Ginny intentó ignorar la cercanía de la mujer, demasiado incómoda y precipitada para los acontecimientos recientes y puso su determinación en cumplir con lo que le había explicado. Así lo hizo. La laja planeó con elegancia, girando sobre sí misma, un poco bruscamente, y se hundió. Como lo hace una piedra.

-No ha sido muy acertado.

Hermione rió con ganas.

-Mira dónde ha acabado tu brazo, te has golpeado la rodilla. Has girado su trayectoria. Pero sigue intentándolo.

Al cabo se dejó caer de nuevo, aparatosamente, sobre la orilla, harta al fin de seguir saturando el fondo del lago sin obtener ningún efecto visual a cambio. La cazadora mientras tanto ya había conseguido diecisiete botes.

-¡Me rindo!

Con otra risa sonora la mujer se sentó a su lado, semitumbada, apoyando su peso sobre un codo. La baronesa, en cambio, se sostenía con las manos hacia atrás.

-Lo haces más difícil de lo que es en realidad.

-¡Claro, como para ti todo es fácil!

-Para mí no todo es fácil.

-Lo dice quien acaba de dejar tras de sí a un monstruo agonizante- se rió la pequeña.

-¡Un kobold solitario no representa ninguna amenaza!

-¡Yo no podría haberlo hecho!

-Con el adiestramiento pertinente podrías.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo?- tentó la muchacha.

-No se me ocurriría- rió.

Ginny golpeó su hombro, con más fuerza de la necesaria para tratarse de seguir el juego, pero no la suficiente para que a alguien como la cazadora le doliese.

Hermione sonrió, mirando hacia el frente, para no tentar a la suerte y permitir que la niña atinara a ver la totalidad de la felicidad en su rostro, maravillándose unos instantes por la asombrosa rapidez con la que había comenzado a sentirse cómoda junto ella.

Su antigua mentora le habría dicho, con esa avivada cháchara suya, que en algunas ocasiones las relaciones humanas no atendían a la lógica y que era entonces cuando más disfrutaba uno de estar vivo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-sonó con timidez la voz de la baronesa de Hápeto.

-Tú eres quien manda aquí, ¿cierto?

Los ojos de la muchacha bajaron con algo de pena.

-Supongo…

-¡Dime ya, niña tonta!- animó la mujer con guasa.

-¿Niña tonta?

Y, a pesar la mirada recriminatoria pero divertida de la muchacha, no respondió. La dama tomó aire. Sonoramente y en profundidad. Y después dejó relucir una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Qué se siente al estar enamorado?

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron existió la duda, la de saber si existía una intención oculta tras la pregunta. La misma chica se lo preguntó aún sin querer. Pero en el fondo la cazadora supo que simplemente hablaba como la niña deseosa de encontrarse con la madurez que era.

-Ooh…-se quejó Hermione en respuesta- ¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas a mí?

-Mi madre murió cuando yo era aun muy pequeña. Desde entonces he vivido rodeada de hombres. Con la señora Winky- la niña se estremeció ligeramente-, simplemente sería extraño. Para mí es más como una abuela cariñosa. Y no aguanto el cacareo incesante de las demás damas de la nobleza que se sonrojan por cortesía pero estallan en una conversación demasiado entusiasta. Poder estar con otra mujer de vez en cuando es agradable.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Tengo también qué explicarte qué pasa esos días del mes o cómo actuar en el lecho nupcial?

Al principio le ofendió la broma. No era fácil confiar en alguien en la intimidad propia e intentar evitar el no sentirse traicionado. Después se centró en la cálida sonrisa de la mujer y se dio cuenta de que esta solamente enmarcaba esas palabras en un ambiente relajado.

Por un instante no entendió la actitud de la cazadora, se suponía que una asesina de bestias no debía sonreír así, ni mirar de ese modo, ni manifestar un sentimiento de ternura hacia otra persona. Se suponían que eran seres mitad humanos mitad bestia que viajaban por el mundo cambiando oro por sangre, despojados de sus sentimientos, de la empatía y de la caridad. ¿Tanto se había equivocado ella en sus prejuicios?

Así que eligió sonreír en respuesta, aceptando la naturalidad del tema acompañando la broma.

-Cómo actuar en el lecho nupcial sería útil. Gracias.

Y Hermione rió con alegría.

-¿Te cuento la versión romántica o la oficial?

La niña, en cambio, hizo una mueca de inseguridad.

-¿Existe tal diferencia?

-¡Enormemente!- sonrió con bravuconería.

-La versión oficial…

-Es la más fácil. Como mujer, simplemente debes echarte sobre el lecho y dejarte hacer.

Ginny se estremeció visiblemente. Hermione se arrepintió un tanto por sus palabras, pues, a pesar de la broma, la chica era parte de la nobleza, dónde las bodas carentes de amor y los hombres que se creían con derecho de propiedad de todo lo que dentro de sus terrenos se hallase eran una constante, lo que se traducía con mayor frecuencia en la versión oficial del sexo.

-No suena agradable.

-No lo es.

Y se instauró un silencio momentáneo.

-¿Y la versión romántica?

-Esa es mucho más complicada- respondió mirándola a los ojos-. Pero en esa se supones que sabes lo que debes hacer en cada momento. Tu cuerpo se mueve sin proponértelo apenas, o se detiene cuando sabes que es el turno del otro. El compás se marca entre los dos, en un vaivén incesante en el que eres completamente consciente de todo contacto entre ambos. De sus manos, de sus labios, de su piel, del lugar exacto en el que las pelvis chocan. Y es tan perfecto que te olvidas de respirar, y la falta de aire sólo hace que la cabeza te dé más vueltas, olvidándote de la razón.

Por un momento Ginny se olvidó de respirar, deteniéndose en las chispas de canela que dibujaban sus pupilas al hablar. Enamorada un instante del romanticismo del amor.

-Vaya- exclamó la heredera sin apenas aliento-. Normalmente desvías mis preguntas y ahora me respondes dos en una.

-No es tan maravilloso estar enamorado. Las cosas pueden estar yéndose al traste, y tú estarás demasiado ocupada hundiéndote en una neblina de dicha como para darte cuenta. Y después ya es tarde.

-¿Cómo envía el amor las cosas al traste? ¿No se supone que el amor es el final del camino? El objetivo último de la felicidad.

Hermione rió de manera sonora y con gusto. Se acercó más a la niña, con complicidad, juntando sus rostros, divertida ante su visión soñadora del mundo.

-¿Qué tipo de novelas te dejaba leer tu padre?- se burló, y Ginny simplemente se limitó a mirarla- No sólo el amor. La pasión y el deseo, la emoción romántica. Todos ellos te inducen a actuar como un niño despreocupado que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos. Ese es el precio, pero no puedes evitarlo, es la erótica del romance.

La muchacha se mordió el labio, tragándose ese atisbo de deseo por la pasión romántica del que la cazadora había hablado. Dudó un instante de ser capaz siquiera de hablar. Entonces fue consciente de los peligros a lo que hacía referencia, de esas formas de arruinar las cosas sin darse cuenta. Sin poder evitarlo. Y exteriorizó ese pensamiento.

-¿Cómo besar a quien no debieras? ¿Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo?

La mujer afirmó con la cabeza de forma inconsciente, antes de darse cuenta del todo de a qué se refería la baronesa.

-Ginny…-se quejó de forma apenas audible.

Pero ya se estaba inclinando sobre su boca. Nuevamente, pero con más confianza que nunca. Y ese beso era tan apetecible y excitante como los anteriores, de tal forma que tampoco pudo negarlo. Arañó con los dientes y se dejó acariciar con la lengua. Y fue tan corto que le dejó con ganas de más.

Los ojos de cielo de la niña se centraron en sus pupilas. Demasiado cerca, como bien se habían malacostumbrado. Por un momento la razón le dijo basta, pero tan solo por un momento. Después no pudo más que volver a acercarse a su boca.

Apenas rozó sus labios, con ligereza y delicadeza, y escuchó a la baronesa suspirar inconscientemente cuando rompió el contacto al segundo. Con Ginny sentada y ella apoyada sobre un codo, la besaba desde abajo. El pensamiento la invadió levemente, dándose cuenta de que no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada al besar a una mujer. Sonrió de forma involuntaria. Acarició esta vez su labio inferior con el propio, otro instante, y se apartó. La curvatura de sus labios se mantuvo cuando la niña se acercó para evitar perder el contacto. El siguiente sí fue un beso, con la boca completa, pero igual de corto. Sus labios se apartaron de manera cremosa.

Ginny gimió ligeramente. Hermione sonrió aun más.

Sintió las manos de la muchacha agarrar las solapas de su jubón, tirando de ella, pegándola a su cuerpo, cruzando los labios por el camino. Y se dejó hacer.

-Ginny…- murmuró dentro de su boca, presa de un breve momento de lucidez.

La niña rompió el beso, se mordió los labios y pegó su frente con la suya. Con los ojos cerrados.

-No digas nada, Hermione.

Pero dijo algo.

-El nuestro no es un buen ejemplo.

Suspirando dejó entrever sus ojos azulinos, aún sin separar sus cabezas.

-Lo sé.

Pero algo le decía que no lo entendía y mientras se incorporaba sentada sobre la graba y los guijarros crujían bajo su peso las palabras de Harry irrumpían dentro de sus sienes, con ecos estrepitosos que repetían advertencias sobre la banalidad del amor juvenil.

-No lo sabes.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. No soy una niña. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta, cazadora? ¿Crees que estoy dispuesta a enamorarme de una asesina?- dijo la baronesa, pensando que tal vez pudiera sonar un tanto brusca.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los volvió a abrir. Se relamió los labios y volvió a empezar, imprimiendo un poco más de tacto en sus palabras.

-No me gusta quien eres, lo que eres. No me gusta lo que representas ni lo que inspiras. No me gusta la razón de tu existencia ni tu falta de sentimientos ante lo que haces. Pero aun con todo has despertado en mí cosas que jamás nadie antes me había inspirado.

-Algo ha de quedar claro, Ginny- habló con total calma la mujer-. Esto no es amor. Yo no puedo amarte.

-Puede que sea joven, Hermione, pero no soy una cría. No creo en ensoñaciones de damisela ni en el amor a primera vista. Y por sobre todo sé también quien soy yo.

Hermione suspiró, desviando la mirada hacia el cielo. Estático en el aire, apenas meneando sus alas entre las corrientes, un cernícalo acechaba en busca de una presa digna de sus zarpas rapaces. Lo observó unos instantes. Sin pensar en nada realmente, pero con todo ronroneando en su cabeza.

-Estoy aquí para atrapar al lobo.

-Pero sientes algo, ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Ginny volvieron a bajar sobre ella, ocultando la inseguridad que emanaba de sus palabras con una sonrisa cohibida.

Hermione suspiró, viendo aletear las pestañas cobrizas y los labios que enrojecían con furia bajo unos dientes nacarados.

El cernícalo cayó en picado, perdiéndose tras las copas de los árboles, abalanzándose sobre un pequeño ratoncillo de campo que cruzaba la estepa que lindaba con el bosque.

-Cierto.

Y la sonrisa de la niña se hizo más evidente y acentuada, y parpadeó con alegría mirando hacia el suelo. Vio como la mano de la cazadora aferraba sin conciencia un puñado de piedrillas y tierra húmeda.

-¿Qué puedo decir, pequeña?- susurró la mujer- Tienes algo especial, no es fácil llamar mi atención.

Ginny no pudo evitarlo. Se mordió el labio, liberándolo lentamente mientras posaba las manos a ambos lados de sus mejillas, bajo las hebras negras que caían a sendos lados de su rostro, y se inclinó para besarla. Con un ímpetu tenuemente disimulado.

Hermione dibujó una sonrisa marcada bajo la fuerza de sus labios. Soltó la grava y la tierra y colocó su mano en la fina cintura de la muchacha. _"Por supuesto, se lo dejarías todo claro, quién eres y cómo eres."_, sonaron en su cabeza una vez más las palabras de su amigo. _"Que no vas a quedarte ni a enamorarte. Pero pongamos, en el peor de los casos, que se enamora."_, martilleó la voz con todavía más fuerza. _"Tú matas al lobo, ¿y después?"_

Se separó de su boca, tal vez con demasiada prisa. La baronesa abrió sus ojos, cerrados por la pasión del momento. Se apartó un poco más, con algo de duda, y su mirada vagó de la de Hermione a su boca, y de vuelta. Y el azul de sus irises titiló, embebidos en la duda.

-Yo no puedo comprometerme- aclaró la cazadora.

Los dedos dibujaron suaves trazos en la piel de sus pómulos, trazando levemente la pequeña cicatriz que se dibujaba bajo su borde orbitario. Hermione observó sus labios partirse con lentitud, pegador por la saliva que se secaba sobre ellos, haciéndolos brillar con un fulgor que no sabía que podían poseer, y estos se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba.

-Eso está bien- susurró la baronesa nuevamente bajo su boca-. Yo no necesito compromiso alguno.

"_Después, por supuesto, te irás"_, sonó la respuesta de Harry, pero sonó como un leve murmullo en el fondo de su mente, apagada por los suaves y dulces besos de la señora de Hápeto.

Le tembló el pecho, hinchándose de una manera que apenas era capaz hoy de recordar haber sentido alguna vez. Y para Ginny…

Ginny no sabía que pensar, o tal vez pensaba en demasiadas cosas a la vez. Pensaba en los besos de, Colin Creevey hijo menor de los barones de Teluria, una pequeña villa situada un poco más al norte. Su primer beso, un verano que sus familias decidieron pasar en compañía. Después llegó el beso de aquel que fue su prometido una vez, descartado de su memoria tan rápidamente como llegó. Incluso hubo otro, Dean Thomas, en la última fiesta estival del pueblo. Y sin embargo, no era capaz de recordar ninguno de ellos. No con los labios de esa mujer derritiéndose en su boca. No con las manos de Hermione envolviendo su cintura.

Hermione acarició la piel con la punta de su lengua, y se separó un instante más, y Ginny tembló cunado se vio obligada a separar los labios. Cuando la cazadora volvió a caer sobre ella, apretó contra su boca, se coló entre sus dientes y acarició de forma experta, y la niña no pudo más que suspirar y mantener un ritmo al que no estaba acostumbrada.

Y aún con todo era perfecto.

Cuando volvieron a la realidad, atontadas tras la neblina que nublaba sus pensamientos, la baronesa no sabía cuándo se había recostado sobre la cazadora, pero supo aprovechar el momento, observándola desde arriba mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-¿Eres siempre tan noble?- preguntó con cariño, la mujer la miró sin entender- ¿Adviertes a todas de tus intenciones?

-Sólo a las mejores- sonrió Hermione-. Y no a todas. Siéntete afortunada.

-Me siento afortunada.

Volvió a besarla y se dio cuenta con algo de gracia que le quemaban los labios al roce, pero no de esa forma metafórica que describían las novelas de su madre cuando se besaban dos almas gemelas. Le quemaban de verdad. Se rio de sí misma con sorna, mentalmente. Sabía que los excesos eran malos, pero no sabía que los labios pudieran llegar a doler por abusar de un beso. Lo que le llevó a preguntarse el tiempo que llevaban abrazadas en la orilla del lago.

Ginny suspiró, acostándose contra su pecho, y los brazos de Hermione la envolvieron.

-Deberíamos irnos ya- pronunció la mujer al cabo-. En apenas unas horas caerá la noche y no queremos volver a vernos inmersas en la oscuridad, ¿cierto? Prometí, además, encontrarme con tu hermano.

-¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más? Sólo un poco más.

La cazadora bufó una risa suave, con los ojos cerrados, encontrándose sorprendentemente cómoda.

-Pero sólo un poco más.

La muchacha volvió a subir la cabeza para besarla antes de recostarse nuevamente.

-Aún podemos mandarlo todo al traste. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- se mordió los labios la morena.

-Es el precio. Del erotismo del romance.

* * *

><p>-¿El cementerio?- comentó Ginny con nuevo escepticismo- Hoy estás inspirada.<p>

Hermione rió con ganas.

-Esta vez es culpa de tu hermano.

-¿El ladrón de tumbas?

-Eso parece.

-De eso se trata exactamente. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Ginny?- resonó a sus espaldas la voz de Ron.

-Estaba haciendo un poco de compañía a la cazadora. Después de todo es nuestra invitada.

Harry apareció también en escena, mirándolas con cierto ojo crítico. Hermione desvió la vista con disimulo a la muchacha, vagando sobre sus labios, notando lo encarnados que continuaban todavía. Azorados por los besos. Con la poca costumbre que tenían en el uso lo más seguro es que permanecieran irritados al menos unos días. Más si mantenía la costumbre.

Por suerte ella estaba algo más acostumbrada y esperaba los suyos no las delatasen a la inquisidora mirada de su amigo.

-¿Qué tenemos de ese tal ladrón de tumbas?- irrumpió la mujer- ¿Es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos?

-No si se trata de un caso puntual- contestó el barón-. La pena es a quién pertenecía la tumba.

-¿Qué hay con la tumba?- preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

Ron la miró con algo de recelo, casi como si le apenara hablar delante de su hermana.

-No sé bien si sea algo en lo que quiero que te veas involucrada. No creo que debas exponerte a esta desventura, Ginny.

-¡Demonios, Ron! Ya no soy una cría. Hasta el mes pasado estaba comprometida. No creo que se me deba proteger de nada. Al menos no a lo verbal. Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas, hermano, así que inténtalo.

El hombre suspiró vencido.

-Es la tumba del pobre Neville. La señora Longbottom no parece no encontrar descanso. Primero pierde al chaval y ahora esto.

Se encontraban frente a las lápidas. De algunas se veía tan solo una fría piedra desnuda, olvidada en el tiempo, otras se encontraban decoradas con margaritas y crisantemos, y algún gladiolo de cuando a cuando. Un gato rayado con una fea mancha negra en el ojo los miraba desde lo alto de un árbol. Una curruca silbaba de fondo. Para el olfato de la cazadora, todavía olía a tierra húmeda a causa de las lluvias de la noche y un aroma rancio a perro mojado se acentuaba en el aire.

La tierra estaba removida sobre la tumba del muchacho que había muerto en el bosque apenas una semana antes. Junto a ella, llorando con el corazón desgarrado, luciendo un extravagante sombrero y aferrada a un diminuto y no menos singular bolsito.

Hermione, como alma solitaria y misántropa que era, prefirió evitar el trato y mantenerse apartada mientras dejaba a los nobles la tarea de conciliar a la mujer, que no tardó en precipitar su rabia y desespero en ellos.

-¿Has sacado provecho del día de hoy?

-No demasiado- contestó, permitiendo que su voz fluyera completamente carente de sentimiento para no delatarse-. Por no decir nada. Adivinar quién es el lobo dando vueltas por el pueblo no es más que una pérdida de tiempo. Nos vale más esperar a la luna llena y desangrarlo de un buen golpe.

-Es la cazadora la que habla- rió el hombre.

-Lo es. ¿Tan malo te parece?

-Para nada. ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

-¿Quién en su sano juicio sale de noche para saquear la tumba de un muchacho cuando por las noches acecha una bestia asesina? Este pueblo colinda con un bosque, uno plagado de malas historias. Están familiarizados con el miedo a bestias y leyendas. Para ellos la amenaza del coco es real. ¿Por qué pasaría alguien por alto el miedo al lobo?

-¿Algo por lo que merezca la pena arriesgar la vida?

-¿En la tumba de un chico muerto?- bufó ella con ironía.

-Anoche salió la bestia. Mató un guardia en el puesto sur, hirió a otro. Son tres las muertes ya.

Un niño les salió al paso de la nada. Hermione lo había estado escuchando tiempo atrás, pero absorta en los pensamientos sobre el hombre lobo no lo sintió acercase de golpe, colisionando contra ella. En su instinto de cazadora alzó con extrema rapidez la mano, lista para golpear. Su espalda chocó contra una gran lápida en forma de cruz de piedra que estaba a su derecha. Se frenó justo a tiempo, prefiriendo colocar la mano en el hasta de la cruz para mantener el equilibrio en su lugar.

-¡William!- chilló su madre desde el otro lado, de esa forma que sólo puede hacer una madre.

-Derribada por un niño- se burló Harry-. ¿Qué dirían si te vieran en el gremio?

La cazadora se miró la mano, pringada en lo que supuso que sería tierra. La pasó por sus pantalones mirando molesta tanto al chico como al héroe.

-¡Así te den, Harry!

* * *

><p>En esta ocasión abrieron los barriles de cerveza, degustando ese otro gran orgullo de la villa. Las barricas refrigeradas en las bodegas le otorgaban la temperatura perfecta para un buen y amargo trago. Hermione no era, por otra parte, tan aficionada al alcohol como sus otros dos compañeros, por lo que se limitó a observarlos beber desde una de las sillas forradas de piel que se caldeaba ante la lumbre de la gran chimenea.<p>

-¡Oh, maldito viejo ese!- bramó Ronald- No pude más que alegrarme cuando le quebraron la pata al muy cerdo.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia los grandes ventanales que daban al patio interior que había estado observando casi cada noche desde su llegada. Acuerdo con la hora que debía ser, la joven baronesa debía estar sentada sobre aquella fuente con un libro entre sus manos. A pesar de colindar con dicho patio, el ángulo en el que se encontraban colocados los ventanales no daba a la fuente. Fue el ladrido de un perro lo que la puso en alerta. Saltó de la silla, casi entumecida por el tiempo que llevaba allí. Salió por la puerta hacia el corredor y atravesó el pórtico que daba al exterior.

Sentada en el borde de la fuente, apoyada en uno de los espaldares que habían sido tallados con dicho fin, una mano sobre un libro abierto y una mano dibujando hondas en el agua que caía aún con murmullo silencioso se encontraba la muchacha. Con la luz de plata de la luna dibujada en sus cabello y apenas el fulgor de una antorcha cercana tornando cobrizas sus mejillas.

-¿Qué es lo que lees siempre con tanta ansia?

El rhodesian gruñó con alegría ante su presencia, y rascó su cabeza de forma inconsciente para devolverle el saludo.

-¡Por los cielos, Hermione! Me has asustado.

-No lo pretendía.

Tomó asiento a su lado, subiendo una rodilla sobre el mármol.

-¿Harta de la charla de hazañas militares?

-Fue peor la de las técnicas para aumentar el brío masculino- respondió la mujer haciendo estremecer a la dama-. Así que no puedo quejarme.

-Bájate, Norberto.

Hermione acarició la cabeza del can que reposaba ahora sobre su regazo.

-Déjalo, está bien así. No has respondido. ¿Qué lees que te absorbe cada noche?

-¿Me has estado observando?

-Es difícil no hacerlo. Era una vista demasiado atrayente como para eludirla.

Aun bajo el tiente anaranjado de la antorcha la cazadora hubiera jurado ver a la niña sonrojarse, mientras cerraba su libro aún con el pulgar dentro de sus páginas.

-Es un libro sobre los principios de la magia y su historia. Recrea especialmente bien su repercusión en la historia política de Tromania.

-¿Te interesa la magia?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, acariciando la portada.

-Me interesa un poco de todo, supongo. Aprender cómo se mueve el mundo es emocionante cuando sabes que vivirás toda tu vida en la misma ciudad.

Me encanta tu curiosidad, pequeña, es un don poco apreciado, pero terriblemente instructivo- sonrió Hermione mirándola con cariño-. Atesórala, pero con cuidado, a muchos no le hace tanta gracia.

-Díselo a mi hermano. El piensa que una dama debe ceñirse a ser cariñosa y elocuente, dejándole los negocios a los hombres, el deber a los guerreros y lo intelectual a los hechiceros y estudiosos.

-¡Venga ya! Ron no parece tan malo.

Ginny lo pensó por un momento, y sonrió con nostalgia al siguiente.

-No, no lo es. Me lo demostró con creces. No creo que piense que una mujer no vale, simplemente soy su hermanita pequeña, a la cual no puede exponer ante riesgo alguno. Y sin embargo…

-Sin embargo…

Los ojos de cielo brillaron bajo la luna, directamente sobre los suyo. Una media sonrisa trazó su cara, mezcla de osadía avergonzada y despreocupada galantería.

-Y sin embargo no sabe que el mayor riesgo de todos se sienta ante mí en este mismo instante.

Hermione se unió a su sonrisa. Miró hacia las ventanas que estaban al otro lado del patio. Lo suficientemente lejos. Se inclinó hacia la baronesa después.

-¿Puedo besarte, Ginny?

El aliento quedó atrapado en sus pulmones con sorpresa, atrapada en la espontaneidad de la mujer que la clavaba en el sitio con dos piezas ambarinas refulgentes por pupilas.

-¿Tienes que preguntarlo?- susurró con más seguridad de la que sentía

-Lo hago.

Y la cazadora la seguía mirando con esa fuerza hipnotizante que la atraía hacia ella sin notarlo siquiera.

-No lo preguntes. Sólo hazlo.

-Voy a besarte entonces- acarició con su aliento los labios de la muchacha.

Hermione estaba jugando, y le encantaba la emoción del juego de la seducción cuando se deslizaba despacio entre dos personas que se desean con lujuria y fervor pero que tienen tiempo para hacerlo sin apurar las cosas. Simplemente disfrutando de la agonía de la espera. Extasiante.

El ladrido del perro las trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ginny se echó para atrás con tanta fuerza que chocó contra el borde de mármol del espaldar sin darse cuenta. Ahogó el gemido que pujaba por salir mezclado de dolor y desesperación. No podía no besarla. No ahora que algo cosquilleaba en su pecho y su bajo vientre ante la expectación.

Pero el can, en consideración con su admirada dueña, simplemente había alertado de la llegada de un extraño.

-Buenas noches, dama Ginebra- saludó extraña galantería Harry.

-Buenas noches, Harry- se sorprendió a sí misma con una voz firme.

-¿Interrumpo una charla femenina?

Hermione bufó.

-Ni que te importara entrometerte en una de esas.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Tienes razón. Disfruto de las charlas femeninas. Sólo que no del mismo tipo.

Definitivamente, después del tiempo que llevaba escuchando las charlas referidas a mujeres de su amigo y las pocas compartidas con Ron, podía asegurar que no se referían al mismo tipo de conversaciones.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me retire- se disculpó la baronesa.

Los ojos de las jóvenes se cruzaron, una con desilusión bien disimulada y la otra con timidez mal disfrazada.

-Buenas noches, dama Ginebra.

-Mi señora- se despidió Harry besando el dorso de su mano galantemente.

* * *

><p>El taconeo de las botas contra la piedra, el tintineo de las cintas y el mismo mutismo del pasillo volvía a envolverlos como aquella última noche en la que habían hablado, y Hermione, nuevamente, estaba ansiosa por romper el silencio.<p>

Pero en esta ocasión, antes de hablar, soltó una carcajada.

-No tienes remedio, ¿verdad?

Ella no respondió, ligeramente aturdida.

-Eres irresistible. Incluso una niña dulce que hasta ayer soñaba con su príncipe no puede evitar sentirse atraída por la cazadora.

-¿A qué juegas, Harry?

-Yo no soy el que juega.

-¿Vamos a volver con lo mismo?

El hombre llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio. La mantuvo abierta, indicándole con un ligero gesto de cabeza que estaba invitada a pasar.

-No, Hermione- habló con calma-. No vamos a volver con nada.

-Qué críptico.

-Nunca más que tú, mi enigmática amiga. Tal vez eso sea lo que te hace tan atrayente- bromeó con una sonrisa el héroe-. No, Hermione, yo dije ya todo lo que debía. Ahora todo depende de ti.

-¿Vas a intentar apelar a mi cargo de conciencia?- siguió la broma sentándose sobre las sábanas de la cama.

-Ni que tuvieras tú tal cosa.

-Harry…

-No voy de malas, Hermione. Hoy no. Lo prometo.

Se sentó a su lado.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Harry. Supongo que forma parte de esa profesión tuya del heroísmo.

-Sí. Y la ironía sociópata y la impersonalidad forman parte del tuyo.

-Es más fácil así- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Para quién?- preguntó el hombre con intención.

'Mierda', pensó la cazadora y si no fuera una experta en guardar las apariencias, se habría mordido el labio con incomodidad. 'Ahora comienza con las lecciones moralistas'. En el fondo sabía a lo que se refería y respondió con la mayor sinceridad con la que su orgullo fue capaz. De manera elusiva, pero con la sinceridad que sabía que su amigo se merecía.

-Para todos.

-No estas asumiendo esa impersonalidad con la niña.

Hermione bufó con molestia.

-¿De eso se trata? ¿De mis sentimientos? Pierdes el tiempo, querido amigo.

-¿Por qué la seduces entonces?

-Yo no la estoy seduciendo- levantó una ceja-. Es ella la que se ha lanzado, aun cuando sabe que no hay nada que nos mantenga juntas.

-Pero ella te interesa.

-¿No te parece hermosa a ti acaso?

-Me lo parece, muy hermosa. Y tiene un encanto dulce lleno de fuerza. A pesar de lo cual no me pensaría siquiera el estar con ella.

-¿Por qué es la hermana pequeña de tu amigo?

-Sí, porque sé que jamás podré amarla. ¿Y tú?

-¿De verdad lo preguntas?

Harry golpeó su hombro con cariño.

-Nada es imposible.

-Te equivocas. Muchísimas cosas son imposibles, y esa es una de ellas. ¡Por los arcanos, Harry! Es una niña, sin nada de especial.

-Pero no puedes evitar sentir algo por ella.

-Me atrae. ¿Cuánto amor hay en eso?

-Aún nada.

-Ni nunca, amigo.

-Nunca digas nunca.

Hermione emitió una expresión de asco. Se desató el jubón, cansada del calor del cuero envolviendo su figura.

-No empieces con las expresiones míticas o juro que me vuelvo a mis aposentos.

Y el héroe rió con gusto.

-Muy bien- su expresión se tornó de pronto a una más seria-. Confío en ti, Hermione. Por mucho que te guste aparentar que careces de sentimientos sabes que soy el único que puede afirmar que no es así. No digo que haya amor, pero sé que en el fondo te importa el hacerle daño. A eso apelo.

-Confías demasiado en mí.

-Te confiaría mi vida.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a desabrochar los corchetes de su camisa, desde el cuello. Por un momento la mente de Harry vagó por su escote con remolonería, hasta que la piel dejó de verse en el justo punto medio entre sus senos. Sus dedos sustituyeron los de la mujer, acabando el trabajo completo. Cayó sobre su boca con lentitud, con la misma sonrisa que compartían siempre.

-Aun así- siguió Harry-, mantengo mis palabras de la última noche.

Su índice se deslizó sobre el esternón de la cazadora, que se mordió los labios con deseo, cayendo tras los ojos de esmeralda.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces porque no quiero tener que elegir entre mis amigos.

Enterró sus dedos en su nuca, enmarañándose en los mechones negros como la noche. Pegó sus frentes, notando el relieve de la cicatriz contra su piel. Inspiró con fuerza, sobre su boca.

-Sé lo que hago.

Cuando su espalda cayó desnuda sobre las sábanas hacía ya tiempo que los pensamientos sobre la joven baronesa de Hápeto habían sido disipados de su mente. Diluidos en un manto de pasión y deseo.

Cuando los dedos habilidosos del héroe de Coar se deslizaron por su abdomen, jugando con su ombligo, para enterrarse más abajo, el destello de unos suaves ojos azul cielo brilló detrás de sus párpados.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey, muy buenas a todos! Parece que la historia entre Hermione y Ginny va avanzando por fin. <strong>

**Nuevamente no me siento muy contenta con la mitad del capítulo pero estaba atascada y ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin actualizar como para seguir demorándolo.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! No saben lo que te anima a intentar seguir el capítulo cuando estas atascado con en un punto y recibes uno de esos con apoyo, los que me han escrito son increíbles. **

**También estoy abierta a críticas constructivas, así que si algo no les gusta o les parece mal tiren el tomatazo. XD.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**


	8. Ni Contigo Ni Sin Ti

**¡Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho! Sé que en mí es una escusa vieja pero he estado plagada de exámenes. Mañana mismo tengo otro y aquí estoy a las 2 de la mañana perdiendo el tiempo. XD' (¡Qué triste! T_T)**

**Para compensar este capítulo es el más largo que me ha salido de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Como contrapartida me parece un poco aburrido pero en el que la historia avanza de verdad (tal vez demasiado de golpe pero eso les toca opinar a ustedes)**

**Sin más dilación espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Contigo Ni Sin Ti<strong>

Con los rizos castaños desparramados sobre la almohada y las finas sábanas suspendidas sobre su cuerpo, justo por debajo del borde de sus pechos, su piel brillaba bañada en plata en la oscuridad ya que, tras la ventana, casi como si riera de ella, la luna la miraba con su luz argenta.

El inicio de su fase de gibosa creciente, recortada con manifiesta nitidez en la negrura del firmamento, provocaba un temblor ligero y molesto en algún ponto entre sus pulmones, recordándole con burla muda la inminente proximidad del plenilunio.

Un aliento cálido que saltaba de forma calma y regular sobre su mejilla le servía como recordatorio constante de la presencia del hombre que yacía a su vera, por si acaso su piel se acostumbrara al contacto de esa mano que reposaba cálidamente sobre su abdomen.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, casi como si temiera moverse, entrelazó con suavidad sus dedos con los del héroe, acariciando la superficie con sus yemas. Giró la cabeza para contemplar el rostro dormido de Harry. Intuyó unos irises verdes tras sus párpados y antes de darse cuenta los estaba mezclando con hebras celestes.

Soltó un suspiro, exasperada por lo infantil de sus pensamientos de adolescente. Hastiada de que su cuerpo no se dejara vencer por el cansancio de la noche debido a la inmadura obcecación de su cerebro por rememorar, de forma hiperactiva, la tarde en el lago apartó las sábanas, con el mismo cuidado que había tenido hasta el momento.

* * *

><p>Hacer patrullas nocturnas normalmente le había servido de poco. El lobo no salía todas las noches y aquellas en las que lo había hecho había descubierto que la villa de Hápeto era un lugar demasiado grande como para que una sola persona pudiera cubrirla por completo.<p>

Por eso esperó pacientemente en el alfeizar de la ventana de su amigo a que llegara la mañana. Observando la claridad del día acudir al encuentro de las nubes hasta el tercer canto del gallo.

Notando el frío del relente de la noche ceñirse a su piel cómodamente se embutió en su capa de viaje. Con el deseo de pasar desapercibida había subido su capucha, sintiendo un cálido roce de seguridad al sumir su rostro en sombras. Era consciente de que a tan vespertinas horas apenas nadie se cruzaría siquiera en su camino, pero la seguridad del anonimato la envolvía de forma involuntaria.

-¿De paseo nocturno?

No la había sorprendido, había escuchado las indiscutibles pisadas del barón de Aell de Vellach mucho antes de que su voz irrumpiera en la quietud del patio de armas.

-Ronald- saludó con cierta pleitesía.

-Para ti Ron, Hermione. Hemos compartido ya las suficientes conversaciones incómodas como para ello. ¿No crees?

-Eso es indiscutible- accedió ella, recordando en concreto una conversación sobre ladillas-. Y dime, Ron. ¿No es muy temprano como para que el barón de Hápeto honre el día con su presencia?

-Algún día te perderá tu boca, cazadora- sonrió el hombre manteniendo el ánimo-. Pero es cierto. Por desgracia, lo malo de contar con el consejero de la familia y que este acompañara a tu padre desde la más tierna infancia hace que se crea con derechos de importunar tu sueño cuando cree que la ocasión lo merece.

-¡Qué sacrificada es la vida del gobernante!- exclamó ella con ironía-. Que lo levantan a uno en horas vespertinas en las situaciones críticas. En cambio el populacho puede dormir hasta el primer canto del gallo todos los días.

-¡Y que lo digas, amiga mía!- acompañó la broma- Los banquetes y las bacanales no lo compensan.

El empedrado de la calle repiqueteó al son de sus pisadas, adentrándose en los barrios de las residencias mayores, donde la burguesía comenzaba a despertar con remolonería.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿Qué no pasa por aquí últimamente?- suspiró el noble con cansancio-. Otro ataque, otro herido. No hubo muertos. La guardia llegó a tiempo, pero tampoco venció al lobo.

-Es muy rápido. Para alguien que no acostumbre a tumbar a esas bestias.

Pasaron la plaza del mercado, y el barrio de los barrileros. Doblaron la esquina de la plaza menor, dejando la capilla de Benalébolos a un lado. Y llegaron al barrio de los vinateros. Hermione levantó la cabeza, admirando el brillante dibujo que coronaba la cima de la casa de vinos del maese 'cual fuera su nombre', una vyverna recién pintada.

El aroma de la mañana se mezclaba con la fragancia del roble y el laurel, y las cientos de especias que se añadían a los vinos desde que la estación fría comenzaba a arribar por esa zona, mezclándose suavemente con un ligero olor a tierra húmeda en el ambiente. Llegaban las lluvias.

-Dime, Hermione, ¿por qué sale un hombre lobo cuando no hay luna llena?

Los ojos de la mujer se centraron en el barón, devolviendo sus pensamientos a la realidad nuevamente. Hicieron una pausa en su marcha, en la que aprovechó para tomar aire y reunir paciencia.

-No se trata de un hombre lobo.

-Lo he visto, Hermione. En alguna noche en la que he acompañado a la guardia. La altura, las garras, los belfos, ese pelo y ese morro… Habla por sí mismo. No hay mucho más que decir.

-El hombre lobo- volvió a explicar con más calma de la que sentía-, tal y como tú y yo conocemos, no sale si no hay luna llena. Es uno de los términos inamovibles en su definición. Hay dos formas bien definidas por las cuales se puede crear un licántropo. La primera, la más popular de todas, por contagio directo de una rama natural de la especie. La famosa mordida de otro hombre lobo. La segunda, y puede que la más preocupante, es por medio, ¿cómo no?, de la magia. Mediante una maldición muy, muy diestra. Casi perfecta.

La cazadora restregó su bota por el suelo, mostrando cierta absorción en sus pensamientos a medida que organizaba las ideas antes de exponérselas al hombre. Ron no perdió en ningún momento el menor detalle de su cara, observándola morderse el labio con suavidad.

-¿Entonces a qué nos enfrentamos?

-Uhm. Está después el lobisome que, aunque es usualmente confundido con los licántropos, no se trata de nuestro caso. La descripción es muy clara con él. También está el lobo blanco de Trova, de las montañas de los Veslan, pero jamás soportaría un clima como este. Un wendigo quizás podría confundirse con un hombre lobo desde lejos, pero no de cerca. Y se me ocurren al menos tres criaturas más que podrían causar confusión, a las cuales tendría que añadirse una bestia pseudo-demonio de apariencia lupina.

-¿Un demonio?- inquirió el barón alarmado.

Hermione rió con cierto descaro.

-No te preocupes. Lo barajo porque no descarto nada sin un razonamiento lógico basado en las pruebas, pero tener un pseudo-demonio aquí es de lo más improbable. No con las condiciones que reúne tu gente.

-¿Es algo por lo que sentirse ofendido?-preguntó Ron inseguro del significado de aquella frase.

-Para nada.

* * *

><p>Michael McManus supo, desde muy pequeñito, que la suya no sería monótona vida del agricultor que era ya tradición en su familia desde que los McManus llegaron a Hápeto seis generaciones atrás. A causa de dicha convicción no pudo despreciar la oportunidad que le ofreció la patrulla de reclutamiento que llegó a la villa cuando él contaba poco más de quince años. La Guerra de los Hombres, como pasó a llamarse después por la exclusive participación de la raza, marcó un definitivo antes y después en su vida. Alabado y condecorado tomó parte de la guardia real en una ciudad tan importante como Coar en la agitada época del rey Cornelius, cosa que lo liberó indudablemente de la vida del campesino, sustituyéndola por una andanza caballeresca a través de reyertas, majaderías, libertinaje e ignominia. Tal fue así que, alcanzada la cuarentena, decidió que la vida tranquila de su vieja Hápeto le otorgaría un tranquilo pero noble final a su vida. Por ello, cunado abandonó el servicio en la capital vecina y tomó cargo en la guardia de su villa para retomar la apacible vida en la que había nacido, jamás pensó que volvería a encontrarse a sí mismo recorriendo calles en andanzas desesperadas noche tras noche luchando contra un peligro tal como el que el lobo les ofrecía en ese momento.<p>

Maldijo con furia y escupió con mala gana, intentando quitarse el sabor a sangre de la boca. Cansado y molesto por la infructuosa carrera contra la bestia, que había huido sin apenas esfuerzo, echó a andar calle abajo, con el orgullo herido por una herida en el labio que, lejos de ser por la pelea, había sido causada por una mala caída al resbalar en el pavimento.

Hermione reconoció al hombre desde lo lejos como el capitán de la guardia de cuyo nombre no se acordaba y que había tratado en alguna que otra ocasión, menos de las que creían necesarias el héroe y el barón pero más de las que hubiese deseado ella.

-McManus- llamó Ron con su expresiva voz.

Michael McManus, recordó la mujer.

-Mi señor, señorita- se inclinó cortésmente pero con un semblante amargo.

-Me mandaste a buscar capitán. ¿Qué es tan importante?

-Ha habido otro ataque, mi señor, un hombre que…

Ronald paró la cháchara con un simple gesto de su mano.

-Eso ya lo sé. Ha habido tres ataques más hasta el momento, así que espero que ese no sea el motivo.

-No, señor, no lo es. Esta noche el lobo atacó otra vez más. Pero es imposible, mi señor. El lobo apareció ante mi patrulla, al otro lado del pueblo, poco tiempo después de que sucediera el ataque. Muy muy poco. Yo lo vi, señor, y se lo juro. Clavado en el camino, negro como la pez y sus hieladores ojos amarillos apuntándonos. Así como estiletes en la noche.

-Detente un momento- pidió la cazadora, sobresaltada pero inalterable-. ¿Negro dices? ¿Estás seguro de ello?

-Lo vi claro, señorita. Allí bajo la luz de las antorchas de la torre de guardia. Negro como la pez.

-¿Pasa algo, Hermione?- preguntó el barón notando la mirada intrigada de la joven.

La mujer restregó nuevamente las botas contra el suelo, haciendo resbalar la suave capa de lodo bajo su suela. Perdida unos instantes en sus propios pensamientos.

-El lobo que yo vi la otra noche, el que atacó a vuestra hermana- contestó al poco-, era gris. Un gris sucio y terroso pero un gris inconfundible.

Los ojos del capitán de la guardia se abrieron desmesuradamente una vez las palabras fueron registradas lentamente por su cerebro. Miró al señor de Hápeto y después a la cazadora, intentando descubrir si no estaba confundido, pero las expresiones de ambos no dejaban cabida a la duda.

-¡Es otro lobo!- gritó al final.

-Hermione, ¿pero cómo…

-¡Dos! ¡Son dos!- interrumpió al barón sin miramiento alguno, exaltado por un pánico que no sería capaz de reconocer- Se reproducen. Son más. ¡Matar a los heridos, hay que matar a los heridos! ¡Están infectados, cada vez son más!

-¡Déjate de necedades, capitán!- gritó el noble con autoridad, pero no pudo evitar mirar a la cazadora en busca de apoyo.

Los hombres lobo no se movían en manada. Eran territoriales y demasiado solitarios para ello. Era un recurso natural, parte de la evolución de la especie. Alimentarse de núcleos humanos ya alarmaba a la población lo suficiente cuando se trataba de un solo licántropo, dos llamarían demasiado la atención como para mantener el semi-anonimato en el que se movían. Era algo simplemente insostenible.

-No son los heridos. Aunque hacéis bien en encarcelar a los heridos hasta la próxima luna. Por simple precaución.

-¡Pero es algo contagioso! No han sido siempre dos. ¿Cierto?- insistió Michael.

Si no más, pensó Hermione. Alzó la mirada con seriedad, adoptando una postura más imponente, harta al fin de la actitud del hombre. Entre los de su profesión la paciencia no era una habilidad muy cultivada.

-¿Habéis visto acaso alguno de los heridos convertirse en monstruo? ¿Alguno se ha escapado de su mazmorra? ¿No se vigilan día y noche los calabozos? ¿O tal vez se os ha escapado alguno?

-Nada de eso, señita- aceptó el capitán cabizbajo, mirando ceñoso al piso como un niño que no ceja en su empeño.

-No se trata de un licántropo- habló nuevamente la mujer para sí sin darse verdadera cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

-Ahora mismo me da completamente igual el nombre, cazadora. Lo único que quiero es acabar con esta amenaza cuanto antes- bramó Ron colocándose el jubón por instinto. Después miró a su súbdito con dureza remarcada-. Si esto es sabido cundirá el pánico, ¿entiende lo que digo, capitán? Alerte la necesidad de permanecer bajo techo por las noches, señale que el lobo sale ya cada noche. Pero que no ataca una sola bestia es algo de lo que solamente hemos de tener constancia los aquí presentes. ¿Lo entiende?

-Por supuesto, mi señor- se inclinó McManus-. Mas ese maromo va derecho pa'l calabozo. ¡Qué si va! Más rápido que acude un brujo a la necrosia de un mutante.

El hombre pasó la lengua por su labio roto, notando todavía el ligero sabor a sangre. La mujer lo miró de abajo arriba, desde unas botas de cuero gastado hasta la pechera de acero. El costado entero, empezando por la rodilla y acabando a medio brazo estaba manchado de barro y mugre, y algún penacho de pelos. Se aventuró a decir que pertenecían a la bestia. Llegó a su boca, fijándose en su herida recién abierta.

-¿Os encontrasteis con el lobo de manera más abrupta de la que nos habéis hablado, capitán?

McManus la miró a su vez, de arriba abajo, desde la sonrisa autosuficiente de sus labios hasta la suela enlodada de sus botas, con un gesto ceñudo y completamente ofendido. La cazadora casi pudo leerle la mente y a pesar de que no eran pensamientos agradables los que profesaba en esos instantes pudo intuir a un hombre bueno y entregado a través de esos ojos oliváceos que la perforaban tras dos rendijas.

-¿Esa marca en vuestro labio la hizo la bestia?

El hombre bufó, avergonzado de pronto.

-No, señora. Las lluvias azotaron la ciudad en la noche y los caminos están mojados como el demonio. Mi tropa se encontró con ese mostruo allá por el cementerio, donde todo es tierra. Y hoy toda tierra es barro. Se me resbalaron las botas y caí con muy poco de gracia.

-En el cementerio. Ya podría haber pillado al maldito asalta tumbas en lugar de a un pobre cualquiera. Al menos ese hubiera sido un problema menos- se quejó el barón Aell de Vellach.

* * *

><p>-Te apresuraste a salir de la cama esta mañana.<p>

Harry se encontraba en las cocinas, desmenuzando una pata de pollo asado recién hecho sin mucho miramiento. A su lado se sentaba su amiga, recién llegada de su pequeño paseo urbano. Una fina capa de paja, que tenías la intención primaria de servir de cama a una pequeña pareja de perdices que reposaban por la zona para ser servidas un el futuro cercano, recubría ahora todo el suelo de la estancia.

-Pensaba que ya te habías acostumbrado al frío del lecho desde que abandonaste Coar - respondió ella robando una pieza del plato de su amigo.

-Ese ha sido un golpe rastrero.

-Te debía alguna después de tus últimos rapapolvos, ¿no crees?

-Ni remotamente.

Una de las empleadas de las cocinas entró. Con la cabeza baja e intentando todo lo posible no perturbar a los invitados de su noble señor. Pero para Hermione fue distracción suficiente como para que el hilo de sus pensamientos se rompiera y tomara un nuevo rumbo. Dieron un par de bocados, mirándola con disimulo. Y la mujer no hablo hasta que esta no se hubo ido.

-Fue de provecho el que saliera tan pronto en la mañana.

-¿Algo nuevo?

-He de decir que por desgracia. Un nuevo ataque - suspiró la cazadora, obteniendo el respetuoso silencio de su amigo como indicativo para que siguiera-. Un nuevo lobo.

-¿Dos lobos?- casi se atragantó al hablar.

-Si no más.

El héroe guardó silencio unos instantes, relegando la tarea de alimentarse a un segundo plano.

-Cosa mala.

-¿Eso te parece?- se burló la cazadora.

Con un par de mordiscos más el hombre se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos.

-Esto es cosa tuya, Hermione. Tú eres la especialista en estos temas, yo simplemente no sé qué pensar. Lo que tú hagas haré yo pero tendrás que ser nuestra mente aquí.

-Pues entonces no tenemos mucho a lo que agarrarnos- bromeó ella sin ganas-. Es un caso complejo este. Con la vaga información que tenemos apenas me atrevo a afirmar que la magia está involucrada en esto, y eso sólo nos sirve para añadir más incógnitas al asunto.

Como un tornado de fuego aparecieron danzando de manera indómita los mechones pelirrojos de la baronesa por la puerta de las cocinas. Con pasos presurosos atravesó la estancia, acercándose a los enormes hornos de barro. Sobre sus hombros, hondeando al viento al ritmo de sus cabellos, brillaba de un rojo intenso como la sangre una fina capa de terciopelo.

No reparó en las dos figuras sentadas en una de las mesas, ni un solo instante.

-Buenos días, Dama Ginebra- entonó Harry con su voz más noble.

Sólo entonces la muchacha pareció notar la presencia de sus invitados. Apenas un instante sus ojos se apartaron de sus quehaceres. Los miró, casi de refilón y por encima del hombro, pero no se molestó en saludar, ni siquiera en soltar una sonrisa cortés. Se volvió, arrebató una manzana de un cuenco convenientemente colocado y salió por la puerta que comunicaba directamente con el patio de armas directa, Hermione estaba segura, a las cuadras del castillo.

Las comisuras de la cazadora bajaron con tanta premura al verla desaparecer de su vista como habían subido al verla aparecer. Extrañada por la actitud de la muchacha que tan dispuesta se había mostrado la tarde anterior, se debatía internamente por si debía sentirse molesta u ofendida.

Harry frunció el ceño, abandonando la pieza de pollo sobre su bandeja.

-¿Tan rápido la has enfadado?

-Eso parece.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-¿Sinceramente?- cuestionó interrogando sus propios pensamientos en busca de una respuesta a eso- No tengo ni idea.

El héroe rió con ganas, de una forma que la mujer había empezado a odiar en esos días. Arrebató con molestia el trozo que su amigo había vuelto a agarrar.

-Tal vez haya sido el destino, amiga mía- bramó con guasa pero con más seriedad de la que pretendía aparentar.

La cazadora simplemente bufó, sin molestarse en devolverle siquiera la mirada. Ella no había hecho nada. No había tenido tiempo siquiera para cagarla con ella. Y tampoco mantenían algo serio por lo que debiera soportar su animadversión. Cierto era que se había comido cientos de miradas de reproche y no tenía dedos para contar la cantidad de antiguos amantes que maldecían con tan solo oír su nombre, pero con esa niña era algo diferente, no podía odiarla tan rápido. Y tampoco quería que la odiase nunca. ¡Estúpida niña!

-Tal vez, sea mejor así, Hermione- siguió el hombre con calma-. Mejor si es ella la que decide alejarse.

Su mente siguió el rumbo de la baronesa. Tomaría su caballo, estaría montando en él en estos momentos. Saldría al paso del castillo e iría al trote hasta el bosque. Tal vez pusiera a galopar a su yegua isabelina por la estepa, antes de llegar a sus lindes. Y después se dirigiría al lago, ese claro en el bosque que parecía haber sido dibujado a propósito entre la espesura.

El bosque, el claro, el lobo. La noche de contrabando. Un par de ideas vagas se fueron dibujando en su cabeza, de esa forma en la que su mente analítica parecía hilar los hilos aún sin proponérselo del todo. Por mucho que le pesara al héroe, necesitaba a la princesa.

Se levantó de la mesa, casi tan aprisa como se había sentado a ella.

-Lo siento, amigo- musitó sin mirarle apenas-, pero hoy no.

* * *

><p>La primera en recibirla fue la hermosa yegua clara de la baronesa, con un relincho suave. Norberto, olisqueando alegremente unos matorrales cercanos, ignoró su presencia con un simple meneo de rabo. Y la dueña de ambas criaturas, sentada como otras veces sobre los guijarros de la orilla, hizo como si nadie más estuviera allí.<p>

La fina capa de rojo intenso caía sobre sus hombros y se extendía con perfección exquisita alrededor del cuerpo de la joven, asemejando un charco de sangre que se escurría entre el gris de la piedra. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la cazadora.

Bajó de Salamanquesa con una lentitud deliberada, tomándose tiempo para palmear su grupa con suavidad y colocarse los brazales.

-Tu despedida de antes no fue algo muy cortés por parte de una dama- rompió el silencio, detenida todavía a unos pasos detrás de ella.

-Tu actitud tampoco es cortés para estar tratando con una dama.

La voz de la niña sonó venenosa y agria sin molestarse en darse la vuelta para mirarla, y aun así a Hermione le entraron unas extrañas ganas de reírse, divertida por la actitud infantil de la muchacha.

-Discúlpeme, dama Ginebra- murmuró con solemnidad fingida, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con una mano en el pecho y otra a la espalda.

Ginny giró la cabeza, con los ojos achicados con enfado. Unos momentos muy breves. Y eso fue todo y volvió a mirar al frente, ignorando nuevamente a la mujer. Hermione sonrió por un momento. Después decidió tomarse enserio aquella conversación, decidiendo que, aunque de forma inmadura, la pequeña baronesa parecía tener una razón para estar molesta.

-¿Puedes explicarme cuál es el problema, Ginny?- dijo tras un suspiro, esperando que por lo menos todavía le permitiera llamarla de ese modo- Ayer parecía que todo estaba bien.

-Ayer parecía estar todo perfecto, Hermione- le contestó en el mismo tono-. Mas, por lo visto, sólo lo parecía.

La mujer se acercó por fin a la orilla, callando, sabiendo que la niña todavía tenía algo más que decir. Esperó unos instantes, tal vez algún minuto, hasta que la baronesa por fin habló, y lo hizo con una voz queda y casi carente de emoción, con apenas rastro del veneno anterior.

-No pasaste la noche en tu dormitorio.

-¿Me estás controlando?- murmuró ella, sin saber bien si debía reírse o sentirse ofendida.

-¡No!- se apresuró a responder de manera cohibida la muchacha, abrazándose a sus rodillas mientras sus mejillas acompañaban el tono de su capa.

No la estaba espiando y, desde luego, no tenía la menor intención de controlarla. Era una dama de la nobleza vigardeña, pero no se creía con derecho alguno a hacer cosas como aquella. Y lo último que quería que pensara la cazadora, aún a pesar de su enfado, era que ella no le tenía ese respeto.

-Salí al alba con tu hermano- se excusó sin ningún por qué evidente.

- No mandé espiarte. La señora Winky llegó antes incluso de la salida de mi hermano a traerte el ungüento para esa herida tuya en la pierna. Y antes de eso nadie había descansado en cama.

Hermione miró a la baronesa, intentando buscar sus ojos, pero estos miraban fijos a la superficie del lago, arremolinada por la suave brisa que se colaba con silbidos entre las hojas de los árboles. Evitó sonreír, como había sido su primer reflejo, cuando distinguió la rojez de unos labios azotados en su boca. A consecuencia de su último encuentro.

-No- respondió simplemente.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo con los ojos de la cazadora aún en la niña y los de la niña aún en el lago. Por toda respuesta frunció ligeramente el ceño. Dolorida.

-Creía que las cosas habían quedado claro entre nosotras.

-Pues yo no recuerdo en qué momento aclaraste que compartirías otro lecho- volvió el veneno a la voz.

-En el momento en el que aceptaste que el amor nunca llegaría, Ginny.

-Yo no hablo de amor, Hermione- susurró entre sus rodillas, todavía viendo como las diminutas olas surcaban el agua.

-Entonces de qué hablas porque no lo entiendo- dijo la cazadora algo más alterada de lo que pretendía hacer ver.

Ginny suspiró, abrazando aun más sus piernas a su pecho y escondiendo la cabeza ligeramente. Respiró una vez más, esta vez profundamente, en un vano intento de inhalar la fuerza para seguir adelante. Cuando habló esta vez, lo hizo mirándola a los ojos.

-Pensé que desde ayer, que mientras estuvieras aquí seríamos… Que no estarías con nadie más.

La cazadora se mordió el labio por un momento, ahogando la risa sarcástica que pujaba por salir de su garganta sin tacto alguno.

-¿Exclusivas?- preguntó casi de forma incrédula- Ginny, me iré. Tal vez vivamos un romance pero no puede haber más que eso.

-Lo sé- contestó con un tono desesperado- Ni siquiera te amo. No sé por qué me molesta tanto pero lo hace.

-Pues yo no puedo ofrecerte algo puro, pequeña.

Y de nuevo se instauró el silencio, pesado y espeso. El primer silencio amargo y molesto que compartían. Porque ceder ante la niña instigaría las preocupaciones de su amigo, incitaría a la seriedad de la pareja, atraería ese encaprichamiento que la juventud solía confundir tan a menudo con el amor.

Ginny no deseaba amar a la cazadora, ni que la cazadora la amara a ella. Ginny quería poder desear y sentirse deseada. Deseada por algo más que la ambición de un título a medio consumir y la rica dote que prometían las riquezas de sus tierras, porque estaba harta de nobles pomposos que no tenían idea del significado de la pasión. No amaba a la cazadora, la deseaba. Y la deseaba para ella, sólo para ella. Pero no podía olvidar que era, después de todo, eso, una cazadora.

-Me das miedo- comenzó al cabo la baronesa sobre sus rodillas-. A pesar de lo que siento no puedo olvidar que los cazadores son seres que no piensan ni sienten como las personas. Siento que no puedo. ¡No puedo confiar en ti! Y aún con todo me siento tan bien al besarte que cuando no lo hago es como si me ahogara. ¡Oh, no lo entiendes!

Hermione se removió sobre la grava, incómoda, nada acostumbrada a declaraciones edulcoradas como aquella. Aun cuando parte de esta había resultado incluso, en algún punto, hiriente.

-El mío es un romance bucólico, entregado a la pasión del momento. Un romance egoísta. De los que no obedecen a normas de cortesía. Sólo importa el aquí y el ahora- contestó la mujer, aceptando que se había equivocado al retar a su amigo-. No puedo hacerte esto, Ginny.

-¿Hacerme el qué?

-Herirte.

-¿Ahora te importa herirme?- preguntó la niña casi con ironía.

-Mereces un primer romance mejor que esto- respondió con una voz sincera, aunque sin mucho más sentimiento.

-Contéstame una cosa, Hermione- pidió la muchacha tras otro silencio-. ¿Me quieres?

-¿Qué?- rió la mujer, segura de haber respondido a eso con anterioridad.

-¿Me quieres?- repitió la joven con el valor suficiente para mantenerle la mirada.

Y esos orbes cerúleos brillaban con la determinación típica de la nobleza.

-No voy a enamorarme de ti- respondió con simple sinceridad-. Simplemente no puedo amar.

La niña siguió mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Me quieres?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente, mostrando una incomodidad que jamás le permitía a sus facciones exteriorizar, se mordió el labio, perturbada.

-Siento algo, Ginny. El querer viene después, pero nunca es necesariamente de forma romántica.

-¡Yo no hablo de amor!- repitió desesperada-. No soy una niña tonta, eso ya te lo dije. No quiero compartirte pero tampoco necesito que te entregues a mí.

Le mantuvo la vista, con una ligera inquietud martillándole el pecho. La niña volvió al mirar al frente al poco, al lago, incapaz de soportar la presión que ejercían sobre ella los ojos de la cazadora.

Hermione suspiró.

-Entiéndelo, Ginny, para mí esto no significará nunca nada. Siento algo. Sí. Pero no será nunca suficiente. No irá más allá de una atracción física por muy fuerte que esta pueda ser. No sé si puedes aceptar eso. No hasta que el final.

-Hermione- llamó la baronesa con dureza, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos-. No te pido que te enamores de mí. No he vivido romance alguno y probablemente nunca lo viviré. ¡Soy baronesa, por los dioses! Mi título se venderá a quien con cualquier tenga el poder suficiente para doblegar a mi hermano. Y de repente apareces tú, alguien en quien no confío, alguien a quien… temo. Quien me hace temblar y no sé si es por miedo o deseo.

-¿Entonces que me pides, Ginny? Por lo que dices estar conmigo no sería distinto de estar con cualquiera de esos hombres.

Había desafío en las palabras de la mujer, así como en los ojos de cielo de la pequeña dama. Sus labios rojos se curvaron con rabia. Y un poco del deseo que había rellenado su cuerpo la tarde anterior salió a flote cuando los sintió calientes bajo su lengua.

-No quiero amarte, Hermione. ¿No lo entiendes? Eres una cazadora. No querría amarte ni aun cuando sintiera algo más que atracción por ti- era dura, pero la mirada experta de Hermione fue capaz de distinguir esa angustia nerviosa que despertaba el miedo al rechazo-. Lo que te pido, lo que es diferente a lo que tendré en el futuro, es que soy yo quien decide con quien liberar ese anhelo. No digo que no me gustes, Hermione. Me gustas mucho. Me atraes, como el fuego. Y te deseo, deseo besarte, como nos besamos ayer, hasta que quede saciada o pida por más. Y lo que lo hace diferente es que soy yo quien lo pida. Y aunque sepa que no se debe confiar en alguien como tú, que proclamas la muerte y no te importa jugar con las personas, mi instinto me atrae hacia ti sin importar el porqué. Eso, Hermione, es lo que quiero ahora.

Una sonrisa, maliciosa y audaz se escapó de sus labios, surcando sus mejillas sin vergüenza alguna. La miró de arriba abajo, y notó el temblor ligero de la mano de la muchacha, disimulado pobremente al agarrar una piedra con toda su fuerza, hasta que los nudillos que la envolvían se tiñeron de blanco.

Por lo que había entendido, y ella era muy buena entendiendo cosas, la niña le estaba pidiendo una aventura, un desahogo romántico de la monotonía de la vida, algo exactamente igual a lo que ella quería y, más importante aún, a lo que Harry le había pedido. No puedes hacerle daño a quien no quiere atarse a ti.

Pero los dientes que se aferraban a su labio, rojos por el uso exacerbado, y el ceño fruncido sobre su nariz pecosa hicieron que una idea descabellada asaltara su pensamiento. Intentó reprimirla, pero las palabras de su amigo resonaron antes incluso de lo esperado; _"__¡Por supuesto que se enamorará! Un adolescente no desdeña su primer amor. Y cuando piensa que no es tal cae en él con más fuerza todavía"._

¿Y si la muchacha, por madura que pareciera, se encontraba ya en las primeras fases del encaprichamiento? Ese que desdeñas porque parece simplemente un acto impulsivo y egoísta pero que, antes de que te des cuenta, se instaura en el pecho y se convierte en necesidad. ¿Y si la niña estaba confundiendo el deseo con el querer?

'Claro que te desea. Ella no busca amor. ¿Cuántas veces más tiene que repetírtelo para que te lo creas?', convenció su mente, esa que era un poco más egoísta que racional.

-No voy a cambiar, Ginny- respondió con sinceridad-. Pero acepto lo que quieras ofrecerme, siempre que sigas queriendo ofrecerlo, siempre que entiendas que no me quedaré tras el lobo.

Ginny estuvo apunto de bufar de irritación por la incidencia repetida del tema amoroso, pero su en su fuero interno racionó el significado de la primera parte de la frase y volvió a preguntarse por qué si solamente le pedía una aventura le dolía que a la par que viera a otro hombre.

La baronesa alzó la vista, notando el semblante más relajado de su acompañante, y por un momento deseó que no fuera así, pues la vulnerabilidad de la mujer disminuía la fuerza de la suya propia, pero después se centró en su semblante e intentó organizar sus pensamientos. Pero le fue inútil. Así que hizo lo único para lo que se sentía con fuerzas en ese momento.

Se inclinó hacia la cazadora y la besó con suavidad.

Los labios de Hermione no estaban calientes y ligeramente ásperos como los suyos. Y dibujó un beso lento y tranquilo, pero con la boca entera. Y la humedad le mojó los labios, haciéndolos brillar cuando se separaron.

Le dio otro beso, y otro, y la mujer se los aceptó solícita. Hasta que se apartaron y recostó sus frente en una.

-Te odio- murmuró Ginny sobre su boca, con los ojos aún cerrados por el beso.

-Suelo causar ese efecto.

-¿Eres siempre tan creída?

-Yo más bien diría que hablo con la voz de la experiencia.

Los labios de la mujer cayeron de nuevo sobre los de ella. Con una enorme sonrisa arrogante estampada en ellos.

-No quiero ser un simple juguete para ti, Hermione. No estoy dispuesta a permitir que nadie juegue conmigo.

-No haré nada que no me pidas, mi señora.

Los ojos de Ginny chisporrotearon llenos de un orgullo propio únicamente de la nobleza.

Y Hermione la miró a esos ojos, pensando un instante que ese celeste se le antojaba el tono exacto de su color favorito, justo antes de pensar que ella nunca antes había tenido algo parecido a un color favorito, y pasó un brazo elegantemente alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Viniste sólo para hablar de esto?- salió por un momento del embrujo de la cazadora.

-No- contestó justo antes de que su espalda tocara los guijarros del suelo-. Pero la otra parte de lo que me trajo hasta aquí puede esperar hasta mañana.

Pero el alma de la doncella no se dejó cautivar tan fácilmente, eso era algo que ambas sabían. La niña volvía a mantener su recelo inicial, más avivado que nunca.

Pasaron los minutos, mantenidas en un silencio asfixiante, nada parecido a los que habían mantenido con anterioridad. Hermione se distrajo mirando en derredor, observando un poco del paraje calmo y ameno que las rodeaba. De Salamanquesa mordisqueando unos hierbajos alegre junto a la yegua isabelina y del Rhodesian Ridgeback que gruñía juguetón a unos arbustos que se movían demasiado para su gusto. De la quietud de las ramas de los árboles que colindaban con el claro. De las extrañas pisadas que llegaban desde el norte…

-Mierda- escupió Hermione levantándose de la orilla, rumbo a la zona de tierra.

Pisó el suave manto de hierba hasta que volvió al terroso suelo del bosque. Y eran huellas inconfundibles. Huellas de cánido. Un cánido demasiado grande para ser un lobo o un lobisome tristón. La baronesa, alertada por la alarma en su voz, la había seguido.

La cazadora maldijo con rabia, entre dientes.

-¿Eso son huellas del licántropo, Hermione?

-Lo son. Mierda. ¿No decías que no te habías encontrado con nada en esta parte del bosque?

-Y no lo he hecho.

-Pues parece que algo te ha encontrado a ti. Sube a tu caballo, Ginny.

-Venía aquí con él, ¿sabes?- dijo al poco con voz triste la muchacha- Con Neville.

-¿El primer muchacho asesinado?

La niña asintió.

-Después de que mi hermano comenzara a atender sus quehaceres como parte de la nobleza. No me acompañaba siempre, pero sí de vez en cuando.

La mujer tomó sus riendas y extendió las suyas a la baronesa. Puso un pie en el estribo y montó con soltura. Después la miró, y vio la melancolía dibujada en sus ojos. Quiso decir algo, pero se mordió los labios y lo dejó estar.

-Dime una cosa, Hermione- dijo con una mirada suplicante, mucho más expresiva, a los ojos expertos de la cazadora, de lo que pretendía-. ¿Soy sólo una más?

Cuidado, gritó su mente.

-No.

Esa fue su respuesta, aun sabiendo que esa simple palabra, en el corazón de una adolescente que vivía su primer romance, marcaría la diferencia entre una aventura y algo más.

* * *

><p>Esa noche no se distinguía del resto. Una tranquila cena en el comedor principal junto al calor de la gran chimenea de mármol que ardía en el centro de la sala. Después una copa de vino, de las buenas. O tal vez un par. En algunas ocasiones, cuando Harry y Ron se encontraban especialmente elocuentes, llegaban a la decena. Tal vez, la diferencia esa noche, es que a su lado se sentaba, por vez primera, con total soltura la baronesa de Hápeto.<p>

-¿A qué edad comenzó tu entrenamiento?

Los ojos de la cazadora chisporrotearon sobre su copa de vino especiado, especialmente caliente esa noche que las lluvias llevaban ya horas descargando sobre la villa.

-¡Oh, yo era pequeña, Ginny, muy pequeña! No sé… Me quedé huérfana a los cuatro años. Desde entonces cuidó de mí mi mentora. La cazadora que me aceptó en el seno de los cazadores de bestias.

-Lo siento- murmuró cohibida.

-¿Por lo de mis padres?- dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente melancólica- Tenía cuatro años, ni siquiera los recuerdo. No tienes porqué preocuparte. Mi mentora… ella fue siempre como una madre para mí, más como una hermana mayor por la edad, pero me cuidó hasta el día que me nombraron cazadora.

-¿Es duro? El entrenamiento, digo.

Hermione se rió, esta vez con ganas abundantes.

-Muy duro. Para alguien como tú supongo.

-¿Para alguien como yo?- cuestionó con una ceja alzada, ligeramente ofendida.

-No pretendo ofenderte, de veras. Pero para mí ese entrenamiento fue toda mi vida. No somos muchos, yo y otros dos muchachos éramos todos los novicios que tenían los cazadores y uno de ellos murió por la dureza física del proceso.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron desmesurados, llenos de alarma. ¿Cómo podía una profesión entrenar a los niños hasta que la muerte los sobrellevara? Eso no podía estar permitido en ninguna parte de Tromania.

-¿Morir durante el adiestramiento? ¡Eso es una barbaridad!

-No tanto, Ginny. Piensa que todos fuimos entrenados para enfrentarnos a la muerte de manera constante contra criaturas que la mayor parte del tiempo son superiores físicamente a nosotros. Incluso el proceso de mutación al que se somete a nuestro organismo para ser más fuertes puede conllevar la muerte. Es mejor eso a sacrificar la infancia en el entrenamiento y morir ante la primera bestia más grande que un lobisome que te encuentres.

-Es cruel.

-Es sólo una forma de vida- explicó con un tono maternal-. Para mí es todo lo que he conocido, así que no puedo quejarme.

Ginny había vuelto a marcar las distancias, aunque una parte de ella todavía hervía con sólo mirar a la mujer. Se recriminó a sí misma, aún más duramente de lo que ya lo hacía los primeros días desde la llegada de sus dos invitados. Ni siquiera le gustaban las mujeres, a pesar de lo mucho que pudiera apreciar la belleza de un cuerpo femenino. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo la cazadora, con su copa de vino bajo los labios, mirando pensativa a la nada de la lumbre, con unos ojos melancólicos que sabía que nadie más sería capaz de reconocer.

Miró entonces al héroe, ese por el cual tal vez se sintiera menos confusa y más segura si se hubiera fijado en él en lugar de en Hermione, y lo encontró deslizando pequeñas miradas furtivas por el rabillo del ojo a la expresión triste de su amiga.

Bueno, tal vez Harry también pueda reconocer esa tristeza en ella.

-¿Añoras esa época?- preguntó cohibida.

Hermione pareció salir de un pequeño trance, no de forma súbita, sino de una mucho más recatada, cómo si simplemente dejara de mirar al infinito para centrarse en la muchacha sentada a su lado.

-Más bien añoro a las personas que me rodeaban en esa época.

-¿Tu mentora?- dijo la niña, viéndola asentir casi sin hacerlo- ¿Qué fue de ella?

Formuló la pregunta antes de darse cuenta siquiera que tal vez no fuera el tema correcto para apaciguar el ánimo de la mujer, pero cuando vio en su mirada una sombra más oscura ya era tarde.

Algo impulsivo dentro de ella quiso decirle que no tenía que responder, pero era tarde.

-Digamos simplemente…- comenzó Hermione con el borde de su copa pegada a su labio inferior- que encontró otra persona a quien amar.

La mano de Ginny viajó por instinto, con la intención de posarse conciliadora sobre el hombro de la cazadora. Vio el trayecto que tomaba por inercia y justo a meros centímetros de acariciar la tela de la camisa de la mujer vaciló. Decidiendo dejarla reposar en el respaldo de su silla.

-¡Tengo una noticia para ti, hermanita!- anunció Ronald, haciendo que todas las caras de la sala se cernieran en su figura.

-Dime que es eso que te tiene tan eufórico, Ron- desvió su atención la pequeña de los Aell de Vellach, levantándose de su silla con la intención de unirse a su hermano.

-Recibí esta mañana una carta que anunciaba la llegada de nuestro tío a la villa- bramó el barón con entusiasmo-. Venga, muchachos. ¡Las copas arriba! No todos los días el duque de Lapuntu nos honra con su presencia.

Alzaron las copas todos los comensales, el alcalde y los dos consejeros principales que habían asistido también aquella velada al castillo para tratar la preocupación del tema del lobo, Michael McManus como capitán de la guardia, Justin Finch-Fletchley como heraldo de la casa de los Aell de Vellach y el héroe. Todos los comensales a excepción de la cazadora.

Y sólo Harry la vio, por el rabillo del ojo, porque sabía que debía mirar.

-¿Mi tío Remus y mi tía Nynphadora?- saltó la muchacha con un brillo de alegría-¿Para cuándo?

-En unas semanas. Calculo que será para la próxima luna, me temo. Pero mejor celebramos en lugar de seguir con en tema agrio. ¿Nos parece?

Un vitoreo secundó su propuesta con entusiasmo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, observando a su amigo a su lado. Le restó importancia a la pregunta con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, manteniendo esa faz inexpresiva que el hombre sabía que adoptaba cuando no se encontraba bien.

-No es algo tan grave, ¿no crees?- contestó con voz neutra, enarcando una ceja en un gesto relajado- Algún día tendría que volver a verle la cara al señor duque.

Era ironía. Harry lo sabía.

-¿La has vuelto a ver?

La cazadora bebió de su copa, en un sorbo abundante, apurándola por completo, para después dejarla sobre la pequeña mesilla de alcornoque que se asentaba entre los dos sillones, el de ella y el que la niña había estado ocupando escasos momentos antes. Se pasó el dorso de los nudillos por el labio superior, sin perder un minuto más la vista de la lumbre.

-No desde la boda.

-Tal vez el destino te indique que ha llegado el momento de perdonar

-No empieces otra vez con los designios del destino- bufó exasperada.

-Hermione…

-Hoy no, Harry- pidió desviando la mirada hacia su amigo-. Por favor. Deja antes que me conciencie al menos.

El hombre la miró, con seriedad primero y después con cariño, pudiendo distinguir el pequeño corazón herido que palpitaba tras el caramelo de los ojos de su amiga. Se inclinó con delicadeza sobre ella, abandonando un suave beso sobre su mejilla, por encima justo del pómulo.

-Para ser un guerrero eres muy sensiblero, amigo mío.

Los ojos del hombre sonrieron con ternura, acompañados de una cálida sonrisa.

-Sólo contigo, amiga mía.

Y Hermione sonrió a su vez, sin poder evitarlo, aunque con el tinte melancólico que seguía dibujando el recuerdo de los duques.

Cruzó las piernas cuando Harry se hubo ido, como lo hace un hombre, con el espacio suficiente para no estrangular los genitales. Ella no poseía ese tipo de genitales, claro, pero la comodidad primaba sobre las normas de etiqueta.

Maldito duque y maldita esposa, pensó mientras rascaba de forma distraída una pequeña costra de barro que se había incrustado en la fibra de su pantalón. Notó un cosquilleo leve en las yemas de los dedos y lo examinó atenta. Un par de pelos cortos se pegaban al lodo reseco. Intentó recordar cómo podía haberse manchado.

'El cementerio, cuando me choqué con la lápida', recordó en unos pocos instantes.

Los pelos eran cortos. Y grises. Miró la suela de su bota, casi por inercia, encontrándola llena de tierra, no era la misma tierra contra la que había restregado las suelas esa mañana, eso lo sabía, pero sí le ayudo a evocar el recuerdo de una calle empedrada que parecía contener una película de barro pegada en aquellas zonas en las que el lobo, o los lobos, se habían dado a conocer.

Evocó el recuerdo de la bestia que ella misma había visto, con espesos terrones de tierra incrustados en el pelaje tosco.

Las puertas se cerraban a cal y canto al amanecer y, a pesar de todo, seguía apareciendo en la ciudad, dentro de las murallas, sin que nadie viera su entrada. Ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que la bestia se vistiera con piel humana por el día, pero la licantropía la había descartado hace mucho por la falta de seguimiento al ciclo lunar de la que hacía gala la bestia.

Su mente comenzó a maquinar a una velocidad de vértigo, uniendo conclusiones viejas con otras nuevas.

¿Qué tenemos? No es un humano que se transforme de noche, pero parece poder ocultarse dentro de las murallas sin que nadie note su presencia. En cambio las huellas en el claro demuestran que ha salido al bosque alguna vez, igual que dijo el kobold. ¡Joder! Las criaturas transformadas de personas suelen frecuentar lugares conocidos. ¿Qué hacían esas huellas en el claro entonces?

'Venía aquí con él, ¿sabes? Con Neville'. El chico muerto.

¡Mierda! Aquí nada tiene sentido, ¿qué pinta ahora el chico muerto? Todo esto es demasiado confuso. Demasiado difuso como para seguir un patrón lógico. Parece cosa de magia. De mala magia o magia muy mal hecha.

Magia… Recordaba un par de historias, historias en las que los hechizos mal lanzados desataban sucesos inesperados, pero que seguían un patrón. Un patrón recogido en el códice de alteraciones de la magia. Era un capitulo muy extenso de un tomo mucho más extenso aún, pero que por suerte se había leído en su día, acompañada del tedio del estudio.

'Es la tumba del pobre Neville' había dicho Ron. 'La señora Longbottom no parece encontrar descanso. Primero pierde al chaval y ahora esto'.

-¡El ladrón de tumbas!- exclamó al viento, levantándose de su asiento como un resorte que saltaba de su clavija.

Los presentes callaron y la miraron con alerta. Como esperando a ver si había perdido el juicio.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?- cuestionó el pelirrojo con cautela.

La cazadora emprendió el camino hacia la salida de la sala, presta a subir las escaleras en busca de su fiel espada. En sus labios relucía una brillante y gloriosa sonrisa, que nada tenía que ver la mirada de abatimiento de hacía unos minutos. Era una de esas sonrisas de satisfacción propia que solamente brotaban con orgullo ante un logro personal. Esas que su mente privilegiada le hacía enorgullecerse de sí misma a menudo.

-Toma tus armas, barón- exclamó con alegría reposando una mano sobre el hombro del mencionado- Vamos a cazar a tu bestia.

* * *

><p><strong>Una pequeña nota a pie de página:<strong>

**En un capítulo anterior le puse a Lupin el título de conde por equivocación (los inconvenientes del directo XD) pero al principio de la historia llamo a Lapuntu un ducado. El título real es el de duque así que perdonen ese fallo.**

**Espero que se esté poniendo más interesante. El próximo capítulo irá más enfocado a la acción, como se puede extraer del final de este. Ya veremos si le cabe un poquito de romance.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, incluso aquellos que solo escriben para decir que les gusta (me llegan al alma T.T).**

**Les animo a criticar la historia también desfavorablemente, no tienen que tirar tomates, simplemente cualquier cosa que les parezca; si va lenta, si algo no se entiende, si Ron debaría tener más protagonismo... Lo que sea.**

**¡Muchas gracias!**


	9. Noche de Lobos

**¡Vale, vale, pillo las indirectas directas! No me voy ni a escusar, porque a pesar de que tengo una buena escusa uno de estos dos meses lo he perdido por fiestas y pereza. **

**Lo siento mucho. Mucho de verdad. Este capítulo se me atragantó porque no sabía bien como describir la escena de combate. Es el segundo capítulo más corto de la historia (a pesar de ser con el que más he tardado ¡Lo sé! T.T) y está compuesto por una sola escena, pero si ponía la siguiente se hacía demasiado largo. **

**Creo que este capítulo va a ser un poco menos divertido. Lo siento. Por otro lado me he currado mucho la lucha y espero que al menos eso se note.**

**Muchas gracias**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 9 Noche de Lobos<strong>

_Los hombres lobo nacen de la magia. […] Los hombres lobo nacidos de la magia son inestables y completamente impredecibles, y jamás consiguen controlar a la bestia. […] Un hombre lobo mágico no contagia la malignidad con la mordida, pero es muy probable que se transmita un mal alterado a su víctima, en cuyo caso, toda reacción obtenida será imprevista. […] El hombre lobo mágico suele ser capaz de transmitir el mal a su descendencia. La descendencia de la bestia irá depurando la línea de sangre, eliminando el rastro mágico. […] De esta forma se crean las líneas puras de licántropos, definidos tal cual lo hace la tradición popular. […] A medida que se depura la línea de sangre se va perdiendo la capacidad de transmitir el mal en la cópula, a cambio de la mordida ponzoñosa._

Extracto de _Bestiarium, Códice de Faïn _de Dulfón Faïn,

por Otaria Lobodón.

* * *

><p><strong>INCIDENCIAS REGISTRADAS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Malaquías Malbo, "el kanoriano"<em>

_Día 13 de Sarena, año 507 después de la Unificación._

_Fecha de la muerte: día 1 de Sarena, año 507 d.U._

_Retraso de la autopsia por falta de un especialista cualificado._

_Médico encargado: Eubesio de Atnell, doctor por Camburia._

_[…]_

_Entrando en la media noche observamos la sucesión de acontecimientos harto extraños en el cuerpo de la víctima. La carne comienza a regenerarse a una velocidad pasmosa, las heridas se cierran como si nunca hubieran existido y donde falta la carne, de manera abundante, se rellena sin miramiento alguno. Matías, mi ayudante, ha marchado en busca del hechicero local._

_[…]_

_Los huesos se alargan y la piel se estira. Írimo, hechicero de Ancaria, ha llegado a la sala. Con los ojos brillantes ha mirado el cadáver, lleno de una satisfacción que no creí poder ver nunca en los ojos de quien contempla la masacre humana. _

_[…]_

_La guardia rodea el cuerpo, Írimo lo ha declarado residuo mágico, a la espera de que la magia se manifieste por completo. El pelo ha comenzado a crecer y a cambiar de color. El rubio torna a un pardo rojizo, que va recorriendo poco a poco todo el cuerpo. El morro se estira, y de sus labios asoman pequeños y filosos dientes._

_[…]_

_Tras la deformación completa del cuerpo en una bestia de similares características a la descrita como la causante de la muerte el hombre, o bestia, se ha levantado de la mesa de necropsia. Se procede a la eliminación del cadáver, siendo este declarado residuo mágico se le profesan los procesos naturales a tal cosas. Se le corta la cabeza y se le extirpa el corazón del pecho. Írimo ha proclamado su interés y derecho al estudio e investigación del cuerpo, quedando este a su disposición para los trámites ulteriores, tras los cuales se procederá la quema completa del cadáver. No se dará sepultura a sus restos en camposanto, sino que ser esparcirán sus cenizas al viento. Ha mordido a Matías, mi ayudante, por lo cual, se ha procedido a su decapitación y a la extirpación de su corazón, y sus restos serán quemados en una pira hasta las cenizas._

_[…]_

_Se expide la orden de proceder de la misma forma con todo muerto o herido por bestia tanto dentro como en los alrededores de la ciudad._

2º Informe de autopsia, hojas de la 47 a la 52.

Ciudad de Málimo, Bálbein.

* * *

><p><em>Mi niño está muerto. Murió, yo lo vi. Vi su cuerpo. Lo destrozó esa bestia escondida en el cuerpo del alcalde. Matamos a la bestia y enterramos a mi niño. Pero volvió, mi Milco volvió. La primera vez que lo vi se me heló la sangre, se me escapó el aliento todo del miedo. Y no le abrí la puerta, no me atreví, por supuesto, porque mi niño estaba muerto y enterrado. […] Pero volvió, volvió a casa, vuelve casi cada noche. Y es tal y como él era, con sus cabellos y su porte, todo él. Salvo sus ojos. No, sus ojos no son del color avellana de mi esposo, son amarillos, amarillos e intensos. Son por ellos por los que no le he abierto la puerta. Pero él sigue viniendo. […] Y no hace nada ni dice nada, tan sólo se sienta a la entrada y me mira desde el otro lado de la ventana. No sonríe, no hace gesto, ni tiene tampoco expresión alguna, y se va poco antes del amanecer. […] Tulmo no me creía. No lo culpo, por supuesto, yo tampoco me hubiera creído, así que lo convencí para que pasara la noche en mi casa. Por cuatro noches aguardó conmigo, pero Milco no apareció. Tornó a la quinta noche, cuando Tulmo se hubo ido, y yo comenzaba a suponer que había sido causa de los desvarías de mi mente. Por suerte volvió otra noche, cuando Tulmo se encontraba en casa por azares del destino. Tulmo entró en auténtico pánico, pero Milco permaneció imperturbable, mirándonos a ambos a través de la ventana. Tulmo me hizo prometer a sonoras voces que jamás le abriría la puerta, que aquel no era mi hijo. Salió a la mañana siguiente, sin haber dormido ni una pizca, mucho tiempo después de que el sol amaneciera. Sé que está buscando a algún cazador de bestias, no sé si por trabajo o por consejo, pero no es justo, mi niño no ha hecho nada. […] Esta noche es el tercer día epagómeno, la noche de Relcor. La noche más larga del año. Relcor honra a los muertos y proteges a los viajeros nocturnos. Esta noche sé que mi niño vendrá a verme, porque cada vez viene más de seguido. Esta noche le abriré la puerta.<em>

Últimas páginas del diario de Ïlea Ioshka,

sacerdotisa de Veslana.

* * *

><p><em>La casa de los Fancourt moraba por más de siete generaciones a las afueras del pequeño pueblo de Lafou, en las cercanías de Tres Ríos. No era extraño, por tanto, que las gentes de Lafou estuvieran aclimatadas a su presencia, al punto de que no pudiera decirse que fuera de disgusto para alguien su presencia. Pero tanta historia podía acumular viejas rencillas con la familia, que pudieran pasar desapercibidas para el resto. Todo ello envolvió el crimen entero en una bruma de misterio que permaneció perpetua hasta que los expertos de Ancaria mostraran su interés en él. Hoy todavía no se concibe la idea en la mente de sus convecinos. <em>

_La primera noche se escucharon gritos. Hay quienes afirman que se oyó el rugido de una bestia y el aullido de un lobo. Por el contrario, esa mañana fue el llanto de una mujer todo lo que llenó el aire. Y es que la mujer, Perpetua Fancourt, única señora del palacio Fancourt, no podía evitar el desaliento de su alma. Las dos niñas de la casa, dos tiernos soles de sonrisa alegre y rizos dorados que apenas habían llegado a rozar la adolescencia fueron muertas de forma brutal y sangrienta. La descripción de la bestia encajaba con la del hombre lobo. A falta de cazador de bestia o especialista no se hace presunción alguna. La madre lloraba con desconsuelo tal que no pudiera ser fingido, y, a pesar de ello, no fue capaz de dar explicación alguna de su paradero durante esa tan llamativa y especialmente sonora tragedia. Volvieron los gritos una semana más tarde. Y los aullidos. Hay quien afirma que dos bestias lobo de un rubio dorado entraron por las puertas de la casa. Los goznes destrozados y los gruesos surcos de madera destrozada de la puerta no desmienten esta teoría. No se hace presunción alguna a falta_ _de cazador de bestia o especialista. Esa mañana siguiente, Perpetua Fancourt se halló también muerta._

_ Hex Labefactum _tomo XVII_, _

de Dolfias Bondalensa.

* * *

><p>Ron apretaba la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza, aún sin sacarla de su vaina, en un intento vano de apaciguar el nerviosismo que le embargaba. No por temor a la batalla, por supuesto. La batalla había formado una parte importante de su vida desde que la adolescencia comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo. No, era más bien el desconocimiento inquietante que rodeaba por completo el tema de la bestia.<p>

Hermione, por otro lado, no había mostrado intención alguna de explicar su teoría. En desvelar la razón de por qué en ese momento dirigía a un puñado de guardias junto con el barón y su amigo a un paradero no revelado, en busca del final de ese monstruo que había causado terror en la ciudad por lo que al gobernante le parecía ya demasiado tiempo, a pesar de llevar rondando apenas un par de semanas.

La luna apenas acababa de emerger, sin acabar de llegar siquiera a su cenit.

-¿Vamos a acabar con el hombre lobo, Hermione?- preguntó finalmente el noble, no soportando un minuto más la inquietud del desconocimiento.

-No- respondió la mujer a la cabeza de la avanzadilla-. Pero vamos a acabar con las bestias que ha creado.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada intrigante, habiendo entendido tanto como en un principio.

-Hermione- habló el moreno-, ¿vas a explicarnos qué pasa?

-Sí- fue su escueta respuesta.

Y no dio ninguna más.

Escuchó el murmullo ahogado de los hombres que arrastraban tras ellos, embargados con la misma inquietud que su señor.

-Hermione…- volvió a intentar Harry.

-Te dije que lo que vi aquella noche no era un hombre lobo- le cortó entonces la cazadora señalando al frente.

Tras un par de pasos más doblaron una esquina. Pasada esta, ante ellos se alzaban las puertas al camposanto comprendido tras la ermita de Ralcor, señor de la muerte. Los hombres le hicieron la señal al divino, incluido el héroe. La mujer tan solo inclinó la cabeza con cierta sorna, casi como quien saluda a un viejo amigo.

-¿Al cementerio en la noche?- habló alguien.- ¿Existe insensatez más grande?

Esta vez Hermione sí recordó el nombre de McManus.

-Vos mismo dijisteis que el lobo apareció aquí la última noche.

El capitán de la guardia la miró de esa forma tosca y molesta que ya tanto acostumbraba a echarle.

-Seguimos sin entender nada- trató de razonar el barón.

-¡Oh, lo entenderás! Pero sabrás que será más fácil de explicar una vez lo veas con tus propios ojos.

La cazadora no dijo más. No miró al resto de personas que la seguían con literal fe ciega hasta donde quiera que los condujera entre tumbas, lápidas y epitafios. Restregando las botas entre tierra mojada y barro semi-seco. No había fuente de luz que aclarara ni una pizca las tinieblas que envolvían el lugar, salvo las antorchas que los hombres de la guardia portaban consigo, causando que en la lejanía la suave bruma que se colaba entre la piedra labrada viajara con un tinte argenta, y aquella que se escurría en la cercanía lo hiciera con tonos de dorado.

-¿Dónde está la tumba más cercana de las tres víctimas?- preguntó ella al cabo.

No hubo respuesta, la mujer había localizado la lápida. La tierra bajo la que reposaba el ataúd se encontraba tan fresca como si el cuerpo se hubiera enterrado aquel mismo día. Esa era la única prueba que tenían de la existencia del "ladrón de tumbas".

Hermione frunció el ceño. Puede que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Michael McManus.

No necesitó respuesta, y aunque la hubiera necesitado no dijo nada más. Una mano invisible comenzaba a remover la tierra bajo el epitafio. Los hombres ahogaron una exclamación. Se escucharon los murmullos apagados de algunas de las espadas al comenzar a ser desenvainadas.

La cazadora meditó sobre sus posibilidades por unos instantes. Prefería haberlo cogido antes, tal vez avanzar ahora no fuera algo seguro teniendo que preocuparse por tanta gente. No sabía con qué rapidez ocurriría o cuanta lucidez o agresividad mostraría en un principio. Por supuesto, había preferido ir sola. Tal vez con Harry, como ya habían hecho alguna vez, ero estar rodeada de personas era una situación casi asfixiante.

Contuvo el aliento, comenzando a preparar su cuerpo para la lucha. Esa era una de las ventajas que resultaban de las mutaciones de su entrenamiento, poder controlar el estado de alarma del cuerpo. Casi notaba como las catecolaminas eran liberadas a su torrente sanguíneo. La adrenalina perfundía por sus tejidos. Sus bronquios se dilataban para mejorar la ventilación pulmonar, sus arterias superficiales se contraían para minimizar la pérdida de sangre en caso de heridas, la circulación de sus músculos, por el contrario, aumentaba para prepararse para el ejercicio. Comenzaban a activarse los mecanismos de glucogénesis para asegurar los niveles óptimos de glucosa. Su corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre, martilleando con seguridad en su pecho. Sus pupilas se dilataron, mejorando su visión.

También se acentuaron los olores, y se adentró por sus fosas nasales ese hedor a tierra y a perro mojado. Unas uñas afiladas se abrieron paso a la superficie, una zarpa gris, la pata hasta el codo. Arañó la tierra, con una lentitud casi agónica.

Hermione desenvainó entonces, con seguridad, sin apresurarse. Y esperó. Los hombres también esperaron, pero lejos de la cautela que guardaba la cazadora. Esperaron porque no fueron capaces de despejar el estupor que los envolvía ante aquello que estaban presenciando. Para Harry comenzaron a encenderse algunas luces, pero si había aprendido algo de trabajar con su amiga era que, cuando ella se tomaba una situación con calma lo mejor era imitarla y esperar a que fuera ella la primera en actuar. Y siempre lograba sorprenderle. Así que tomó también la empuñadura de su espada y la sacó de su funda con un tirón seguro. Al poco escuchó los silbidos del resto de las armas al exponer sus hojas al viento de la noche.

Una gota cayó sobre la punta de la nariz de la mujer. ¡Qué llueva!, clamó su mente con una nota de molesta irónica.

Emergió entonces un morro, teñido del lodo que comenzó a formarse, con cuatro afilados caninos que asomaban de sus labios de perro. La lengua rosada lamió su superficie, a la vez que un par de ojos amarillos brillaron en la noche. La bestia paró un instante, como sorprendida por la presencia de los hombres, casi al instante siguiente comenzó a gruñir y a retorcerse. Emergió entonces su pecho, y cuando sacó su otra zarpa, salió del hoyo de un único impulso. Con la sorpresiva rapidez que la cazadora había previsto.

-Aquí está tu ladrón de tumbas- dijo la cazadora sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de expectación le surcara el rostro-. Y tu hombre lobo.

Ron apretó la empuñadura de su espada, digna de un conde. La rabia guardada contra el animal lo embargaba todavía, pero para quien, como la mujer, supiera mirar bien, las mejillas del barón se elevaban y enrojecían por la emoción. Sacudió un mechó que se deslizaba delante de sus ojos, con una sonrisa expectante ante la inminencia de la batalla, si bien no el tipo de batallas al que estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Puede el barón hacerse cargo de esta situación?

Como respuesta, aunque algo desconcertado por la pregunta, acentuó aún más su sonrisa, con un gesto afirmativo.

-Más que dispuesto.

-¿Pero qué necedad dice?- gritó el capitán de la guardia.

El lobo cayó de una zancada a un lado del agujero recién excavado en la tierra. Tan pronto sus patas tocaron el suelo, después de otra brevísima mirada de alerta al grupo, aulló al cielo, a la semiluna que reinaba en la noche, estirando su cuerpo y mostrando sus garras.

Era negro. Negro como la pez.

-Señor McManus- profirió ella como toda respuesta-, reúne un grupo de hombres. Corra a la tercera tumba, a la que no es la del muchacho.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- gritó Harry al verla marchar a la carrera.

-Puede que haya un lobo más.

-¡No pienses que vas a ir sola!

El héroe agarró por la solapa al guardia que más cerca estaba de él, arrastrándolo tras la cazadora.

Esta vez el lobo era tal y como lo recordaba la mujer. Ojos pequeños para una cabeza tan grande, amarillos como la bruma que rodeaba las antorchas. Los belfos prominentes sobre los labios lupinos de ese morro alargado en una fea faz, aún para tratarse de un lobo. Con esas garras oscuras al final de tan largas extremidades y un espeso pelaje de un gris ceniciento envuelto en costras de la misma tierra que acababa de remover. Lanzando al aire un hediondo aroma a perro mojado que se extendía frente a sus fosas nasales.

La bestia miró a todos lados, clavó las garras en la tierra, giró sobre sí mismo y aulló al aire. Una réplica les llegó desde una lejanía no tan distante. Observó su desconcierto y desorientación, y supo que lo mejor sería actuar antes de que el animal se adaptara a la situación.

Silbó, y el silbido vibró en todo el cementerio, reverberando entre las lápidas y colándose por las rendijas de los muros. El lobo la miró, enseñando los belfos, haciendo temblar los labios en un gruñido. Hermione sujetó la espada, apuntándola hacia la bestia, en ristre. La hoja brilló, en oro y plata, bajo el brilló tenue de la antorcha que empuñaba el guardia. Irguió la espada, deslizó la pierna derecha hacia atrás, de forma mecánica, distribuyendo el peso, mejorando su estabilidad en una postura abierta, preparada para responder a cualquier ataque.

El lobo, sin aviso previo, saltó hacia ella, con las garras de pizarra apuntándola directamente. Apartó aún más la pierna, hacia un lado, giró sobre sí misma, apartándose de su trayectoria. Dejó la espada donde estaba, perpendicular a su cuerpo, justo delante de la bestia. Cortó. La piel resultó ser mucho más gruesa de lo que había esperado, reduciendo la herida a un ligero corte en el costado, oculto entre la espesa capa de pelo cenizo. Escuchó los pasos, torpes y presurosos, antes incluso de ver al segundo hombre abalanzarse sobre el animal, creyendo que aquel era el mejor momento para sorprenderlo. Pero el lobo también lo oyó. La dentellada estalló con una rapidez pasmosa, la cual se hizo de notar cuando sonó el chasquido del hueso al ser triturado entre las poderosas mandíbulas.

Harry era todo un héroe, conocido por su humanidad y su bravura, y como era tal cosa tuvo que entrar en escena, en un intento vano de liberar al hombre. En él era algo instintivo, y por mero instinto se cernió sobre la bestia, cogiéndola por sorpresa por un segundo. Clavó la hoja en la clavícula, desde arriba, si la anatomía de esa bestia seguía siendo lo suficientemente humana como para tener todavía una. Para la cazadora la humanidad y la bravura no eran más que necedades humanas, de esas que atentaban siempre con la seguridad y la razón. Y como ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para demostrar dicha teoría, el lobo se giró con brusquedad, golpeándole el pecho con la zarpa abierta. Brutalmente. La coraza del héroe había sido forjada por las diestras manos de los duendes, con metales extraídos de las entrañas de las montañas de Trova. No existía mejor defensa, como bien lo demostró el tintineo metálico que resonó por dos veces. Una cuando las garras oscuras la arañaron y otra cuando el cuerpo del hombre impactó con fuerza contra una de las lápidas.

El lobo se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, arrancándose la espada con una rabia tal que se mostró en forma de aullido terrible. Una espesa y gruesa hebra de sangre de escurrió de entre sus dientes. La mujer miró el cuerpo destrozada del guardia. Suspiró. Hizo la hoja a un lado, corrió hacia la bestia, acortó la distancia que los separaba con rapidez y pegó un salto. Hizo una pirueta sobre ella, cayó delante, la hoja brilló en el aire, la espada voló, fue apartada de un zarpazo. Hermione levantó el puño y golpeó con fuerza, en la mandíbula. El animal la miró perplejo, enseñó los caninos y le rugió en la cara. Volvió a golpear, en esta ocasión con el dorso del puño. Las tachuelas de plata del guante se clavaron en la carne. El aullido, esta vez, fue de dolor. El lobo se echó hacia delante, mordiendo el aire cuando ella se apartó de un salto. Esquivó una garra, se agachó bajo la otra. Su espalda hizo contacto con la losa de una lápida, se deslizó por encima, hasta el otro lado, poniendo algo de espacio entre ambos. Atacó en círculo, cortando el morro que se asomaba sobre la piedra.

No era especialmente listo, era demasiado instintivo. Tampoco era tan hábil. No iba a ser algo realmente difícil. Achicó los ojos, concentrándose en el animal sin ceder un ápice siquiera. En su entrenamiento le habían enseñado a no bajar la guardia ante ninguna situación. No sería tampoco la primera en morir por haber subestimado a un rival o pecar de arrogancia.

De reojo, allí en pie con la espada nuevamente en mano, preparado para atacar en cualquier momento, vio a Harry. Ajeno al combate pero lo suficientemente cerca y alerta para intervenir a tiempo si ella llegara a necesitarlo. Sonrió, su amigo la conocía asombrosamente bien.

El lobo se alejó, retrocedió ligeramente, a cuatro patas, con los ojillos amarillos fijos en la figura de la cazadora, observando con cautela y desconfianza. Hermione tomó una piedra del suelo, sabiendo que era mejor sacar ventaja de su indecisión y desconcierto. La lanzó, le dio entre los ojos. Cogió otra y otra. Y el lobo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con cada golpe. La cuarta era mucho más lisa y afilada y la lanzó tal y como le había enseñado a Ginny. Cortó por debajo del occipital. Aulló, se hincó sobre sus cuartos traseros y se abalanzó sobre ella. La posición le dio ventaja, colocó la espada ante ella, se agachó tras la losa mientras el cuerpo del lobo pasaba sobre su cabeza. Atravesó la carne, esta vez con la punta. La fuerza motriz que contenía el embate de la bestia fue la que provocó que la espada, enterrada justo debajo del diafragma, cortara la carne y las entrañas. La sangre que brotó de la herida salpicó su rostro, con menos violencia de la que había esperado. El animal, más que caer, se desplomó sobre la tierra, arañando el suelo con las uñas para alejarse de la mujer, sujetándose la herida mientras le enseñaba los belfos con una mezcla de amenaza y miedo.

Hermione se levantó con calma, acercándose con pasos lentos y seguros, haciendo girar la espada entre sus dedos. La bestia se arrastrándose cada vez con mayor dificultad lo más lejos posible de la mujer, son resoplidos largos y profundos, que dispersaban una nube de saliva y aliento condensado que arremolinaba la neblina que cubría todo el aire del cementerio. Lanzó un arañazo, en un intento desesperado por apartarla de él. Lo esquivó con facilidad, levantó la bota del suelo y le clavó la punta en la mandíbula con una fuerte patada. Siguió dibujando círculos en el aire con el arma, pero esta vez, cuando la hoja bajo, no volvió a subir.

En el suelo, sobre el copioso charco de sangre que se había formado con rapidez bajo el cuerpo del lobo, apareció poco a poco el cuerpo de un muchacho, con su blanca piel desnuda. No había conocido al muchacho, pero estaba segura de que aquel cuerpo intacto que se desplegaba ante ella era Neville Longbottom Había sanado. Salvo las numerosas heridas que la espada de la cazadora había dibujado en él, no había rastro alguno de las marcas de las dentelladas con las que la primera bestia había matado al chico.

-Hermione.

La mujer miró a su amigo, extrajo su arma, la limpió en su pantalón y la enfundó con el silbido del metal al deslizarse en la vaina. Harry se acercó a ella. Notó su mano fuerte en el hombro.

-Ha sido asombroso. Mira que te he visto veces hacer cosas como esa y aun así no me acostumbro.

-¿Alguien va a explicarme de qué iba todo esto?- sonó a su espalda la voz del varón.

Un feo arañazo marcaba el brazo del hombre, del hombro al codo, tapado como buenamente se había podido con unos toscos harapos improvisados en el momento. A pesar de todo, alzaba la cabeza con orgullo, como el digno miembro de la nobleza que era.

-Es Neville. ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? El lobo que matamos nosotros era Marcus Belby. Y ambos eran víctimas de la bestia.

-Eran quimeras.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, demostrándose el uno al otro que sabían tanto como al principio.

-¿Quimeras?- preguntó el héroe.

-Lo dije. Dije que no era un lobo.

-¡Hermione! Esos hombres… esos hombres estaban muertos. ¡Yo los vi! ¿Y ahora me dices que eran ellos la bestia? ¡La bestia los mató, no pueden ser los lobos!

-Son quimeras, Ron- replicó la mujer, con una mirada dura aunque pletórica por la reciente victoria, tanto física como intelectual-. Son productos de la ponzoña mágica de un hombre lobo. En algo tenías razón. Hay un hombre lobo, y un hombre lobo mal hecho, producto de una magia poderosa pero inexperta.

-¿Un hombre lobo hecho de la magia?

-Los hombres lobo nacen de la magia, Harry. Se crean. Cosa que pocos saben. Los hombres lobo son producto de alguna maldición, llena de odio y de rencor, y ese licántropo despojado de su humanidad vaga por el mundo, se alimenta y se reproduce. Y poco a poco aparece el hombre lobo puro, contagiado por la mordida y que controla su humanidad.

-¿Y entonces qué coño acabamos de matar?- bramó la voz del capitán de la guardia apareciendo en escena- De nuestra maldita tumba no salió ni un maldito lobo.

Hermione reflexionó un momento. Es nueva información no era mala.

-Cuando un neo-licántropo mágico muerde no pasa nada, el problema con ellos suele ser cuando matan. Entonces le transmiten un… Bueno, los diferentes autores lo llaman de múltiples formas, malignidad, ponzoña, mal alterado… Algo que transforma el cuerpo sin vida en un pseudo-lobo inconsciente que tan solo vuelve a la vida para alimentarse.

-¿Era un hombre lobo zombi?- preguntó Harry, enarcando una ceja.

La mujer suspiró, rindiéndose ante la manera que tenía su amigo de simplificar las cosas. Podría explicarle tantas cosas que rebatieran esa cuestión. ¿De qué le serviría de todas formas?

-Sí, Harry, era un hombre lobo zombi.

Esta vez la mirada que cruzaron los dos fue de expectación, dando a entender lo llamativa que les resultaba la cosa. Hermione era casi capaz de escucharlos exclamar un 'alucinante' con voz infantil.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-De nuestra tumba no salió lobo- interrumpió MacManus-. El hombre de ella también fue matado por la bestia.

-El verdadero hombre lobo sólo salió en la luna llena. Ese fue el que mató al muchacho. Este segundo fue el que salió la segunda vez. Las muertes totales fueron tres. De esos dos que faltan salió otro lobo, pero sólo uno- hizo una pausa para comprobar si iban entendiéndola. Lo dudaba-. El chico Neville fue el que mató a la primera víctima y creó al tercero. Eso es malo. Muy malo. Se supone que la malignidad solamente debería ser capaz de transmitirla el licántropo original, no aquel que nace de él. Por suerte, dentro de todo lo malo e inusual que esto es, el último muerto no es un lobo. Eso significa que ese tercer lobo no tenía el poder de transmitir ese mal.

-Me he perdido- musitó Ron.

-No importa mucho. Lo que importa ahora es matar al verdadero licántropo. Si conseguimos eso no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada más.

-¡Hay que cortarles la cabeza!- dijo uno de los guardias.

-Yo he oído que es el corazón- explicó Marcus MacManus.

Hermione observó el cuerpo del muchacho, completamente inerte. Normalmente. Rematada ala quimera no hacía falta de nada más. Se cortaba la cabeza, se arrancaba el corazón y se quemaba todo en una pira cuando el cadáver era fresco. Para evitar su vuelta. Miró al grupo de hombres que también contemplaban al chico, pero ellos lo hacían con una mirada de recelo y desconfianza. Aquel era un pueblo de viejos, todos con costumbres viejas. Como bien decía Caésare Jóvino; "dales alimento y dales ocupación". Pan y circo. Tenlos contentos y no se preocuparan por tus asuntos.

-No creo que sea necesario, pero mejor prevenir.

-Has oído, McManus- habló el barón-. Ordena decapitarlos y quitarles el corazón. Organiza una pira y quema los cuerpos. ¿Es eso así, Hermione?

-Sí- la mujer asintió-. Coge el tercer cuerpo, el que no salió de la tumba, y aplícale el mismo protocolo. Mejor es prevenir que curar- miró al cuerpo del guardia que Neville había destrozado entre sus fauces-. Ese también. Y lo mismo si hoy ha muerto algún otro hombre.

-Lo ha oído, capitán.

El hombre asintió, miró a la cazadora con recelo, lanzó al aire algunas órdenes con tonos molestos y se alejó junto al grupo de hombres, los cuales se llevaron el cuerpo del chico a rastras, con desconfianza.

-¡Vaya! Eso tiene mala pinta amigo.

-¿Bromeas? Casi me arranca el brazo la mala bestia. Escapé de un pelo, porque la garra me apuntaba a la garganta. Mató a tres más. Pero ustedes no tienen nada.

-Aquí el trabajo lo hizo la dama casi por entero- rió él mirando a su amiga-. Con cualquier otra persona me sentiría avergonzado.

-No es el caso- sonrió Hermione-. Pero estabas bien atento por si a mí me apuntaba a la garganta en cualquier momento.

Todavía había mucho que explicar y mucho que decir. Para Hermione había todavía mucho que pensar y en lo que indagar. Los neo-licántropos, los lobos nacidos de la magia, nunca eran creados por accidente. Bueno, casi nunca.

Harry palmeó el hombro de Ron y pasó un brazo sobre los de la cazadora.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Mejor prevenir que curar.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos. He recibido muchas críticas positivas y eso siempre anima a continuar con la historia. Sobre todo a los lectores habituales. Y gracias también a los que me tiran de las orejas para que actualice.<strong>

**Acepto críticas negativas también. Lo importante aquí es mejorar y complacer a los lectores. Como decía Julio César; 'Pan y Circo' Jajajaja****.**


	10. Armas de Mujer

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Tarde, lo sé.**

**Aquí va mi capítulo 10, mi historia más larga de manera oficial hasta la fecha (lo siento CalL, juro que algún día volveré contigo T.T). Lo triste es que pensaba ir terminando cuando llegara a este capítulo y al final sólo voy por la mitad de la historia, un poco más si acaso.**

**Este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero viendo los tomatazos que me tiran (con razón todos, no me quejo) por no actualizar decidí subirlo ya, al fin y al cabo tampoco se quedaba corto sin esa escena final. **

* * *

><p><strong>Armas de Mujer<strong>

"_Los hombres lobo nacen de la magia. […] Los hombres lobo nacidos de la magia son inestables y completamente impredecibles, y jamás consiguen controlar a la bestia."_

Siguiendo uno de los pasillos que rodeaban el patio interno del palacio se llegaba a una sala de grandes ventanales que miraban directamente a los amplios jardines traseros. Con anterioridad, el uso tradicional de aquella sala era la de amontonar armas y trofeos de guerra, pero hoy en día se utilizaba como biblioteca personal de la ilustre familia de los Aell de Vellach. En algún momento le habían contado que dicho cambio se había debido a la bisabuela del barón, una hechicera que, como buena hechicera era, era caprichosa y consentida, y hubo dedicado su vida a la investigación y el conocimiento en las vastas salas de libros de La Academia y El Santuario de Aldakae. Por ello, era natural que, una vez contrajera nupcias con el barón de Hápeto de aquel entonces, y como buena hechicera que era, exigiera y consiguiera una sala como aquella.

Ginny cerró el libro con un sonido estruendoso que lanzó una espesa nube de polvo al aire, la cual se arremolinó atravesada por un haz de luz sobre la mesa. Se llevó las manos a la cara con un pequeño gemido que expresaba su cansancio y se frotó los ojos con saña con la intención de despejar un poco de ese malestar. No escuchó a la cazadora apoyarse en el marco de la puerta con ese gesto de chulería que tan bien le sentaba, pues sus pasos sobre el suelo de madera habían sido silenciados con su habilidad natural.

-El _Bestiarium _de Dulfón Faïn- dijo Hermione cuando se hubo colocado lo suficientemente cerca como para leer la portada.

La muchacha pegó un brinco sobresaltada por la súbita presencia a su espalda. Por un momento se enfadó consigo misma, pues estaba secretamente orgullosa de lo capaz que había sido siempre de atender a su entorno. Habilidad desarrollada a base de soportar los continuos asaltos de su hermano en la infancia. Desde hacía ya tiempo al barón le había sido difícil acercarse tanto a ella sin alertarla y, en cambio, la cazadora no paraba de hacerlo. Pero Hermione traía consigo esa sonrisa callada que apenas se marcaba por el lado derecho y que hacía brillar sus ojos de esa forma mística.

-¡Por los dioses, Hermione, me has asustado!

-¿Leyendo sobre el lobo?

-¿Y sobre qué si no estos días?

La mujer caminó por las estanterías, acariciando los lomos de los libros con las yemas de los dedos. Cuando estudiaba en el Castillo de La Bruma, hogar de los cazadores, la biblioteca había sido su refugio, cautivada por el entorno que creaban la luz tenue de las velas que se quemaban lentamente en la noche y el olor de los viejos tomos de estrategia e historia, y esos jirones de polvo que levantaba el movimiento y que lo sumían todo en un aire de ensoñación. Una vez había estado en la enorme biblioteca del Santuario de Aldakae, y la sola visión de aquella sala inmensa con sus tres pisos de libros que iban desde el techo al suelo, le habían hecho desear por un instante el dedicar su vida por entero a la religión con tal de poderse quedar en ella para siempre. Pero la sangre tira, y no pudo más que seguir a su corazón. Y su corazón, por ese entonces, estaba muy lejos de los estudios.

La baronesa la observó desde su asiento mientras la mujer se perdía en sus pensamientos, como congelada con los dedos sobre un códice de hechicería. Disfrutó un momento de la visión, prestando atención a cada una de sus facciones. Hermione tenía una cara muy expresiva, los pequeños gestos que hacían lo demostraban, pero no era una persona muy expresiva. La mayor parte del día lucía un gesto neutro, pero cargado siempre con ese tono de peligro que irradiaba de forma natural. Y esto sólo cambiaba en pocas ocasiones, cuando fruncía ligeramente el ceño y los labios de forma amenazadora cuando se dirigía a quien no apreciaba o las ligeras sonrisas que dejaba escapar cuando hablaba con Ron o con Harry, especialmente con Harry. Con ella también se permitía esas sonrisas y en ocasiones, muy de vez en cuando, le había dedicado una sonrisa mucho más profunda, sólo a ella. Y luego estaba esa ceja, esa que se alzaba con un aire de escepticismo y superioridad. Pero ahora, con la mirada dirigida de forma inconsciente al suelo, las pestañas caídas en consecuencia y las comisuras en un descenso remarcado, apresaba su rostro una expresión de nostalgia que la hacía parecer casi indefensa. Y, aun así, seguía pareciendo peligrosa.

Pero la visión se disipó como la bruma con el viento y la observó sentarse frente a ella con el mismo gesto vacío de siempre. Después la cazadora levantó la vista.

Y la miró. Dibujando una sonrisa. Una de las pequeñas.

-No lo entiendo, Hermione- suspiró la muchacha.

-No hay mucho más que entender.

-¿Cómo es que puede causar tal destrucción un simple licántropo?

-De forma normal no tiene por qué hacerlo. Incluso tratándose de un neo-licántropo. Pero el problema con la magia es siempre el mismo, es impredecible, y no siempre se hace bien, por no decir que casi nunca. La maldición de la licantropía pertenece a la _arcana oscura_. Una magia muy antigua y muy compleja.

Ginny conocía lo que era la _arcana oscura_. Por supuesto, nunca había tenido acceso a ella ni interés ninguno por alcanzarlo, pero había leído lo suficiente como para saber que se trataba de un tipo de magia muy prohibida y muy peligrosa, que se remontaba tan atrás en el tiempo que sus orígenes sólo podían ser estimados por diversos autores que jamás conseguían ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos, como lo hacían los buenos autores. Era ese tipo de magia que tan sólo usaba la gente de la peor calaña, aquella que no tenía ningún escrúpulo a la hora de alcanzar sus propósitos. No existían muchas personas capaces de hacerse con uno de sus tomos, códices o pergaminos, y aún menos con la maestría suficiente como para hacer uso de ella. Lo que significaba que quien hubiera dejado caer la maldición sobre Hápeto era alguien que tenía un motivo para odiar, y se trataba de un enemigo peligroso y poderoso. Y con un odio muy intenso.

-Se trata de algo realmente serio- murmuró vencida la baronesa, con las manos de nuevo sobre los ojos.

-Nunca lo he considerado menos.

-Pero ahora…- se detuvo un instante a tomar aire, con un dejo de desespero en la voz que sólo la cazadora sería capaz de interpretar-. Antes sólo había una bestia. Y combatirla era todo lo que había que procurar. Pero ahora tenemos a un monstruo que crea monstruos, y alguien con el rencor suficiente como para haberla creado.

Hermione la miró, ya sin sonrisa, con ese gesto neutro que no expresaba nada. No lo dijo, pero a ella nada de eso le importaba. Sencillamente los asuntos de odio hacia la villa de Hápeto o al barón y su familia no eran cosa de su incumbencia. Pero vio el abatimiento de la joven y sin quererlo sintió el instinto de decir algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera hacer que se sintiera mejor. Si no fuera experta en no mostrar sus emociones hubiera agitado la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos con una regañina en la cara.

-Se tratará de alguien a quien conozca- dijo Ginny sin levantar la vista.

No era una pregunta, por lo que Hermione tampoco la respondió. Hápeto era un pueblo grande, o una villa pequeña, en la que todos sabían de todos, por supuesto que conocería, mejor o peor, a quien fuera el lobo. Por eso mismo, Hermione había decidido hacía ya tiempo que su retiro, si llegaba a él siquiera dado lo peligroso de su trabajo, sería bajo el resguardo del anonimato ajetreado de una ciudad o a la sombra de la soledad en una choza apartada de todo.

-De quien quiera que se trate, esa persona ya no es humana.

Alzó la mano sobre la mesa y la colocó encima de la de la baronesa, que reposaba ahora cálidamente encima de la madera. Pero Ginny la retiró, no con brusquedad pero sí de forma abrupta, levantando los ojos un instante. Cohibida, casi irritada.

-De cualquier forma eso a ti te es indiferente- respondió de manera ruda.

Hermione se sintió ligeramente herida, por un segundo. Tal vez debido a que había sido Ginny quien le había dirigido esas palabras, pero después se lo pensó mejor, aceptando que al fin y al cabo tenía razón. Ella era una cazadora. Se escoró en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Si se hubiera parado a pensar en ello se habría dado cuenta en seguida de que se trataba de una postura defensiva.

La niña carraspeó ligeramente y se removió incómoda en el sitio, con las manos apretadas entre los muslos.

-No hay ninguna forma, ¿verdad?- dijo sin levantar la mirada y con un hilo de voz- De derrotar a la… bestia… sin que se llegue a derramar sangre.

Hermione lo pensó un instante. Se trataba de algo que no se había planteado antes siquiera. No matar al licántropo, intentar romper la maldición. Mucha gente fantaseaba con la cura a la maldición del hombre lobo o con la forma de romper el hechizo que los atormentaba. Con la ilusión de salvar a quienes querían o a aquellos que no querían tanto pero les despertaba compasión, pero esa cura no existía. La maldición nunca se rompía, y sólo unos pocos eran capaces de controlar a la bestia con el tiempo, con mucho tiempo. Y ninguno de ellos había sido nunca un licántropo de primera generación.

-Se trata de la _arcana oscura_, Ginny. Y de magia mal hecha. No existe la cura a la maldición del hombre lobo. E incluso si existiera esta no sería aplicable a un hombre lobo mágico, y menos a uno como este.

Ginny bajó aún más la cabeza. Y Hermione hubiera jurado que estaba llorando, o al menos estaba a punto de hacerlo, con los ojos celestes vidriados bajo la luz del sol.

-Entonces…- siguió la chica, y los labios le temblaban al hablar- Entonces… sólo quiero acabar con todo esto. Pero quiero… No. Necesito saber quién está detrás de todo esto primero. Es mi pueblo, Hermione, estas son mis gentes. Tengo que asegurarme de que nada más les va a pasar una vez acabemos con el hombre lobo. Cuando tú te vayas.

Ella era una cazadora de bestias y tanto antes como ahora su única competencia era el matar a la bestia, se tratara de quien se tratase. Ni tampoco molestarse en buscar a quien causara o transmitiera el mal. Nunca le habían importado el cómo o el por qué pasaban las cosas, ni a quien tuviera que matar en el proceso. Sólo necesitaba saber qué pasaba en ese momento y lo que necesitaba para librarse del problema. Y después de proceder a la matanza, terminaba y se marchaba en busca del próximo encargo. Pero por algún motivo, en este caso, observando con cuidado la mirada triste, cansada y algo amarga de la baronesa no pudo más que sentirse mal al pensar que la amenaza de la bestia no era ahora su único problema.

¡Por los dioses! Ella ya sabía que se trataba de un hombre lobo, y de qué tipo de hombre lobo se trataba. Con eso le bastaba. O debería de bastarle. Pero Ginny necesitaba respuestas e iba a dárselas, y para ello necesitaba mucha más información. Y sabía por dónde debía continuar.

-Hay alguien que nos está mintiendo, Ginny- consiguió que volviera a mirarla, con lo ojos aguados llenos de repentina sorpresa-. ¿Todos aquí te deben respeto dices?

La niña alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-No sé si te sigo.

-Necesito que quien me ha mentido me diga la verdad. Puede que para averiguar quién es el culpable de todo esto. He pensado que tal vez te gustaría ayudar.

-¿Qué necesitas que haga?- sonrió de forma involuntaria.

-Que hagas gala de toda la autoridad que te otorga tu posición.

-¿Y por qué yo y no mi hermano? No has querido incluirme en tus planes antes.

Hermione rió, con esa sonrisa pequeña.

-Tu hermano es el barón, es demasiado autoritario, más que respeto infunde temor y si alguien miente lo hace porque no está haciendo nada bueno. Pero tú eres una mujer, una dama. Tú vas a hacer que te tengan miedo sin saber que eres una verdadera amenaza. ¿Entiendes?

-No.

La cazadora se levantó y llegó hasta ella. Se inclinó hasta que sus rostros se separaban por apenas un palmo de distancia. No se acercó más, porque después de su última conversación sobre los juegos y las libertades de la una con la otra prefería no forzar las cosas. Le ofreció la mano, con una ceja alzada, llena de confianza en sí misma, y una sonrisa en los labios.

La sonrisa era brillante, y dejaba relucir todo el blanco de sus dientes.

Ginny dejó de respirar un instante.

-Ven. Yo te enseño.

* * *

><p>La posada El Cabeza de Puerco no se parecía en nada a la de El Caldero Chorreante. No se encontraba en la plaza mayor, sino en uno de los barrios de las afueras y ya desde los postes desgastados que sostenían de forma dudosa el soportal de la entrada se podía apreciar el estado casi ruinoso de aquel tugurio. La puerta me madera crujió como si fuera a romperse cuando la baronesa la empujó para abrirse paso hasta su interior. No rebosaba de gentes, pero tampoco podía decirse que no había nadie. Un puñado de hombres se salpicaba en un lado y otro de la sala, y había uno en particular que yacía presuntivamente inconsciente en un estado tan deplorable como lo hacía el viejo edificio sobre lo que parecía su propio arrojo. Sobra decir que olía a bilis, pero también a orín y sudor denso, a cerveza rancia y, por algún extraño motivo en el cual Hermione no quería ni ocuparse, flotaba en el aire un fuerte aroma a cabra. Los hombres callaron al instante, aunque tampoco es que hubiera gran alboroto previo a su llegada, giraron las cabezas y miraron a las dos mujeres que se habían detenido en la entrada. Y nadie se atrevió a cuestionar nada al notar el candente pelo rojo que señalaba a una de las recién llegadas como la baronesa de Hápeto. Su pelo hubiera destacado más si la muchacha no llevara sobre sus hombros de porcelana la fina capa de terciopelo carmesí que resaltaba con tanta fuerza su nívea piel.<p>

Hermione se había asegurado de que la niña entendiera bien cómo debía actuar y qué hacer antes de llegar al lugar, y se limitó a acompañar su figura, manteniéndose a su lado con una expresión tranquila pero desafiante, con la espalda recta y la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Sólo para impresionar. No habló ni hizo indicaciones, tan solo siguió a la joven.

No se dirigió a la barra, como le había dicho la cazadora, no quería establecer ninguna toma de contacto, nada que la hiciera mundana. En pie junto a la puerta, con la capucha roja como la sangre sobre la cabeza y las guedejas de cabello escurriéndose sobre sus pechos se limitó a otear la sala. Y encontró lo que buscaba.

-Marcus Flint- dijo sólo después de acercarse a la mesa donde bebía el tosco hombre cubierto por una espesa la capa de sudor y mugre.

El leñador hubiera levantado la vista con una mueca de desagrado ante cualquier mujer que osara hablarle de ese modo, como erró una vez con la cazadora, si no fuera porque tenía ya enfocada la mirada en ellas desde que se había abierto la puerta, y porque esa mujer se trataba de la joven baronesa de la villa. Así que se mordió la lengua y retorció los labios, bajando la jarra de cerveza hasta la mesa.

Uno de sus compañeros se removió algo molesto al mirar a la acompañante de la dama, este sin molestarse en ocultar su disgusto. Hermione lo reconoció como aquel que la había atacado junto con su compañero la primera vez que había interrogado al Marcus Flint.

El hombre al que se dirigían miró a un lado y escupió al suelo.

-¿Para qué me quiere la señora de Hápeto? Este no es un lugar pa' una dama.

Ginny dejó caer la capucha sobre su espalda, liberando su cabello rojo tan característico de los Aell de Vellach. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la cazadora, que alzó una ceja con gesto burletero. Fue un contacto muy leve, pues no podían aparentar que quien dominaba la situación fuera la mujer y no ella.

-No te alteres, Marcus, simplemente quería que me aclararas un par de cosas.

Marcus miró a la cazadora, brevemente.

-No creo que yo sus sirva en los asuntos que pueda usté tener, pues nada que ver tengo yo con la casa de los barones. Nada he hecho.

-Y no digo yo lo contrario. No te alteres. Sólo queríamos que nos volvieras a explicar el camino a tomar para encontrar el claro que buscaba Neville.

-¿El niño Longbottom? Ya se me preguntó por ello. ¿Es que la mujer cazadora no sabe seguir acaso unos simples pasos?- comentó el bruto con sorna y una sonrisa horrible que mostraba sus descolocados dientes.

-¿Sabes, Marcus? Da la casualidad de que topé con Hermione esa misma tarde a la entrada del bosque, y como yo y el bosque nos hemos llevado bien desde hace ya tiempo la acompañé en su búsqueda. ¿Creéis acaso que no sé yo orientarme en nuestro bosque?

-¡Jamás diría yo semejante tontería de una dama!- gruñó el amigo de Flint de forma estridente, con la burla clara en el tono junto a la palabra dama.

Se escuchó una ligera risilla en el fondo, una que se le había escapado a un par de todos los idiotas que atendían con escaso disimulo a su conversación. Y de no haberse tratado de la baronesa de Hápeto, la risilla probablemente se hubiera tornado en una estruendosa carcajada. Hermione ya lo había previsto, y aquello era por lo que necesitaba a la joven con ella. Bueno, tal vez no la hubiera 'necesitado' si se hubiera parado a pensar apenas un poco más a fondo, pero cuando se le vino a la mente una idea en la cual participaba la Aell de Vellach le pareció perfecta y necesaria. Al fin y al cabo, la niña tenía razón. Aquel era un pueblo de viejos, todos con viejas costumbres.

Hermione le había dicho que controlara la situación, que fuera agresiva, pero sin perder nunca la distinción que el título de noble le daba. Estaba por encima de él, así lo decretaba la sociedad, incluso en su condición de mujer, y así debía hacérselo saber. La niña miró al compañero de su interlocutor, sentado a su lado, con algo de rabia contenida. Y luego decidió que no tenía por qué contenerla. Se hizo a un lado, se acercó a la cazadora. Con un gesto rápido restiró la daga que llevaba al cinto, a la espalda. Sabía que estaba allí porque la había visto colocársela aquella vez que se vistió delante de ella. Con un gesto más rápido aún se lanzó sobre el hombre negro. La punta de la hoja se enterró en la madera, justo en el estrecho hueco comprendido entre el índice y el pulga. Este ni se movió, no porque no acabara de ser presa de un pánico espeso y repentino, sino porque la ascensión de sus gónadas a dónde debiera estar presente la nuez le había dejado el cuerpo helado.

-¡Qué gracioso, Zabini! No sabía yo que tuvieras tanta gracia.

Esta vez nadie rió. Tal vez por la misma sensación de respeto que infundía el miedo. La cazadora se vio obligada a reprimir la sonrisa que le apretaba en las comisuras. Tal vez no se había equivocado con la niña y las cosas saldrían a pedir de boca en esta ocasión.

-Señora…

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, Zabini. No sigas importunándome. Haz simplemente el favor de callar hasta que me vaya. Y ahora, Marcus, sigamos a nuestros asuntos.

-Lo dije ya todo- habló el leñador después de aclararse la garganta y escupir hacia un lado de la mesa-. Repetirlo puedo pero no creo que encuentre usted nada nuevo en lo que sea que yo sus cuente 'ajora'.

Y el hombre contó. Y contó lo mismo que la vez pasada, sorprendiendo a Hermione con la exactitud de su testimonio. Tal vez no fuera tan tonto después de todo y había memorizado una versión. Pero la baronesa sabía de su bosque.

-No recuerdo nada parecido a la marca de una punta de flecha en la corteza de ningún árbol.

-Pues la hay, señora, la hay. ¿A que la hay, Blaise?

Pero Blaise no dijo nada. Ni levantó la vista siquiera. La niña empuñaba todavía la daga.

La baronesa se irguió sobre la mesa, se alisó los pliegues de su caftán de seda, la cazadora había insistido en que vistiera como la dama que era, y soltó un suspiro de hastío.

-Me preguntaste el porqué de mi visita a este tugurio- dijo con inmutable calma.

El hombre no habló, sólo achicó los ojos con gesto precavido.

-Vengo, Marcus, porque has convertido en míos asuntos de orden público. ¿Sabes? La dama Hermione fue llamada para darle caza al lobo. Por la gracia de mi hermano y de la familia Aell de Vellach, y deseo de Hápeto por tanto. Y nadie en Hápeto tendría jamás la intención de entorpecer esa misión, ¿no es así?- sonrió la niña, mirando al hombre fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo es, mi señora.

-¿Por qué mentir entonces?

-No es mentir. No es cosa fácil llegar al claro. No gusto del tal sitio. Nadie en Hápeto gusta, hasta los ancianos sus advierten del tal sitio

-La bestia se esconde entre los nuestros. Tal vez sería interesante descubrir qué estas escondiendo tú.

El ceño de la mujer bajó durante una milésima de segundo. No era bueno convertir esa información en algo de orden público. El miedo calaba en las masas muy rápidamente, y las masas asustadas no eran nada racionales y algo muy difícil de manejas en ciertas ocasiones. Pero cuando la cara del bruto se tornó pálida vio que la acusación elegantemente implícita en el testimonio de la pelirroja había surtido el efecto deseado.

-Nada escondo. Nada con el lobo que ver- contestó alterado-. Sólo me preocupo. No es sitio seguro. Ya murió el chaval. No quiero otra muerte sobre el cogote. No es lugar pa' usté, mi señora…

-¿Vas a decirme lo que debo o no hacer?- bramó con autoridad la muchacha.

Y el leñador bajó la vista.

-No, mi señora.

* * *

><p>La puertas crujieron al abrirse, como lo hizo la madera del suelo del soportal cuando se alejaron del lugar. A paso firme, pero sin prisas. A un lado de la posada esperaban sus monturas. Ginny mantenía una mirada muy digna en los ojos, y una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción en la boca. Hermione no la corrigió porque la niña la había puesto nada más salir del lugar. Por dentro, una pequeña parte de ella, estaba secretamente orgullosa.<p>

-No ha salido nada mal- comentó la morena sonriendo ligeramente.

Los ojos de la pequeña brillaban con fuerza, dando pequeños brincos mientras avanzaba hasta su yegua clara, sin poder evitar dejar salir a la luz un poco de la excitación que sentía.

-¿No ha salido nada mal? ¡Ha sido increíble!

Hermione se acercó a ella, extendiendo la mano, haciendo brillar el blanco de sus dientes debajo de sus labios. El corazón de Ginny se paró por un momento, sin saber qué le pedía la cazadora. Bajó la vista a esa mano, demasiado fina para ser la máquina de matar que era la mujer a la que pertenecía. Pensó en tomarla, en dejarse llevar por lo que fuera que quisiera. Deseó sin saberlo que fuera una invitación a acompañarla, de esa forma en la que los galanes de las novelas que había leído indicaban a sus damas que algo más fuerte que la palabra los unía. 'No de forma romántica', le replicó su mente, 'solamente con la complicidad de un romance'.

-¿Me devuelves mi daga?

La baronesa se cayó al instante de la nube que la había abrumado sin querer, y el golpe sonó tan fuerte que resonó en sus oídos, haciendo denotar su vergüenza hasta que sus mejillas se tornaron de un intenso escarlata. Se abofeteó a sí misma.

-Claro- se mordió los labios.

Hermione rozó su mano al coger la empuñadura, la giró diestramente entre sus dedos y se la enfundó en la parte de atrás de su cinto.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. Nunca más- pero no sonó con dureza ni resentimiento.

La muchacha asintió con los ojos en el suelo.

Hermione había anticipado su movimiento nada más esta había levantado la mano, pero el haberla detenido hubiera roto el esquema de la fachada que trataban de mantener, así que simplemente la dejó continuar con lo que quiera que se disponía a hacer. Lo que sí fue capaz de sorprenderla fue la sorprendente puntería de la muchacha para no tocar la carne.

-Me quedé sorprendida de que tuvieras la puntería para no herir a ese idiota- verbalizó la cazadora sus pensamientos.

La niña se apartó un poco, se mordió el labio mientras desviaba la vista. No pensaba decirle a la cazadora que en realidad había pretendido enterrarle la hoja en el dorso de la mano a ese bastardo. Ya que la había impresionado no tenía sentido decepcionarla. Pero la mujer, más lista, observó su gesto esquivo y sonrió con disimulo.

-En realidad pretendías herirlo, ¿no?

-¡Oh, cállate!- dio como toda respuesta Ginny, acentuándose el rubor en sus mejillas-¡Vamos, no quiero parar ahora! Tengo ganas de guerra.

-¿Ganas de guerra?

-¡Claro que sí! No vamos a parar ahora que tenemos una pista sólida que seguir.

-Que ese cretino haya mentido no quiere decir que tenga algo que ver con el lobo. Tan sólo que tiene algo que ocultar.

Por un momento la niña la miró con algo de sorpresa, como si la mujer sólo estuviera intentando bajarle la moral. Después simplemente se encogió de hombros, con el mismo gesto inmutable de alegría.

-Pues tendremos que averiguarlo- continuó al fin con el mismo ánimo de antes-. Vamos, Hermione. ¿No pensaras dejarme atrás ahora que ya he resuelto tu problema?

La cazadora levantó una ceja, y extrapoló esa frase al conjunto de la situación. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que iba a hacer después de todo. Una vez hubiera acabado con el lobo. Se hubiera encogido de hombros restándole importancia a ese asunto, pero eso era demostrar más de lo que pretendía hacerle saber a la joven.

Sorpresivamente, la pelirroja la miró con picardía y algo que se le antojó como una lujuria cohibida. Se acercó a la cazadora, meneando las caderas como lo hace una mujer que se sabe deseada, y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Hermione sonrió aún más profundamente, sin saber qué incitaba esos cambios de humor tan repentinos en la opinión que tenía de ella la baronesa. Así que las muestras de poder excitaban a la chiquilla. Era algo tan típico de la nobleza. Tal vez por ello encontraba tan interesante a la cazadora.

-Eso no se le hace a una dama- dijo Ginny cuando estuvo tan cerca que tenía que levantar la vista unas pulgadas para poder mirar a la mujer a los ojos.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con eso de que he de protegerte?- bromeó.

-Yo creo que por ahora te has ocupado muy bien de mí.

'Eso no era lo que opinabas ayer', pensó la morena con sorna. Pero se calló, porque no quería volver a enojar a la niña y porque esta se cernió sobre su boca con ansia. Si no estuviera tan versada en eso de ocultar su sorpresa como lo estaba hubiera jadeado sobre los labios de la baronesa, porque nunca antes le había demostrado tanta efusividad en un beso. Normalmente quien tornaba en apasionado alguno de sus encuentros era ella, y ahora la muchacha parecía arremeter contra ella casi con agresividad. Y, siendo ella la persona agresiva que era, no pudo evitar sentir esa excitación que le nacía de a poco. Abrió la boca y la dejó tomar las riendas. Luego miró de reojo a su alrededor. Para comprobar si había alguien cerca que pudiera estar metiendo las narices en aquello que las ocupaba en ese momento. No porque a ella le preocupara que alguien pudiera verlas, pero la chica era la señora de Hápeto y tal vez a la nobleza vigardeña no le hiciera tanta gracia que tales asuntos fueran comentados por el pueblo llano. Por suerte la posada El Cabeza de Puerco colindaba con la muralla oeste, lo que convertía aquel apartado lugar en un pequeño callejón que parecía estar dotado de cierta intimidad.

Hermione agarró su mandíbula, alejándola apenas, para poder mirarla a los ojos, los iris cerúleos brillaron aún más claros a la luz del mediodía. La niña volvía a morderse los labios, dándole un tono rojizo apetecible, aún marcados, azotados, con laceraciones oscuras por los besos repetidos que habían compartido apenas un par de días antes.

'Es sólo una niña', pensó con cariño, casi avergonzándose de sí misma porque tal cosa la enterneciera.

-Una vez atravesemos la linde del bosque harás todo lo que yo diga- advirtió la mujer-. Sin réplica alguna o no dejaré que me acompañes más allá de los límites del castillo hasta que todo esto acabe. Me aseguraré de que tu hermano te mantenga bien vigilada hasta que todo sea seguro. Sabes que poseo las armas de mujer necesarias para tal fin.

Ginny dibujó una amplia sonrisa, besó brevemente sus labios, luego su nariz y retornó. Hermione abrió su boca con ligera sorpresa.

-Prometido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo. Gracias por los reviews; prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá más acción entre las chicas Fragar1991, XD, este ya tenía un poquito más por lo menos. Y gracias por la ironía OoC, gracias a eso está este capítulo hoy aquí (aunque la escena en el claro tenga que esperar).<strong>

**Lo de siempre; gracias a todos y gracias por aguantarme. **


	11. La Cazadora y la Doncella

**No voy ni a disculparme ya que soy un caso perdido (T.T).**

**Este capítulo iba a ser má****s corto y menos tostón, pero al final la amplié un poco más para añadir un poco de Hermione/ Ginny, muy suave, pero juro que a partir del próximo las cosas entre las chicas se consolidan. El final de este capitulo comienza a poner las verdaderas cartas sobre la mesa.**

* * *

><p><strong> La Cazadora y la Doncella <strong>

Ginny parecía ya más animada, botando sobre la silla de montar con una elegancia impropia. No paraba de parlotear de aquí para allá mientras serpenteaban entre los senderos del bosque, sobre la hojarasca y las ramas rotas que las primeras lluvias habían depositado y que no tardarían en arrastrar. Por ahí está el peñasco recubierto de un musgo anaranjado. Este es el macizo de flores de hierba de San Juan. Ahora a la derecha si puedes encontrarte con el árbol acostado, se llama así porque el troco se curva sobre el suelo. Normalmente, tal cosa irritaba especialmente a la mujer. Y el parloteo de la muchacha en esta ocasión no era distinto, salvo porque la sonrisa de la menor hacía todo ligeramente más pasajero.

-Ya no queda mucho desde aquí. Esta vez sí que creo que estamos llegando a algún sitio, no como las otras veces. No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad, cazadora? Ya te había dicho yo que me conocía bien mi bosque. No podía ser que estuviera perdida. Creo que por aquí nos encontraremos con un camino más ancho. No sé de dónde viene, pero creo que tendrá que salir por alguna parte de la linde opuesta del bosque. Pero nunca me he internado tanto. Sería muy difícil ir y volver en el mismo día. Es una pena que los caballos no puedan ir ni al paso por estos senderos. Ya estaríamos allí de no ser así. Pero cuando lleguemos al camino ancho será muy distinto. Un par de minutos después de ahí.

-No lo entiendo, Ginny- intervino en la perorata la mujer en un intento fútil de hacer que esta parara-. Primero parece que te entristece descubrir quién puede ser el lobo y después te envuelve una emoción descontrolada por resolver el asunto.

Ginny miró hacia atrás, con el fuego azul de sus ojos azotándola con ese desafío furioso que sí había adoptado de su herencia nobiliaria.

-No es algo fácil, Hermione- explicó al cabo-. No me gusta. No quiero… descubrir quién es. Me da miedo. Pero es mi pueblo, y por tanto mi problema. ¿Está mal tirar de ese cabo suelto si temo lo que encontraré en su extremo?

-Enfrentar lo temido define el auténtico valor de una persona.

La niña sonrió. Tímidamente.

-No me siento especialmente valiente. Más bien todo lo contrario. Pero por otro lado es la primera vez que siento que puedo ser útil con algo. Aunque no pueda hacer mucho.

-Por lo menos es más fácil matar el tiempo con algo de compañía- objetó Hermione, bromeando.

-¿Cómo?- espetó ella ofendida, pero con un dejo de alegría en la voz.

Al principio hubo silencio, un silencio cómodo como los que compartían al principio. La cazadora se relajó sobre la silla, envuelta en la calma sólo rota por los sonidos naturales de la foresta y el canto acallado de las currucas y los jilgueros. Al momento siguiente la baronesa comenzó a comentar el camino de nuevo, y la mujer no pudo más que reprimir un gemido y soltar un largo suspiro resignado en ese aire penetrante que viajaba con el aroma entremezclado de retazos de corteza, flores y resina.

* * *

><p>En efecto, el sendero tenuemente dibujado entre la maleza, más espesa por momentos según se internaban más profundamente en el bosque, desembocaba en un camino que se ensanchaba de una manera un tanto curiosa. Con evidencias muy claras de un uso continuado.<p>

Hermione desmontó tan pronto como se adentraron en el claro. La niña, en cambio, no lo hizo.

La vegetación pelada, la completa ausencia de árboles y la maleza recortada hacían relucir la naturaleza artificial de la zona, donde no crecía nada. La tierra estaba compacta, hasta cierto punto, ligeramente removida en su superficie, con el movimiento habitual de la fauna sobre ella. Había alguna huella de alce o cervatillo, no estaba segura de la fauna exacta de la zona, pero definitivamente habían llegado allí de manera casual, por lo que no iba a darles mayor importancia.

-¿Estás bien, Ginny?- preguntó cuando vio que la muchacha seguía encaramada a su yegua.

No estaba bien, al menos no lo parecía.

-Sí.

La cazadora levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

-Es sólo que…-siguió la baronesa- aquí empezó todo. ¿Verdad? Aquí atacó… el lobo la primera vez. El lobo real. Aquí… murió Neville.

Hermione suspiró de forma cansada, pero continuó mirándola como si pudiera contar con todo su apoyo. Sin embargo, en el fondo, por dentro, se sentía cansada, terriblemente cansada, por tener que simular constantemente esa fachada de entendimiento y preocupación por la situación de la muchacha. No quería admitirlo, no le gustaba, pero no lo entendía. Durante años la habían entrenado para enfrentarse a la inhumanidad y la inmundicia, para no dejarse llevar por los estúpidos sentimientos de compasión o empatía. Un monstruo era un monstruo. Una bestia peligrosa era un monstruo. Y un hombre convertido en monstruo era un monstruo también. No había diferencia, ni motivo alguno para hacer un inciso. Era lo que debía de hacerse, pesara a quien le pesase, era la única opción. Claro que podría entristecer a algunos pero, no habiendo otro remedio, no había motivo para permitir que tal cosa te abrumara.

-Creía que por eso estábamos aquí. Descubrir qué paso aquella noche.

-Cierto. ¿Pero puedes reprocharme el que no me agrade?

-No. Lo entiendo.

Pero no lo entendía.

-No parece haber nada que delate al lobo. No sé. Arañazos, sangre. ¿No debería haber sangre donde murió Neville?- murmuró la niña con algo más de fuerza, fingiendo despreocupación.

-Ha llovido. Se acercan las lluvias, es lo normal. Flint dijo en su primera confesión que no vio nada, pero que en todo caso fue algo rápido, sin pelea o persecución. Dice que no escuchó mucho.

-Pero ya nos mintió una vez.

-¿Y todavía no sabes por qué?

Ginny frunció el ceño con intriga.

-No. ¿Por qué?

-El muchacho no murió aquí de todas formas- contestó en cambio-. Creo que un poco antes de llegar al claro. Estoy segura de que el leñador no lo trajo hasta aquí. El chico sólo buscaba una planta.

-¿Sabes qué planta?

-Esa de las flores amarillentas. Un tipo de acónito, como dijo la herborista.

-No la conocía.

-Nunca te has internado hasta aquí. Además es una hierba mágica, no se le presta demasiada atención fuera de ese ámbito.

-¿Y qué interés tendría Neville en ella? ¿Para qué la querría la señora Sprout?

La cazadora recordó las palabras de la señora Sprout. "¡Oh, nada especial! Estamos en época, nada más".

-Según la mujer del herbolario nada más allá del mero interés comercial- repitió en voz alta-. No confiaría en ello, pero tampoco nada me indica lo contrario.

-¿Y por qué sabes que Flint no trajo a Neville hasta aquí?

-Hay surcos a cada lado del camino. Esas marcas sólo las dejan las ruedas de un carro, con una carga pesada, o que lleva una gran carga. Y viendo lo bien delimitado que está este claro en medio del bosque y la tierra completamente compacta apostaría que se trata de las dos cosas- miró a la muchacha tras su explicación, y su rostro le indicó que no había pillado todavía de qué iba el asunto-. ¿Recuerdas lo que guardaba la cueva que visitamos?

-¿La Boca del Impío?-dijo, y después abrió la boca y levantó las cejas en un claro gesto de que las luces se encendían en su cabeza - El contrabando.

Hermione sonrió.

-Este debe ser el punto de entrega. Por eso el leñador sabía llegar perfectamente a él a pesar de trabajar en la linde del bosque. Y aunque no trajo al muchacho hasta este sitio concreto no debió haberse arriesgado a conducirlo a esta zona. Pero bueno, el sueldo de un leñador no es tampoco muy digno.

Dieron un par de vueltas por el lugar. Ginny encontró un par más de esas flores amarillentas que el chico había estado buscando la noche del desastre, pero no sabía que más debía buscar, pues por más que mirara hacia todas partes no había nada que mirar, porque simplemente no había nada en absoluto. Sólo el suelo y la densa muralla de árboles y maleza que delimitaban perfectamente la zona rompiendo filas únicamente allí donde se abría paso el ancho sendero que era la entrada. Hermione tampoco sabía que podía encontrar y por su mente pasó la idea de realizar una incursión nocturna un día de entrega. En la cueva alguien había dicho que esta se había cancelado el día en el que apareció el primer lobo, tal vez, si era un trabajo regular, podría hacer cálculos y pasarse el día que tocara. Puede que asaltar a un contrabandista o dos para aprovechar la ocasión.

-Mira esto, Hermione. Aquí en la corteza. Parece un ocho acostado.

-O el símbolo de infinito. Tiene un par de significados en hechicería y en heráldica. Es algo que se puede investigar.

Ginny levantó la vista, dibujando una sonrisa maquiavélica que demostraba lo orgullosa que estaba de su descubrimiento, y de haberlo hecho antes que la cazadora. La mujer miró hacia ella, conteniendo un suspiro resignado, pero con la tirantez de una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura izquierda.

-Lo he hecho bien, ¿verdad?- dijo con un tonito de recochineo.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Asombroso!

-¡Venga admítelo! Sin huellas de lobo o marcas de lucha he encontrado la única pista útil de este sitio. Eso es algo.

-Sí, algo sí- replicó ella sin importancia, desviando la vista hacia otro lado con aburrimiento.

-¡Hermione!- chistó la menor con un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Ey!- se quejó en respuesta.

Y estaba ahí otra vez, muy cerca, mirándola de nuevo de esa forma tan íntima. Hermione sintió el deseo de besarla, y normalmente obedecía a esos deseos, pero en esta ocasión no lo hizo. Era cierto que la niña la había besado apenas una hora antes, con candor y desespero, como no se besa a cualquiera, pero quizás, por vez primera en su vida, se sentía insegura a la hora de actuar alrededor de otra persona. Aquello la enfadaba, por supuesto, pero era de naturaleza precavida y desde el arrebato de furia celosa que había desplegado la baronesa el día anterior con respecto a la naturaleza de su relación ya no sabía que esperaba realmente de ella la muchacha. Una parte de sí misma empezaba incluso a cuestionarse si no había tenido Harry razón al hablarle del amor y la juventud, y de los verdaderos problemas que acarrearían el herir a un amigo.

De pronto las mejillas de Ginny se tornaron carmesí, como ya tanto acostumbraban, pero apartó la mirada de forma súbita y con algo de recelo, casi como si estuviera huyendo de ella.

-Sigues sin confiar en mí- fue más un pensamiento que una pregunta.

La baronesa se paró a mitad del camino que había emprendido ya hacia su montura y volvió a mirarla, en esta ocasión con una sonrisa cansada que comenzaría a llevar a la cazadora a la locura con esos cambios de ánimo tan drásticos de los que hacía gala la chiquilla. Exhaló con resignación.

-Sigues siendo una cazadora de bestias.

En los que son como tú no se puede confiar, soltó la vox populi bien consabida ya en la mente de la mujer. Y entonces una pequeña chispa se inflamó en su pecho, llenándola de una ligera rabia nacida del resentimiento y de la falta de costumbre a la hora de no llevar las riendas. En una jerga algo más actual se podría decir que se le cruzaron los cables, pero, claro, ella no estaba familiarizada ni con lo que era un cable así que, en lugar de buscarle un nombre a lo que le pasaba, actuó en base a ese pequeño arrebato.

Dio dos pasos hacia la menor, con un facciones completamente neutras e intentando que su expresión corporal no sonara amenazante. Agarró su brazo, desnudo, bajo la tela de la roja capa y tiró de él con suavidad pero de forma segura. El cuerpo de Ginny paró cuando chocó contra el suyo, y esta volvió a subir la mirada con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo. Pero no se apartó. No podía. Vergonzosamente cautivada por la actitud de dominación que demostraba la cazadora. Así que juntó los labios y tragó saliva. Pero no dejó de mirarla. No podía.

Hermione había querido besarla, seguía queriendo besarla.

Así que iba a hacerlo.

No fue un beso grande, ni apasionado, ni arrebatador, ni uno de esos que te quitan el aliento. Fue más un roce, una caricia, pero con el contacto pleno de una boca sobre la otra. No movió los labios con destreza ni maña, ni invitó al movimiento a los labios de la menor, ni la instó emitir un gemido complacido, sino que se limitó a hacer una pequeña succión que provocara que el beso se rompiera con un chasquido audible. Y, a pesar de todo, Ginny dejó de respirar en cuanto la boca de la cazadora cayó sobre la suya y gimió por el placer contenido en el beso cuando escuchó el sonido de su fin.

Cuando se separaron alzó otra vez la vista y abrió de nuevo la boca, pero Hermione se limitó a sonreírle con dulzura y a alejarse de ella, rumbo a su yegua alazana. Por dentro un sentimiento de orgullo y falta de modestia la invadía con rapidez. Pero, por supuesto, no dejó que la baronesa lo viera.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde naciste, Hermione?<p>

La mujer frunció el ceño, ligeramente extrañada por la pregunta.

-Pensaba que ya me había presentado como Hermione de Lurgia

Paseaban ya por el principio de la villa, habiendo atravesado su muralla, pero no habían llegado todavía a la zona donde el suelo se convertía en empedrado. Caminaban arrastrando las botas por la tierra que discurría entre las casa más lejanas del centro, con las riendas de sus caballos en las manos, avanzando con un paso tranquilo y nada apresurado.

-Ya, tonta, pero Lurgia es muy grande. ¿De qué parte de Lurgia eres?

-Del norte. Cerca de la costa. Creo.

-¿Crees?- rió la muchacha con cierta sorna- ¿Cómo que crees? ¿Acaso no sabes dónde naciste?

Hermione miró al frente, con seriedad. No le molestaba, porque ello significaría que los recuerdos de su infancia la importunaban y eso sería sentir más allá de lo que un cazador solía hacer. Pero a la niña le gustaba meter las narices en territorios más personales de los que jamás otra persona había sentido necesidad con ella. No le gustaba, porque eso significaba acercarse demasiado a alguien. Y ni siquiera se habían acostado.

Sólo con Harry había hablado de cosas como esa, y era distinto, porque esas conversaciones acostumbraban a tener lugar después de una buena cena y mucha cerveza de por medio. Cuando se permitía bajar sus defensas. Además, con Harry era distinto. Fueron años de interacción en situaciones peliagudas las que les condujeron a la confianza mutua y no un par de semanas de charlas superfluas. Y con él sí se había acostado.

Pero esta niña, también era distinta. Tal vez porque le caía en gracia esa actitud risueña y ese fuego soñador en los ojos que tanto le recordaban a ella misma en una etapa de su vida. Una etapa ya tan lejana.

-No- fue la simple respuesta que dio.

Y tuvo que ser buena porque la baronesa no dijo nada. Y era muy difícil conseguir que la baronesa se quedara callada.

-Oh- respondió al cabo por no quedarse callada.

Y Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Mi mentora me encontró cuando tenía cuatro años vagando por los caminos. Yo era demasiado pequeña para recordar nada. Y tampoco he preguntado.

Ginny lo pensó por un momento.

-¿Por qué?- tampoco lo pensó mucho.

-Nunca me ha interesado- respondió con simpleza, pero vio en el gesto de la niña que no era suficiente-. Los cazadores nacemos de la suerte y las casualidades. Que una cazadora encontrara a una niña abandonada es para nosotros una señal del destino.

-Estabas destinada a ser cazadora.

-Eso es.

La muchacha volvió a bajar la cabeza, pensando de nuevo en ello, con el entrecejo fruncido y mordiéndose el labio con ofuscación. Como si su rompecabezas no encajara por algún sitio.

-¿Y no tienes curiosidad?- preguntó cuando se dio por vencida.

-Ninguna- respondió Hermione con la misma despreocupación.

Ginny se acercó un poco más a ella, y la mujer no adivinó sus intenciones hasta que su mano se deslizó sobre la suya, cálidamente, y le propinó un suave apretón. Le costó retener un suspiro, pero no uno de esos tiernos que debieran acompañar el momento, sino uno de esos que expresaban lo ridículo que le parecía el gesto. Sabía que tal acción estaba destinada a ofrecer apoyo en los momentos en los que uno consideraba que eran difíciles para la otra persona. Pero para ella no le era difícil pensar en su pasado antes de convertirse en cazadora. Le era indiferente. Pero le gustaba sentir la mano de la pequeña, así que le devolvió el agarre, como si agradeciera el gesto. Y Ginny fue también un poco más feliz.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio, por las calles que ya empezaban a ser pedregosas, hasta que este fue roto de forma abrupta. Para sorpresa de Hermione, no fue la pelirroja quien lo rompió.

La marabunta de hombres que se apelotonaban y remoloneaban atravesando la calle principal en una dirección fija que la cazadora no pudo interpretar a primera instancia llenó el aire con un estruendo de pasos agitados y gritos revolucionarios apenas comprensibles en tal compendio de voces. No agitaban armas al cielo, pero sí los puños, y se amontonaban y perseguían con ímpetu. No descifraron el ánimo de tal reunión, sólo entendían algún grito, que berreaba acerca de ideas sobre cundir el pánico y justicia del pueblo.

Avanzar entre la muchedumbre con los caballos era una tarea harto complicada, y la yegua de Ginny no estaba entrenada para soportar tal nivel de estrés, por lo que una vez que llegaron al Caldero Chorreante los dejaron atados a su entrada y se apresuraron a seguir la revolución del populacho.

Ginny tropezó, y en un instante vio el tropel de personas tirar de ella y precipitarla al suelo. La gente seguía avanzando, sin importarles que ella estuviera en medio de su paso. La mano de Hermione fue más rápida que el presuroso andar de la muchedumbre, y la agarró a tiempo de evitar que nada más grande que los empujones se hiciera con ella. La muchacha no lo supo, pero de esa forma morían muchos en estas situaciones, de la manera más tonta. Aplastados por el propio furor de la masa enfurecida.

-¡Agárrate a mí, Ginny!- fue una orden, pero dicha en un tono nada impetuoso, sino más bien preocupado.

La figura del barón de Hápeto se les apareció entonces, desde un lado, con andares tan presurosos como los de sus súbditos pero con una mueca que más que la cólera colectiva denotaba angustia y molestia.

-Hermano. ¿Qué está pasando?

-No lo sé, Ginny.

-Una turba furiosa está atravesando la villa clamando gritos de justicia. Más te valdría saberlo.

-Hermione- advirtió Harry con reproche.

-No, Harry. Tiene razón. ¡Demonios, sí que lo sé! Sólo que no quiero creerlo. Por esto prohibí el hablar de lo pasado la otra noche. Pero alguien ha debido de largarlo.

-Déjame adivinar- habló de nuevo Hermione-. Quieren matar a los heridos por el lobo.

-No. Eso ya lo han hecho.

-¿Qué?- gritó la más joven, alarmada- ¿Pero cómo? Estaban encerrados en las mazmorras. ¿Y los guardias?

-Los han dejado pasar- explicó el moreno, despeinándose con una mano sin darse apenas cuenta-. Argumentaron que era demasiada gente como para poder detenerlos, pero… apostaría cualquier cosa a que estaban de acuerdo con la marabunta. También le tienen miedo al lobo y a lo que pueda transmitir.

-¿Y a qué van ahora?- preguntó Ginny con marcada preocupación-. Ya han matado a todos los heridos. ¿Qué les queda por matar? No pueden moverse ahora por mera especulación, ¿cierto?

La cazadora se mordió el labio.

-Eso es precisamente lo que hacen.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Ron.

-¿Van a señalar a un culpable y probar suerte?- dijo Ginny.

-Explícate- pidió Harry ante la frase, siempre ambigua de su amiga.

-Hay un herido más. Dime, Ron, ¿hacia dónde vive el cazador?

-No puedes creer que al cazador lo mordió el lobo, ¿cierto? Fue herido antes incluso del primer ataque.

-No. Por supuesto que no. Pero la primera vez que hablé con Flint él mismo me dijo que todo el pueblo pensaba que la criatura que había atacado al cazador se trataba de la misma bestia que había matado al chico.

* * *

><p>Euan Abercrombie alzó el puño al cielo, en primera línea de fuego. Era un hombre apocado, no demasiado alto y de orejas llamativamente prominentes. Nadie decía de él que fuera un hombre vivaz y de espíritu revolucionario. Había vivido toda su tranquila y aburrida vida en la villa en la que nació, un lugar sosegado y que, por razones del azar, no ocurrían las difíciles calamidades que solían afectar a los pueblos que salpicaban las llanuras de Vigarde. Nunca había hecho nada que se saliera del contexto del día a día de la vida de un tranquilo y aburrido talabartero, pero tenía a sus hijas, dos niñas, preciosas a sus ojos aunque esta verdad se tratara de un hecho discutible fuera de la familia, y como padre debía obrar en consecuencia. No podía permitir que nada malo pudiera pasarles ni ellas ni a su esposa, por eso mismo había acudido primero a su hermano, después a un par de granjeros, colegas, para cuyos mulos y burros reparaba alguna guarnición de forma habitual, después de eso fue a otro par de colegas del gremio, y a colegas de colegas, ya por último, y habiendo formado ya un buen montón, se había dejado caer por la posada gritando al cielo las verdades que todos pensaban pero nadie decía.<p>

La cabaña en la que residía el cazador reposaba fuera de las murallas, aquella más cercana a la entrada del bosque. En cuanto los clamores de la multitud le llegaron en la lejanía el instinto le dijo que sellara las puertas a cal y canto.

-¡Sal de ahí, Finnigan!-gritó Abercrombie subiendo los escalones que daban a la entrada.

-¡No estoy loco, Euan! ¡Largo de mi casa!

-¡Es por el bien de todos, Seamus!

-No he hecho nada. A mí no me ha atacado el lobo. ¡Largo de mi casa!

-Eso nadie lo sabe. ¡Es por el bien de todos!

-¡No voy yo a arriesgar la puta vida por si a ti no te a mordío er el mostruo ese!- habló la voz de Marcus Flint- ¡Apartarse, apartarse to'os! Que yo esta puerta la tiro y ya.

El hacha del leñador se levantó sobre su cabeza, pero antes de poder descargar un ápice apenas de fuerza en el golpe el tacón de una bota se clavó en el gemelo de la pierna que había atrasado para mantener el equilibrio. Cayó de rodillas, el arma golpeó en el suelo a un lado.

-¡Ahí'stá la perra de la asesina!- dijo Zabini, secundando como siempre a su camarada.

Se cernió sobre ella, que esquivó y golpeó en la nariz, luego en el esternón. Sin poder respirar por unos instantes el maromo cayó en peso sin capacidad para volver a ponerse el pie. Escuchó el rugido enfadado del primero, se dio la vuelta, pensando con ironía lo estúpido de la costumbre del cazador por alertar cada vez que se lanzaba al ataque, agachó la cabeza evitando el brazo, hundió la rodilla en las costillas, partió una, casi estaba segura.

-Estos dos no se cansan nunca de recibir.

Un tercero se acercó a ella, con una azada en la mano. Colocó las piernas, repartió el peso. Se apartó de la dirección de la herramienta metiendo el cuerpo a dos palmos del hombre. Agarró el brazo, lo retorció. No lo partió, lo decidió de forma inconsciente en el último momento, lo obligó a darle la espalda y lo empujó de una patada. Esquivó a un cuarto, y a un quinto. Y los movimientos con los que se deshizo después de ellos fueron tan diestros que apenas se percataron de ellos antes de reunirse en el suelo con el resto. Al siguiente lo paró el filo de una espada.

-Basta ya- dijo Harry con dureza y seriedad pero con voz neutra.

El héroe se interpuso entre la cazadora y su atacante, con el cuerpo completamente recto y el brazo rígido, sin perder en ningún momento el porte erguido y la elegancia natural que le acompañaba en todo momento. Cosas de héroes, pensó la mujer, alzando una ceja casi con disgusto. Por un momento pensó en ello. En la pose, en la tranquilidad de su gesto, en la dureza de su ceño y de su voz, potente, firme y penetrante, en la fuerza que demostraba sin proponérselo y en la armadura que brillaba al sol. Casi podía ver el efecto de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda bajo los despeinados mechones de su cabello azabache, dándole un aspecto deseable a la vez que protector. Era el perfecto caballero de brillante armadura. Y lo peor era que tenía que admitir que se le daba muy bien al cabrón.

Y entonces apareció la figura del barón. Seguido por todo el cuerpo de la guardia, poniendo fin a la revuelta.

-¡Detengan esto inmediatamente!- bramó Ron, alargando las sílabas de manera furiosa.

Las gentes se callaron. Bajaron las improvisadas armas.

-Señor…- comenzó Euan Abercrombie con tono dubitativo.

-¡No! ¡Tamaña estupidez la vuestra! ¡Tamaño egoísmo y tan grande malicia! ¿Han quedado satisfechos? Hoy han muerto siete personas inocentes a manos de sus amigos y convecinos. Gentes en las que confiaban.

-¡Era necesario! ¡Nos ponían a todos en peligro!

-¡Lo mismo hubieran hecho ellos!

-¡Era justo! ¡Lo justo!

-¿Lo justo?-gritó el barón anteponiendo su voz a todas a aquellas que comenzaban a alzarse -Cinco de esos hombres eran guardias de esta villa, hombres que resultaron heridos por procurar que no le pasara a otro. Hombres que estaban en las calles cuando ustedes se ocultaban en sus casas. ¿Era eso lo justo?

-En el caso que nos ocupa un herido no mutará en licántropo- habló Hermione-. Entiendo que es lo que os inquieta. Entiendo el medo que se pueda sentir. Pero este lobo no transmite la malignidad si no es con la muerte.

Lo vio en ellos, en sus ojos y en sus miradas iracundas. La duda y la desconfianza que impregnaba los pensamientos de todos ellos. No solamente porque tuvieran miedo por lo que pudiera pasar incluso cuando las posibilidades fueran mínimas, sino porque ella era quien era, una temida e insensible cazadora de bestias.

-¿Quién puede asegurar con todas que nada pasará, que no se levantarán? ¿Por qué fueron encarcelados entonces? Tengo niñas, ¡preciosas! y haría cualquier cosa porque nada las pusiera en peligro.

-Encarcelar a los heridos era sólo precaución- contestó Ron.

-Entonces no hicimos mal. ¡Podían ser peligrosos!

-Nada es imposible cuando se trata de la magia, pero sí altamente improbable- explicó la cazadora con paciencia-. Entiendo lo que sentís pero…

-¡Y habla la matadora! ¿Qué vas a saber tú lo que es sentir?- escupió adolorido Flint agarrándose las costillas- Por todos es sabido que las criaturas como tú no sienten, ¿Qué iba a importarte a ti? ¡Asesina!

La bofetada estalló de pronto, con una fuerza tal que su chasquido hizo callar a la maraña de comentarios que había vuelto a alzarse para dar lugar a un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Asesina? ¿Es acaso ella a quién podemos llamar asesina hoy?- saltó Ginny, aún con la mano alzada.

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron con furia, con ese fuego azul que tanto le gustaba, pero sorprendiéndola enormemente. La capa roja como la sangre bailó cuando esta se colocó delante de la cazadora en ademán protector, aunque de forma inconsciente. Y, por una vez, Hermione no supo que pensar.

-Esta mujer se enfrentó a la bestia, la derrotó por su propia cuenta, sin más ayuda que su espada. Por esta mujer podemos salir ahora a las calles en la noche. Y cuando llegue el plenilunio. Cuando aparezca el… licántropo- se atragantó la niña mirando todos y cada uno de los rostros de los hombres antes de continuar-. El verdadero lobo. Será ella y no ninguno de ustedes quien se enfrente a él. Y todo el mundo estará contento y nadie la llamará asesina sino salvadora. Hasta que se vaya y se enfríe el recuerdo del miedo. Entonces los cazadores de bestias volverán a ser asesinos cuando aquí no habrán hecho más que bien. Y ustedes, hombres cobardes que han dado cuenta de siete amigos que estaban atrapados y desarmados contarán este acto atroz como la hazaña de haber hecho lo correcto para el pueblo. Salvadores. Pero no ha sido más que cobardía.

Por un momento, unos instantes, pensó en agarrar su brazo, tirar de ella y besarla con fuerza. Justo después se quedó helada en el sitio, preguntándose de dónde había venido aquel pensamiento. Agradecimiento, supuso. Y debía admitir que la chiquilla presentaba un porte terriblemente sensual y apasionado cuando sacaba a relucir los arrebatos de poder y orgullo tan propios de la nobleza. Pero cierto es que, esta vez, lo que hacía que su pecho cosquilleara no tenía nada de sexual, no era parte de ese instinto humano de sexualidad que ni tan siquiera los tónicos habían sabido reprimir, era porque la muchacha la estaba protegiendo. Solamente Harry y su mentora había hecho eso alguna vez, pero debía admitir que ninguno de ellos lo había hecho de esa forma tan ardorosa y pasionaria.

No la besó. Pero se preocupó por acordarse de hacerlo más tarde.

-Nadie volverá a insultar a la dama Hermione. Si ha de reportarse a los guardias así se hará- habló Ron al cabo, rompiendo el silencio, con la voz solemne de su título-. Seamus Finnigan dice no haber sido mordido por el lobo. Yo creo en su palabra. Pero siendo que no podremos demostrar su completa inocencia será puesto bajo arresto, y viendo que la prisión no es un lugar seguro será encerrado en las mazmorras de mi castillo hasta la próxima luna llena. Tal día comprobaremos quién tiene la razón. En cuanto a lo hoy acontecido- hizo una breve pausa, tomando aire-. La guardia realizará la investigación oportuna, pero si tal cosa vuelve a repetirse todo aquel que haya participado será ahorcado en la plaza mayor. No somos un pueblo de bestias. Y si resultamos serlo me encargaré personalmente de enmendar tal cosa. ¡Y ahora cada uno a sus quehaceres! No quiero a nadie aquí ¡Largo! ¡McManus!

-¡Sí, mi señor!- dijo el capitán de la guardia, llegando a la puerta del cazador.

El gesto de Ginny parecía de pronto cansado y apesadumbrado. Hermione recordó cuanto afectaba el dolor ajeno a la pequeña y el gran debate interno que siempre estallaba cuando comenzaba a pensar en las pérdidas que implicaba la presencia del lobo en la villa. Muchos la considerarían una líder entregada y respetada en un futuro. Si su título no perteneciera a la baja nobleza hubiera sido una consorte perfecta para cualquiera de los reyes de Tromania.

Colocó una mano sobre su hombro una vez se hubo dispersado la muchedumbre y el tal Seamus hacía su primera aparición desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Vamos a buscar los caballos.

No tardaron en llegar a ellos, o eso les pareció dentro del acuciante silencio. Hermione se dispuso a tomar rumbo hacia el castillo los Aell de Vellach, pero al parecer Ginny tenía otras intenciones. No subió a su yegua y cuando comenzó a hablar lo hizo mirando al suelo.

-Podrías… puedes… ¿Podemos no volver al castillo?- dijo entonces y alzó la vista, demostrando esos ojos cansados que Hermione ya sabía que estaban ahí- Acompáñame al claro. Por favor. Quiero pensar, sólo necesito un lugar tranquilo. Pero… ahora mismo no quiero estar sola.

Por toda respuesta la abrazó.

* * *

><p>Vale, bien, odiaba cuando la niña empezaba a farfullar de aquí para allá incansablemente hasta que su cabeza ni tan siquiera podía perderse en otra cosa con tal murmullo taladrándole las sienes. Y es que cuando la baronesa comenzaba a hablar no paraba de hacerlo. Los dioses sabían hasta cuándo. Pero en este momento llevaban sumergidas en el silencio todo el camino hacia el pequeño claro que tanto le gustaba a la pelirroja. Y sus monturas se habían empeñado en avanzar a paso lento. De tal forma que ahora, llegando casi a dicho lugar, se habían limitado a bajar de la silla y guiarlos por las riendas en un ritmo demasiado calmo para el gusto de la mujer.<p>

Jamás admitiría tal cosa, y se encontraba a gusto en el mutismo roto por los sonidos del bosque, pero en estos momentos, observando el rostro aún pesado de la muchacha, no podía más que desear que comenzara a hablar, que dijera cualquier cosa con tal de que volviera ese gesto vivaracho que tan bien la caracterizaba.

El arrullo del agua meciendo los guijarros del fondo del río las despertó del ensueño una vez llegaron al dulce claro que brillaba con la luz del mediodía. Dejando a las yeguas a un lado vio a Ginny detenerse y algo en su fuero interno la instaba a decir algo, cualquier cosa, para aliviar un poco de la carga que parecía cernirse pesadamente sobre la muchacha.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada la baronesa habló.

-Lo siento.

Y la cazadora calló.

-No debí pedirte fidelidad. No tenía derecho ninguno a ello.

'No lo tienes', pensó Hermione. Pero no dijo nada. Se acercó a ella, pero la baronesa levantó la mirada un momento y después se apartó.

-Sigues sin confiar en mí- dijo la cazadora. Y fue una aceptación tácita.

Su mano derecha la atrapó por la muñeca, tiró con suavidad y le dio la vuelta con delicadeza. Le colocó el índice de su mano izquierda bajo el mentón para que alzara la cabeza y acarició su mandíbula con el pulgar. La niña se dejó llevar dubitativa, pero sin oponer resistencia alguna. Hermione sonrió apenas un palmo sobre ella, y se quedó quieta a esa distancia un tiempo prudencial y acortó el recorrido con la lentitud suficiente como para dejar completamente claras sus intenciones.

Acababa de recordar que le debía un beso.

Y la emoción contenida en el fuego de ese día se desbordó de pronto, justo cuando los labios de Hermione acariciaron los suyos. Aferró entonces con fuerza los hombros de la camisa blanca de lino que Hermione llevaba sobre el jubón y, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, dos gruesas lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos.

Se apartó con la misma prisa con la que se había acercado, sonriendo de nuevo, de la misma forma.

-Esto no es por la exclusividad- entendió Hermione de forma serena.

Y entonces la niña se derrumbó en sus brazos, se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza y hundió la cara en su pecho. En otras circunstancias lo habría tomado por saber aprovecharse de la situación, cosa que habría denotado con el comentario oportuno, pero entonces los sollozos ahogados resonaron con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Hermione. De verdad lo siento.

-¿No confiar en mí?- preguntó respondiendo al abrazo, colocando la barbilla sobre los mechones de fuego.

-No confiar en ti.

-Nadie confía en mí, Ginny estoy acostumbrada a ello. No es algo por lo que debieras preocuparte.

-Me sentí tan sucia, Hermione, tan sucia. Tan vil y mezquina.

-Ginny.

Las uñas se le enterraron en la piel sobre la tela.

-Lo que decían, Hermione, cómo escupían ese veneno asqueroso que rezumaba en cada palabra. Lo que pensaban de ti. Lo que todo el mundo piensa de los que son como tú… Era lo que yo pensaba entonces. Que no eras más que una asesina sin sentimientos.

-Siento cosas, Ginny, entiendo lo que sienten los demás. Pero me han enseñado a no actuar en base a los sentimientos. Por eso se dice que no sentimos.

-Pero eres una persona. Eres justa, sólo haces aquello para lo que te han entrenado, ejerces tu profesión. Y tu profesión existe porque los demás la requieren. Lo que dije es lo que pienso ahora. Que has sido la única persona justa aquí, que arriesgarás tu vida por los demás, aunque la motivación sea económica, eso no lo hace menos válido. Que serás la salvadora aun cuando sabes que nadie sabrá apreciarlo realmente. Aun cuando eso no vaya a cambiar lo que piensan todos. Que serías la única que haría lo que se debe sin importar quién acabe siendo el hombre lobo.

Hermione suspiró y la apartó ligeramente. Posó las palmas sobre sus mejillas y apartó las lágrimas con los pulgares. Y después besó sus labios, una vez y otra vez, aun sintiendo algo de culpabilidad porque toda la conversación sobre los sentimientos le recordaba que el amor no tenía cabida en su vida. En el fondo cualquier intento de hacer que la muchacha se sintiera bien con ella podría confundirse fácilmente con el cinismo.

La culpabilidad también era un sentimiento.

-No confío en ti. No puedo, mis… prejuicios no me dejan.

-Lo sé- respondió la mujer con sencillez-. Lo entiendo.

-No es verdad.

Hermione se apartó extrañada.

No es verdad que nadie confíe en ti- continuó Ginny- Harry sí lo hace.

-Harry es un héroe, su norma moral le dice que debe hacerlo- se burló ella.

Y funcionó, porque la pequeña emitió una pequeña risilla.

-Si no fuéramos tú y yo. Cazadora y doncella. Esto sería tan fácil.

-Las cosas fáciles nunca son tan especiales.

-¿Soy especial, Hermione?- preguntó la doncella.

Y la cazadora la besó.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos, muchas gracias a todos, de verdad. Por seguir y aguantar a pesar de lo pesada que puedo llegar a ser yo misma. <strong>

**Sé que es una lectura pesada y que yo encima la hago más pesada aun, pero gracias por seguir ahí apoyando. **

**El próximo es mejor. Lo prometo. **


	12. Especial

** Especial**

No había luz de vela. Ni rescoldos calientes en la chimenea. Sólo entraba el incipiente brillo de la luna a través de la ventana abierta, que ya comenzaba a desprender la luz suficiente para hacer que las noches ya no fueran completas en su negrura.

No le había respondido.

El silencio que había traído consigo el crepúsculo cubría ya toda la villa, incluyendo el castillo, haciendo que el único sonido que la envolvía fueran los gemidos acompasados, la fricción de los cuerpos y el susurro de las sábanas.

No había podido decirle que era especial.

Las rodillas hincadas a cada lado de la cadera, las manos envueltas en el calor que desprendía su pecho, notando el sudor de su cuerpo. La espalda arqueada por la pasión, la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados hacia el techo. Muy lejos de la mirada burletera de la luna.

Porque no era especial.

Las manos de Harry le aferraron con más fuerza la cintura, instándola a acentuar el movimiento, manteniendo la fricción exacta. Sintió cómo las entrañas se le derretían en el abdomen, clavó las uñas sobre el pecho masculino por instinto, mordiéndose con rabia el labio, mientras sentía la bruma del placer entumecerle la mente.

Y habría esperado, cómo pasaba siempre, dejar de pensar. Por lo menos durante los breves instantes que seguían a la sensación estupefaciente del culmen.

Pero no lo hizo.

Porque la pequeña heredera de cabellos rojos, orbes como el cielo y sonrisa atrevida la persiguió durante todo ese tiempo. Desde que habían abandonado el claro. Incluso tras su intento desesperado de huir al aposento de Harry en busca de un consuelo que no sabía por qué necesitaba.

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del hombre. Respiró sobre su pecho unos instantes, sin molestarse siquiera en separarse o acomodarse. Sus amigables y firmes manos recorrieron con cariño su espalda, acariciándola apenas con las yemas de los dedos. Alimentando un remordimiento que no sabía que sentía.

Y siguió pensando, porque nunca había dejado de hacerlo. La niña le importaba, le llamaba la atención, y no encontraba nada que le diera un buen motivo para detener lo que estaban manteniendo. Lo quería, lo deseaba, y algo en su interior gruñía de anticipación con un apetito visceral ante lo que pudiera acontecer con la muchacha. Ante la idea de seducirla y desnudarla, de hacerla temblar y suspirar. Y vibraba con especial emoción al pensar en que sería la primera en verla estremecerse bajo su toque, la primera en arrancarle un gemido de placer. Sentía lo suficiente por ella como para querer que fuera feliz, para que desafiar la confianza de Harry mereciera la pena, para dejarse guiar a lo que fuera que la baronesa deseara con ella. La quería lo suficiente como para querer que fuera feliz, pero no como para querer ser feliz con ella.

Daba igual cuantas vueltas le diera, daba igual desde que ángulo lo mirara. La conclusión era siempre la misma.

-¿Pasa algo, Hermione?

-¿Por qué iba a pasar algo?

Notó como se encogía levemente de hombros antes de responder.

-Estás más callada de lo que acostumbras.

-¿Y desde cuándo he tenido que hablar para llegar a esto?- rio ella, cansada.

-Tienes razón- concedió él, y Hermione se equivocó al pensar que con eso cesaría la charla-. Pero tienes esa mirada seria y desenfocada que sólo pones cuando algo no deja de rondarte la mente. Y es mucho más triste de lo que suele serlo.

Hubo un silencio, durante el cual la cazadora no supo qué responder.

-Tenías razón en algo. Nunca antes me había importado hacerle daño a nadie.

-¿Esto es por Ginny?- soltó una carcajada- ¿Tan fuerte te ha dado por la niña?

-No seas ridículo. Me siento muy atraída por ella. Pero no veo por qué es diferente a otras veces.

Harry se lo pensó por un momento, con la mirada atrapada en la oscuridad del techo. Le dio varias vueltas. Su amiga era una persona sexual, era una de las cualidades derivadas de haberle dado la espalda a su humanidad. No hay sentimientos, sólo instinto, y el instinto sexual, junto al de supervivencia, era primario. Todo lo que queda al final. Sabía que ella había deseado de esa forma a mucha gente, y que esta no era la primera vez que se enredaba con quien no debiera. ¡Diablos! ¡Su culo era buscado en media Vigarde por orden de la mismísima reina! En muchas ocasiones él mismo había pensado más de una vez que tales cosas sólo podía hacerlas por amor. Y le había visto el mismo brillo en la mirada que se le dibujaba en presencia de la menor de los Aell de Vellach. Pero todas esas veces, cuando todo acababa, se había marchado. Sin molestarse siquiera en mirar hacia atrás o en recordar, estaciones después, qué había significado ninguna de esas personas para ella. Porque no significaron nada.

-Tal vez es la primera vez que contemplas una verdadera consecuencia.

-¿Una verdadera consecuencia?- frunció el ceño extrañada- Explícate.

El hombre cogió aire de forma sonora antes de conceder su petición.

-Normalmente todo acaba y te vas. No miras para atrás. Y lo único que está mal es el corazón roto de quien pensó que una vez pudiste amarle. A eso ya estás acostumbrada.

-Y esta vez eso es diferente.

Harry supo que con esa aceptación había entendido lo que le que quería decir.

-Si Ginny afronta su corazón roto con resignación y madurez no pasará nada. Si ella sufre, pierde su virtud y ese conocimiento se convierte en dominio de orden público entonces Ron será el indignado, y nada le disuadirá de intentar meter tu culo entre rejas. Eso no es tampoco algo nuevo para ti- le sonrió, mirándola de reojo cobijada bajo su brazo, respirando sobre su pecho-. Pero esta vez, si Ginny sufre y Ron sufre no te enemistarás sólo con los Aell de Vellach, sino que tampoco a mí me caerá en gracia. Siempre te he apreciado, Hermione, eres con diferencia la persona más cercana que pueda tener. Me conoces incluso más que Luna. Te considero lo más parecido que pueda tener a una familia. Pero si destrozas a mis amigos por tu egoísmo… Siempre serás mi hermana, pero incluso la familia te decepciona. Y nada será lo mismo.

-¿Así que tu respuesta se resume en que todo lo que de verdad me preocupa del asunto eres tú?- se burló Hermione, aunque tan sólo fuera para disimular su inseguridad- Demasiado acostumbrado está el héroe a ser el centro de atención.

-Bueno, algún defecto tenía que tener.

Pellizcó ligeramente el pezón que se guarecía bajo su palma.

-¡Ay!

-¿Entonces a quién me importa hacer daño no es a ella sino a ti?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-La otra opción que queda es que ella sea alguien especial para ti.

Hermione no lo miró, mantuvo los ojos en el vacío que se extendía ante ella en la habitación oscura. Afirmó ligeramente con la cabeza, como si apenas se diera cuenta. El hombre sí la miró a ella, viendo claro qué era lo que le rondaba por la mente.

-¿La amas?- tenía que preguntar.

No dudó al responder.

-No.

Y esperó el reproche, la bronca y el enfado que, sabía, le dirigiría su amigo. Pero nada de eso llegó.

* * *

><p>-¡Por los dioses! ¡Qué susto me has dado, Hermione!<p>

-Era esa la intención.

-¡Cómo me alegro de que pienses en mí!

-No podría olvidarte.

-Sí, seguro.

-¿Sigues con el mismo libro?

-No.

-Entonces dime, aparte de la magia y las bestias, ¿qué más atrae tu atención?

-Historia política del mundo. ¿Y esa cara de disgusto?

-Ciertamente esa avidez de conocimiento es una cualidad de admirar entre la nobleza. Por lo menos más allá de los príncipes y archiduques.

-Pero…

-Con el Bestiarium de Faïn he de admitir que me sorprendiste gratamente, pero historia y principios de la magia y política mundial… ¡Ay, eso duele!

-¡Te lo mereces! ¿Qué tienen de malo?

-Nada. ¿Te interesas también por la estrategia militar? ¡Oh, por los dioses, te interesas!

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? La evolución política de Aldekae es terriblemente interesante y las estrategias usadas en Las Guerras del Expansionismo…

-¡No sigas, por favor! ¡Ja! Esta vez no me has dado.

-Es curioso.

-¿Qué es curioso?

-Es curioso… que siempre me has dado la impresión de ser una de esas personas que disfruta del placer de la lectura y el conocimiento.

-La verdad es que lo era. Pero el entrenamiento y los códices de combate, bestias y alquimia ocupaban todo mi tiempo. Y cuando intentaba distraerme con alguna lectura alternativa me arrimaban compendios de geografía, política y cultura continental.

-Bueno. A mí siempre me han dicho que las damas de la nobleza que hacían preguntas o sabían más que sus pretendientes no eran bien vistas. Mi madre alentó mi lectura, pero a mi padre nunca le hizo gracia. Era gentil, en cambio, y, aunque dejando caer comentarios de reproche cada vez, nunca me impidió satisfacer mi ansia de con… Aunque sea con un beso es de mala educación interrumpir a quien está hablando, Herm…

-Tienes la cualidad de hablar demasiado.

-Sigue sin ser cortés.

-Soy una mujer de los caminos. No intentes cambiarm…

-¿Decías?

-Aprendes rápido.

-Por mucho que puedan llegar a complacerme tus atenciones y aun asumiendo que has venido para eso, en cuyo caso me alegro comp…

-Resúmelo, Ginny.

-Estamos en el patio interno que da a los aposentos de casi todo el castillo. No es el lugar más indicado para ello.

-No, tienes razón. No he venido ni para esto ni para oírte discernir sobre el debate político que trajo consigo la redención de Páladez y el Concordato de las Naciones.

-¿Y a qué has venido entonces?

-¿Te he ofendido? La verdad es que se me apetecía darme un baño.

-¿Y para eso me necesitas? Eres libre de pedir un baño cuando te plazca. Sólo tienes que informar a la señora Winky.

-Bueno, la verdad... Me estaba preguntando si podía volver a solicitar la ayuda de tus doncellas. Esas que con tanto esmero me asistieron aquella noche. Cierra la boca, Ginny. No es cortés quedarse mirando de esa forma.

-Estás de broma, ¿cierto?

-Con esa mirada asesina me da miedo responder.

-Hermione…

-Bueno… no de las tres. Me conformo con la compañía de esa que tenía esos inmensos ojos verdes… ¡Ey!

-¡Que no te pida exclusividad no significa que me interese conocer las consecuencias de tu lívido!

-Vale, está bien, estaba bromeando.

-¡Ni se te ocurra intentar volver a besarme!

-Sí que venía porque se me antoja un baño, pero la verdad es que estaba pensando en aprovechar esa afición tan extraña que tienes por ese claro en el bosque.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al lago?

-Sí.

-¿Juntas?

-Ajam.

-¿Para bañarnos?

-Eso mismo.

-¿Desnudas?

-¿Es eso un sí?

-¿Juntas?

* * *

><p>Contraria a su costumbre la baronesa dijo poco de camino al ya consabido claro. Dijo menos todavía una vez alcanzaron su objetivo y la cazadora comenzó a deshacerse de sus prendas, con una velocidad alarmante desde su punto de vista, aun cuando tardó varios minutos en librarse de las cinchas y hebillas que sujetaban sus armas y armaduras. Después fue más fácil. Patear las botas, deslizar los pantalones, retirar la camisa… El protector de pecho, de una manufactura exquisita aunque no supiera determinar su procedencia, cubría ya por último su cuerpo de forma seductora, y cuando este desapareció, no pudo más que desear mirar a otro lado, porque su mente no obedeció dicha orden.<p>

En teoría, no tardó mucho en desaparecer bajo en agua. Para Ginny tardó demasiado. Y cuando desapareció por fin de la vista, pudo exhalar el aire que hacía tiempo que retenía en los pulmones. Cuando la cabeza de Hermione salió a la superficie, notó las mejillas arder. Desde que había descendido de su yegua isabelina no se había movido un ápice. Sólo apenas lo justo para que sus ojos pudieran seguir en todo momento el cuerpo de la mujer.

Y no debía gustarle, lo sabía, pero algo en aquella mujer la había cautivado desde ese primer momento en el que la recibió en el patio de armas, con esa ceja levantada y la mirada fija en la suya. Las novelas lo hubieran llamado amor a primera vista, las mentes más lúcidas atracción física. Y eso era algo nuevo para ella, cualquiera de las dos cosas, pues era joven, muy joven, y se encontraba atrapada en esa parte pasionaria de la vida que era la adolescencia, donde lo único que buscaba era descubrir y probar cosas nuevas, todo tipo de cosas nuevas. Ahora le llamaban el miedo y el peligro, sentía que era el tiempo de hacer todo aquello que sabía que no debía hacer, todas aquellas cosas que habrían escandalizado a su madre, pues no eran las formas en las que una dama debiera actuar. Y Hermione encajaba perfectamente entre todas esas cosas.

Porque ella era joven y no sabía nada de la vida y de lo que era vivir, y porque temía que no iba a saberlo nunca. Porque sólo era una dama de la nobleza vigardeña y debía hacer las cosas propias de una dama. Hasta no hacía mucho había estado ya prometida, su padre había ofrecido su mano al heredero pomposo de un conde engreído con una heráldica tan larga y noble como su propio ego. Tenía tan sólo nueve años cuando el bueno de Arthur Aell de Vellach hizo aquel trato y había temido la llegada del verano de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, como marcaba la tradición del reino de Vigarde, desde aquel entonces. Eso había sido así hasta hacía apenas un par de meses, cuando su hermano había puesto fin a dicho pacto por medio de una gran suma de dinero, porque él tampoco confiaba en los Malfoy. Pero las ricas tierras y la prometedora dote de Hápeto era una tentación muy suculenta para todo el reino, y esa situación no sería nada fácil de mantener en el tiempo.

-¡Ginny!

-Uh, eh… ¡Sí!- exclamó sobresaltada.

Hermione le dirigía una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada desde la superficie del agua.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando? Si lo llego a saber me hubiera pensado en serio lo de invitar a esa doncella tuya de ojos verdes.

Por algún motivo la baronesa pesó que debía sentirse insultada por tal comentario, era una dama después de todo, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada para ello.

-No sigas por ese camino- admitió una vez encontró las fuerzas para fingir cierta molestia, pero había tardado tanto en dar una respuesta que no pudo enorgullecerse de ella.

-¿Se siente amenazada la baronesa?

-Si abusas de la confianza que te permito, Hermione, tal vez deba retirártela- amenazó con el orgulloso tono que la vergüenza había imprimido a su voz en defensa propia.

Se alejó de su yegua, aún sin saber bien cómo lo había conseguido, para llegar al mismo punto de la orilla en el que Hermione había arrojado sus ropas.

-Lo siento mucho, mi ilustrísima señora. No volverá a pasar tal cosa- desafió la cazadora en respuesta-. Le ruego mis disculpas por mi osadía, he de saber dónde está mi lugar para con vos. Mejor debiera acompañarla al castillo. Este lugar es peligroso para una dama y mi único deber es serviros de protección…

-¡Oh, cállate!

Hermione respondió con una carcajada sonora y abundante.

-Lo digo en serio, Ginny. Si no quería venir no tenías que sentirte obligada. No era ninguna artimaña para verte desnuda.

-Como si no tuvieras interés en verme desnuda.

La mujer se mordió el labio, debatiéndose en sí seguir jugando o no con la niña. Una idea había atravesado su mente en el mismo instante el que esta había hablado. Una mala idea, por supuesto, como todas las que tenía cuando su instinto burletero se mezclaba con la sensualidad y el deseo. Podía hacérselo pasar muy mal a la baronesa.

Así que salió del agua. Dejándose llevar por su mala idea.

Esta vez, Hermione sí salió del agua deliberadamente despacio. Ginny se tensó al instante, con la espalda muy rígida y los ojos muy abiertos. Y partió los labios, con sorpresa, ante las curvas voluptuosas que se desplegaban ante ella, la mujer, completamente desnuda. Completamente. En todo su esplendor. En sus mejillas desapareció el rosado de la piel bajo una capa más intensa. Su expresión corporal se lo decía todo a la cazadora. Y no tardó más de dos pasos en llegar a ella.

-Oh, por supuesto que tengo interés- le susurró al oído-. Pero que desee verte desnuda no implica que sea por ello por lo que te he traído hasta aquí. Es sólo un valor añadido.

-¿Y por qué me has traído entonces?- preguntó con la boca seca, negándose a bajar la vista de los hombros de la mujer.

-Para que te relajes. El asunto del licántropo no te ha dejado mucho tiempo libre para ello. Y porque yo misma necesitaba un descanso de todo esto.

-¿Y nos relajamos juntas?- espetó con algo de dureza y frunciendo el ceño.

Hizo ademán de intentar poner una mano entre ellas para alejar a la mujer, pero al instante recordó que esta estaba desnuda, así que la retiró rápidamente y dio un paso para atrás en respuesta. Le encantaba la idea que Hermione había dibujado en su mente, una ligera presión bajo el abdomen se lo recalcó con descaro.

Relajarse juntas. Dejarse llevar. "Liberar tensiones", como le había escuchado decir alguna vez a su hermano. Sus ojos la traicionaron y bajaron por su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo. 'Mierda', tragó saliva. Sabía que si era eso lo que de verdad deseaba la cazadora cedería tras oponer apenas resistencia. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse herida y humillada al pensar que Hermione lo sabía también y, lo que era peor, tenía el descaro de soltárselo a la cara. Ella era de la nobleza, era una dama, bajo ninguna circunstancia debía ser considerada una chica fácil. No lo era. Y aunque lo fuera una plebeya jamás debería insinuarlo.

Y Hermione hizo aquello que la muchacha pensaba que era lo peor que podía hacer. Se rio nuevamente. Ginny intentó darse la vuelta ofendida.

-Sí- contestó agarrando su muñeca para evitar que se alejara-, pero no de la forma que estás pensando.

-¿Y de qué forma estoy pensando?- dijo con todavía más molestia.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

-¿Quieres de verdad que lo exprese con palabras?

-Juegas con fuego, Hermione- advirtió con dureza, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pensaba que eso te gustaba.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí, no soy una niña!

La mujer dejó sus ojos bajar por su cuerpo.

-Eso está más que claro.

Y entonces la presión de su bajo vientre se acentuó con fuerza. Después juró que ella no le había dado tal orden a su cuerpo. Pero se tiró sobre la cazadora, abrazando su cuello con desespero y arrojándose sobre su boca.

Hermione tenía un gran instinto, y en el momento en el que el peso de la muchacha cayó sobre ella aferró su cintura para sujetarla y colocó las piernas para soportar el peso. Pero seguía con los pies dentro del agua y los guijarros de la orilla cedieron bajo ellos. Trastabilló ligeramente, y para evitar caer al lago dobló las rodillas y echó para un lado. Ginny no se lo puso fácil, besándola con tanta fuerza que su mente se debatía entre prestarle atención a evitar el inminente golpe o abandonarse a los labios que tanta habilidad habían cogido en apenas unos días. Cayó de culo. Sobre la grava y las briznas de hierba más cercanas al agua. Y estaba desnuda, así que la tierra le arañó la piel. Sobra decir que no le importó. Ginny no perdió el tiempo en notar el golpe, sólo se dejó arrastrar hasta caer entre las piernas de la cazadora sentada, sin soltar un momento el fuerte agarre de su cuello, abrazándose los codos para que las manos no cedieran por el rápido descenso.

Acababa de descubrir que el que alguien sacara a relucir su cuerpo de mujer era un fuerte potenciador de su lívido, cosa que ya de por sí fomentaban sus hormonas adolescentes. Después, pensándolo con más calma que con una mente aturdida de deseo, vería que esto tenía era una respuesta lógica, puesto que todos a su alrededor no perdían la oportunidad de sacar a relucir que solamente era una niña. Hermione había sido la primera en mirarla como una mujer. La primera al menos que lo hacía sin mirar su título o sin una mirada cargada de perversión.

Bueno, tal vez no era una respuesta tan lógica, puesto que con esa mera insinuación le estaba cediendo su virtud sin dudarlo un instante. Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada no pensando como para darse cuenta de ello.

Ahora lo único que importaba es que tenía a Hermione desnuda bajo su cuerpo, con su boca en la suya. Soltó el agarre sobre su cuello para aferrar sus hombros y empujarla sobre la hierba, que le hizo cosquillas en los nudillos. No sabía qué debía hacer. Y la mujer estaba sorprendida por la actitud dominante de la dama, tan gratamente sorprendida que no intentó tomar el mando a esperas de observar a dónde la llevaría. Se limitó a sujetar con seguridad su cintura.

Era demasiado para Ginny. Demasiado que ver, que tocar, que acariciar. Demasiado que hacer. Se restregó contra su cuerpo sin darse cuenta. Bajó una mano hasta la cadera, acariciando sin saber bien cómo debía hacerlo, se detuvo sobre el hueso, notando el relieve de una cicatriz. Arañó su abdomen, provocando la contracción de los abdominales que se tensaban bajo la piel. Subió al pecho y acarició toda la piel que rodeaba al seno, sin rozarlo apenas. Asustada sin motivo por la posibilidad de sujetarlo plenamente. No entendió su duda, pero tal ver se debía a que la forma en la que se movía la boca de la mujer no la dejaba pensar en nada que no tuviera un efecto inmediato. No sabía de qué tenía miedo, la forma en que la mujer estaba reaccionando le decía que no estaba mal que quisiera tocarla, así que lo hizo, y en cuanto su palma hizo contacto Hermione levantó la cadera. Y Ginny gimió de súbito.

Las manos de la cazadora subieron, agarrando sus hombros, y rompió el beso. La empujó levemente, alejándola, para mirarla a los ojos.

-Para, Ginny- susurró.

La expresión: "como un jarro de agua fría", jamás había tenido tanto sentido para Ginny, que se apartó de golpe. Dándose cuenta entonces de la situación y la posición en la que estaban. Se incorporó sobre las rodillas, permitiendo que la mujer se sentara. Intentó no mirar sus pechos. Para ella tuvo que optar a apartar la vista hacia un lado. Por eso y porque la vergüenza no le permitía mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo siento- dijo sin saber por qué se disculpaba.

Hermione se dio cuenta de su incomodidad y del sentimiento de rechazo que se apoderaba de ella. Y notó el orgullo herido de la dama a flor de piel, amenazando con volver a salir a flote.

-Hey…- la instó a mirarla sujetando su barbilla.

La niña se mordió los labios.

-Lo siento- repitió-. No debí… No sé por qué lo he hecho.

-No importa.

-Sí importa. No debía actuar de ese modo. Soy una dama.

-No me refiero a eso. No te paré porque no me gustaran tus atenciones.

-¿No me deseas, Hermione?- soltó ella de súbito.

La mujer paró un momento, sorprendida, pensando su respuesta.

-Más de lo que suelo desear a nadie.

-¿Y por qué me has parado entonces?

Una punzada le acribilló el pecho, pensando que tal vez a la cazadora no le habían gustado sus atenciones, al fin y el cabo era una niña virgen e inocente y ella era una mujer consabida en el sexo cuyos amantes no podían contarse ni usando todos los dedos. Ya sabía por qué la había parado, y un puño le apretó el pecho de tal forma que apenas podía respirar antes la vergüenza y la angustia.

-Porque puede que esto sea lo que deseas pero no lo que quieres. No así al menos. Y porque ya te lo dije, no te he traído aquí para esto.

-Lo siento- repitió, simplemente porque no sabía que más decir.

-No te disculpes. Ha sido grato.

'Grato', se rio la mente de Ginny para sí. Y de sí misma. Había estado a punto de entregar lo más preciado de una dama y sólo había sido "grato".

-Tranquilízate, Ginny.

La mujer tomó su cara entre las manos y la llegó hacia ella. La besó tiernamente, como si le devolviera un poco de lo que le había quitado.

-Vamos a bañarnos. Es lo que llevo intentando todo el día.

-¿Verme desnuda?- se atrevió a bromear cohibida, con una ligera sonrisa en las comisuras.

-Verte desnuda- reiteró Hermione.

* * *

><p>¡Por los dioses! La niña había estado a punto de entregarle su virginidad con tanta deliberación que casi la había asustado. No le era desconocidas las relaciones esporádicas, no era la primera en entregarse a ella tras unas pocas palabras y tal falta de intenciones, ni tampoco le faltaba experiencia en eso de desvirtuar a una doncella. Pero la muchacha había actuado con tanta rectitud y soberbia a la hora de dejar clara las cosas entre ellas que no esperaba que se entregara tan dispuesta, de manera tan desesperada. Era una dama, una dama que tenía su condición de mujer en alta estima. No se trataba de ninguna campesina apocada que se viniera a más con apenas unas simples atenciones. Pero, igual que estas, se había rendido sin luchar siquiera. Además estaba segura de que aquello no era lo que quería de verdad. Apenas unos segundos antes se había molestado con ella por pensar que le estaba insinuando que debían fornicar para relajarse juntas e instantes después estaba restregándose contra ella mientras la apretaba sobre el suelo. Era muy ducha en comprender las emociones aun a pesar de no sentirlas con toda la intensidad con la que lo hacían los demás, y estaba segura que aquello era contradictorio.<p>

Sacó la cabeza del agua, cuando los pulmones estaban a punto de ceder. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y se echó el pelo para atrás. Después miró hacia la orilla, donde la niña apenas se había quitado los pantalones.

Volvían al principio.

-¡Vamos, Ginny! Te bañan tres doncellas, te visten por las mañanas y estoy segura de que la señora Winky te ha bajado la fiebre en alguna ocasión. Ciertamente has estado desnuda ante otras mujeres antes.

Le había dado un tiempo de gracia para que se recuperara de lo recientemente acontecido, mientras disminuía su lívido y sus niveles hormonales se asentaban, así como la incomodidad y la vergüenza. Pero ahora volvía a estancarse en el paso uno. Meterse en el lago.

-No es lo mismo- dijo para sí-. Ninguna de esas mujeres me ven como una mujer. Y ciertamente que me encuentren deseable no me preocupa en lo más mínimo.

No como ahora.

Se mordió el labio con rabia.

-Puedes dejarte la camisa si te sientes más tranquila.

¡Ah, no! Condescendencia. Ella era una dama vigardeña, nadie le permitía o aconsejaba qué debía hacer.

-No me importa- mintió orgullosa.

'La soberbia es el peor defecto de la nobleza', pensó Hermione, 'es tan fácil hacerlos caer en tú juego'

Se desabrochó el jubón ligero. No se parecía en nada al de la mujer, mientras el suyo estaba hecho para adornar el de ella le estaba para proteger, pero lo dejó igualmente uno al lado del otro. Se había bajado el calzón junto a los pantalones, por lo que la única prenda que la separaba de la desnudez era la camisa, lo suficientemente larga para no desvelar nada. Dio dos inspiraciones largas y agarró el borde de la camisa de tela fina, preparada para pegarse a su pecho y dibujar sus curvas, no como las camisas anchas de las mujeres de la villa. La de Hermione también se pegaba a su cuerpo, pero nuevamente, en este caso, se trataba de intentar darle mayor agilidad a su movimiento que el mero hecho estético. Se recriminó mentalmente por compararse con la mujer mientras alzaba los brazos junto a la prenda.

Ya estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás.

No miró a la cazadora, no iba a darle el gusto de mostrarle su incomodidad, porque sabía que ella no tenía intención de dejar de observarla para respetar su vergüenza. Puso la espalda recta y luchó para que sus manos no cubrieran sus encantos como defensa mientras avanzaba hacia a agua. Y desapareció bajo la superficie como lo había hecho la cazadora.

Hermione rio, una vez que supo que no podía oírla puesto que consideraba que ya la había hecho enfadar lo suficiente en lo que llevaba de día.

-No ha sido tan duro, ¿no crees?- preguntó cuando la muchacha salió a la superficie.

Le respondió dándole un manotazo al agua para lanzarle un chorro a la cara.

Después todo fue más fácil, al poco la chiquilla se relajó, permitiendo que la tensión del ambiente se difuminara poco a poco. Por un momento se sintió de nuevo como una niña que jugaba en el calor de la tarde sin otra preocupación que el momento presente. Y Hermione se permitió bajar por fin la guardia y dejarse llevar por lo que quería la baronesa.

-Eres tan idiota- se quejó Ginny apoyando la espalda contra la misma piedra en la que se escoraba la cazadora.

Hermione no respondió, simplemente sonrió de medio lado, con los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba escapar el aire sonoramente por la nariz. No estaba haciendo nada, pero sentía que todo era perfecto. La roca sobre la que se apoyaban era la mar de curiosa, casi lisa por la lengua constante del agua sobre ella, y salía una buena parte a la superficie, dejando una plataforma que descansando sobre la tierra de la orilla que permitía por lo menos a una persona descansar sobre su cima sin meter el cuerpo en el lago. Por un momento la muchacha se pensó cómo habría llegado hasta allí. Pero no le dio más importancia. También se preguntó por qué siempre lo llamaban lago. Era más bien ensanchamiento del río, que atravesaba el claro de punta a punta.

-Pareces muy tranquila, Hermione. No te había visto así antes. ¿Cómo es que te has permitido descansar de pronto?

La mujer abrió los ojos.

-He decidido esperar hasta la próxima luna.

-Para pillar al lobo cuando se transforme- concedió la niña.

-Exacto. No dejaré de intentar recopilar toda la información posible, pero creo que ahora mismo me dedicaré a darle vueltas a lo que sé para no seguir buscando a ciegas. Y la noche de luna llena es una meta bastante sólida.

-¿Y no vas a intentar nada antes?

-Bueno. Los licántropos sienten el influjo de la luna llena. La víspera de esta los neolicántropos no pueden evitar comportarse de forma… extraña. Estaré atenta a esto.

Ginny se revolvió inquieta, apartándose de la piedra y poniéndose frente a la cazadora. Con una mirada de consternación dirigida hacia abajo. Sus pechos salieron a la superficie, pero por suerte esta hacía tiempo que había dejado de darle vergüenza. Hermione pensó con cariño que era muy divertido ver a la muchacha cuando estaba pensando, casi parecía que podías ver cómo se formaban las ideas en su cabeza entre cavilaciones.

-¿No tienes miedo?- preguntó al fin, pero parecía no ser aquello que le quería decir.

Hermione frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería la pregunta.

-¿Del luchar contra el lobo? Es lo que soy, Ginny.

La niña le echó los brazos al cuello. Esta vez no con fuerza ni con pasión, simplemente en un abrazo apretado, mientras descansaba la cabeza en su hombro. Y Hermione lo aceptó, pasó sus manos por su cintura, aferrando su espalda.

Seguían desnudas. Y eran plenamente conscientes de ello.

-Yo sí tengo miedo- confesó la pelirroja.

-Yo te protegeré.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No. No tengo miedo por mí.

-Protegeré a tantas personas como pueda, Ginny- aseguró con sinceridad, aun cuando no sabía por qué lo hacía.

Cierto era que ella protegía a las personas, ese era su trabajo. Pero se acababa de comprometer a salvar a cuanta persona viera en peligro y normalmente ella siempre había considerado un número de bajas como el aceptable.

-Protégete tú. Si te hiciera daño, si te pasara algo…- se apretó más fuerte- No podría perdonármelo.

-No sería culpa tuya.

Estuvo un tiempo en silencio antes de responder. Tal vez un poco largo.

-Sirves ahora mismo a mi hermano, y por ende me sirves a mí. Si te pasara algo también sería por mi culpa.

-Nada va a pasarme. Me he enfrentado a cosas peores.

Se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para poder verle la cara sin romper el abrazo, para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Lo prometes?

Era muy fácil prometer esas cosas. Si moría después no tendría que dar la cara.

-Por ti. Lo prometo.

Ginny sonrió, todavía con ansiedad en la mirada y se acercó a sus labios. Hermione fue quien la besó esta vez. Ella no hacía estas cosas para confortar a nadie, ni porque otros lo necesitaban. Las hacía por necesidad y lujuria, y en ningún caso lo haría si no tuviera un motivo más allá de lo mencionado. Pero a Ginny podía besarla para hacer que se sintiera mejor. Como a Harry.

¿La hacía eso diferente?

Sí.

No se dio cuenta de la pasión que estaba imprimiendo en el beso hasta que no notó cómo se había abandonado la pelirroja a este. Esta abandonó su cuello y acarició su cara, tomó su nuca, profundizó el beso. Intentó apretarse más contra la cazadora, desesperada al ver como el estar medio flotando en el agua las apartaba, así que con su otra mano se apoyó en su hombro para saltar sobre ella y apretar las rodillas contra sus costados. Sin saber ya lo que sentía.

¿La amaba?

No.

Hermione pensó por un momento en volver a detener la situación, pero lo dejó de lado. Después de todo había varias formas de llevar las cosas hasta el final sin que fuera algo definitivo. Así que bajó las manos hasta aferrar su trasero. Sabía que nadie la había tocado de esa forma siquiera, y se lo corroboró el intenso gemido que despidió Ginny sobre su boca. Tiró de ella hacia arriba mientras se daba la vuelta, colocando esta vez la espalda de la baronesa contra la roca. Las piernas se ataron a su cintura. No tomó más iniciativa por un tiempo y dejó que la niña experimentara.

No era muy diestra con las manos y sus movimientos eran torpes, apresurados y desesperados, pero no lo estaba haciendo mal. No bajó de la cintura, tampoco podía, pero se deleitó con todo lo demás. Hermione repetía sus atenciones, enseñándole siempre un poco más de lo que le había demostrado que sabía hacer. Pero sin apabullarla. Y les tomó tanto tiempo sin hacer verdaderamente nada que Ginny dejó de sentirse presionada por la expectativa del sexo y no cumplir con las expectativas que se permitió perder la noción del tiempo. Y cuando enterró las uñas en la espalda de la cazadora, con más fuerza de la que pretendía, esta supo que no tenía intención de echarse para atrás.

Flexionando con las piernas con fuerza alzó el cuerpo de la muchacha para extenderlo sobre la superficie plana de la roca, todavía con medio cuerpo dentro del agua, adorando de pronto que su superficie dibujara un ángulo obtuso sobre el lago. De esta forma podía dejar caer mejor su peso sobre el cuerpo de la baronesa, enredando las piernas de una forma que la joven no sabía que se podía, y cuando hizo presión sobre ella las uñas se enteraron más profundamente.

Ginny se perdió por completo. Sin tomar conciencia del lugar o del tiempo. Sólo se dejó hacer, respondiendo a las acometidas de la cazadora sobre ella. Las manos de Hermione no abandonaron sus hombros en ningún momento, pero las suyas propias no perdieron detalle del cuerpo de la mujer. No sabía qué hacer con ellas, así que hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió.

En un momento sintió cómo se le derretían las entrañas y cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que la oscuridad dentro de ellos cambió de color. La sensación era fuerte y abrumadora, y arrolló todo su cuerpo con un escalofrío tan exquisito que la hizo temblar por entero. El fuerte suspiro que salió de sus labios rasgó el aire con potencia, sin timidez alguna, tan claro que irritó sus cuerdas vocales. No había sentido antes nada igual. Y no deseó más que volver a repetirlo. Y ella también debía de haberlo hecho bien, porque en el momento en el que abrió los ojos Hermione cerró los suyos, tensando el cuerpo y dejando de respirar, hundiendo los dientes en su hombro mientras embestía una última vez.

Recuperar el aliento no fue cosa fácil. Pero les dejó tiempo para habituarse a lo que acababa de pasar. A Ginny para salir del estado de shock en el que su primera experiencia sexual la había envuelto y a Hermione para anticipar toda posible reacción de la pequeña.

Sequía siendo virgen. No le había robado la virtud. ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera había usado las manos. ¿Contaba eso como hacer el amor? ¿Era sexo? ¿Qué sabía ella? Nunca le había hablado de ello, una mujer pura no debía saber de esas cosas y menos aún una dama. Ni siquiera sabía ponerle nombre a lo que acababa de sentir, ni sabía si siempre se sentía lo mismo. Aunque eso explicaría la afición que parecía tener su hermano con retozar a cada instante.

Hermione se levantó sobre los codos para mirarla a los ojos. Lo que vio en ellos, aunque se acercaba al desconcierto, no le aventuró nada malo.

-¿Me he sobrepasado?- preguntó con ligera preocupación, deseando que la muchacha no sintiera remordimiento.

Negó con la cabeza. No sonreía pero tampoco tenía mueca alguna en el rostro. Una mano subió a su nuca y la bajó hasta sus labios. En un beso tranquilo y calmo, cargado de ternura y suavidad.

Y entonces Hermione lo supo. No era un beso post-orgásmico. No era uno de esos besos que se dan al final del sexo que ayudan a liberar la tensión acumulada. Era un beso de los que se daban después de hacer el amor.

'Mierda', pensó al instante.

Siempre había pensado que la diferencia entre esas dos palabras dependía de la costumbre en el uso del vocabulario de cada persona. Ahora finalmente comprendía que no.

¿Era especial?

-Debemos vestirnos, Ginny. Caerá la tarde en cualquier momento.

-Sólo unos instantes. Por favor.

Sabía que no debía tumbarse sobre ella y abrazarla hasta que se sintiera satisfecha. Eso era fomentar entre ambas algo que no estaba dispuesta a entregar. Pero lo hizo. No pudo evitarlo cuando la miró nuevamente a los ojos. Se recostó sobre un costado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos.

Tal vez lo fuera.

-Te quiero- susurró Ginny envuelta ya en la bruma del sueño.

Mierda.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...

* * *

><p><strong>No me había dado cuenta de que este capítulo empezaba y terminaba con sexo asta que no iba a publicarlo, espero que al menos haya compensado un poquito de la larga espera.<strong>

**Fragar1991, Alexia Potterhead, **

**aquí está la acción entre las chicas que me pedían. La verdad es que no pretendía hacerlas llegar tan lejos en este capítulo, pero mientras lo escribía me pareció tan natural que sucediera que pensé que era el momento adecuado. ****XD Un poco como en la realidad, supongo.**


	13. Remus Lupin

**Bueno, en compensación es un capítulo más bien largo y a pesar de que es más explicativo y tal vez algo más pesado, creo que es completamente necesario para explicar el por qué a Hermione le cuesta tanto enamorarse de Ginny.**

**Porque, respondiendo un poco a los reviews, Hermione está verdaderamente acojonado al pensar que Ginny puede llegar a enamorarse de ella, aunque le atrae de verdad, en esta historia ha tenido amores mucho más ardientes y con una atracción más fuerte, la diferencia es que, aunque Ginny es una más, es la primera vez en la que piensa de verdad qué pasará después si le rompe el corazón, porque sabe que va a romperle el corazón.**

**No puedo mentir. La relación que tienen Harry y Hermione en la historia; creo que es la que más fuerza tiene o que mejor definida está al menos, aun cuando parece que si no están en la cama están discutiendo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Remus Lupin<strong>

-¡Tío Remus! –reverberó a lo largo del patio de armas.

La muchacha, que había casi saltado de su montura nada más distinguir la portentosa figura que se alzaba a las puertas de la torre de homenaje, se abalanzó sobre los brazos del hombre, con una sonrisa de júbilo que no le había visto en el tiempo que llevaba en la villa, gratamente complacida con la presencia de su tío. La cazadora, en cambio, notó la postura rígida que había optado por adoptar su cuerpo, con los puños crispados sobre las riendas hasta justo antes de entregárselas al mozo de cuadra, con su distintiva librea morada, que tan diligentemente había acudido a tomar su a su yegua. Finalmente, ante ella, después de tanto tiempo, se encontraba el excelentísimo duque de Lapuntu, uno de los hombres más importantes del reino de Vigarde y prácticamente la única persona por la que se había permitido desarrollar un odio profunde e irracional.

Remus John Lupin Howell aec Lapuntu abrazó a su sobrina, no sin cierta sorpresa, y tardó apenas unos segundos en levantar la mirada hacia la mujer, que seguía inmóvil ante los hombres, a una distancia prudencial, con la espalda envarada y los ojos furiosos. La mirada que le dirigió brillaba de forma curiosa, omnisciente, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada cómo para notarlo. Era un fallo que una cazadora no podía permitirse, pero ese era el precio a pagar cuando se cedía aunque fuera en lo más mínimo a los sentimientos.

-Ginny esos no son los modos de una dama- bromeó su hermano-. Eso es lo que habría apostillado madre.

-Pero no eres madre.

-Me colma de alegría ver que ninguno de los dos ha cambiado en lo más mínimo- Lupin sonrió risueño-. Es agradable ver feliz a la familia aún en tiempos difíciles.

-Con eso doy por supuesto que conoces qué problema nos ocupa- fue lo primero que dijo la cazadora.

Los ojos del duque se centraron una vez más en la mirada de la mujer que seguía en pie en medio del patio, apreciando su figura con un gesto que se le antojó cálido a pesar en no variar de forma apreciable, y ello no pudo más que causarle un escalofrío desagradable recorrerle la espalda con premura.

-Con sus más y sus menos- se limitó a responder con simpleza.

Ron carraspeó con cierta incomodidad, aún sin saber de dónde venía esta.

-Tío Remus, esta es...

-La dama Hermione de Lurgia. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Esperaba verte con cierta regularidad, todo sea dicho. Pero me alegro de que por fin hayamos vuelto a coincidir.

-Duque Lupin de Lapuntu, es un placer verle- fingió malamente pero con una seriedad tal que burlaría a más de uno-, aunque las circunstancias no hayan sido las idóneas.

-Cierto, cierto.

-Doy por supuesto que ya se conocían- dijo Ron.

-Yo, por el contrario, no he tenido el placer- interrumpió Harry la contestación que sabía que daría la mujer- Soy Harry de Coar.

Una sonrisa inmensa abarcó el rostro del señor de Lapuntu por entero. El duque era un hombre curioso, era algo que Hermione había decidido hacía ya tiempo, y el héroe no podía evitar empezar a notarlo. El ducado era un título abundante, lo más cercano al rey después del archiduque. Era un hombre con poder, con grandeza, uno de esos hombres que eran considerados más que la inmensa mayoría. Y sin embargo Remus Lupin parecía de lo más humilde. Aún detrás de su porte erguido y la presuntuosa elegancia de sus ropajes incluso cuando vestía sus prendas más modestos. Tal vez por la mirada comprensiva que dedicaba a todo quien lo rodeara, la indulgencia que parecía transmitir a cada instante, como si las canas que despuntaban ya de sus cabellos castaños le otorgaran ese conocimiento intuitivo que te permitía estar siempre un paso por delante. O tal vez, porque sencillamente, era un hombre bueno y generoso, cuyos actos y merecido honor precedían todo lo demás.

En esta ocasión no era diferente, y esos ojos tiernos y cálidos abrazaron la figura del héroe con un cariño singular, al que poco acostumbraba Harry, era parte de la historia del niño huérfano que se convirtió en el hombre del pueblo, causando un ligero temblor en el centro de su alma.

Hermione no quería que fuera un hombre bueno y generoso. Le repateaba sobremanera que el duque fuera un hombre bueno y generoso. Y la ponía de los nervios la mirada comprensiva con la que siempre la contemplaba, porque le ponía de los nervios el pensar que alguien podía estar un paso por delante de ella.

Y simplemente no le agradaba el duque.

-No tienes que presentarte, muchacho- dijo con voz clara y solemne, pero cargada en cierta forma de una nostalgia dulce, y Harry se estremeció de nuevo, porque hacía mucho que nadie lo llamaba muchacho, y sintió de pronto una añoranza que no supo reconocer-. Harry Potter de Coar. Veo a tú mismo padre a través de ti. Salvo, tal vez, los ojos. No, esos ojos son de la dama Lily Evans. Tan suyos. Me atrevería a afirmar, con gran acierto, que los ojos eran la parte más hermosa de tu madre. Y era una dama harto hermosa.

-¿Conociste a mis padres?- fue lo único que acertó a preguntar, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que se trataba de una pregunta estúpida.

-Los conocí, hijo-rio Remus con ánimo renovado-. James era… ¡Por los dioses! Era uno de los amigos más nobles de cuantos pudieran rodearme. Tan valiente como dicen que es su vástago. Me llena de orgullo conocerte, Harry. Tu padre habría estado orgulloso.

Hermione se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había estado mordiéndose furiosamente el labio. Así que se dio la vuelta y se alejó con alguna pobre excusa.

* * *

><p>Restaba ya apenas una semana para la llegada del plenilunio y en ese tiempo la cazadora se había debatido entre complacer a la dama y establecer las distancias. La dama, por supuesto, no era tonta, y no le había puesto las cosas demasiado fáciles. Comprendió inmediatamente a qué se debía el inusual comportamiento de la mujer, cuya preocupación había sido hacerle ver desde el primer momento que su relación jamás podría ir más allá de lo físico. Y, aunque emocionada por la experiencia y el nuevo sentimiento que comenzaba a embriagarla poco a poco, decidió que ella también tenía que dejarle su espacio si quería continuar con eso que habían comenzado aquella noche a la luz de la lumbre sin que la cazadora le diera puerta, pues sabía que si Hermione veía que ella ansiaba algo más estable que un devaneo esporádico huiría, y no iba a permitirle hacer tal cosa.<p>

Por supuesto, había continuado persiguiéndola allí donde fuera, intentando hacerle ver que todo continuaba igual, aun cuando no era así. Y en esos pocos días, aprovechando el descanso relativo que la cazadora había anunciado tomarse, la muchacha había conseguido, tras otras de esas profundas charlas sobre el valor del conocimiento y la cultura, que la mujer invirtiera parte de su tiempo en varias sesiones de estudio con ella. No el tipo de "estudio" que ella buscaba. ¡Por los dioses! Cada vez sé parecía más a su hermano. Estudiaban los principios de la energía y la magia repasaban de vez en cuando alguno de los bestiarios más relevantes. Alguna de esas clases las acababa llevando a la alta torre de observación que le había servido a su abuela para enriquecer su conocimiento sobre el firmamento, desde el punto de vista único que sólo podía imprimirle una hechicera. Estas visitas usualmente acababan un poco más como deseaba la muchacha y un poco menos como pretendía Hermione, pero les servía a ambas tanto para que no se apagara el fuego prendido en el lago como para que este no estallara de golpe cuando el recuerdo continuado y solitario se hiciera insoportable y acabara consumiéndolas por entero. La mujer, a quien la palabras de su amigo comenzaban a calar de verdad, quería asegurarse de no herir a la pequeña cuando todo aquello terminara, y se encontraba ahora atrapada entre la amenaza del enamoramiento inminente y la rabia que despertaría el orgullo herido de una dama rechazada, y Ginny se empeñaba en hacerle ver que, para lo que pasase, quería que aquello continuara hasta el final, incluso si ese final se encontraba próximo. Porque ella pertenecía a la nobleza y, aunque no las damas correctas, como decía su madre, todos los nobles mantenían sus banales idilios románticos de tanto en tanto, y ella no iba a ser menos.

-Lo más complejo a la hora de entender la tabla elemental es entender que los elementos del cuadrante externo y los del interno son iguales en poder y forma cuando los del cuadrante interno nacen de la unión de dos del cuadrante externo. ¿Me sigues? El problema es que intentamos razonarlos con las leyes de la física, pero cuando estudias magia tienes que aplicar la metafísica.

Ginny bajó la vista a los pergaminos extendidos sobre la mesa, con las cartas astrales y el octógono elemental, no parecían tan difíciles de leer, ni esperaba que fueran costosas de entender. Hasta el momento Hermione le había explicado un poco de metafísica y los principios de la magia, los más simples claro, al fin y al cabo Hermione no era hechicera.

Sus ojos vagaron por los ocho elementos. Los cuatro principales; el agua, el fuego, la tierra y el aire. Y contenidos en ellos, dentro de los cuadrantes que dibujaban sus ejes, se encontraban los secundarios. Hermione comenzó a hablar de todos ellos. De sus antítesis y sus neutralizaciones, de las tres magias; la blanca, la negra y la neutral, y de qué elementos las englobaban. Y habló de cada uno.

La tierra es versátil, que contiene a la luz y a la oscuridad en sus cuadrantes.

El aire es neutral, que contiene al hielo y al trueno, los únicos elementos que no tienen antítesis, sino que sólo son neutralizados.

…

-¿Sabes? Lo que no entiendo es quién fue el primero en concebir al hielo como un elemento. Quiero decir, ¿por qué pensar en el hielo de esa forma? Al fin y al cabo ya existe el agua. ¿Pero el hielo?

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida de haber sido cortada tan de súbito, después no pudo evitar sonreír, negar ligeramente y concederle la duda a la muchacha. Pensó unos minutos su respuesta, pues era sencilla y complicada a la vez.

-Bueno. El principio de la magia elemental se basa en su origen en el estudio de los elementalistas. Que, por lo que sé de ti, creo que conoces bien.

-Tienes unos principios apasionantes. Su filosofía vital es admirable. Y la idea de su existencia…

-Sí, Ginny, lo sé, lo sé. Para la magia elemental se tomó como referencia los tipos de elementalista que existían. El elementalista de hielo estaba ahí. Y cuando se comenzó a estudiar se demostró que la tabla no funcionaba sin el hielo. Incluso dentro de los elementalistas al hielo se le considera una variedad muy rara. Sólo ocho de cada cien son de hielo, frente a unos quince en cada elemento principal.

-¿Has conocido a alguno?- preguntó Ginny con un brillo ensoñador en la mirada.

-¿A un elementalista de hielo?

-A un elementalista en general.

-Sí. En un momento concreto conocía a una pareja de ellos.

-¿De qué elementos?- continuó aún con más entusiasmo.

-Hielo y fuego.

-¡Vaya! ¿Hielo? Qué casualidad.

-Sí.

-Y, ¿cómo eran?

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

-Son personas normales, Ginny. Sí, tienen sus peculiaridades. Sienten las auras de los demás y han nacido con cualidades extraordinarias y el instinto de conservar la vida por sobre todo lo demás. Pero por lo demás sólo son individuos de casi cualquier raza inteligente que nace con el don de un elemento.

-¿Y es verdad que sus personalidades están dominadas por su elemento? ¿Y sus caracteres físicos?

-Sí. Rowena era fría y calculadora, y tenía los ojos de un azul tan claro como las montañas de hielo del fin del norte, y Godric era apasionado y se exaltaba con facilidad, como el fuego indomable, y sus ojos eran grana y su cabello brillaba entre rojos y naranjas.

-Guau- fue todo lo que pudo decir en respuesta-. ¿Y qué edad tenían?

-No lo sé. No lo pregunté. Son inmortales, eso también es verdad. Bueno, no envejecen, que no es lo mismo, pues pueden morir si la herida es tal. Pero puedo decirte que ambos tenían buena historia a sus espaldas.

-Debió ser apasionante. A veces desearía en verdad ser tú. Es tan fácil envidiarte.

-¿Y cambiar tu castillo y tus lujos? Yo no me aventuraría así.

-Si tanto aprecio creyeras que se le pudiera tener a la cómoda vida de la nobleza aceptarías el establecerte en alguna parte, más cuando es una dama quien te ofrece tal oportunidad.

La respuesta la pilló por sorpresa. Poco acostumbrada como estaba ella a tales cosas lo extraño fue que le pareciera divertido.

-Te concedo la victoria.

-Vaya- dijo Ginny acercándose a la mujer con una sonrisa coqueta-, no es nada fácil conseguir tal cosa.

La cazadora, que se encontraba relajada hasta ese momento, apoyada con los codos sobre la mesa, alzó la vista para ver a la pequeña tan cerca y tan de pronto. Y no pudo evitar el alejarse ligeramente. Echándose hacia atrás de manera casi casual.

-No muerdo, Hermione.

La baronesa levantó una ceja, en un gesto aprendido de la mujer, sin dejar que tal cosa la abatiera. Muy por el contrario, estaba ya habituada a los intentos de escabullirse de la cazadora. Así que no se rindió, pues ya sabía que siempre acababa cediendo. Aunque nunca tanto como ella deseaba.

-Tal vez si lo hicieras sería más fácil- bromeó con soltura-. Estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con cosas que muerden.

Ginny sonrió con picardía, de una forma que alertó a la mujer.

-Puedo morder si es ese el problema.

¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con esa doncella? Un día la rehuía como al fuego y al otro se le lanzaba encima como una gata en celo. ¿Cómo podía sentirse insegura y cohibida una vez y a la siguiente comportarse como la mujer más sensual y confiada del reino? Y lo peor era que, fuera inocente o atrevida, Hermione no sabía qué actitud la excitaba más.

-Tú sí que eres tan peligrosa como el fuego.

-Uuuhm… ¿Es eso un cumplido?

Hermione le concedió el beso que le había implorado como toda respuesta. Las estrellas sonreían sobre ellas, mirando desde el otro lado del inmenso ventanal que adornaba la torre. Y las observaron por un buen rato, hasta que la mujer calmó los besos poco a poco y posó las manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, apartándola con lentitud y dulzura, intentando aplacar sus ansias.

Los instantes siguientes fueron dedicados a las miradas y los suspiros discretos, sumidas en uno de esos tan consabidos silencios que eran siempre tan naturales entre ambas. Hermione miró a la niña, que había vuelto a apoyar un codo sobre la mesa, la cabeza sobre él, y miraba al infinito con ese gesto que le decía que estaba inmersa de nuevo en una de esas batallas mentales en las que se sumergía hasta acabar con una duda destinada a ser solventada por la cazadora. Así que esta se limitó a observarla en espera, con el perfil bañado en plata por la luna casi llena.

-Y dime- dijo al cabo la baronesa -, ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser el lobo?

Hubo más silencio por un rato.

-¿Sinceramente? Ni siquiera me importa. El neolicántropo no tiene cura. Y nunca dejará de matar. Tal cosa sólo tiene una solución posible y buscar al culpable, o víctima, según se mire, no trae consigo ninguna ventaja, sino más bien inconvenientes.

-Eso es cruel.

-Yo no lo creo. Una vez finado se le dará el trato oportuno, pero antes sólo traerá desgracia a unos y problemas a otros.

-A veces se me olvida quién eres.

Y había cierta inquina en sus palabras.

-Por eso me ocupo en recordártelo de tanto en tanto. Soy lo que soy.

-¿Y no existe opción, Hermione? ¿Sólo darle muerte?

Por un momento lo pensó, de forma innecesaria puesto que sabía de antemano la respuesta, ella no olvidaba esas cosas, pero repasó los tomos que tenían algo que decir al respecto en la cabeza antes de contestar.

-No.

-Pero los licántropos pueden aprender a controlarse, a mantener la voluntad.

-Un neolicántropo nacido de la magia no. Estos nunca someten a la bestia. Es parte de su naturaleza. Es parte de la maldición, esa es la intención del embrujo. Y este lobo es especialmente peligroso. Lo sabes.

Ginny volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Antes de darse cuenta una lágrima brotó del azul de sus ojos. La enjugó presurosa, tornando el rostro en uno imperturbable.

-¿Y no hay forma, Hermione? ¿Podrás matarlo se trate de quién se trate?

-No queda otra opción.

Volvió a callar otro poco.

-¿Incluso si fuera Harry? ¿Lo matarías si fuera él?- dijo mirándola por fin.

-Sí, Ginny. Lo haría.

-Pero… pero salvaste a la lamia, Hermione. Y una lamia es una criatura del mal. Un ser malvado por naturaleza. Y la salvaste. Pensé que habías dicho que había que saber cuándo…

-La lamia elegía matar, y de la misma forma eligió no hacerlo. El neolicántropo matará siempre. No lo dejará nunca. Que viva sólo condena a otros a muerte. Y al contagio de los cadáveres, y estos traerán todavía más muerte. No puede vivir, Ginny.

Y la niña quedó en silencio. Mirando al infinito, dándole vueltas a las ideas como siempre hacía, hasta que encajaron en su cabeza con dificultad.

-Entiendo- dijo al fin, con lentitud deliberada. Mirando al infinito.

Hermione suspiró, con la vista en la luna y los brazos cruzados, y al cabo se hizo hacia delante y comenzó a recoger los pergaminos, las cartas astrales y el octógono elemental. Después volvió los ojos a la muchacha, que parecía ensimismada en la nada. Con abatida tristeza, pero aceptando en realidad lo dicho por la cazadora, aceptando la simple realidad.

-Lo siento, Ginny- murmuró sin saber por qué se disculpaba.

La baronesa negó con la cabeza, taciturna.

-¿Me abrazas?

Extendió los brazos y envolvió entre ellos el cuerpo más pequeño. Con solidez pero sin fuerza, y por un momento se recreó en ese gesto que no se había permitido desde la última tarde en el lago. Miró las estrellas, y miró la luna casi llena. Y supo que ese sería de sus últimos momentos. Y tal vez fuera mejor así.

-¿Me besas?

* * *

><p>-Hermione.<p>

La cazadora frenó en seco, lamentando no haber pasado desapercibida. Eso no le pasaba nunca, o casi nunca. Normalmente si alguien no la había visto no sabía que estaba allí, porque era imposible escucharla si ella no tenía tal intención. Cerró los ojos con resignación, tomó aire sin hacer el mínimo ruido y giró sobre sí misma.

-Señor duque.

-No he podido evitar advertir que intentas evadir mi presencia.

-No se me ocurriría, mi señor, mas he estado ocupada. Mi profesión no le es desconocida. Y los dioses saben que de mi profesión se requiere aquí en estos momentos.

-Ciertamente- aceptó llevándose la copa que estaba bebiendo a los labios-. Ocupada. Y he escuchado que mi sobrina te está echando buena mano.

Hermione alzó una ceja inquisidora. Sin saber bien por dónde tomar tal comentario.

-La dama Ginebra mostró un gran interés en prestar cuanta ayuda pudiera. Es una baronesa muy entregada a sus gentes y posee una curiosidad envidiable.

Lupin sonrió.

-Un gran interés por ayudar- recalcó risueño de una forma que a Hermione no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-¿Me requería por algo en concreto, mi señor?

-¿Mi señor?- rio entonces el duque- Por favor, Hermione. Somos casi familia ahora. Podemos dejar esas formalidades.

Estuvo a punto de soltar unas palabras cargadas de veneno en respuesta. En cambio optó por callar, y se mordió la lengua, y casi notó la ponzoña invadir su torrente sanguíneo al hacerlo.

Yo no tengo familia.

-Llámame Remus. ¿Me harías ese favor?- pidió Lupin con gentileza.

-Sí, mi señor.

El duque rio divertido, con un ánimo que, aunque lejos de congraciar a la cazadora, tenía un aire contagioso.

-Bueno. Al menos has aceptado. Ya solamente falta que actúes en base a tu palabra- después, al poco, la miró a los ojos y optó por una pose más seria-. ¿Sabes, Hermione? Tengo la impresión de que no te caigo en demasiada gracia.

-No tendría por qué guardar ningún tipo de resentimiento- dijo con animosidad.

-No, cierto. Pero de verdad que esperaba poder compartir contigo algo más que unas miradas discretas desde lados opuestos de la mesa a la hora de la cena en mi estancia aquí. Pensaba también tener la oportunidad de guardarte como invitada con cierta regularidad. Aunque los dioses saben que los cazadores no contemplan el significado de esa palabra.

-No somos seres de costumbres sociales. No todos.

-No todos. No. Pero a ella le gustaría que vinieras con cierta frecuencia. ¿Puedo serte sincero?

-No desearía otra cosa.

El gesto aún más serio que tomó el hombre no le gustó un pelo, solía ser una persona de lo más risueña, aunque no dudaba de la formalidad que podía demostrar poseer siendo un hombre de su posición, simplemente era algo que no demostraba cuando no debía ejercer su papel de Grande de Vigarde.

-No te ve desde la boda. Te echa de menos.

-He estado ocupada. Si no nos movemos no tenemos trabajo. Es un mal menor.

-Un mal menor- rio el duque causando que le hirviera la sangre, odiaba ese tema, aun cuando ella no debía ser capaz de odiar-. Que frase tan vuestra. No me ha permitido olvidarla, pero es agradable escucharte hablar con sus palabras.

-Mis palabras son mías, duque- replicó con veneno en la mirada, mas no en sus facciones-. Resulta que no soy más una chiquilla.

-Cierto. Y lo que hemos oído de ti hace que se sienta orgullosa.

-Me limito a hacer mi trabajo, no debo pensar en nada más que en terminar el encargo.

Y estaba siendo fría y, en cierto modo, hiriente, hablando con dureza y una falta completa de emoción en la voz. Y el gesto de rendición de Lupin le dijo que ya había perdido la esperanza de mantener una conversación que apenas pudiera llegar a ser cordial. Pero aquello tal vez fuera peor, puesto que sabía que comenzaría a hablar en plata desde ahí. Y sabía que no iba a gustarle. Y que el duque lo sabía también, por eso mismo había estado dando rodeos.

-Entiéndelo, Hermione, no pretendo ofenderte ni echarte un sermón. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ella. Sabes que la amo.

Se mordió la mejilla. Apretó la mandíbula. Sus comisuras no se movieron ni un ápice. Y sus ojos apenas se achicaron, pero denotaron aún más seriedad de la contenida hasta entonces.

-¿Deseabas algo en concreto o puedo proseguir mi marcha, Remus?- replicó con un retintín impertinente al pronunciar el nombre, sin molestarse en contestar.

Lupin pilló la indirecta al vuelo, tal vez porque no tenía tanto disimulo, pero sonrió y concedió dejarla marchar. Con una mueca alegre en los labios mientras acercaba la copa para tomar otro sorbo.

* * *

><p>Torció el pasillo con un martilleo molesto repicando en sus sienes. Sabía que había más en las palabras del duque que simple curiosidad familiar, pero no supo distinguir el qué. Hizo resonar las botas sobre las piedras del camino que atravesaba el patio de armas sin saber bien si dirigirse a las puestas de la muralla, a los establos o simplemente dar una vuelta por los jardines en busca de disipar esa niebla de enfado que le inundaba la cabeza. El duque era una de esas personas a las que todo el mundo quería y en la que todos confiaban. De esas que siempre parecían hacer lo que era correcto. ¿Por qué motivo iba a ella a guardarle tal rencor sin un motivo concreto? Pero nunca le había dado buena espina, y ella era una persona con un buen instinto, por lo que no solía acostumbrar de desconfiar de este. Pero un resquemor le susurraba que debía tratar de discernir entre si esa desconfianza venía hostigada por su intuición o por el resentimiento. Porque cada vez que miraba a Lupin, más allá de ese recelo desconocido, abrigaba un hondo sentimiento de abandono.<p>

-Hermione.

-Harry Potter de Coar- exclamó ella a modo de saludo irónico-. Hijo de James de Coar y la dama Lily Evans.

-¡Vaya! ¿A que lo adivino? Has estado hablando con Remus y eso lo que te tiene de tan buen humor.

-Muérdete la lengua, Harry.

-Has empezado tú. Atente a las consecuencias de tus propios actos.

Hermione resopló. Harry había desarrollado en ese tiempo una curiosa y molesta afinidad por el duque de Lapuntu. Se habían pasado esos dos días pululando por los terrenos del castillo de un lado para otro, intercambiando anécdotas y experiencias. El duque hablando de sus días con los Potter, y Harry contando su vida más allá del fatídico día de la muerte de sus padres. Y, como a la inmensa mayoría, consideraba al señor de Lapuntu una persona noble y cordial, completamente digna de admiración.

Así que a la par que había estado eludiendo a la baronesa y al duque, había estado escondiéndose también de su mejor amigo. Por lo que, cuando no era atrapada por la niña de ojos cerúleos, prefería pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en compañía de Ron.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía allá donde vas?- preguntó con esa voz comprensiva que tan sólo le dedicaba él.

-No voy a ningún lugar en concreto- se resignó.

-Mejor. Siempre me ha gustado lo desconocido. Ya sabes- bromeó-, cosas de héroes.

-Si quieres acompañarme- declaró mirándolo a la cara por vez primera-, deja de decir tales tonterías.

-Tan agradable como siempre, amiga mía.

-Eres tú quien quiere acompañarme.

-Tienes razón.

Hermione decidió no ir a por los caballos, pero no deseaba tampoco el volver a encontrarse con Lupin, por lo que atravesaron las puertas del castillo.

-¿Y dónde está, Ginny?- comentó Harry de manera casual para romper el hielo.

-Ni idea. ¿Por qué tendría yo que saberlo?

-No sé. Tal vez porque apenas se ha despegado de ti en el tiempo que llevamos aquí. Últimamente con todavía más asiduidad.

-¿No decías algo de mi buen humor hace un momento?

Claro que sabía dónde estaba la pelirroja. Pero de eso Harry no tenía por qué enterarse.

El hombre se lo pensó unos instantes, no parecía ser el mejor momento para hablar del duque con la cazadora, pero tratándose de ella nunca iba a ser un buen momento, así que tomó aire y se lanzó.

-Es curioso- volvió a intentar ser casual, la mujer levantó una ceja inquisitoria antes de que este continuara-. No puedes enamorarte y en cambio te permites el lujo de odiar a Lupin.

Hermione apretó los puños, pero aparte de eso no mostró mayor signo de inquietud.

-No odio al duque. Simplemente no me cae en demasiada gracia.

-Y tampoco te has molestado mucho en disimularlo para con él.

-Puede ser.

Harry siguió insistiendo.

-Y si él ha notado tal actitud su esposa sabrá de ello una vez vuelva a Lapuntu.

Hermione guardó.

-Aunque, claro, Tonks debe saber ya que algo no está bien contigo. Al fin y al cabo la última vez que te vio fue el día de su boda. Y estoy seguro de que te resististe a darle siquiera un abrazo de despedida.

Pero la cazadora tampoco respondió.

-No me malinterpretes. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero te conozco. Aunque pienses que no sea así. Igual que me conoces tú a mí.

Siguió avanzando con los nudillos casi blancos de la presión. Y Harry intentó seguir hablando. Sujetándola con suavidad del brazo para detener su marcha.

-Hermione…

-No lo entiendes- lo interrumpió de forma abrupta-. Toda mi vida me habló del honor y del sentido del deber. De la necesidad de sacrificio cuando se tiene la responsabilidad de proteger. De elegir siempre el mal menor. El maldito mal menor. Todo nuestro credo.

Lo miró a los ojos, dejando supurar poco a poco todo lo que sentía. Se deshizo del agarre de su amigo. No con brusquedad pero sí con cierta molestia. El hombre apenas se inmutó y le sostuvo la mirada con empatía, pero era su turno de guardar silencio.

-Me enseñó que no debíamos llevar nada a nivel personal, porque no es justo. Involucrarse suprime la imparcialidad. No debemos implicarnos. No sentir. No amar. Así que le hice caso. Basé toda mi vida en sus enseñanzas. Me aparté de todo y me convertí en lo que soy. Una cazadora. Alguien como ella. Y eso era todo lo que tenía. Ella era todo lo que tenía. La única persona con la que me permití formar un vínculo emocional. Y entonces lo traicionó todo. Porque lo había hecho, se había enamorado. Se había enamorado y fue capaz de abandonarlo todo por él. Y lo hizo, Harry, lo abandonó todo.

Incluso a mí.

Harry titubeó.

-Así que no me digas que entiendes cómo me siento. Ni te atrevas a sermonearme por expresar resentimiento. Por muy injusto que este pueda ser. Lo eligió a él. Tonks lo eligió por sobre mí. Él me la quitó. Así que creo que tengo todo el derecho a sentirme como me siento.

El hombre suspiró, mirándola ahora con una cara indulgente. La mujer le había contado toda su historia una noche. Era la segunda vez que se aventuraban juntos en una misma hazaña y llevaban casi dos horas disfrutando del buen licor de Talavarta. El sexo ya se había instaurado entre ambos, y Harry acababa de contar su historia sobre el amor de su infancia y cómo Luna lo esperaba desde entonces, entretenida mientras tanto en suspirar por su héroe y el estudio las estrellas. Desde entonces, aun con el alcohol nublándole la mente, y después de varias vivencias en común, sendos trotamundos habían encontrado un fuerte y valioso aliado en el otro.

Por eso cuando su amiga se sentía perdida debía ser él quien la guiara. Todavía recordaba la amargura velada en el narrar de su historia. Amargura que no había vuelto a reconocer en ella hasta este momento.

-La gente se enamora, Hermione- explicó condescendiente-. Ese es el verdadero problema de los cazadores, te han dicho tantas veces que no debes sentir que te lo acabas creyendo. Tónicos, elixires, extractos… ¿Por qué no iban a cambiar tus emociones, tus sentimientos? Así es fácil olvidar que sigues siendo una persona.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Se supone que eres un héroe, Harry. Esos con mucho músculo y poco seso. Empieza a actuar como tal. Cada vez que nuestra conversación se adentra en el terreno personal te empeñas en desarrollar una disertación sobre mi vida que no necesito.

-Tienes que aceptar que no hizo nada malo- continuó la perorata sin dejarse intimidar-. Aunque es perfectamente entendible que te sientas traicionada. Era tu mentora, la querías más que a nadie. Y ambos sabemos que todavía la quieres. Quince años no se olvidan de golpe.

-Querías que sintiera, ¿no? Ahí tienes lo que siento.

Harry suspiró algo cansado, viendo ya la derrota.

-Y de entre todas las emociones tienes que quedarte con el resentimiento. No te has permitido amar a nadie desde entonces. No puedes. Te he visto querer, te he visto proteger. Pero jamás te he visto amar. Simplemente no lo sientes, y puede que sea por eso. Si no perdonas a Tonks, si no la olvidas, no podrás amar nunca.

-Casi me pierdo a mí misma cuando Tonks eligió quedarse con el duque. Pero sé lo que soy. Y no voy a traicionarlo.

-¿Y merece la pena?

-Sí, Harry, porque ser una cazadora está por encima de todo. Soy lo que soy. El dolor de dejarla atrás me hace no querer volver a pasar por eso. A simplemente no sentir nada por nadie. Y es asombrosamente fácil.

Y continuó su camino, esta vez en soledad, dejando a su amigo atrás revolviéndose el cabello azabache con resignación. Y esta vez nadie perturbó su soledad.

* * *

><p>Dos cálidos brazos le apresaron los hombros desde detrás del reposacabezas de la silla que se asentaba ante la lumbre, en la cual llevaba ya unas horas leyendo. Sobre las casas de la nobleza de Vigarde. Esa mañana había sido informada de la llegada de los Malfoy condes de Montalvo. No sabía el motivo de su visita, pero le pareció entender entre líneas que Ron tampoco tenía mucha idea.<p>

La cabeza pelirroja bajó sobre ella, acariciando su mejilla con sus labios tiernos. Por supuesto la había escuchado llegar desde que sus pasos comenzaron a resonar sobre las losas del pasillo. Por algún motivo divino, ese día no se habían visto, así que se permitió disfrutar ese abrazo.

-Llevas aquí dos horas.

-¿Me mandas a espiar?

-No. Pero cuando le pregunté por ti a la señora Winky me dijo que no te habías movido desde que se prendiera la chimenea.

-¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?

Sólo le dio un beso en respuesta, y después de las emociones del día era todo el desahogo que necesitaba. Aunque un poco de Harry diciéndole que sólo jugaba con la niña la irritó ligeramente. Le acarició la nuca con los dedos de una mano, impidiendo que se alejara.

La soltó de golpe, cuando escuchó las botas del barón doblar la esquina. Ginny lo notó también, así que lejos de molestarse retrocedió dos buenos pasos. Pareciendo casual.

-Ginny, Hermione- saludó cuando cruzó la puerta de la sala.

El duque estaba detrás.

-¿Es cierto que te vas mañana, tío?- preguntó Ginny con dulzura y la voz apenada-Pero si sólo has estado dos días. ¿A qué se debe la prisa?

Abrazó esta vez a Lupin con el mismo cariño con el que había abrazado a la cazadora, pero sin la misma dulzura.

-Sí, niña mía. Tonks está ya por su sexto mes y su salud no es la mejor. No me gusta la idea de no hacerle compañía en estos momentos.

A Hermione le tembló el corazón al escucharlo. Que la esposa del duque estaba encinta era una nueva de la que se había enterado el primer día, en medio de la conversación de la cena. También había escuchado que las múltiples lesiones y los duros golpes recibidos en todo aquel tiempo en el que había convertido ese embarazo en delicado. Se había sorprendido a sí misma deseando por los dioses que todo saliera bien.

-Te echaré de menos, tío Remus. Cuando era niña venías tantas veces.

-Siempre voy a estar para ti si me necesitas, pequeña.

Luego palmeó el brazo de su sobrino con entusiasmo. El barón hizo una mueca que para Hermione no pasó desapercibida.

-Y lo mismo te digo a ti, señor barón. Aunque posees la misma fuerza y el carisma de tu padre. Y tu padre era merecedor de ser desposado con mi hermana, lo que es mucho decir.

-Gracias, tío. Pero he tengo grandes referencias, no puedo más que intentar honrar a mis padres y a la estirpe de los Aell de Vellach.

-Cuanto honor, hermano- le hizo burla.

-¿Tienes alguna queja, hermanita?- frunció el ceño con bribonería- Mira que los Malfoy llegan mañana.

Los ojos de la doncella se abrieron cuanto pudieron.

-El señor Malfoy está ya desposado. Nada puedes hacerme- dijo aun con algo de duda.

Los hombres rieron, aunque la cazadora no entendió la broma.

-Voy a confesarte que me alegré profundamente cuando me llegó la noticia de que habías anulado el compromiso de Ginny. Lo cierto que no entendí nunca el por qué tu padre consintió. Aunque los Malfoy son una familia de largo linaje nunca han caído en demasiada gracia en nuestra familia.

Los ojos de Hermione buscaron los de la muchacha, quien bajó la vista casi con vergüenza. Así que la niña había estado comprometida con el heredero de los Malfoy. Habría cambiado el título de baronesa por el de condesa. Era ganar, aun siendo una dama. La cazadora nunca había tenido el honor de conocer a los señores de Montalvo, pero todos parecían no tener una gran impresión de esa familia, y ella misma había escuchado sobre ciertos hábitos que oscurecían el linaje de esa casa.

Harry llegó al salón. Y la conversación siguió con la mujer en un perpetuo segundo plano. Hasta que Ron se acercó a ella al cabo.

-¿Te duele todavía el brazo?

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Hace ya más de una semana de esa noche.

-Lo sé. Pero el maldito arañazo no cura- resopló resignado, pasando la mano por encima del codo con cuidado-. Aún está caliente y hay rubor. Deberé pedirle a la señora Winky que vaya a por alguna hierba.

-No es tonta la idea de que haya infección. Al fin y al cabo era un cadáver.

-Espero estar bien para cuando llene la luna. Tengo que plantarle cara a la bestia. Y dime, Hermione…

Pero no escuchó nada más, porque sin quererlo apenas sus ojos se perdieron en el vuelo de la falda del vestido encarnado de la muchacha, cuyos hombros eran cariñosamente abrigados por el brazo del duque, mientras parecían compartir una conversación amparada por el intimismo. La niña parecía más tranquila de lo que había estado todos esos días, al principio porque la llenaba de nerviosismo la presencia de la cazadora y después por el temor creciente del descubrimiento del secreto del lobo. Era como si el tener cerca a su tío la reconfortara, le diera fuerzas.

Lupin sonrió.

Y a Hermione la invadió por un momento un sentimiento de envidia.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, que sé que no es fácil seguir una historia que avanza con tanta lentitud, pero es que no doy a basto. Como siempre, son todos muy alentadores y hacen que no se me pase por la cabeza la idea de abandonar.<strong>

**Me alegro de los comentarios sobre mi estilo de escritura, porque cuesta su trabajo y cuando empiezo a escribir y las palabras no me salen con esa fluidez suelo dejarlo para otro momento, porque si no siento que la historia es mecánica y que no llega a ser lo que busco.**

** La verdad es que estoy pensando que el mío es un estilo muy pesado para lo que se acostumbra en esta página, pero creo que no sé escribir de otra forma, porque creo que si lo aligero al final no digo la mitad de lo que quiero decir. Por eso muchas gracias por sus palabras.**

** Escribir un libro en el futuro es uno de los sueños de mi infancia, gracias por el ánimo, VSATGPFAN88. **

**Y recuerdo que estoy abierta a cualquier crítica negativa o por si algo no se ha entendido bien, pues estoy aquí para aprender un poco más cada vez.**

**¡Felices Navidades!**


	14. La Virgen del Lago

**Tenía muchísimas expectativas en este capítulo desde el principio de la historia y no me ha quedado ni parecido a como lo quería. Pero me he retrasado ya demasiado dándole vueltas y vueltas y ya no podía posponerlo más.**

**Oficialmente odio este capítulo, pero aquí está.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Virgen del Lago<strong>

Es mañana el mundo parecía un poco más bello y esplendente. No estaba segura de por qué, pero tal vez la partida del duque tuviera algo que ver con ello. Por supuesto, no podía haberse marchado y ya, tenía que arrastrar consigo una emotiva y lacrimógena escena frente a las puertas del castillo, ante el carruaje con el escudo de armas de los Lupin. La cabeza de lobo de plata en campo de sable y un cantón de jefe de plata sobre el que se alzaba una luna negra.

Hermione, que guardaba cierta distancia de la algarabía, se quedó admirando la simpleza del blasón familiar. Terriblemente escueto para tratarse del escudo de un duque, y más aún el de una familia tal larga como lo era en Vigarde el legado de los Lupin. Había escuchado, sin recordar bien dónde, que este había sido modificado en honor al duque, concediéndole una mención especial a este aun a expensas de su ascendencia, después de la Campaña de las Llanuras de Bálbein. Una batalla demasiado vieja incluso para ella.

-Bueno, Hermione. Aquí nos despedimos- la sacó Remus de sus pensamientos.

La cazadora no respondió, ligeramente sobresaltada por la repentina cercanía del hombre a su lado. Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Por supuesto no lo demostró de ninguna forma, pero tenía la impresión de que aun así se había percatado.

-Espero que tengas suerte con la caza del lobo. Eres buena en lo que haces. Muy buena. Y te has labrado un buen nombre aún a pesar de tu edad. ¿Cuántos son? ¿27? ¿28?

-¿Lo dudabas aún a sabiendas de quién fue mi maestra?

-En ningún momento. Ya vi ese brillo especial en ti la última vez que nos vimos. Aunque ha nevado mucho desde entonces- hizo una breve pausa en espera de una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría-. Me alegro de haberte visto, Eris. Aunque mi olfato me dice que tú no.

-Espero que tengas un buen viaje de regreso- con una medio sonrisa hizo una pausa dramática-, Remus.

Lupin sonrió.

Hermione se mostró especialmente radiante el resto de la mañana y buena parte de la tarde, sin parecer notar siquiera que la luna llena se hallaba tan próxima que ya no hacía casi falta el encender una antorcha cuando andabas en la noche. Ginny, por el contrario, mostró más bien una apariencia pesarosa ese tiempo, volviendo a enfrascarse en su lectura al pie de la fuente con Norberto danzando de acá para allá con alegría. Muy lejos la una de la otra.

* * *

><p>Se suponía que iba a ser una pelea justa.<p>

El hombre salió volando por encima de su hombro. Notó el movimiento a su espalda y, aunque pareciera imposible, reaccionó a tiempo para detener el nuevo puñetazo. Se le acercaba a la vez otro por la derecha. Con una patada en el tobillo desequilibró por completo al primero. Esquivó el fuerte brazo del otro. De un salto clavó la rodilla en la nariz de uno y girando en el aire cayó con fuerza sobre el que quedaba, con el codo por delante. Los cuatro fanfarrones yacían sobre el suelo cuando se alzó finalmente la firme y autoritaria voz llamando al orden. Los hombres se estremecieron, aunque era difícil determinar de si se debía al miedo que les inspiraba el poder del barón si era por el dolor que les atravesaba ahora el cuerpo.

-¿Esta va a ser ahora la costumbre aquí?- preguntó Ron, aunque no era fácil adivinar si lo decía con jocosidad o con molestia.

-No, señor- intervino alguien a quien Hermione no se había molestado siquiera en preguntar el nombre-, es esta una pelea con toda la justicia que se le pudierais dar. Sólo bebíamos y comentábamos las gracias de aquí la señora. Y los bravos esus pues se empecinaron en demostrar que con ella pudieran. Y la dama accedió. Accedió ella. Nadie aquí la atacó sin justicia. ¿No sus cierto, señora?

-Tienen razón, Ronald- no era propio dirigirse a él sin el respeto apropiado delante del pueblo-. Apostaron a que cada uno podría derribarme. Visto está que no era el caso. Creo que he ganado ese puñado de monedas.

El barón tuvo que reprimir la necesidad de pinzarse el puente de la nariz con desesperación, no era lo propio, mientras la mujer se hacía con su premio ante las quejas de algunos. Las apuestas movían siempre los ánimos de mucha gente y en esta Hermione le había hecho perder dinero a mucha gente.

-¿Apuestas clandestinas, Hermione?- dijo cuando ya nadie podía escucharles.

-En un principio no iba a tratarse de una apuesta. Son tus gentes las que le tienen ganas a malgastar su dinero.

-Y como los tuyos le tienen tanto apego al dinero…

Hermione alzó una ceja, aunque de alguna forma dejó ver que no se había molestado por el comentario. Tan generalizado.

-Mis ingresos no son fijos. Nunca está de más procurarse un poco más- respondió con una sonrisa muy leve-. Nunca sabes cuándo puede llegar una mala racha.

-Bueno, si resolvemos el problema que tan inconvenientemente nos ocupa sabes que las puertas de nuestro castillo estarán siempre dispuestas a cobijarte en las malas rachas.

Sin poder evitarlo, por un momento, unas vagas ideas de toda su historia con Ginny acabando en una escena terriblemente dramática y trayendo consigo escenas de órdenes de persecución expedidas contra ella se dieron una vuelta por su cabeza. Las desterró con facilidad en cambio.

-¿No le harás tal proposición a cada cual que te resuelva un problema?

Ron rio sonoramente, más animado ya, pasando la mano por su brazo.

-Sólo si son mujeres guapas.

-¡Vaya, eres todo un galán!- ironizó ella.

-Aprovecha mientras puedas. Una vez que tenga esposa ya no podré invitar a las damas con tal dilección.

-A menos tu sentido del honor te empuja a ser cortés y respetuoso con tu desposada.

-Mi madre siempre me hizo prometer que sería un marido consecuente algún día. Esa palabra tendía a hacerme temblar en mi niñez- bromeó, aunque Hermione notó el tono nostálgico en su voz.

-Por suerte eso no será algo que me preocupe. Pero el matrimonio forma parte de la vida del noble.

-Suerte de tus orígenes humildes entonces.

Hermione sonrió, como efecto secundario de la partida del duque.

-No es que no me entretenga esta conversación banal, Ron, pero no creo que hayas venido a buscarme al otro lado de la ciudad sólo para ello.

-Tienes razón. Y preferiría no haberme enterado de tu forma de pasar el tiempo- bromeó, pero al instante siguiente tomó su actitud de barón-. Verás, Hermione, me gustaría que guardaras las apariencias con el conde de Montalvo.

-Con el duque de Lapuntu no hubo problema alguno.

-El duque es mi tío. Los Malfoy, por el contrario… Digamos simplemente que no necesitan saber del lobo.

Hermione se mordió el labio, mirando al suelo unos instantes, debatiendo si debía o no expresar la pregunta que, aunque no llevara mucho tiempo rondándole la cabeza, sí la molestaba especialmente desde que se la había formulado. Y ella era una persona curiosa por naturaleza.

-¿Si no confiáis en ellos por qué se comprometió a tu hermana con su heredero?

Ron se revolvió incómodo, sujetándose el brazo de nuevo.

-Mi padre fue quien pactó tal cosa. La verdad es que ni yo mismo estoy muy seguro ahora de por qué lo hizo. Pero sus motivos tendría. Montalvo es un territorio adyacente a Hápeto, y siempre se han mostrado… molestos por la enorme importancia económica de estas tierras para el reino, cuando se trata de una simple baronía.

-La familia Malfoy es muy respetada en Vigarde, pero incluso a mí han llegado las malas habladurías que acompañan parte de su herencia familiar.

-Sí. Y parte de esa herencia cultiva muchas rencillas con los Aell de Vellach. Pero tal cosa trajo consecuencias durante del Oscurantismo. Cuando el reino debía mantenerse más unido que nunca. Creo que mi padre intentó liberar un poco de esa tensión uniendo las familias.

-Suena razonable. Y tu hermana sería condesa.

-No me gustan los Malfoy, Hermione. Y sé que romper ese enlace no demostró el respeto adecuado al criterio de mi padre. Pero quiero a mi hermana. Más que a nada de entre todo lo que tengo. Y su dicha me importa.

-Un matrimonio concertado nunca va entusiasmar a los esponsales.

-Lo sé. Pero lo que veía en sus ojos cuando hablaban de su matrimonio no fue falta de entusiasmo. Era autentico pavor. Simplemente sentí que no podía hacerle aquello. Y tal vez me equivocara. Pero por ahora siento que no ha sido así.

-Descuide, mi señor- bromeó ella palmeándole el brazo a propósito- seré una simple invitada. Una dama de las cortes de Lurgia. Hija de la prima de vuestra madre, hija de un simple caballero, terrateniente de una pequeña parcela apenas mencionable. Nada grande. ¿Tapadera suficiente?

La cara de Ron se contorsionó de dolor y de evidencias homicidas.

* * *

><p>Ginny se mostró esquiva esos días siguientes, no es que evitara la compañía, simplemente le era indiferente. Se limitaba a errar como una simple sombra que avanzaba con la pendiente del sol, con un rumbo fijo pero que ni a ella misma le importaba hacia dónde la llevara. Lo cierto es que para Hermione era, en cierta forma, un respiro no tener a la molesta niña correteando a su alrededor, especialmente desde que las peticiones sobre participar en la caza del lobo habían sido sustituidas por la búsqueda de otro tipo de aventuras. Hermione nunca había evitado el verse envuelta en este tipo de aventuras, pero el desgraciado de Harry había conseguido que, en esta ocasión, no pudiera evitar desarrollar un cierto sentido de culpa que no dejaba de repiquetear en lo más profundo de su memoria. Aunque este era lo sufrientemente bajo como para poder ignorarlo convenientemente, después se empeñaba en notar un ligero resquemor de culpa.<p>

Esta vez, por el contrario, el extraño comportamiento de la muchacha podía ser explicado con facilidad. Viendo la cercana llegada de los condes de Montalvo. Lo cual explicaba perfectamente que el día que dicho suceso estaba destinado a acontecer la baronesa no abandonara siquiera sus aposentos hasta que su presencia no fue verdaderamente requerida.

Por ello, cuando para la cena los invitados todavía un habían aparecido, el rostro de la chica pareció iluminarse.

Hermione supo, cuando la baronesa cerró la puerta con fuerza a su espalda sujetando todavía su muñeca con la otra mano, que Ginny creía que había conseguido sorprenderla. No tenía motivo alguno para decirle que había escuchado crujir la madera de la puerta antes incluso de que esta empezara a moverse, cuando la niña apareció desde el otro lado para atraerla a su interior. A cualquier otra persona, por supuesto, se lo habría dicho.

-¡Hace una noche perfecta!- fue lo primero que dijo Ginny.

Hermione alzó una ceja sardónica.

-Lleva lloviendo todo el día.

-Por eso. El aire huele diferente cuando llueve.

-Si tú lo dices…

La dama le echó los brazos por los hombros, con un beso demasiado efusivo. Hermione no pudo evitar la tensión que se extendió por su cuerpo, pero Ginny no pareció darse cuenta de ello.

-¡Subamos a lo alto del torreón!

-¿Me escuchaste cuándo te dije que llevaba todo el día lloviendo?

Pero no le contestó, le agarró la mano y tiró de ella, sacándola de la habitación y arrastrándola por todo el castillo, escaleras arriba sin detenerse ante las quejas de la mujer. Que no fueron tantas tampoco, ya que era fácil ver que no iban a servir de nada.

-¿Ves? Es una noche perfecta.

Hermione miró al cielo, que ocultaba la luna bajo una capota espesa de nubes cenicientas, sin permitir vista alguna de la belleza de la noche. Por lo menos en algo sí tenía razón. El aire olía a lluvia. La muchacha se apoyó sobre las almenas, disfrutando de la vista de águila que ofrecía lo alto de la torre.

-Sí que te tiene contenta la ausencia del conde- comentó la cazadora.

Recibió un golpe en el hombro por respuesta.

-¿Cómo has sabido lo del conde?

-Siempre he sido muy buena descubriendo misterios- bromeó con una sonrisa.

Ginny suspiró.

-Su hijo siempre me ha mirado con avidez. Y el conde Malfoy con una pretensión tal que creyera que su familia tiene tanto más valor que los Aell de Vellach que no mereciéramos ni disfrutar de su presencia. Y la manera en la que codician estas tierras no hace más que acrecentar mi disgusto.

La cazadora no sabía lo que era aquello, pero podía imaginárselo. Siempre había disfrutado de su libertad y a la vez había vivido toda su vida bajo el credo de su sacrificada profesión, sintiéndose libre y frustrada por momentos, pero siempre con la capacidad de trazar el rumbo que quisiera llevar en su vida, más allá de los deberes morales y las normas de la sociedad.

-No debe ser fácil.

-Ya- rio la muchacha-. Para una cazadora cuya vida puede peligrar en cualquier momento.

-Lo digo en serio. Hago lo que siento que debo hacer, pero sentir que hay una parte de tu vida de la cual no tienes control alguno. No es lo peor que te pudiera pasar, pero no es agradable.

-Sí. Y más cuando esa parte modificará toda tu vida. Hápeto puede ser un pueblo viejo, con sus costumbres viejas. Anodino y molesto. Pero me gusta. Si tengo que pasar toda mi vida atrapada en un solo sitio, me gustaría tanto que fuera este- calló un instante, mirando al infinito, perdiendo algo de ese entusiasmo apabullante-. Pero no será así. Al menos tampoco será en Montalvo.

Apoyaron ambas los antebrazos en las almenas. Un tono ceniciento se extendía eclipsando el ocaso, y tras el manto de espesos nubarrones unos rayos naranjas y morados dibujaban tenues líneas, apenas distinguibles, entre sus jirones.

-Volverá a llover- comentó Hermione al cabo para desviar el tema.

Chocó su hombro con el de la chica, arrancando una sonrisa de su gesto apesadumbrado, quien le devolvió el golpe con más ánimo.

-Me encanta la lluvia.

-Sí. Hasta que tienes que dormir a la intemperie en plena estación de lluvias.

-Aburrida- rio Ginny.

-Me gustas más así- las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaron carmesí, y Hermione se preguntó cuándo se acostumbraría a sus atenciones-. Sonriendo. Eres una persona demasiado alegre para mostrar indolencia cuando pareces decaída.

Besó sus labios. Con paciencia y con ternura. Y algo de vergüenza. Pero Hermione se dejó hacer, simplemente deleitándose en la satisfacción de la baronesa, conteniéndose a rehuirla como su conciencia le decía. Sus brazos le apresaron el cuello, obligándola a inclinarse sobre ella. Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron con delicadeza, desordenadamente y sin prisas, casi de forma desinteresada. Pero en menos que de lo que tarda un suspiro sus ropas se calaron por completo. Sintió como la sonrisa de Ginny tomaba forma sobre su boca. La chica dio un paso atrás, resbalando con las losas empapadas, trastabillando y aferrándose a la cazadora, perdiendo el equilibrio por completo.

Mientras caían y Hermione colocaba las manos para evitar tanto el que la pelirroja se llevara un golpe muy fuerte como el caerle encima por completo, pensaba en lo patosa que era la dama y en lo recurrente que el estrellarse contra el suelo se estaba volviendo para ellas. Bochornoso para alguien con sus actitudes, pero tampoco le importaba.

-Estoy empezando a hartarme de las caídas.

Los brazos volvieron a su cuello, acercándola. Ginny rio y ella la siguió. Mirándose a los ojos.

-A mí me gusta. Así no tienes excusa para alejarte de mí.

Un relincho sonó en la distancia, acompañado del traqueteo propio de las ruedas de un pesado carruaje y el sonido de los cascos sobre piedra y lodo. Hermione observó cómo la niña se ponía pálida. Muy pálida. Sus manos le apretaron los hombros y la empujaron hacia un lado. Apresurándose a incorporarse y correr hasta el borde del muro. Mirando hacia abajo.

Muy blanca.

-Oh, no.

Hermione suspiró.

* * *

><p>Por supuesto, Ginny no bajó a darles la bienvenida a los condes, en su improvisada cena, excusándose con el cansancio que la tarde había cernido sobre ella. Una sarta de bobadas si le preguntabas a Hermione, y estaba segura, por el gesto de arrogancia que se dibujó en la cara del señor de Montalvo, que su opinión era la misma. Los Malfoy tenían todos el mismo perfil afilado y el mismo semblante remarcado. El pelo rubio satinado y los hombros demasiado estrechos para ser hombres de porte. Y la misma actitud petulante tan propia de la nobleza.<p>

La reciente esposa del hijo del conde no había acudido con ellos, como tampoco lo había hecho la matriarca de la familia, pero se aseguraron reiterativamente de que su nombre y posición salieran a relucir en la conversación. Astoria Greengrass aec Paméride Una dama de muy alta cuna, la segunda hija de los duques de Pamérine, familia lejana de los reyes de Vigarde y algo más cercana de los soberanos de Coar.

Los Greengrass, que ella recordara, no tenían un pasado oscurecido, pero no le gustaba demasiado Paméride. Era una ciudad demasiado industrializada y frívola. Y en cuyas calles se ocultaban más de un secreto que ruborizaría a las doncellas y desmejoraría a las buenas gentes.

-Hermione Granger de Lurgia, mi señor- fue la respuesta que ofreció cuando el barón la presentó como una prima muy lejana y de proceder más bien humilde.

Debía tener un linaje bajo para que el desconocimiento de su nombre pasara por algo casual, menospreciable incluso, pero seguía siendo una dama, parte de la nobleza y como tal debía tener un apellido.

-El condenado tiempo casi no nos deja llegar. Y el maldito cochero no sabía hacer que los caballos no resbalaran en el lodo ni las ruedas se hundieran en el fango. Esas bestias no sirven para nada- se quejaba Lucius Malfoy.

-Pronto empezará la temporada de lluvias. No se puede viajar en condiciones por estas tierras en esta época. Una pena desafortunada- se limitaba a seguirle el juego Ron, pero Hermione sabía que no era de su agrado.

Por suerte, su despreciable posición la mantenía bastante apartada de la conversación, casi pasando inadvertida en medio de la charle de gente notoriamente mucho más importante que ella, a la que Harry como gran héroe reconocido y varón, sí estaba claramente inadvertida salvo por la mirada de interés que le dedicaba de cuando en cuando el ex prometido de Ginny. Draco Malfoy.

Por suerte, su despreciable posición también le permitió abandonar la sala pronto.

* * *

><p>La luna entraba por la ventana, y Hermione estaba últimamente tan harta de pasarse las noches observándola a través de un cristal, como si su mirada tratara de para su avance en un intento desesperado. El vino estaba servido, una vez más, pero en esa cena no lo había probado. Ginny, al otro lado de la mesa, enfurruñada en su silla intentando parecer menos de lo que era, no lo había tocado tampoco.<p>

El hijo del conde se había mantenido sobrio e impávido cada vez que ponía su atención en la dama, como si demostrara que el rechazo no debiera perjudicar a nadie que no fuera la propia Ginny. Pero Hermione tenía mucha experiencia en observar el despecho y el odio humano y, como bien le había dicho la baronesa, había algo en la forma de mirar de los Malfoy que no le gustaba nada.

Y ahora Draco Malfoy, nuevamente, no apartaba los ojos de la muchacha. Y una sonrisa sardónica no abandonaba sus labios. Hermione sentía, por momentos, deseos involuntarios de intentar borrársela de un puñetazo con el dorso tachonado de plata de su guante. Pero seguía vistiendo las galas de la dama Granger.

-¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?- escuchó preguntar a Harry.

Ron parecía esa noche más pálido de lo normal. Hermione se había dado cuenta esos días, de la creciente debilidad del barón, quien se apretaba el brazo un poco más cada día. Hubiera pensado en el lobo, pero el sudor frío que le bajaba por la nuca le decía que estaba pasando un mal rato con su herida. El arañazo de un muerto era una herida sucia. Era normal.

-Claro. ¿Te acurdas del golpe del otro día?- disimuló con intención.- Sólo me está haciendo pasar un mal rato. Creo que voy a dejar la caza por un tiempo.

-Oh, señor Ronald- comentó por casualidad Lucius, mirando por encima del borde de su bastón-, yo a su edad podía comerme el mundo. Espero que no esté perdiendo con tanta premura su vitalidad. Sería una auténtica desgracia.

-Todos recibimos un par de golpes en la vida. ¿Qué emoción tendría esta si no?

-Nuestro barón es un hombre muy vital- defendió Harry-. ¿Cuántas veces no teníamos el ánimo para recorrer las calles por las noches tras toda una tarde de campaña? Los caminos hacia la batalla son siempre tediosos y prolongados, pero siempre buscábamos algo para no volvernos locos de aburrimiento.

Harry había hablado en un tono risueño, pero Hermione, conociéndole como le conocía, pudo notar el tono tenso de su voz. A él tampoco le gustaban los Malfoy, eso era algo evidente, pero su sentido del honor, su respeto y cordialidad le obligaban a actuar de forma diplomática. Si ella no se hubiera visto atrapada en el papel de la dulce doncella hacía tiempo que habría echo mutis por el foro, manteniéndose tan lejos como pudiera hasta que los condes se hubieran vuelto por donde habían venido.

Su instinto de cazadora, por el contrario, le decía que había algo sobre los condes que debía atender.

* * *

><p>El ladrido de Norberto la había alertado de la partida de la muchacha. Pensó en ignorar el hecho varias veces, pero su mente curiosa y algo que la arrastraba siempre que se trataba de la baronesa la obligó a levantarse y decidirse a darse una vuelta.<p>

Llevaba fuera del castillo todo el día. Era la víspera del plenilunio, y la luna tenía ya la suficiente fuerza como para comenzar a incitar a la víctima. Desde hacía ya un par de noches el neolicántropo debía de haber comenzado a tomar un comportamiento extraño, pero fuera cual quiera que este fuese, esta noche debía ser especialmente notable. Su intención había sido llevar sus cómodas ropas de cazadora, pero en ese momento era la dama Hermione Granger, y se vio a sí misma atrapada en el vestido menos sofisticado que pudo encontrar en el armario de la baronesa mientras daba vueltas por la villa, habiéndose cruzado con Draco y su lascivia al salir por las puertas del castillo.

Afortunadamente, era lo suficientemente tarde como para que, en esta ocasión, nadie observara sus vestimentas en su partida.

-Hola, Salamanquesa- saludó a su yegua mientras comenzaba a ensillarla.

Tomó las riendas del soporte por último, y en un momento concreto su vista quedó cautiva en un semental mosqueado que descansaba en uno de los cubículos con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué raro?- habló para sí.- Juraría que ese caballo pertenecía al duque.

Buscó sus aperos de montura, pero en ellos no estaba impreso el escudo de Lapuntu. Alzó una ceja intrigada, para decidir finalmente dejar correr el asunto. Debía hacer algo esa noche como cazadora. Algo más.

Pero primero sentía interés en comprobar a dónde se dirigía la baronesa.

* * *

><p>Cuando se vio a sí misma siguiendo la senda que llevaba al bosque y hacia el lago privado de la muchacha no se asombró de que aquello no la sorprendiera. En cambio puso los ojos en blanco ante la predictibilidad de la que hacía gala la dama.<p>

Una vez más le dio la bienvenida el ladrido de Norberto. El rhodesian ridgeback que tan fiel era a su dueña y el cual había desarrollado un gran apego por la cazadora. Se incorporó con rapidez para presipitarse a saludar a la mujer en lo que esta descendía de Salamanquesa, inmóvil a la vera de la hermosa yegua isabelina. Nunca antes había estado en ese claro de noche. Y parecía haber escogido el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Con la luna semi llena iluminando la oscuridad con exquisito cuidado, tiñendo las florecillas salvajes que salpicaban el suelo de un color plata apagado y profundo. La niña no estaba ahí. No estaba a la vista por ninguna parte, pero las ondulaciones salvajes que quebraban la quietud de la superficie del agua en una zona demasiado revuelta para el mecer tranquilo que llevaba la delicada corriente de esa parte del río le decían que bajo ella danzaba su cuerpo en las profundidades.

Rascó la cabeza del perro como saludo, para que dejara de montar escándalo para cuando Ginny emergiera de nuevo. Miró las ropas tiradas sobre los guijarros de la orilla, al lado de la gran roca sobre la que habían hecho el amor hacía demasiado tiempo atrás según su percepción. Sacudió esa idea de su cabeza, a pesar de no poder borrar la sonrisa inconsciente que se dibujó en sus labios.

Cuando el cuerpo de Ginny apareció procuró guardar silencio. Y la dama no la escuchó, así que siguió nadando despreocupadamente. Hermione la observó un rato, hasta que se incorporó sobre la cima de la roca, sentándose con la vista puesta en la superficie del lago. La piel de la dama era tal y como debía ser, pálida como la nieve, brillando con matices argénteos. Su melena de fuego caía empapada sobre su espalda, pegada de forma exquisita, dejando escurrir las gruesas gotas de agua. Era una noche perfecta, en tal calma que las hojas de los árboles estaban tan quietas como si estuvieran pintadas en los cuadros naturalistas de Tanem Capisso. Así que no existía brisa que enfriara su cuerpo desnudo, para deleite de la cazadora.

Avanzó con extremo sigilo, mientras Norberto la observaba con la cabeza inclinada con curiosidad. Trepó al pedrusco sin alertar a la baronesa y cuando la envolvió entre sus brazos la notó sobresaltarse de forma violenta. Hermione sonrió con malicia y regodeo.

-Por los dioses, Hermione. No vuelvas a hacer eso- reprochó Ginny girando la cabeza para mirarla.

-Mira a quién no le importa ahora estar desnuda- se burló.

Pero la muchacha se relajó en su abrazo, recargando su espalda sobre el pecho de la mujer y se quedó así un tiempo, tan solo respirando tranquilamente, mirando al cielo y sus estrellas, y ese gran astro brillante con su mal augurio. En su ceño fruncido pudo ver el tinte preocupado que la embargaba por último. Hermione sonrió con dulzura, sin poder evitarlo. Era algo que le provocaba la niña últimamente.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-¿Por estar así contigo? No. Creía que me estabas evitando.

-No te he estado evitando. Los últimos días antes de la luna llena son los más importantes. Es bastante más fácil notar su influjo sobre los licántropos. Tan sólo he estado ocupada- cambió de tema-. Me refería a que es la víspera del plenilunio.

Ginny se estremeció. Cuando habló habían pasado ya varios minutos.

-Desearía que se tratara de una de esas lunas rojas que dan miedo y auguran mal presagio. Como en los libros- susurró con un dejo de melancolía, empequeñecida en el abrazo de la mujer-. Pero no. Es blanca, pura y brillante y te mira iluminando la noche. Desearía tener un motivo para odiarla o… temerla.

Hermione la apretó más contra sí, con la camisa ya completamente empapada. Ginny recostó la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando sus ojos cerúleos mientras se dejaba envolver por la presencia reconfortante de la cazadora. Llevaba semanas buscando estar así de nuevo con la mujer, pero esta parecía demasiado centrada en su trabajo y en evadirla. Así que se dejó llevar. Disfrutando mientras durara.

-Las cosas que más debieras temer son aquellas que a simple vista no evocan temor. Son las que pueden sorprenderte.

-¿Tienes siempre una respuesta enigmática para todo?- sonrió.

Hermione rio animada.

-Eso intento.

Ginny se mordió los labios, mirando todavía al objeto de su temor y tristeza.

-¿Por qué parece afectarte tanto?- preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-Mañana, no importa quién sea, morirá alguien. ¿Cómo podría estar tranquila?

Hermione estuvo tentada a soltar una risotada sardónica o un resoplido satírico, pero prefirió no molestar a la niña, temiendo poder empeorar su malestar o peor, tornarlo a molestia orgullosa. Esa que tan bien sabía que poseía. Siempre moría alguien, a cada instante, en todas partes. Y muchas de esas personas lo hacían de forma cruel y dolorosa, o agonizante, o deshonrosa. O algo todavía peor. Pero para ella matar a una bestia no traía consigo ninguna consecuencia. Debía hacerse. Simplemente eso. Y si no moría el lobo lo seguirían haciendo otros, siendo consecuentes, no existía mejor opción.

Hápeto retornaría a su aburrida calma pueblerina, todo lo pequeña y pacífica que podría esperarse de un pueblo de leñadores, vinicultores y maestros cerveceros.

-Deja de preocuparte por ello, Ginny- espetó con cierta dureza e impersonalidad-. Debe hacerse y no puede evitarse. Y mientras más te alejes de ello más fácil será. No tienes más opción.

-Eso es cruel.

-Como lo es la vida.

La niña cerró los ojos, dolida, y Hermione no podía evitarlo ni entenderlo, pero podía razonarlo. Acarició su mejilla, reconfortante. Trazó con las puntas de sus dedos las pecas de su rostro, notando como se relajaba el gesto de la muchacha, abandonando la idea de la luna y el lobo. Hermione comenzaba a hartarse de ello. Sujetó su mentón, sorprendida con la naturalidad con la que la doncella se dejaba llevar por ella a pesar de su desnudez, y cuando la besó lo hizo con suavidad y delicadeza, con una caricia caliente sobre los labios fríos y mojados. Los ojos azules, apagados en la oscuridad, se abrieron para observarla con intimidad.

-No han sido sólo estos últimos días.

La cazadora alzó una ceja intrigada, sin la menor idea de a qué podía referirse con ella.

-Llevas acercándote y apartándote desde hace ya tiempo- después enrojeció-. Pensaba que después del otro día… ya no sería igual.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, observando a la niña que la miraba con profundidad a pesar de la vergüenza que parecía invadirla, como siempre que se atrevía a encararla.

-Voy a hacerte daño- dijo, y no era una advertencia, sino una simple afirmación.

-Lo harás de todas formas.

Su conciencia, hablando con la molesta voz de Harry, le recordó un par de cosas con reproche, pero era una cazadora, las convenciones sociales no llegaban a importarle realmente.

'Eres una sociópata moralista.'

Lo soy.

Sonrió.

-Hermione- la llamó, sorprendiéndola-. Ya no me importa nada.

El siguiente beso fue más profundo. Menos personal y más pasional. Ginny tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Hermione sabía lo que era eso, la ansiedad por repetir algo que en la juventud todavía no comprendes. Como cualquiera, recordaba su primera vez, y su ansia por la segunda. Y Ginny no era distinta de todas aquellas que le habían entregado su virtud, aun cuando su sintiera que no era así.

Al primer beso le siguió un segundo. Y un tercero. Y antes de darse cuenta siquiera sus manos bajaban por entre las gotas dulces que salpicaban la piel anacarada que refulgía bajo la mortífera pureza del albedo lunar. Haciendo cosquillas, causando temblores, perdiéndose todavía más allá de lo que habían llegado nunca. Las manos de la niña aferraron sus muñecas, ya por debajo de su bajo vientre, como si necesitara agarrarse a algo para no perderse, pero la sensación ya la había perdido por completo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el hombro de la cazadora, rompiendo el contacto entre sus labios, con un gemido rasgado tan profundo que hubiera alertado a cualquiera si no se hubieran encontrado en mitad de la nada. Y el tiempo pasó tan rápido y tan lento a la vez que Ginny tardó en darse cuenta de cuándo había terminado. Tomando bocanadas tan amplias que, a pesar de tener la sensación de que no había aire suficiente, sentía que los pulmones le explotarían en cualquier momento. Y aún con el cosquilleo de lo que había pasado recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo, apagándose un poco más cada segundo, no estaba segura de lo que había ocurrido, con toda su inocencia de doncella a flor de piel.

Tardó en hablar, mientras la cazadora la alentaba abandonando delicados besos sobre los lunares de su hombro, tanto por la imposibilidad en la que su estado la sumía como por la vergüenza natural que la embargaba. Y algo del placer que la boca de la mujer todavía le causaba, aun cuando sus manos habían vuelto a subir y ahora envolvían su cintura.

De pronto, sólo una idea le rondaba la cabeza, con la confusión natural de una dama.

-Hermione- volvió a llamar, esta vez azorada-. Soy… sigo siendo… No has… entrado. Digo…

Hizo una pausa, tragó saliva y tomó aire, intentando buscar las palabras que le dieran menos pena. Debía preguntar aquello, estaba intrigada y, le gustara o no, era importante.

-No has tomado mi virtud. ¿Verdad?

Hermione la calló de un beso. Sonriendo con socarronería, pero asegurándose de que la muchacha no viera aquello.

-Para una dama la virtud es demasiado importante. No seré yo quien la tome.

Por un momento la baronesa pareció disconforme con su respuesta, mirándola con cierta molestia. Después volvió a apoyarse sobre ella.

-Querría preguntarte si será como la última vez y volverás a ignorarme. Querría pedirte que no fuera así. Pero ya nada de eso importará después de mañana. ¿Cierto?

Hermione suspiró.

-Cierto.

-Mañana terminará todo. Para bien o para mal.

Ginny volvió a contemplar la luna con el ceño fruncido. Tan completa que parecía ya llena.

En la víspera del plenilunio.

* * *

><p><strong>VSATGPFAN88, la parte de los fundadores forma parte de una historia original mía a la que le tengo bastante cariño, así que me alegro mucho de que te haya llamado lo atención. Gracias por los reviews.<strong>

**En el próximo capítulo... el lobo.**


	15. Plenilunio

**Plenilunio**

_Astro poderoso como es la Luna, estudiada desde el despertar de los tiempos por magos, hechiceros, oniromantes, filósofos y alquimistas. Su influjo es tal, en todas sus fases, que las Artes Magicae de por siempre han considerado su forma en su estudio. Parte harto importante de la Astrología, una de las grandes ciencias de la magia, se dedica al conocer de la Luna. […] La hemerología lunar toma tan grande importancia sobre la vida y la tierra, vinculada a todo ser, ligada a las formas mágicas y a las ciencias ocultas, y dominante de todas las criaturas. […] La Arcana Oscura acuña todo tipo de fórmulas a invocar en la Luna Negra, mientras que las demás arte saben que no deben ser pronunciadas cuando luce esta. […] Cae también en el ámbito de la magia especular, con el augurio de la Luna de Sangre y la influencia de la Luna Azul en la adivinación onírica y en el arte de la oniromancia. […] Pero la Luna Llena trae consigo consecuencia también ominosa, ejerciendo igual influjo en las Artes Magicae como en la Arcana Oscura, y sobre las criaturas nacidas del odio y del oscurantismo, trayendo a la vista su esencia, saliendo, arrastrando su ponzoña, y despuntando escurridiza la presencia maléfica en su alma escondida. _

Tratado de Astrología, tomo I. _Introducción a la Astrología_

por Ipratropio Atracurio, catedrático de Astrología,

Rango Primero, mago de la Corte Suprema de la Logia de Hechicería

Academia Arcana de las Artes Magicae

* * *

><p><em>La luna llena ejerce gran influjo sobre los hombres lobo, por todos es sabido que las fases de la luna atraen con fuerza la presencia de la bestia al exterior del cuerpo del maldito. Con la cercanía del plenilunio el cuerpo oculto del licántropo se muestra cada vez más inquieto y agitado, en consecuencia de la malignidad que puja por salir incitada por el albedo astral. […] Es en la víspera del plenilunio cuando ha de buscarse al hombre lobo sin exponerse al riesgo, delatado este por su costumbre errática, sus movimientos estereotipados y su carácter altamente irritable. Pasado este tiempo, lo que sigue para buscar al maldito es combatir directamente al hombre lobo en su forma verdadera.<em>

Extracto de _Bestiarium, Códice de Faïn _de Dulfón Faïn,

por Otaria Lobodón.

* * *

><p>Los brazos de Ginny apretaban su cuello casi con desespero mientras se dejaba llevar por sus labios. La cazadora la recostó con cuidado sobre la tierna hierba, sintiendo como las florecillas le hacían suaves cosquillas en la piel. Se hacía tarde, Hermione lo sabía, pero en el fondo no le importaba. No mientras llegaran a tiempo para que el barón no se diera cuenta de su ausencia, aun cuando se suponía que debía estar descansada para el duro día que le esperaba mañana.<p>

Se separó con delicadeza, dejando reposar la mirada sobre los ojos cerúleos de la muchacha, apreciando el ligero tinte rojizo que el orgasmo había imprimido a sus mejillas. Tenía que admitir que lo había echado de menos, y que de tal forma recordaría a la dama una vez se hubiera ido.

Pero no demasiado.

-Deja de mirarme así, Hermione- susurró aunque con una sonrisa-. Me da vergüenza.

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó con la ceja alzada y una media sonrisa burlona.

-Con tanta atención.

-Quién pudiera evitarlo, Ginny. Eres hermosa.

Tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar reírse de la mueca de alago e incomodidad de la chica, quien no se atrevió a contestar, más que nada porque no quería entrar en las insulsas conversaciones de enamorados dirigidas a la adoración mutua, aunque la vergüenza también cobraba un papel importante. Pasó la yema de los dedos sobre la comisura de sus labios, sonriendo con aún más intensidad, bajando por su mandíbula y llegando al cuello del cuerpo todavía desnudo de la muchacha, hasta que tocó por casualidad el borde de una cadena, ahora caliente por el íntimo contacto con el cuerpo de su portadora. Hermione frunció el ceño, curiosa, y bajó la vista hasta el pecho níveo, hasta la figura de plata que brillaba teñida por la luz de la luna sobre la piel. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. No lo recordaba la última vez que pudo apreciar a la baronesa en cueros. De hecho, podía asegurar que no lo llevaba esa noche.

Siguió el recorrido de la cadena, hasta llegar al medallón que descansaba en su final. La cabeza de un lobo, hermosamente representada, con rasgos pincelados con exquisita exactitud.

-Me lo dio mi tío- explicó Ginny algo cohibida-. Dijo que me protegería del lobo. No sé si hacerle mucho caso, pero es bonito. Me gusta.

-Lo es- concedió, aunque sin devolverle la mirada, concentrada en la joya.

Siguió dibujando el perfil del animal con los dedos. Ahora que lo miraba con mayor detenimiento vio que no se trataba de plata como en un primer momento había pensado, sino de lurgia, el metal de las estrellas. Con su tono entre dorado pálido y plata amarillenta, con un brillo tan intenso y especial que pareciera que mil diamantes estuvieran incrustados en su interior, como lo hace la arena negra a la luz de una lumbre, o millones de constelaciones luciendo en el universo. La imagen de los cazadores de estrellas, subidos a sus plataformas del Lago de Lurgia, mirando embelesados el reflejo de las estrellas sobre el agua en calma durante horas, con la intención de atrapar los vestigios mágicos de su luz celeste, la lurgia, le pasó por la mente. Era una visión hermosa y cautivadora, que la había atrapado como un imán con su belleza cuando era pequeña y Tonks la llevaba a visitar esa zona. Por un momento imaginó cómo sería la cara de Ginny si pudiera verlo, segura de que se habría quedado igualmente embelesada por el espectáculo. Y deseó poder llevarla a verlo. Después agitó la cabeza espantada, desechando la idea al instante.

Bajó de nuevo sobre los labios de la chica. Decidida a aprovechar la última noche que le quedaba a su lado, haciendo eso que tanto le pedía la baronesa, dejándose llevar por la erótica del romance.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana, como era natural, todo el mundo parecía ser presa de un nerviosismo pululante, lo que ya no le parecía tan normal a Hermione era que los condes también parecieran extremadamente inquietos. Creía firmemente haber hecho un buen trabajo ocultando su identidad, tampoco que albergaban duda alguna del porqué de su presencia en Hápeto y, dado a la recta certeza que tenían los señores de Montalvo de su condición de superioridad, se habían abstenido de mantener contacto alguno con cualquiera de los sirvientes u otro individuo inferior o de similar índole, por lo que estaba bastante segura de que no habían podido enterarse del asunto del lobo por medio de una boca indiscreta. No obstante, apenas se retiraban de la mesa las viandas del desayuno y el conde Malfoy estaba ya gritándoles a los lacayos engalanados con sus libreas moradas para que prepararan su partida lo más prontamente posible.<p>

Hermione alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo a la señora Winky salir escopetada nuevamente por la puerta de la cocina, con un gran cazo humeante que, por el olor, o la falta de él, podía decir que se trataba de simple agua hervida. Harry no había abandonado su talante calmado, pero ella veía más allá en sus ojos brillantes, notando el ligero nerviosismo tenso que se instalaba en el cuerpo y el alma antes de una gran batalla. Por supuesto, Michael McManus, con quien hablaba ahora en tono serio, preparando todavía el plan de guardia de esa noche, no se había dado cuenta de ello. Al otro lado de la mesa, Ginny apenas podía mirarla a los ojos, sin atreverse siquiera a levantar la vista hacia ella. En un principio pensó que seguía tratándose de la presencia del conde y su hijo, pero el hecho de que estos estuvieran apurando su partida y el ceño duramente fruncido que se instauró en su rostro en el único instante en el que sus pupilas hicieron contacto delataban algo más. Por lo que empezaba a pensar que tal vez se había propasado la noche anterior, aunque no estaba segura de cómo. Por otro lado, los señores del barón, esa gente renombrada en la villa, estaban desde el canto del gallo a las puertas del patio de armas, pero su reunión con Ron no había tenido lugar todavía. Ahora que pensaba en ello, tampoco había visto al señor de Hápeto en toda la mañana. Y eso sí que era raro.

Un pesado suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Iba a ser una noche dura, y el despuntar del día no auguraba que fuera a pasar nada bueno en toda la jornada. Para colmo de males, al retirarse de la mesa tuvo hacerlo levantándose las faldas, y estada verdaderamente harta de ser la dama Hermione Granger.

-¿Tanta prisa tienen los condes de abandonar la villa?- escuchó comentar a Harry, ya todos en el patio de armas.

-Harto importantes son los asuntos que nos ocupan señor Harry. Mucho que atender. Y no puede demorarse por más tiempo. Sería imposible- siseó la voz pedante de Lucius, aunque trazó con el cuerpo una exquisitamente educada floritura-. No es cosa de entender para quien no sufre nuestra vida, me temo. Aunque claro, un héroe tiene sus propias ocupaciones. Mucho que atender aunque en otros campos. Nada que envidiarnos a los nobles.

Hermione alzó una ceja irónica, notando que había usado muchas palabras para no decir nada, y en cambio se las había arreglado para dejar clara su posición de superioridad. Era buen noble. Pero el contento que tenía por su marcha y por abandonar sus ropas de doncella le impidieron prestar mayor atención a la escena.

-¡Draco! ¿Está ya ese carro? ¿No he dicho que hicieras llamar al cochero?

-Aquí está, padre. Cesa tanto apuro. A los pajes les da por decir ahora que no habrá camino por el que pasen bien las ruedas, que los caballos no debieran ser sometidos a este camino con el lodo y demás. Que esperemos un día más siquiera. ¡Malditos plebeyos! Sabrán ellos que han o no de aguantar mis sementales. Cuando hayamos de partir dependerá sólo de mi orden y no del estúpido aguante de esas bestias.

* * *

><p>Ver a los condes entrando en su carruaje era todo lo que había esperado Hermione para correr a recuperar su atavío usual a sus aposentos. Todavía se ajustaba los brazales cuando volvía a bajar por las escaleras del gran recibidor, a la vez que Harry, casualmente, entraba por la puerta resoplando.<p>

-¿No podías esperar, eh?- bromeó a pesar de lo cansado que parecía para no haber llegado siquiera el mediodía.

-Me encantaría verte atrapado en un corsé.

-Te lo aceptaría si tomaras tú mi lugar organizando a la guardia- rezongó con una sonrisa.

-¿Tan difícil es intentar que esos inútiles no acaben muertos?

-No todo el mundo ha sido entrenado para enfrentarse a bestias monstruosas, Hermione.

-Parece que tuvieras siempre una buena excusa para todo.

-Y tú siempre malas palabras en la boca.

La luz del sol los deslumbró ligeramente cuando volvieron a salir al patio de armas, lleno de un ajetreo poco acostumbrado a esas horas, aunque nada en comparación con lo que sería en las horas venideras. Hermione se cubrió los ojos con la mano. El único inconveniente de tener modificadas las pupilas para aprovechar al máximo la luz disponible era que el primer contacto con brillos más intensos era siempre deslumbrante. Era el precio a pagar por poder ver en la semioscuridad.

-No es la primera vez que organizo una batida- siguió Harry-. Tú bien lo sabes. Pero comparto tu opinión. Creo que enfrentarnos a la bestia con un grupo reducido y de confianza causaría menos bajas.

-No es por inmiscuirme pero, ¿no debería ser Ron quién se encargara de ello?- cuestionó con una ceja alzada, ya con la vista acostumbrada por completo.

Harry levantó la mano para rascarse la nuca, alborotándose los cabellos, soltando un suspiro de paso. A Hermione le encantaba ese gesto, le parecía adorable y, en cierta medida, sensual. Tampoco era algo que fuera a admitir.

La verdad es que la cazadora admitía muy pocas cosas en voz alta.

-Al final las fiebres han podido con él. Lleva en cama desde anoche.

-Por la infección.

-No parece sorprenderte- apreció el héroe.

-No, cierto. Lo veía venir desde hacía ya un tiempo.

-Sí. Ya ayer en la cena se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña. Supongo que intentaba mantener el porte ante los condes.

Hermione le dio instrucciones a un mozo para que preparara su montura, no muy segura todavía de cómo iba a ocupar el día hasta la hora en la que sabía que Harry la obligaría a acudir a su lado. Pero desde luego, viendo la forma en la que Ginny la rehuía, no iba a ser encerrada tras las puertas del castillo.

-¿Desde ayer noche dices? Supongo que eso explica el continuo vaivén de la señora Winky esta mañana.

-Sí. Es la única que ha entrado en su cuarto desde anoche. Llevando y trayendo paños, agua hervida, curas y ungüentos. Creo que le ha tenido que reabrir la herida.

Lo normal, pensó ella.

Y era verdad que el barón no había estado actuando con la naturalidad habitual la noche anterior, pero ella, claro, había estado demasiado distraída con la víspera del plenilunio y, por supuesto, combatiendo sus deseos de darle un puñetazo en la cara al menor de los Malfoy. Efectos colaterales de ser una persona con escrúpulos, aún a pesar de la creencia popular de que los que eran como ella carecían de tal cosa. Pero Ron sudaba mucho, y parecía no saber bien como colocarse cobre la silla, fingiendo sonrisas muy correctas a pesar de parecer no sentirse con el ánimo para ella. Esa era el precio a pagar por el honor de la nobleza.

-Mal momento- fue todo lo que comentó.

-O el mejor- rio Harry-. Sé que perderse la acción no va a ser de su agrado, pero al menos se libra de encargarse de los preparativos.

-Te ofrezco un trato- sonrió con cierto interés la cazadora-. Te ayudo a colocar a la guardia si te encargas de que ninguno se meta en mi camino esta noche. Al único que estaría dispuesta a tener cerca es a ti.

-Trato hecho.

* * *

><p>Sacó de sus alforjas un estuche de cuero enrollado sobre sí mismo, liberó la hebilla que lo mantenía cerrado y lo desplegó sobre la mesa. En su interior, sujetos por cintas que los mantenían firmemente agarrados, se desplegaban una serie de frasquitos, todo lo tradicionales que podían ser, con su redondez genérica y su típico taponcillo de corcho, pero sus contenidos eran de lo más variopinto, con colores que brillaban en tonos difíciles incluso de describir. Repasó los elixires con la punta de los dedos, sopesando cada uno. ¿La Ojos de Gato? No, sus pupilas mutadas ya le permitían aprovechar de forma eficiente la poca luz que pudiera haber, y el brillo de la luna sería máximo esa noche, en tal caso le serviría sólo para deslumbrarse. ¿Sangre negra? Ni hablar. Sería ponerse en el caso de que el lobo se la acabara comiendo. ¿Gaviota? No. No. No. Uhmm… No. Puede. No. No. ¡Ni hablar! No. Quizás. No. Uhmm. Tal vez la Oropéndola. Pero el aumento de la circulación periférica que tan bien servía para ayudar a potenciar la musculatura la predisponía al sangrado. Uhmm, podía mezclarla con la Golondrina, que aceleraba la cascada de coagulación. Suspiró. Si hacía eso los efectos adversos harían que por la mañana se sintiera como si llevara una semana bebiendo. Por otro lado tenía también una botellita de Miel Blanca, aceleraría el proceso de desintoxicación.<p>

Miró por la ventana. Aún era pronto. Tomó los dos elixires seleccionados y los colocó en el bolsillo interno de su jubón. Cogió su espada, la ajustó en su sitio y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo por fin de sus aposentos para hacer por fin aquello por lo que había alargado su estancia en Hápeto. Iba ya siendo hora.

-Hermione- la llamó Ginny, a su espalda.

Contuvo el aliento, aún sin darse cuenta, extrañada. La muchacha había estado huyendo de ella como del fuego durante todo el día, seguramente resentida porque ese sería el último día que podrían verse y después ella se iría sin dudarlo un instante siquiera. Pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Se mordió el labio, viendo que la baronesa sólo la miraba desde la distancia, con la mirada gacha y con gesto cohibido, casi temeroso. Y a Hermione le encantaba dicho gesto, pero, por supuesto, para no hacer muda en su costumbre, no pensaba admitirlo. Ni siquiera a sí misma.

Sospechaba qué era lo que quería la niña, y no estaba dispuesta a concedérselo, pero sí a compensarla por no acceder a su súplica. Cuando hubo dejado el tiempo prudencial pertinente para cerciorarse de que Ginny no iba a hacer nada más que mirar al piso decidió ser ella quien recortara la distancia que las separaba, tomando su barbilla con el nudillo del índice, elevando su cabeza, mirándola a los ojos. Y sonriendo. La muchacha entreabrió los labios, reprimiendo con poco éxito un jadeo ahogado.

-Hermione- repitió.

-No vas a acompañarme, Ginny.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron mucho, sorprendida ligeramente, después su mirada se opacó, arrugando el ceño con cierta tristeza. Hermione sabía que quería rebatirle, decirle algo más.

-Prométeme que vas a cuidarte- se limitó a decir, levantando la vista para volver a mirarla a los ojos. Esta vez con más decisión.

-Ginny.

-No dejes que te haga daño- imploró cortándola.

Los brazos de la chica se deslizaron sobre sus hombros, en un abrazo más fuerte del que habría esperado, ocultando la cabeza y un par de lágrimas en su cuello. La comisura de la cazadora se alzó, con cierta alegría pero también algo de orgullo.

-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, Ginny. ¡Ey!- la llamó, separándola ligeramente y tomando su mentón de nuevo-. Acabaré con esa bestia. Para eso estoy aquí.

Pero el ceño de la muchacha se entristeció aún más. Sin decir nada, sólo se puso de puntillas y besó a la morena. Hermione se dejó, por supuesto, pero la suavidad y el cuidado con el que se deslizaban sus labios sobre los propios le decía con claridad que se trataba de un beso de despedida. De forma inequívoca.

-Acaba con ella, Hermione- susurró sobre su boca-. Acaba con esto.

* * *

><p>Uno de sus maestros, allí en El Castillo de La Bruma, solía decir que no había nada como la expectativa de una gran cacería, que no había mayor placer en la caza que el cosquilleo que te recorría la nuca desde el momento en el que empezabas a preparar tu trampa. Y no es que no disfrutaras después del placer de la caza, ni mucho menos, sino que sentías la emoción bullir en el pecho por la adrenalina. Y a cada golpe, cada acierto, cada chillido agónico de tu presa, provocaba una descarga de dopamina que te nublaba el cerebro. Y aún con cierta vergüenza de admitirlo, Hermione también experimentaba tal cosa con las grandes cacerías y sentía el placer obsceno de dar muerte a su captura.<p>

Y esta se trataba, sin lugar a duda alguna, de una gran cacería.

El problema era, como ya parecía haberse convertido en costumbre, las decenas de hombres que se movían de un lado a otro a su alrededor, convirtiendo la emoción incontenida de la pasión de su trabajo en un mero zumbido molesto detrás de la oreja que le pedía por los dioses acabar cuanto antes. Su viejo maestro decía también; sólo tú has de limpiarte del culo tu propia mierda. Siempre lo acompañaba de un buen sermón sobre el trabajo solitario e incomprendido del cazador de bestias, así que Hermione sabía bien a que se refería el dicho.

Suspiró, mirando al cielo poniente.

Chirrió el acero de su espada, soltando chispas vivaces, cuando la piedra lamió su filo con dureza. La noche no había llegado todavía, pero el azul del cielo delataba ya su inminente cercanía. A cada lado escuchaba los alaridos de algún jefe de guardia colocando a los hombres, demasiado cerca de ella aun a pesar de las veces que había pedido estar sola. Chirrió de nuevo la hoja, mientras las nubes se encendían, brillando como borbotones de lava incandescente que se extendía por sus suaves bordes, tornando a púrpura y al azul marino. Ya quedaba poco. Habían elegido la plaza principal como centro de acción, pero habían colocado numerosas patrullas en puestos estratégicos a lo largo de toda la villa, aunque no llegaban apenas a la centena seguía siendo demasiada gente para ella. Le había prometido a Ginny que no dejaría que muriera nadie más y, por la cuenta que les traía la mutación del neolicántropo, más les valía que así fuera.

El sol se puso. En una fina línea de atardecer líquido. Se alzó la luna, que resplandeció en el cielo una vez se hizo al fin la oscuridad. Para muchos más brillante que nunca. Y tampoco antes había parecido más terrorífica que esa hermosa luna de plata.

Casi pudo escuchar como todos contenían el aliento, tal vez habiendo esperado que el lobo saltara sobre ellos nada más desparramarse el fulgor de astro sobre los tejados. No iba a ser así, por supuesto, todos lo sabían, pero la anticipación y el miedo a la inminencia de la noche apretaban el pecho de todos en una reacción inútil. Hermione envainó su espada, se apoyó contra el muro más cercano, cruzando brazos y tobillos, y cerró los ojos. Atenta de pronto a todo lo que pudiera oír. Y oía muchas cosas, desgraciadamente no las que deseaba escuchar. Los pasos inquietos de una de las patrullas, los susurros desconcertados de los guardias de su alrededor cuando, al cabo de un tiempo seguía sin pasar nada. Harry dando la orden de mantener la compostura. Y cuando los minutos comenzaron a amontonarse en las temibles horas empezó ella también a preguntarse qué podía estar pasando.

Entonces lo supo, abrió los ojos tan de golpe que el mundo tardó unos instantes en ser del color que debiera. Y como haciendo burla en su realización o para acentuar el efecto de su certeza, rasgó el aire de la noche el aullido del lobo, como las uñas de un gato se abren paso en la tela de unas cortinas. No reverberaba por entre los muros de adobe de las casas de Hápeto, sino que venía de lejos, tan lejos que parecía estar ahogado, quedo en la distancia, por las cortezas y las ramas danzantes de los árboles, amortiguado por la brisa de la estepa árida que era el reino de Vigarde.

¡Mierda!

Hermione sintió ganas de liberar tantos improperios como se le ocurrieran sobre el primer idiota que se cruzara en su camino, pero para amortizar el tiempo los fue vomitando entre dientes en mitad de una apresurada carrera a la salida más cercana.

¿Cómo había podido no reparar en ello? ¿Por qué diantres lo había pasado por alto? Tan acostumbrada como estaba a enfrentarse a la bestia que causaba el terror dentro de las murallas. Pero ese lobo estaba dentro porque los cadáveres estaban enterrados en su cementerio. Era lo malo de que los pueblecillos se convirtieran en ciudades, que crecían sobre sí misma y acababan engullendo estructuras que se suponían que no debían estar en el interior. Pero el muchacho, Neville Longbottom, había muerto en las afueras. En el bosque.

¡Mierda!

-¡Hermione!- gritó Harry cuando supo que ya no podría seguirla.

¡Mierda!

La visión de la luna sobre la planicie de Vigarde en todo su esplendor, sin manto alguno de nubes que osaran eclipsar sus rayos mortuorios era digna de admirar, pero en el correr presuroso de la cazadora no había tiempo que ocupar en cosas tan banales como la belleza del paisaje. No se había parado siquiera a alertar a los guardias, ni molestado en esquivar al que de ellos se le había cruzado delante, ofreciéndole un empujón nada delicado ni cortes al apartarlo de su camino. El sonido del capoteo del agua le hizo sospechar que había acabado yaciendo en el bebedero cercano, pero no había perdido el tiempo en mirar hacia atrás.

La puertas también tuvo que abrirlas casi por la fuerza, pero ahora los pasos presurosos con tintineos metálicos que sonaban a lo lejos, demasiado discretos para oídos menos diestros, le indicaban que al menos la mitad de la guardia la seguía ahora. Tal vez debió haberle contado a Harry lo que pasaba. Ya era tarde.

Una rama le acarició con hiriente fuerza la mejilla cuando se internó en el bosque. Silbó la hoja en el aire, con su brillo acerado, impoluto, que supuraba muerte con cada destello que la luna le arrancaba. Paró en seco, escuchando los sonidos de la noche en la foresta, en busca de algo fuera de lo común.

-Hermione- escuchó a Harry por fin a su espalda.

Alzó una mano, sin mirarlo, indicándole que permaneciera en silencio. Tras él escuchaba las respiraciones agitadas de los demás hombres.

-Hermione…- intentó de nuevo.

Ella le chistó, haciendo énfasis en su esfuerzo. Junto a las respiraciones resonaban también los roces de las armaduras. Suspiró rendida.

-Está en el bosque, Harry- explicó al fin-. Siempre ha estado fuera. El primer ataque, el real, fue en este bosque, fuera de las murallas. Dejamos que los falsos licántropos nos hicieran olvidar cosa tan obvia. Ahora silencio. ¡Todos!

-Aquí estamos en desventaja- dijo Harry, aunque ella no necesitara la aclaración para saberlo-, no nos hemos preparado para luchar en el bosque. Nadie sabe cómo reaccionar para cubrir los francos.

-Gracias por la explicación, Harry. No sé si pudiera valerme sin tu presencia aquí.

-No necesitamos tu ironía ahora mismo. Lo mejor es que nos movamos como una unidad- ordenó al grupo-. Eso va también por ti, Hermione.

La mujer ya podía casi palpar el fracaso.

-Debemos…

Hermione lo mandó a callar de nuevo. Harry tuvo la intención de confrontarla por ello, pero recordó pronto que su amiga ponía siempre un empeño exquisito en su trabajo, por lo que se limitó a obedecer entre dientes y estar atento.

-Por ahí.

-¿Segura está usté?- preguntó McManus- ¿Cómo sabe adónde está el lobo si ni una maldita cosa se oye aquí?

-Precisamente.

Las respiraciones agitadas de los hombres le dificultaban el escuchar la nada que el lobo levantaba a su alrededor.

-¡A la derecha!- gritó.

Tarde.

Las fauces se cerraron de golpe sobre el hombro de uno de los soldados, tan rápido que ni la cazadora fue capaz de verlo llegar sino cuando fue ya tarde. Los largos chorretones de sangre dibujaron dos líneas espesas sobre las hebras inmaculadas de su pelaje albino. Y de un impulso tan potente como el inicial se perdió de nuevo entre la espesura.

-¡Es rápido!- denotó Harry entre los gritos desgarradores del guardia herido, quien se sujetaba inútilmente el brazo que le faltaba mientras no tardaba en desangrarse-. Por ahí. ¡Seguidlo todos!

Hermione tuvo que coger aire muy despacio intentando evitar las ganas que tenía de mandarlos a todos a freír espárragos al monte.

El hombre lobo volvió a atacar, nuevamente igual de lejos de la cazadora, a pesar de escucharlo llegar por los flancos la bestia parecía cambiar de rumbo en el último instante antes de hacer acto de presencia, con los belfos por delante y unas garras afiladas como la más fina espada, como si evitara a la mujer de forma deliberada.

-¡Joder, Hermione! ¿Qué hacemos? Nos está masacrando.

-¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga, Harry?

-¡No sé, eres tú quien sabe de estas cosas!

-¡No me vengas ahora con esas! Me he hartado a decirte que trabajo sola. Yo sé cómo actuar pero cómo hacer que no maten a estos idiotas.

Otro aullido rayó la noche. De lejos.

-¡Por allá, señor!- señaló McManus.- ¡Pa'l norte!

No puede ser, pensó Hermione.

Harry comenzó a gritar órdenes, y por un momento estuvo ella tentada a contradecirlo, pero no le gustaba restarle credibilidad al liderazgo de su amiga, además tampoco le gustaba compartir. La llamada del lobo había sonado en la distancia, en la dirección en la que no se había ido el licántropo, y había llegado demasiado lejos en muy poco tiempo. Así que cuando el héroe y el resto de la guardia se hubieron ido ella se quedó. Sumergida al fin en el silencio roto por los pasos que se alejaban en la espesura.

Se puso en marcha. Ahí estaba. En la cabeza le daba vueltas el aullido distante, pero el rastro fresco de la bestia la llenaba de nuevos ánimos. Conocía ese camino, más que bien, la verdad. Era el camino que llevaba hacia el lago.

¿Por qué no ataca otra vez?, se preguntó.

Perdió el rastro.

-Mierda- susurró a la nada.

Paró en seco. Tocó las pociones que se había guardado al principio de la noche. Pensó en sí debía tomárselas. Tal vez la Golondrina…

Por el rabillo del ojo captó una sombra. Humana. Que no alcanzó a ver más que de espaldas. Alzó una ceja, preguntándose si cabía alguna posibilidad de que se tratara de uno de los hombres del barón. Quitó el tapón de la botellita, tirándola al suelo tras ingerir el líquido lechoso. Blandió la espada en el aire, dibujando un par de ochos mientras avanzaba, con pasos calculados se adentró en el claro del lago, y delante de las aguas cristalinas, cuyas suaves olas brillaban bajo la luna de plata, estaba el lobo.

Un lobo negro. De un negro azabache tan intenso como las sombras de las grutas de las montañas de Trova, seno del mal y el odio del tiempo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó entre dientes como si supiera ver el entendimiento en lo profundo de esos ojos canelos.

El lobo aulló, colocado hábilmente sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Después miró a alguna parte a su espalda, y Hermione se preguntó por un instante si debía mirar qué era o si se trataba de un truco para atacarla una vez apartara la vista de él. Pero cuando lo escuchó fue tarde. El lobo negro saltó hacia ella. Escuchó las garras que saltaban sobre la grava, preparó la espada, sin saber bien a dónde debía apuntarla. Le sirvió para desviar al lobo zaíno, pero no evitó el golpe agudo que le atravesó la espalda, con una zarpa tan pesada que la impulsó al suelo con demasiada fuerza.

Después nada.

* * *

><p>La bruma que nublaba su mente tardó aun un tiempo en disiparse tras abrir los ojos, haciendo que tan solo pudiera distinguir sombras inconclusas y escuchara el zumbido distante de voces que no era capaz ni de distinguir.<p>

"¿Hermione?"

Cerró de nuevo los ojos encontrando la oscuridad extrañamente reconfortante. No quería despertar todavía. Quería seguir muerta un poquito más.

"Hermione…"

Pero la voz era insistente.

-Depierta.

-Ginny- murmuró con una voz extraña, reconociendo al fin qué la rodeaba.

Lo primero que le dio la bienvenida fue la radiante sonrisa de alivio que le dirigía la muchacha. Con un suspiro reconfortante la apretó entre sus brazos y el mareo de la inconciencia prolongada y el ardor mordiente que le atravesó la espalda le dio un indicio de cuál era su situación. Pudo evitar el gemido ahogado que se le atragantó en la garganta, pero no pudo evitar el ceño de dolor que se apoderó de sus facciones.

-Lo siento- se apresuró a decir la niña, apartándose como del fuego, pero si poder borrar la alegría que le causaba el verla despierta.

-¿Qué pasó?

-El maldito lobo pasó. Nos engañó como a idiotas y te dejamos sola, aunque creo que eso es más por culpa tuya- le recriminó Harry acercándose también a la cama en la que yacía.

-No puedes culparme por aprovechar la oportunidad- sonrió con ironía- ¿Y el lobo?

-Nos masacró. Tardamos un tiempo en volver a dar con él. Supongo que estaba entretenido mordiéndote el culo- se atrevió a hacer una broma ligera con su sonrisa de héroe-. Pero después se convirtió en una cacería. Para nosotros, claro. Después escapó. Tras dejar trece cadáveres tras él.

Le aseguró que los cuerpos habían sido tratados con el procedimiento debido antes de que las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieran.

-¡Hermione, menudo alivio!- saludó Ron.

-¿Alivio? Creo más bien que todo mi orgullo ha sido echado por tierra.

-Sí que te ves desmejorada, amiga mía.

Ella rio, la verdad es que era extraño lo bien que le caía el barón tras apenas unas cuantas semanas de conocerse. Lo miró de arriba abajo, con la tez demasiado pálida incluso para él, y dos largos surcos a modo de ojeras bajo el azul de sus ojos.

-Espero al menos tener mejor apariencia que la tuya.

-No te burles de un enfermo- sonrió con cariño-. Me siento culpable, Hermione. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Lo pensó unos instantes, sólo levantar las cejas hacía que un dolor agudo le asaltara la parte superior de la nuca, y al mover los hombros le ardía la espalda entera, desde el hombro derecho, cruzando todo el homoplato hasta el borde inferior del hueso contrario. No era una herida tan larga, pero la forma en la que le tiraban las costras con el movimiento le decía que sí costaba de una profundidad de cierta relevancia.

-Sanará.

Ginny bajó la vista preocupada y apesadumbrada, una vez más. De lo que Hermione no se había dado cuenta, culpa del precario estado de conciencia difuminada en el que la envolvía el sueño prolongado, la herida y, estaba segura, alguna hierba, era que la sonrisa de alivio de la muchacha había sido prontamente sustituida por un ceño preocupado que dirigía sobre sus manos apretadas fuertemente a sus rodillas.

-La señora Winky dice que tuviste suerte de no morir desangrada. Que la herida parecía lo suficientemente grave.

Hermione levantó la mano, sujetando el mentón de la joven con cariño, sin percatarse por un momento de los ojos indiscretos que se disponían a su alrededor.

-He estado en situaciones peores. Sanará. No es nada fácil matarme.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Hermione?- preguntó Harry, quien no sabía cómo continuar la pregunta sin que pareciera que estaba cuestionando las habilidades de la cazadora.- Te atacó el lobo. Pero me alegro de que estés bien. No entiendo por qué no hizo más que arañarte la espalda.

Ella también se planteó la misma duda. Tomando aire, cerrando los ojos. Por un momento se hizo de noche otra vez, resonando en sus oídos los ruidos casi extintos del bosque, las voces, el mecer de las hojas al viento, el flash de pelaje albino que se cruzó ante ellos. El claro. Y el lobo negro de ojos color canela. Ese lobo no era el que había atacado al guardia delante de ella, ni era el que le había arañado la espalda, sino el que la había empujado al suelo, el que casi le había abierto la cabeza contra una piedra.

-No me atacó el lobo.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás despierta?<p>

La muchacha asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta, a la vez que sus bisagras rechinaban al entreabrirse. Hermione no abrió los ojos, pero soltó un largo suspiro, justo cuando la chica estaba a punto de retirarse pensando que la respuesta iba ser negativa.

-He estado aquí todo el día- murmuró con cierta desgana-. ¿Cómo podría tener sueño siquiera?

Ginny tomó eso como la señal que necesitaba para entrar en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con la misma delicadeza con la que la había abierto. Se acercó a la cama con pasos remolones y las manos apretadas a la espalda, mordiéndose el labio mientras alzaba la vista hacia ella.

-La señora Winky dijo que habías intentado levantarte.

Hermione no respondió, sólo sonrió. Se incorporó con cuidado, abriendo los ojos al fin, intentando cargar todo su peso con los brazos en lugar de tirar de los músculos de la espalda. Su profesión la obligaba a saber soportar bien el dolor, más que bien, pero también le había enseñado cuando lo mejor era dejar reposar una herida para evitar su reapertura. Con su metabolismo alterado tardaría apenas un par de días en hacer que dejara de ser al menos problemática, era una ventaja importante, pero que le costaba a veces entender a quienes se empeñaran en cuidar de ella. Por otro lado, de estos había tan pocos, que no estaba acostumbrada a que le prestaran tanta atención.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Ginny. Pero esa ama de llaves loca que tienes luchó con todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo. Gritándome como si fuera yo una cría que no sabe lo que es mejor para ella misma, hasta que me hizo desistir de la idea.

Ginny rio ligeramente.

-Sí. Recuerdo bien esas charlas. Solía hacerme eso muchas veces cuando era pequeña. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Sabes?- suspiró con cansancio.- Empiezo a hartarme seriamente de esa pregunta.

-Lo siento- se apresuró a contestar la niña.

Hermione sonrió, recordándose a sí misma que no era con ella con quien estaba enfadada. Dio un par de palmadas a su lado, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Más cerca. Sabiendo que la presencia de la muchacha usualmente lograba animarla.

-No pasa nada. Es un arañazo. Duele. Pero no es más que eso. ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte?

-No puedo- respondió sinceramente con la mirada gacha y sentándose sobre las mantas-. He sentido tanto miedo, Hermione. Verte tendida sobre esa cama. Pudiste haber muerto. Pudiste haberte desangrado. Y todo seguiría igual. Sólo que mi corazón se hubiera parado. ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si hubieras muerto?

La mujer no pudo reprimir el ceño fruncido que le arrancó las palabras sensibleras de la dama, nada acostumbrada a ellas, pero eligió no decir nada al respecto.

-Seguir con tu vida de la misma forma que lo hubieras hecho si tan solo me hubiera marchado.

-Sé que para ti no es importante, Hermione. No soy una niña. Pero me sentí morir cuando te trajeron por la mañana, sin poder evitar pensar que… un poco de ello era mi culpa. Son mi pueblo y mis gentes por las que estás luchando.

-Es por el dinero por lo que estoy luchando. No te confundas, Ginny, el héroe es Harry, para mí esto es sólo un trabajo.

Fue la muchacha quien arrugó esta vez el entrecejo, y Hermione una vez más casi pudo ver sus pensamientos tomar forma en su cabeza. Se preguntó si debía añadir algo más aunque fuera para aliviar la carga de la menor, aun cuando fuera mentira.

-Aún con todo- murmuró Ginny-. Es mi hermano el que te ha pedido que te encargues de ello.

Hermione le sujetó el mentón tirando de ella hasta juntar sus labios con suavidad. Tenía que admitir que el poder seguir besando a la niña era lo único bueno que le veía al desastre de su trabajo la noche anterior. Al menos, con suerte, podía seguir besando a la baronesa durante un mes más. Después se recriminó tal pensamiento, no era nada propio de ella, pero no podía negar que le causaba alegría.

-Deja de preocuparte.

-Ahora sé que no podría ni aun cuando quisiera- respondió con los ojos aún cerrados y la mente nublada por la dicha del beso-. Que no quiero.

La mujer sólo resopló con cierta ironía.

-Sé que dije que no lo haría, Hermione. Y siento no haber mantenido mi palabra. Puede que, al fin y al cabo, al final sólo sea una muchacha tonta que no sabe nada de la vida. Pero lo que siento por ti es algo que es difícil negarse incluso uno mismo. Resulta que si tuviera palabra alguna en la elección de mi futuro, sería contigo con quien desearía estar.

-Ginny.

-No te preocupes, Hermione- le habló mirándola a los ojos, con apenas un ligero rubor y un gesto hasta en cierta medida despreocupado-. Sé que no sientes lo mismo, lo has dejado bastante claro. Y no espero que lo hagas, de verdad no espero nada de ti. Pero tus sentimientos no van a cambiar los míos. El amor no se elige. Me dolió tanto verte herida que lo supe.

Le sorprendió la magnitud de sus palabras, y la madurez y la seriedad con las que las había pronunciado. Y la realidad de su tono, de quien sabe que lo que desea y lo que ocurrirá no serán la misma cosa, pero lejos de apenarse lo toma con entereza puesto que es una simple realidad contra la que no tiene sentido revelarse. No pudo evitar pensar que la muchacha que hablaba ahora no era la misma que había conocido el primer día que llegó a Hápeto, y se preguntó cuánto podía cambiar una persona en menos de un mes. Pero el amor hacía esas cosas, o algo así le hubiera dicho Harry. Y ella lo sabía, en el fondo lo sabía, al fin y al cabo había hecho falta que le rompieran el corazón para descubrir que podía valerse por ella misma. Así que sólo la abrazó sin saber qué más podía hacer.

_El amor no se elige._ Harry iba a hacerse una capa con su piel.

Suspiró.

-Es curioso cómo suceden las cosas. Sigues causándome pavor, pero siento que no podría vivir sin ti- siguió hablando la baronesa aun cuando la mujer deseaba que no lo hiciera-. Podría soportar una vida como la que todos quieren que viva, pero no sabiendo que estas muerta.

-Calla ya, Ginny- susurró apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza.

-¿Te inoportuno?- preguntó apartándose un poco para cruzar sus miradas.

-No- le sonrió-. Pero no he muerto ni planeo hacerlo pronto. Y tampoco tiene sentido alguno hablar de la vida que no tendremos.

-A veces es la mejor forma de afrontar la vida que se tiene.

-Y a veces es mejor simplemente disfrutar de lo que es en el momento sin pensar en lo que será.

Ginny rio con dulzura, dejándose caer más en los brazos de la cazadora, con el corazón completo de alivio al ver que volvía a ser la misma.

-Lo que más echaría de menos son esos comentarios llenos de retórica.

-Pues disfrútalos mientras estén ahí.

-Los dioses saben que no estarán mucho tiempo- se quejó con suavidad.

Después la besó, una y otra vez, mientras Hermione prestaba atención a cada sonido de fuera de esa habitación, aunque tampoco perdía detalle de nada de lo que pasaba dentro. Al poco Ginny ya se había acurrucado a su lado, aun por encima de las sábanas, mientras la luz de las velas que se quemaban lentamente en la mesilla a su lado era toda la luz que las envolvía. Todo parecía indicar que nada iba a hacer marcharse a la muchacha aunque parecía completamente despierta mirando a algún punto de la nada delante de ella.

La mujer no quería preguntar. Temía que no le gustara la respuesta, pero sabía que su simple abrazo bastaba para calmar a la chica, por lo que se sintió ligeramente satisfecha.

-Sé que no llegarás a amarme- habló al fin la pelirroja todavía con la mirada en la nada-, pero quiero creer que al menos soy alguien más que una simple dama para ti.

-Lo eres- dijo incluso antes de pensar en sus palabras, recriminándoselo mentalmente al instante.

Ginny alzó la cabeza sorprendida, mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar por más que lo intentaba. Después, en cambio, cambio a la pena nuevamente. Y reposó sus labios sobre los de la cazadora una vez más, aunque sin demorarse demasiado.

-¿Puedo entonces pedirte una cosa al menos?

Hermione dudó por un momento.

-Si está en mi mano.

-El lobo ha sido hecho. Tú lo dijiste. Con magia y odio.

Sólo asintió con la cabeza, fija en los orbes cerúleos que la miraban fijamente.

-Tienes que descubrir al causante. Tengo que saber quién nos ha hecho esto, porque tamaño crimen no puede quedar indemne. Tienes que acabar con esto desde su base misma, porque si no, una vez que mates al lobo nada habrá acabado.

-No es lo que yo hago, Ginny.

-Por favor, Hermione, me lo prometiste. Sé que eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido nunca. Y mi tío es harto perspicaz. Pero sé que si alguien pudiera descubrir tal cosa esa eres tú.

No respondió al instante. Lo meditó unos momentos, con el azul en su mente mientras sopesaba cada pro y cada contra. Tal vez tuviera razón y le debiera aquello, después de todo le iba a romper inevitablemente el corazón.

-Está bien, Ginny- cedió con un suspiro derrotado-, hasta el próximo plenilunio intentaré hallar al culpable de la maldición del lobo. Pero no puedo prometerte nada.

-Me vale.

Hermione no solía dormir nunca acompañada de nadie, ni cuando concluía una larga sesión pasional en brazos de alguien, ni siquiera con Harry, de cuya cama se escurría a las pocas horas, tras dejar atrás el cansancio del acto en sí. Menos aun cuando se trataba solamente de abrazar y dejarse abrazar por alguien. Una parte de ella quería echarla, sabían los dioses que escusas no le faltaban, pero el sentimiento de culpa ante la confesión no recíproca de la niña se lo impidió también. Estaba atrapada entre sus brazos. Se sentía extrañamente a gusto sin embargo y el aleteo cansado de las pestañas de la chica mientras luchaba por evitar que el sueño la apresara le arrancó una sonrisa.

Después miró a la luna, al otro lado de los ventanales que daban al pequeño balcón que sabía que miraban al patio interno del castillo, imperceptiblemente aplanada por un lado, indicando al final de su fase plena. Esa noche también era importante para los licántropos, también se sentían influidos por la luz del astro, pero todo el mundo se había empeñado en mantenerla en cama como para salir a indagar. Se enfadó con la luna en cambio, recordando al lobo negro que con tanta fijeza la había mirado. Mordiéndose los labios mientras se le revolvían las entrañas con ira. ¿Cómo podía haber salido todo mal? ¿Qué pudiera pensar de ella Tonks si lo supiera?

Pero es que el lobo negro no encajaba en la ecuación, y cuando miró a su espalada… No a su espalda estaba también el lobo, lo había escuchado. Tarde, cierto era, pero supo que allí estaba.

El viejo Moody le habría espetado; ¡Vigilancia constante, muchachita! ¿Qué es eso de no mirarte el culo mientras bailas?

El lobo negro no la había atacado. Y eso lo dijo mirando a la luna por la ventana mientras Ginny se apretaba en sueños aún más contra ella.

Nada había acabado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué puedo decir? Siento la tardanza y agradezco la paciencia, creo que yo no la tendría, pero gracias por los reviews, de verdad. Es culpa mía porque aparte de que no tengo tiempo para esto también me he dedicado a experimentar con otras historias que no sé siquiera si saldrán algún día de mi mesa de trabajo. Mea culpa.<strong>

**Al menos este es el segundo capítulo más largo que va de la historia, como pequeña compensación. La verdad es que en mi mente no acababa aquí pero apenas podía dedicarle tiempo y encima se estaba alargando así que aquí está.**

**Espero que al menos lo hayan disfrutado aunque sé que las escenas de batalla (si así se le puede llamar a esta) pueden ser algo pesadas si no se saben explicar bien.**

**Muchas gracias a todos. **


	16. El Lobo Negro

**El Lobo Negro**

Haber conseguido que se quedara un día completo guardando reposo era ya una hazaña en sí misma, por lo que nadie pudo evitar que a la mañana siguiente abandonara la cama tan pronto como llegaba la luz del nuevo día, enredándose entre las pestañas cobrizas que le hacían cosquillas en el mentón al comenzar a abrirse.

Ninguno sabía del porqué de su prisa por ponerse en marcha, pero lo cierto es que la cabeza le daba vueltas a ideas que no llegaban a tener una conclusión lógica, hilando retazos de pensamientos de aquí y de allí, para los cuales debía todavía rellenar algunos huecos antes de ver dónde encajaba cada uno. Y desde luego esos mismos pensamientos la habían atormentado todo el día y toda la noche, evitando el concilio del sueño, y acrecentando el sentimiento de impotencia que se apoderaba de ella al saber que no podía moverse de una maldita cama.

Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio cuando terminó de colocarse sus ropajes de siempre, los cuales la señora Winky había mandado amablemente a coser a quien, fuera quien fuere, sabía hacer un trabajo de confección excelente.

-¿Seguro que vas a estar bien?- preguntó preocupada Ginny, quien la había ayudado a colocarse la camisa y el jubón.

-Nada va a hacer que vuelva a esa cama- le sonrió con una de esas pequeñas sonrisas.

La muchacha se mordió el labio, elevando una comisura con cierto galanteo, le pasó los brazos por el cuello tras un momento de vergüenza, pero cuando habló lo hizo con un tono sugerente.

-¿Nada en absoluto?

Hermione no pudo evitar reír con dulzura ante la actitud de la niña, pero no iba a posponer sus quehaceres por muy apetecible que sonara aquello. La besó en cambio, con la suavidad y tranquilidad que caracterizaban a sus labios, esa forma que hacía que la baronesa se olvidara de respirar siquiera.

-Después del suplicio de ayer, nada en absoluto.

Ginny dejó escapar un quejido lastimero pero aceptó dejar marchar a la morena de entre sus brazos, tomando sus manos en cambio.

-Está bien, pero no tomes el caballo, al menos- le pidió de una forma ante la que no pudo negarse.

-Como desee mi señora- se burló.

No pensaba coger a Salamanquesa de todas formas, había planeado repasar todos sus pasos de la noche del plenilunio, poco a poco y uno a uno, para asegurarse que no volvía a perderse nada. Tenía que descubrir qué demonios le había atacado. Por otro lado el pensamiento de botar sobre el lomo de un caballo con una herida cuarteada a la espalda le causó que un sudor frío le bajara por la espina dorsal. Mejor evitarlo si podía.

* * *

><p>Ginny tenía cosas que hacer esa mañana, algo le había comentado, algo que ver con las obligaciones de la nobleza y las buenas maneras de una dama, pero, por supuesto, Hermione no le había prestado atención alguna, no interesándole los detalles en lo más mínimo. Por ese motivo la baronesa de Hápeto no le acompañaba en su camino por el bosque, cosa que, por otro lado, agradecía totalmente, viéndose incapaz de lidiar con la actitud altiva y vivaracha de la joven cuando el mal humor de lo acaecido la noche de la luna llena le imbuía una concentración envidiable.<p>

No tardó mucho en encontrar el rastro que habían dejado apenas dos noches atrás, agradecida por que la suave llovizna que empezaba a caer con cada vez mayor frecuencia por esas fechas no hubiera hecho acto de presencia en ese tiempo y hubiera borrado las huellas que el tropel de hombres confusos y las bestias sanguinarias habían dejado. Con su ojo experto y la insistencia en su buen entrenamiento le era fácil distinguir las señales, de tal forma que podría casi recrear lo que había pasado aquella noche sin haberlo vivido incluso. Por otro lado, no habían huella propiamente dichas, no podía seguir un rastro claro y diferenciado, sino que más bien se fijaba en cosas más suspicaces, como un ángulo aberrante en la fractura de una rama o un hoyo que tan sólo el impulso de un animal muy grande podía dejar en la hojarasca. Lo repasó todo con especial atención, no encontrando el rastro del segundo lobo por gran parte del camino. El tiempo pasaba rápido, de tal forma que para cuando se acercaba finalmente al lago que compartía con Ginny y que había albergado al lobo negro el sol ya había alcanzado el medio día.

Fue entonces cuando notó algo nuevo, después de haberse separado por fin del ejército de hombres, unas profundas marcas que se acercaban de los lejos, y que parecían esfumarse de pronto. Hermione se mordió el labio.

Había llegado al claro. Se colocó en el mismo punto que había ocupado esa noche, examinando las huellas que el lobo negro había impreso, ahora con mejor claridad que entre la espesura. La miraba a ella. A su espalda, el rebumbio de tierra revuelta le indicaba el lugar en el que había aparecido el lobo albino, se aventuró a pensar, pues no lo había visto. También le decía que tras caer inconsciente algo más había pasado y el pensamiento de que la bestia zaína la había golpeado, aunque algo tarde, para apartarla de la otra y salvarle la vida le revoloteó otra vez en la mente. Aunque a causa de ello se había golpeado con una piedra en la cabeza y, aunque sus mentores se empeñaban en decir que tenía la cabeza más dura que ellos jamás hubieran visto, sabía dos cosas, una, que ellos no se referían a la resistencia de su esqueleto óseo sino a su cabezonería, y dos, que el lobo negro no sabía nada de eso. Pero tampoco creía que hubiera tenido la intención de matarla.

Entonces notó la sangre congelarse en sus venas por un intente, porque al alzar la vista pudo ver como, allí donde antes de llegar a la parte en la que la tierra se convertía en una fina capa de guijarros y cantos rodados, se alzaban unas huellas que salían de entre las ramas del bosque que lo rodeaba. Unas huellas humanas. Recordó la figura que estaba segura de que había visto aquella noche. Prestó especial atención que no se trataran de las pisadas que ella o Ginny pudieran haber dejado en su último encuentro. No lo eran. Estas acababan en la orilla, donde las piedras no dejaban impresión alguna, pero no lejos de allí aparecían las marcas del lobo negro. Que no parecían haber llegado del bosque.

-El rastro de la criatura que llegaba hasta aquí, que desaparecía en la nada- se dijo en voz alta, como si el escuchar su propio razonamiento ayudara a hacerlo más válido-, no desaparecía. Simplemente volvía a pesar unos setenta kilos en lugar de doscientos. Un hombre lobo, un lobo viejo, experimentado. ¿Por qué?

Había llegado de lejos, recordó entonces el aullido distante que no encajaba en su cabeza aquella noche. Ahora tenía sentido. Y volvió hacia aquí. Seguramente al ver que había atraído a los hombres en lugar de al otro lobo. Se transformó en hombre antes de llegar aquí, pensó siguiendo el rastro que había encontrado antes. Cuando entró en el claro era humano. Después debió de escucharme o a la otra bestia. Un hombre desnudo en medio de la nada en una noche cómo aquella era tanto una amenaza clara para alguien como ella que sabía lo que aquello significaba como un plato suculento para el lobo albino. La reacción más inteligente era volver a su forma lupina y cubrir su identidad para con la cazadora y ser un igual para el con lobo.

-¡Mierda! Entonces sí hay un hombre lobo. Pero no es el que busco. No es el asesino. No puede ser él.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en la villa? ¿Estaba allí desde el principio? ¿Por qué hubiera venido después?

Como solía pasarle, su mente privilegiada comenzaba a hilar ideas sueltas antes incluso de que su parte consiente pudiera procesarlas siquiera.

Forma lupina. El amuleto de Ginny. El escudo de Lapuntu.

-¡El caballo!- exclamó corriendo de vuelta hacia el castillo.

* * *

><p>Para cuando llegó las espalda le dolía horrores por la carrera, y agradeció la presión que lo ajustado del jubón ejercía sobre la herida. Como había anticipado el caballo mosqueado que había jurado tiempo atrás que pertenecía al barón no estaba. Cuando le preguntó al paje que se cruzó ante ella y este no pudo contestarle nada claro supo que aquello sólo podía significar una cosa; que el caballo estaba tras la partida del duque pero no ahora; que alguien de la casa de los Lupin estaba allí la noche del plenilunio, pero había partido tras ella.<p>

Ensilló a Salamanquesa con toda la prisa que pudo darse, notando cómo le hervía la sangre de rabia y odio. Sintiéndose estúpida y traicionada una vez más por el duque de Lapuntu. Montó, salió al patio de armas, sin demorarse un segundo más, encaminándose a la salida.

-¡Hermione!- le gritó Ginny al verla-. Prometiste que no montarías.

-No tengo mejor opción para llegar a Lapuntu.

La cazadora la miró, sin poder evitar la mueca de profunda animadversión que le cruzaba la cara. Algo encajó en la cabeza de Ginny, lo supo por su expresión. Por los ojos bien abiertos y la boca extendida. Era consciente de que Harry le había comentado a la baronesa que ella y el duque no se llevaban demasiado bien, aunque no había entrado en detalles. Y entonces lo supo, por el miedo en la mirada de Ginny lo supo. Supo que la niña sabía quién era su tío, o, mejor dicho, qué era.

-Hermione- dijo esta vez con un tono dubitativo y algo asustado-, no es…

-Apártate, Ginny- impuso sin importarle que le estuviera dando órdenes a un miembro de la nobleza.

-¡Hermione, te estás confundiendo!- le gritó más segura ahora, con esa fuerza que tenía una dama pero aún angustiada.- ¡No es él!

-¡Apártate, Ginny!- gritó con más ímpetu.

Tomó las riendas, apretó los tacones contra la grupa. Salamanquesa era una gran yegua, adiestrada para la batalla, y no dudó un segundo en pasar por encima de la muchacha que tuvo que hacerse a un lado a la fuerza para no ser arrollada en su camino. Se alejó de los muros del castillo, escuchando todavía los gritos con su nombre a su espalda.

En apenas unos minutos salía de la frontera norte de Hápeto, en dirección a Lapuntu.

Salamanquesa no era una yegua normal, su raza era una de las más resistentes que la naturaleza, la selección humana y algún recurso mágico en medio de todo aquello habían creado. Era un caballo de las Llanuras de Bálbein. Si ignoraba el dolor afilado que le mordía los homoplatos sabía que el viaje no le tomaría más de dos horas.

* * *

><p>Por algún motivo, y a pesar de pasar bajo la mirada atenta de la guardia del duque, nadie impidió su entrada en el patio de armas. Como era de esperar el castillo de Lapuntu era tanto más grande como lujoso que aquel en el que ella había estado residiendo ese último mes, pero no era la primera vez que se encontraba allí, así que no prestó atención a la majestuosidad de los detalles.<p>

Desmontó al instante, escuchando cómo los porteros se dirigían a ella con respeto, con sus libreas negras y plateadas, obteniendo su silencio por toda respuesta, más sirvientes la miraron mientras atravesaba las salas en busca del duque, pero tampoco nadie la detuvo. No creía que la recordaran, ni la identificaran como alguien bien recibida para los señores del castillo, así que tenía la ligera sospecha de que Lupin la estaba esperando.

Un ujier le dijo algo mientras ella lo apartaba con más bien poca cortesía. Conocía la cámara en la cual el duque gustaba de emplear como lugar de trabajo, tras una gran mesa de nogal, colocada estratégicamente ante unos inmensos ventanales pensados particularmente para aprovechar al máximo las horas del día. Frente a una gran estantería con sus anaqueles de la misma madera que el resto del mobiliario se alzaba Lupin, dándole convenientemente la espalda a la puerta, de modo que cuando Hermione abrió la puerta no pudo ver la tenaz sonrisa que le arropó los labios bajo su rucio bigote.

-Debería matarte, viejo lobo- profirió con seriedad y un tono seco y seguro, pero no hizo nada.

-Debo proteger a mi familia, cazadora. Debes entenderlo, mi sobrino no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, mi atenta Ginebra tuvo el detalle de avisarme- contestó todavía sin dignarse a darse la vuelta-. Lo cierto es que guardaba la esperanza de que mi presencia en Hápeto pasara desapercibida, pero debí saber que no podría esquivarte, mi esposa me advirtió de tal cosa. Sabe perfectamente lo muy capaz que eres.

Hermione apretó los puños para disimular la rabia cuando escuchó la palabra esposa salir tan cómodamente de su boca. Sus pensamientos viajaron brevemente sobre su hombro derecho, donde reposaba su espada. Inspiró con disimulo, alzando orgullosa la barbilla mientras fruncía los labios.

-Estabas esa noche- se limitó a responder-. ¿Por qué debe un duque esconderse como un burdo maleante?

Remus se dio por fin la vuelta, mirándola con unos ojos impregnados de comprensión e indulgencia que a la mujer le apretó el pecho con un regusto amargo que no le gustó ni una pizca, aunque comprendía que tal sentimiento nada tenía que ver con el asunto que los ocupaba, y la expresión del noble sólo transmitía una calidad seguridad que hubiera arropado a cualquier otro.

-Mi sobrino no sabe de mi condición, Hermione- explicó con una sonrisa calmada-, y me gustaría que así siguiera siendo.

-Pero Ginny lo sabe. Vi su mirada de horror cuando supo a dónde me dirigía- luego se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que la había llamado por su sobrenombre.

-Ginny siempre ha sido una niña muy intuitiva. Ya desde pequeñita. E incluso antes de que tú vinieras a llenarle la cabeza con los bestiarios y los compendios de magia fue capaz de unir las piezas de su árbol familiar. Igual que lo has hecho tú.

Hermione sonrió, asintiendo levemente.

-Sí. Lo cierto es que es harto arriesgado cambiar el escudo de tu blasón familiar por la figura de un lobo siendo un licántropo. Para los, como tú bien has dicho, buenos entendedores, puede terminar por saltar a la vista. Y no todos esos buenos entendedores son siempre tan comprensivos. Yo, por ejemplo, no lo soy.

Lupin rio animado.

-Oh, Hermione, tengo entendido que pocas personas hay que comprendan tantas cosas tan bien como tú. ¿Fue eso entonces? ¿Mi blasón familiar?

-Terriblemente escueto para tratarse del escudo de un duque, cierto es, había oído que fue modificado especialmente en vuestro honor a expensas de la alta ascendencia de los Lupin. Era bien curioso. Pero no, no fue sólo el escudo de los Lupin. No eres de mi agrado, Remus, lo sabes bien, pero había algo en ti que me ponía alerta, algo aun por encima de mi desdén. Y esa forma que tenías de acercarte a mí sin hacerte notar. Eso no lo consigue cualquiera. Hasta entonces creía que nadie, de hecho. ¿Con que tu olfato, no? Siento que en el fondo no has estado más que jugando conmigo.

-Eres demasiado lista como para que jueguen contigo. Pero cierta gracia sí me hacía. No era mi intención, por supuesto.

-Lo que me han enseñado me dice que debería matarte sólo por ser quien eres, pero no fuiste tú- espetó con cierto desdén-. No fuiste tú. Si lo fueras… Tonks te habría matado, puede que te ame pero un cazador de bestias debe siempre hacer lo correcto. Ella misma me enseñó eso. Y sigue siendo una cazadora.

-Hace mucho tiempo que conseguí dominar a la bestia. La maldición me pesa desde que tengo apenas memoria. Pero eres libre de sentir en mí amenaza. Entiendo que es eso lo que te han enseñado.

-Me han enseñado a ser lógica. A usar la razón para actuar con humanidad, más incluso que aquellos que no nos consideran siquiera humanos. No seré yo quien juzgue a quien elige no matar. Ya bastante gente que se considera humana se cree con tal derecho.

-Aunque ardes en deseos de ello.

-Jamás he dicho tal cosa.

-¿Y si tu intención no es darme fin cuál es entonces la finalidad de tu visita? Visto que ya desde principio tenías hecho tu juicio.

Hermione se alejó de la puerta, entrando más en la sala, lo suficientemente grande para estar todavía lo suficientemente lejos del duque que la miraba aún con condescendencia desde delante del gran escritorio de nogal.

-Porque sigue habiendo algo que no encaja, Remus. Sigue en el aire una incógnita que no consigo encajar en este complicado engranaje. Sigue habiendo algo que no explica por qué estabas allí esa noche.

-¿Y si Ronald hubiera resultado herido? ¿Y si la valiente pero impulsiva de mi sobrina se hubiera precipitado a la batalla? Mi hermana no me perdonaría que los protegiera con menos que mi propia vida. Quiero a esos niños, Hermione, como si fueran propios.

La cazadora pensó entonces en Ginny, en lo cabezota y, efectivamente, impulsiva que era. En la viveza de sus ojos que brillaban con un fuego azul de seguridad y desafío. En la dulzura con la que podía encandilar a cualquiera, con esa fuerza con la que traería loco al pobre desgraciado que tuviera la suerte de desposarla al final. Y pensó en lo fácil que era querer a esa niña. El duque, por mucho que le pesara, tenía razón. También podía entender que Ron era un gran hombre, pero no se dignó a dedicarle ningún otro pensamiento al barón.

Se limitó a asentir, sin darse cuenta de lo obvia que estaba siendo al centrarse en sus pensamientos, por lo que Lupin borró de pronto su sempiterna sonrisa para adoptar un semblante bastante más serio y preocupado, hasta, en cierto modo, amenazante.

-Y parece que tú te ocupas también mucho de mi sobrina. En más de un sentido. ¿Me equivoco?

Ella lo miró, sorprendida, levantó una ceja, pero disimuló muy bien la sorpresa que le causó su afirmación.

-Soy una cazadora. Mi trabajo no es ocuparme de alguien sino de algo.

-Cuán grande ironía entonces- rio Lupin aun con ese deje peligroso brillando en sus castañas pupilas.

-¿Disculpa?

-No sabía bien qué pensar de ti cuando te vi entrar por las puertas del castillo de mi sobrino. Tan fría. Tan distante. Tan calculadora. Tuviste una maestra muy humana, la esperanza de que ello hubiera calado en ti me invadió al instante. Pero estás pisando terreno peligroso y ni tan siquiera con tal sagacidad como la tuya pareces ser capaz de darte cuenta de ello.

Eligió él después ser algo más enigmático todavía, alargando el silencio antes de seguir hablando, sosteniéndolo en el aire como un fino hilo que se extendía en la distancia que los separaba. Caminó con deliberada lentitud hasta el amplio ventanal que preñaba de luz la cámara, dándole la espalda, mirando al exterior, cruzando las manos por detrás. Y cuando volvió a hablar por una vez la cazadora no supo descifrar del todo su tono.

-El primer orgasmo de una virgen persiste en su piel durante días, al igual que el orgasmo de una meretriz no se distingue de su olor natural-dijo entonces-. Y tu esencia impregnaba todo el cuerpo de mi sobrina.

Hermione, aunque tomada por sorpresa por el revés de la conversación, no mostró expresión alguna ante sus palabras, aunque sabía que tal palabra, viniendo de un noble, y más de un duque, valían lo suficiente como para poder condenarla a muerte. Profanar el honor de una dama. Pero ella era la sucesora de Tonks, mucho daño tenía que hacerle a Ginny como para que Lupin pasara aquello por alto. Por ahora estaba segura. O eso esperaba.

Así que, sin saber cuáles eran las intenciones del duque, se limitó a seguir escuchando.

-Ahora que tienes la certeza de lo que soy no voy a intentar negarte que la advertí de ti. Porque yo también sé cómo eres. Que la insté a alejarse. No quería verla sufrir, Hermione, pero yo sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta incluso antes de que la profiriese, aun cuando tuvo la decencia de fingir meditarlo unos momentos. Por supuesto, me respondió con la elegancia orgullosa de una dama. Tan propia y digna de una hija de su madre, mi amada hermana. Comprende lo que significa el romance contigo y está dispuesta a aceptar todos sus pormenores. Intentó restarle importancia, pero mientras hablaba sus ojos brillaban con la ilusión de quien ha descubierto el amor. Amor, Hermione, apuesto a que ni tan siquiera sabes lo que es eso.

-Nosotros no amamos- dijo recordando que le había pedido que usara su nombre, aunque volvió a imprimir cierto retintín al pronunciarlo-. Nos hace débiles. Tú mismo me diste esa lección.

-Eso es lo que temo de ti, Hermione. Que no te des cuenta de que la verdadera debilidad está en no saber apreciar lo que te hace fuerte.

-El amor nos hace egoístas. No hay justicia en el amor. No hay justicia en defender a quién se quiere por el mero hecho de actuar en base a lo que sentimos. En ignorar el mal porque tememos perder algo.

-¿Insinúas que tal vez pueda haber maldad en mi sobrina?- inquirió con cierta amenaza el duque.

Hermione sintió, como una fuerza que irradiaba del hombre, la ofensiva que le dirigía enmascarada en sus palabras comedidas. Nadie iba a amenazar a su familia. Nadie.

-Insinúo que no sería yo menos inflexible incluso si el amor estuviera de por medio - respondió ella achicando los ojos-. ¿Qué tratas de decirme con tan largo discurso? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te preocupa en que yo esté tan cerca de Ginny? No le he prometido amor eterno, no espera ella más que el momento presente y, ante todo, no he mancillado su honor, ni arrebatado su estatus de doncella. Insinúo, Remus, que no has de preocuparte por mi amor, ni por la falta de este. Insinúo que solo estoy aquí como cazadora, y que no debieras preocuparte por que otro asunto me ocupe más que ese, porque ni el amor se interpondría ante mi deber.

Lo estaba desafiando. No era nuevo, lo había desafiado desde el instante en el que este le arrebató aquello que más quería. Lo único que había querido hasta y desde entonces. Pero en esta ocasión lo estaba desafiando con actos. ¿Por qué se creía que era él, de entre todos, el que tenía derecho a pronunciar tal discurso sobre el amor?

-Lo que me preocupa es que ninguna de las dos pueda continuar con esto hasta el final.

-¿Ninguna de las dos?- no pudo evitar reírse.

-Sí, muchacha. Ninguna de las dos.

-¿Y no puedes ser más específico?

-Nunca se puede ser específico, Hermione. Nadie puede dar una explicación a algo que es siempre diferente para cada uno. ¿Y si es ella el lobo? ¿La matarías y crees de verdad que no sentirías remordimiento alguno? ¿Y si es mi sobrino? ¿Podría ella perdonarte alguna vez el darle muerte a su propio hermano?... ¿Y si es Harry? ¿Soportaría saber que eres capaz de asesinar a alguien que para ti es tan preciado a sangre fría?- murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos, con una media sonrisa tan confiada que no hacía más que alimentar su desdén-. Y entre todo ello, ¿de verdad crees que para ti nada será diferente después de esto? ¿Qué serás acaso capaz de aceptar su mirada desaprobatoria?

Remus Lupin, en su opinión, siempre había hecho lo mismo, aparecido de entre las sombras con sus años de experiencia a la espalda y su sonrisa condescendiente y llena de empatía, y comenzaba a hablar como quien comprendía los intrincados recovecos de la verdad que rodeaba a cada persona. Pero nadie podía saberlo todo, sólo guardar la arrogancia como para pretenderlo.

Sus palabras no distaban de las de Harry. No eran diferentes a la preocupación que expresaba el héroe. En lo que iba a hacerle a la dama, en el daño que causaría a su paso. Pero el duque se había atrevido a insinuar que ella sería quien acabara dolida. No por amor, sino por la opinión que Ginny pudiera tener de ella cuando todo finalizara, porque hasta por la gente de la villa había expresado ella preocupación. Porque era demasiado inocente y justa como para creer que todo en el mundo guardaba honor y debía ser respetado y vengado. Porque el duque tenía razón por mucho que la mujer odiaba dársela, fuera cual fuera el final, ella jamás podría volver a estar igual con Ginny. La dama no tendría la misma opinión de ella, no podría, sólo guardaría un corazón roto y el recuerdo de lo que había hecho.

-Dime, Remus- cortó ella, no queriendo tener que enfrentarse con sus propios demonios-, si tanto te preocupa quien salga herido en este complicado entramado de sentimientos, ¿tienes motivos para proteger a alguien acaso? Tú que tienes tan buen olfato dime, ¿quién es el lobo?

-Como bien tú has descubierto, es un neolicántropo- cedió Lupin, pero sólo porque sabía que sus palabras habían hecho mella en las férreas convicciones de la mujer y estaba más que contento por su éxito-. No huele como nosotros. Huele a magia, y yo no puedo oler la magia.

Hermione se mordió el labio por dentro para disolver un poco de su frustración.

-¿Ni siquiera su aroma humano esa noche en el lago?

La mirada de Lupin se oscureció un poco, por la pena, supo ver la cazadora.

-No hay humanidad en su forma de bestia. Sólo la maldición y la conciencia de la bestia. Para quien es como yo… es algo… descorazonador. Nos recuerda que nuestro origen no es más que salvajismo animal.

-Podría haber muerto esa noche- dijo Hermione, sin saber ni ella muy bien a qué quería llegar con ello-. Si hubieras dejado que el lobo me atrapara no tendrías que preocuparte por el daño que pueda hacerle a tu familia. Pero me salvaste.

Lupin volvió a sonreír, con cariño, y por un momento Hermione no supo cómo tomarse aquello, parecía tan sincera que le estremeció el corazón. Y se maldijo a sí misma, por sentirse bien por sentir la preocupación de alguien hacia ella. Más si ese alguien le había arrebatado a Tonks.

-Como bien dije antes- le respondió con calidez-, debo proteger a mi familia, Hermione.

Ella no tenía familia.

Pero aquella frase también le estremeció el corazón.

-Gracias, viejo lobo- concedió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hermione…

-No, Remus. Escúchame ahora. Creo en tu inocencia, pero sé que esa noche buscabas más que salvar mi vida. No obstante, he traicionado la confianza de tu familia y me dejas ir con una mera advertencia. No ahondaré en esa parte que me ocultas a cambio de que me ayudes en algo.

Lupin levantó las cejas en señal de interés.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Ginny está empañada en encontrar al culpable, y dado que, como tú bien dices, voy a causarle un dolor que no debiera, he accedido a buscar al culpable. Necesito saber que puedo contar contigo para ello.

-¿Sospechas de alguien con poder entonces?

-Tú lo has dicho. Es magia. Y ese tipo de magia no está al alcance de cualquiera. ¿Me ayudarás?

-¿Por mis sobrinos? Nada podría detenerme.

* * *

><p>Cuando salió de aquella sala no sabía bien cómo se sentía, porque tampoco sabía bien debía sentirse. Había encarado a Lupin, descubierto que no era el culpable y que le había salvado la vida, pero a la vez había actuado con cierto recelo y hostilidad hacia ella, por la pequeña Ginny, lo que era natural tratándose de una dama de la familia en edad casadera. Ella, como cazadora, había perdido su condición de mujer, lo que significaba que era tratada como un hombre a efectos jurídico-prácticos, lo que en este caso significaba que podía desposarse con una mujer si le venía en gana, al igual que atender a ciertas reuniones a las que ninguna mujer era digna de presenciar. Claro que su bajo estatus social hacía que tanto casarse con una noble como las reuniones de la élite siguieran fuera de su alcance, por lo que el recelo del duque a que desvirgara a su sobrina y no pudiera luego tomarla como esposa estaba completamente justificado. Pero el caso es que no la había amenazado como noble preocupado por el honor de su nombre y su familia, sino hablado de pamplinas sobre el desamor y la perfidia. Tembló ligeramente.<p>

Y el hecho de que pareciera tan preocupado porque ella estuviera por medio, entrometiéndose, metiendo las narices. ¿No era eso acaso para lo que la habían contratado?

Entonces un mal presentimiento le recorrió toda la columna, con una fuerza abrumadora. ¿Y si el duque protegía a alguien de verdad? Pensó en toda su palabrería sobre Ginny, de la preocupación por que ella pululara por todo el castillo, especialmente por los aposentos de la menor. ¿Por qué?

-¡Oh, por los dioses!- se le escapó apenas sin aliento.- Es Ginny.

No puede, no puede ser, le decía su cabeza mientras parecía que cada vez el aire se hacía más pesado y costoso de inhalar. Tuvo que mirarse al pecho, porque sentía como si una mano invisible se lo apretara con todas sus fuerzas mientras su corazón martilleaba ferozmente debajo. Intentó tragar, pero no podía.

Ella siempre parecía tan preocupada por quién pudiera resultar ser el lobo, enmascarándolo bajo su papel de baronesa y esa dulzura natural que hacía que pareciera que no podía matar ni a una mosca. Y la ferocidad con la que la había mirado el primer día, y a la hora de ofrecerse a acompañarla. Quizás la quería tener cerca para anticipar sus movimientos, quizás había estado borrando pistas. No, eso último era imposible, había sido testigo de la nula discreción de la joven en más de una ocasión.

Sin darse cuenta, había apoyado la espalda contra la pared, porque no creía tener fuerzas para continuar en pie por sí sola. Y entonces volvió a notar como el aire le entraba a los pulmones, poco a poco, con el recuerdo de esa angustia asfixiante todavía, porque una explicación, sólo una, saltó por encima de todo eso.

La víspera del plenilunio, esa noche, había sido para Ginny. Había estado con ella parte de la tarde y toda la noche, le había hecho el amor, y era esa misma niña vergonzosa, descarada y dulce que era siempre.

Cada vez era más fácil respirar.

La misma de siempre.

Y un licántropo no podía evitar actuar en base al influjo de la luna el día antes y después a esta.

Hermione tragó saliva, se irguió de nuevo. Tampoco es que le importara, el que hubiera sido esa niña encantadora como había insinuado el duque no hubiera cambiado nada. Hubiera cogido su espada y se la hubiera enterrado en el pecho, porque era lo que debía hacerse.

Ginny puede que fuera algo más especial que cualquier otra dama con la que hubiera estado, pero no tanto, se dijo a sí misma mientras llegaba al enorme recibidor.

No se había percatado de que la sensación que acababa de experimentar en el momento que pensó que se podía tratar de la pequeña de los Aell de Vellach, encajaban perfectamente con los síntomas del inicio de un ataque de ansiedad. Pero la niña no era tan importante.

-Hermione.

La cazadora se quedó helada en el sitio. Sin saber qué hacer, sin responder, sin darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a la voz que había resonado a su espalda, no habiéndose recuperado de la impresión anterior como para tener que enfrentarse a una nueva. Casi había salido del castillo. Había estado tan cerca de alejarse de ella sin tener que verla.

Pero quería verla, y a la vez deseaba echar a correr y alejarse de ella lo más que pudiera con todas sus fuerzas. Por desgracia, un cazador de bestias jamás salía corriendo.

Respiró hondo, pero cuidando que ningún sonido escapara de sus labios cuando exhaló. Se dio la vuelta.

-Tonks- dijo con un susurro más emotivo del que deseaba proferir.

La había echado de menos, la echaba de menos. Se sentía tan sola aun hoy cuando se encontraba en el camino sin más abrigo que su capa de viaje y la compañía de Salamanquesa. Y ni el calor de un cuerpo desnudo ni el abrazo de un amante podían siquiera una fracción de la dulce tibieza que la simple presencia de su mentora, sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la hoguera en las noches de soledad.

Había sido amor. Amor del bueno. El amor de una familia.

-Mi niña- le sonrió cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras.

Estaba hermosa, siempre lo había sido hermosa. No pudo evitar recrearse en su silueta, y la visión de su abultado vientre le hirió el pecho, con celos. Pero estaba radiante. Y un brillo especial centelleaba en sus pupilas. Había oído que eso era algo que hacía la maternidad. Resaltar la femineidad y la belleza de una mujer. Y con Tonks…

Sus brazos la apresaron con fuerza, como hacía cuando era una niña. Sus manos le abrasaron la espalda y por un instante no pudo ni ordenarle a su cuerpo devolver el abrazo. Después hizo un esfuerzo, volviendo a sentir ese calor radiante que siempre la había envuelto cada vez que Tonks la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Te he echado tanto de menos, mi niña- dijo apartándose ligeramente para poder recrearse en su mirada-. Pareces otra. No obstante, estás igual que siempre.

-Tú, en cambio, luces radiante- no pudo evitar confesar, aún con el dolor del resentimiento.

-No voy a negarte que así me siento- confesó acariciando la cima de su abultado abdomen-. Remus está tan entusiasmado también.

El ceño de Hermione se arrugó un instante, pero Tonks le había enseñado prácticamente todo lo que sabía así no se le pasó por alto el notarlo, la conocía demasiado bien.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Pero no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, mi pequeña aguililla. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verte. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Demasiado, en realidad.

Se mordió los labios, al pensar en los años que habían pasado sin que nadie la llamara por ese nombre. De pronto se sintió nuevamente como esa niña que corría por los pasillos del Castillo de las Brumas, entre las risas de los demás críos y las reprimendas de sus mayores. Todos decían siempre que parecía una pequeña aguililla que revoloteaba de un lado para otro a merced del viento pero mortífera cuando caía impecable sobre su presa. Siempre fue un poco la niña mimada de ese grupo de viejos veteranos, especialmente teniendo como mentora a Tonks, una cazadora tan joven que había tenido la mala pata de encontrarse con un pequeño corderillo abandonado a los pocos años de haber acabado su entrenamiento.

-No me había dado ni cuenta de cuánto en realidad- mintió-. Sabes bien que el tiempo no se percibe de igual forma en los caminos.

Tonks le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, a medio camino entre dolida y comprensiva.

-Me basta con que prometas que no dejarás correr otros cuatro años. Y que la próxima vez sea el pasarte a saludar la verdadera intención de tu visita.

Hubo un largo silencio. En el que ambas entendieron por unos momentos lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la otra. Tonks sabía lo duro que había sido para Hermione su matrimonio, se había planteado incluso el anularlo para poder seguir a su lado, pero de su pequeña pupila necesitaba volar libre para aprender de lo que era realmente capaz. Y eso era algo que no iba a conseguir arropada a su lado. Hermione no era tan pequeña por ese entonces tampoco, y comprendía perfectamente que su mentora no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse a su lado, ella ya era una cazadora, ya sabía valerse por sí misma, pero aun así, jamás fue capaz de combatir ese sentimiento de traición, por irracional que este fuera.

Pero en estos momentos para la cazadora era más importante algo de lo que acababa de darse cuenta y que no le gustaba una pizca siquiera. Algo que apretaba más ese nudo de furia, rechazo y pesadumbre.

-Lo has sabido todo este tiempo, ¿no es así?

No tuvo que responder, lo dijo todo con una simple mirada. La cazadora endureció el gesto, verdaderamente molesta aunque racionalmente no podía verle motivo alguno, después, viendo como los coletazos del enfado la recorrían cada vez con más fuerza, decidió darse la vuelta y alejarse.

-Hermione…

-Intentaré no demorar tanto mi visita la próxima vez- la cortó.

-No estás siendo justa, Hermione, y lo sabes.

-¿Me hablas de justicia, Tonks?- la encaró de nuevo, hablando con ímpetu.- Dedicabas tu vida a la caza de monstruos y ahora estás casada con uno. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que por ti yo dedico mi vida a la caza de monstruos. Tú le diste a mi vida el sentido que tiene, y se lo has quitado sin replanteártelo siquiera. ¿Es eso justo para ti?

-Un monstruo no elige matar, esa es la diferencia- fue toda la explicación que le ofreció.

Hermione tomó aire, profundamente. Aún hoy, con todos sus años de experiencia, los mismos que Tonks se había pasado ejerciendo sólo de señora de la casa, se sentía como esa niña indefensa e inexperta que pululaba alrededor de la mujer mientras esta le explicaba aquellos conceptos que su mente infantil no era capaz de comprender. Hablándole con constancia y paciencia.

-Remus ha sido un licántropo toda su vida. No mata, a pesar de ser capaz de hacerlo, a pesar de estar tentado cada luna llena.

-Lo sé- cedió la otra-. Me salvó esa noche. Y por ello me encuentro en deuda con él. Pero no es por eso por lo que perdono su vida. Perdono su vida porque confío en ti. En tu buen juicio. Porque ante todo sigues siendo una cazadora. Si él hubiera sido el lobo de Hápeto, o representara un peligro, tú no lo hubieras consentido.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Qué?

-Te equivocas, Hermione- dijo Tonks entonces, sosteniéndole con decisión la mirada-. Si él hubiera sido el lobo no lo habría matado.

La cazadora apretó fuertemente los puños, registrando las palabras en su cabeza. Era lo mismo que había sentido hace cuatro años, cuando Tonks le había dicho adiós. Se había quedado para la ceremonia porque esta se lo había suplicado, porque todo lo que quería hacer por ese entonces era alejarse lo más rápidamente posible todos esos sentimientos arrolladores. Y eso era todo lo que quería hacer ahora, alejarse sin terminar siquiera esta conversación. En la que Tonks volvía a poner al duque por encima de ella.

-Un cazador debe anteponer siempre el deber a los sentimientos- recriminó, pero con ese tono tan peligrosamente calmo que sólo sabía poner un cazador-. Es lo que nos enseñan. Los cazadores no saben amar.

Su antigua mentora le tomó la mano, intentando transmitirle algo de tranquilidad con una mirada compungida.

-Pero me enamoré de él, Hermione, y cuando amas tienes que intentar hasta lo imposible por salvar a quien quieres. Si no consiguiera que dejara de matar, entonces, tal vez, seguramente, hubiera acabado por hacer lo correcto. Pero primero habría agotado todas las opciones hasta perder toda esperanza de poder salvarlo, incluso si hay quien tuviera que morir por el camino.

Pero no era sólo aquello lo que la abrumaba, no era que la hubiera abandonado, no era que le hubiera partido el corazón. Era que desde pequeña le habían enseñado que para las personas justas el amor sólo era un inconveniente, que no dejaba que vieras las cosas claras. Que hacer cosas por amor suponían, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, actuar de forma injusta y egoísta, proteger a quien no se lo merece, poner una vida por delante de la de otros. Y ahora Tonks la traicionaba nuevamente, anteponiendo el amor a su deber y honor de cazadora. No se daba cuenta que eso reducía todo lo que le había enseñado a Hermione a simples palabras, y que todo lo que le había enseñado componía todo lo que era, toda su vida, todo su ser. El único sentido de su existencia. Ella era una cazadora porque Tonks le había enseñado a serlo. Si Tonks derrumbaba todos los pilares de esa vida, a Hermione no le quedaba nada.

Soltó su mano con violencia.

-Entonces estarías traicionando todo lo que me enseñaste.

-Siento que sea eso lo que sientes.

-¡No siento nada, Tonks!- le espetó con dureza.- Nunca se nos enseñó a sentir. Nos dieron pócimas y tónicos, se nos suprimieron las emociones, se moldeó nuestro carácter. Por eso nos teme la gente, Tonks, porque ¡no! podemos sentir.

-Yo me enamoré, Hermione. Pude hacerlo aun cuando lo creía imposible, y ojalá puedas hacerlo tú también algún día- siguió explicándole con ese tono amable y comprensivo que no hacía más que hervirle la sangre a su antigua pupila-. Es difícil y duele aceptarlo. Creemos que no podemos sentir emociones y eso es lo que de verdad hace que sea cierto. La gente piensa que no podemos sentir. Y nosotros nos lo creemos.

-Porque debe ser así. De otra forma salvaríamos a asesinos en circunstancias en las que habríamos matado a cualquier otro sin razón más justa que el egoísmo del dolor propio. Y actuar por los impulsos y no por la razón más justa nos convertiría en algo que no se diferenciaría en nada de las bestias a las que damos muerte.

-Nunca hay un bien supremo, Hermione, eso es lo que te enseñé. Ese es nuestro credo. Todo es subjetivo y siempre se hace daño a alguien.

-¡Pero debemos buscar siempre el mal menor! Y permitir que mueran personas por salvar a una sola no es nunca el mal menor. Menos todavía cuando lo que motiva tal acto es el egoísmo que enmascara el amor.

Mantuvieron las miradas, una furibunda y otra afligida, sintiendo como como la grieta que se había extendido entre ellas años atrás se convertía de pronto en un inmenso abismo aparentemente insalvable.

-No voy a pedirte que entiendas mi decisión, Hermione- dijo entonces Tonks, conociendo demasiado bien a su niña como para saber que en ese estado no habían argumentos para hacerla entrar en razón-. Pero si algún día llegas a sentir lo mismo lo comprenderás.

-No, Tonks. Jamás - espetó hiriente-. Porque hacerlo significaría traicionar todo lo que se me ha enseñado, que todo lo que me enseñaste es una mentira, sería comprender que he tirado toda mi vida a la basura. Nací cazadora y seré tal cosa cuando muera. No como tú.

Y sus palabras sí que le dolieron a la duquesa de Lapuntu, que no pudo más que verla desaparecer con decisión por las enormes puertas del castillo. De la misma forma en que lo hizo aquella vez, cuatro años atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capítulo más bien largo, para compensar, aunque tal vez es muy pesado porque es todo palabrería, pero creo que es el más importante para comprender la historia y la forma de pensar de Hermione. <strong>

**Y es que Hermione tiene muy claro que no se va a enamorar de Ginny, ha estado a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad pensando en perderla y no se a dado ni cuenta a pesar de lo inteligente que es. Ya veremos si le sale o no el tiro por la culata.**

**Es curioso, este capítulo lleva en mi cabeza tal cual desde el principio de la historia y a la hora de escribirlo no era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas ni la progresión necesaria, así que me disculpo si la conversación con Lupin es confusa, pero es que no hubo forma de que me saliera como yo quería de verdad, por lo menos con Tonks me salió más o menos bien y rápido.**

**Muchas gracias a todos, especialmente aquellos que están ahí desde el principio y que no se han cansado de demostrarme su apoyo. **


End file.
